1630, Asbury Avenue
by JuneLC
Summary: UA - "Changement d'adresse pour de nouvelles aventures..." - Cette fic est la suite de "Appartement 17B" publiée précédemment.
1. Chapter 1

**1630, Asbury Avenue**

**Auteur : **Et bien c'est toujours moi !

**Date de création : **Fic débutée en Mai 2009. En cours d'écriture.

**Genre : **Amour, humour, drama… crime.

**Dénégation : **Seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent (vous reconnaîtrez vite ceux que je n'ai pas créés !). Je ne tire évidemment aucun profit financier de ces écrits.

**Notes : **

- Sachez que je mets toujours un point d'honneur à faire très attention à mon orthographe. Cela étant dit, malgré ma vigilance et de nombreuses relectures, si quelques fautes me font l'affront de vouloir persister, j'implore votre indulgence.

**Information : **

Cette fic est donc la suite de « appartement 17B », c'est un genre de Tome II en fait ^^ !

**Avertissement :**

Comme dans le premier tome, certains passages seront assez citronnés, je les signalerai en début de chapitre.

oOo

Elle connaissait le mode d'emploi par cœur ; patienter une dizaine de minutes, croix bleue, c'est positif, trait rose, c'est négatif. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le relire très attentivement à chaque fois, comme si ça allait améliorer ses chances. Cependant elle ne nourrissait pas de trop grands espoirs cette fois. Elle avait juste un peu de retard, ce qui lui faisait penser que peut-être… Mais après quatre échecs, quatre espoirs déçus, elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux mettre une certaine distance, un certain détachement vis-à-vis du résultat attendu.

Elle regarda sa montre. Ça faisait un peu plus de dix minutes, presque onze en fait. Le cœur battant, elle s'approcha du lavabo, saisit le test qui y était posé face contre l'émail blanc et le retourna d'un coup. Trait rose. Ça lui fit un mal de chien. Comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle fit quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et prit de profondes respirations pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Et la distance, bon sang ! Et le détachement !… La vérité c'est qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait quand même espéré que cette fois serait la bonne. Mais non. Et le trait était si net, le rose si vif, qu'aucun doute n'était possible et elle eut l'impression qu'on prenait un malin plaisir à remuer la lame enfoncée dans sa poitrine pour la blesser davantage encore.

Elle jeta le test et sa boîte au fond de la poubelle. Elle se regarda dans la glace, s'assura qu'on ne lirait rien de sa désillusion sur son visage, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la grande cuisine de la maison.

Neena était agenouillée sur un des tabourets du bar et elle tapotait son petit doigt sur le bocal de monsieur Bulle pour attirer l'attention du poisson. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés dans une queue de cheval qui formait de jolies anglaises et elle portait une petite robe blanche à fines bretelles qui lui donnait l'allure d'un ange.

- _J'aimerais bien être un poisson, _soupira-t-elle.

Son menton planté dans la paume de sa main, elle faisait glisser sur le bocal le bout de son index que monsieur Bulle s'amusait à suivre.

_- Au moins y sont toujours dans l'eau, y z'ont pas chaud !_

Ce mois d'août était particulièrement caniculaire. Chicago n'avait jamais aussi mal porté son surnom de « Windy City ». Il n'y avait plus le moindre souffle d'air frais depuis des jours. Et il ne fallait pas avoir peur de fondre pour mettre un pied dehors.

Dans la maison, l'atmosphère était plus agréable. Michael avait réussi à détourner la ventilation pour en faire une climatisation de fortune qui diffusait un peu d'air frais dans toutes les pièces.

- _Bon, on la fait cette tarte ! _lança Sara avec ton le plus enjoué qu'il lui était possible d'adopter à ce moment précis.

- _Ouais ! _s'exclama Neena.

Elle descendit de son tabouret et vint se poster devant sa mère. Elle tendit les bras vers elle et Sara la leva pour venir l'asseoir sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Elle y apporta ensuite la pâte sablée cuite et maintenant refroidie, la crème pâtissière préparée un peu plus tôt et les appétissantes fraises rouges déjà lavées et équeutées.

À peine avait-elle déposé la barquette de fruits sous son nez que Neena s'empara d'une fraise d'un geste vif et la porta à sa bouche avant d'afficher un petit sourire coupable et espiègle à la fois.

- _Si tu commences à les manger comme ça il va plus en rester pour la tarte_, lui fit remarquer Sara non sans un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

- _C'était juste une petite pour goûter_, se justifia Neena. _C'est moi qu'étale la crème ! _déclara-t-elle ensuite.

_- Oui, oui…_

Sara tendit une cuillère à sa fille, en garda une seconde pour elle, et toutes deux se mirent à repartir la crème pâtissière sur le fond de tarte. Une fois la mission accomplie, elles commencèrent à y disposer les fraises en rangs serrés. Et si Neena paraissait concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne manquait pas de lancer de furtifs coups d'œil à sa mère dont elle constatait la mine morose.

- _Pourquoi t'es triste ? _finit-elle par demander.

_- Je suis pas triste._

_- Si, moi je trouve que t'as l'air triste._

Sara pinça ses lèvres pour refouler la peine qui menaçait de la submerger puis trouva la force de les étirer dans un sourire de façade.

- _Non, ça va, je suis pas triste chérie_, assura-t-elle à sa fille.

- _C'est parce que papa il est jamais avec nous et qu'il te fait plus toujours des bisous comme avant ? _insista Neena.

Le redoutable sens de l'observation des enfants.

- _Papa travaille beaucoup_, lui rappela Sara en essayant de se convaincre que c'était là une bonne raison aux absences de plus en plus pesantes de Michael. _Et puis des bisous toi tu m'en fais pleins, alors tu vois, j'ai pas de raison d'être triste !_

Neena la regarda en silence quelques secondes, tout sauf convaincue par l'argumentaire qu'elle venait de lui donner.

- _Tu veux un câlin ? _proposa-t-elle alors.

_- Oui… Oui, je veux bien un câlin, _souffla Sara, la voix quelque peu étouffée par toute l'émotion qu'elle contenait.

Neena s'avança à quatre pattes sur le plan de travail jusqu'à sa mère et se redressa sur ses genoux avant d'enserrer son cou entre ses petits bras. Sara referma les siens dans le dos de sa fille et la serra fort contre elle. Elle s'enivra de son parfum sucré et se gorgea de tout l'amour qu'elle lui envoyait et qui réussit à l'apaiser. Après de longues secondes, elle lui déposa un bisou sur les cheveux et relâcha son étreinte pour la libérer.

_- Aller, il faut qu'on finisse la tarte avant que Lizzie arrive ! _déclara-t-elle tandis que Neena retrouvait sa place initiale et recommençait à disposer les fraises sur la crème pâtissière.

oOo

Assise au salon, plongée dans la lecture d'une revue médicale, Sara entendit un couinement de freins indiquant qu'une voiture venait de s'arrêter devant la maison. Elle tendit l'oreille, perçut un claquement de portière puis des cris dignes de bêtes qu'on égorge. Elle reconnut finalement la voix ferme de son amie qui ordonnait à ses fils de se calmer un peu et esquissa un sourire. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir aux arrivants.

Lizzie arpentait l'allée jusqu'au perron avec un blondinet de dix-huit mois calé sur chaque hanche. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans l'entrée, Sara en prit un dans ses bras.

- _Bonjour Lucas, _salua-t-elle le bambin en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

- _Non, c'est Samuel, _lui fit savoir Lizzie.

- _Ah, mince. Bonjour Sammy, _se reprit-elle. _Bonjour Lucas, _recommença-t-elle à l'attention du garçonnet resté dans les bras de Lizzie. _Mais ils se ressemblent tellement aussi ! _

_- Je sais, je sais, _soupira Lizzie. _Tu sais que j'ai encore fait ce cauchemar la nuit dernière, celui où ils sont en couche-culotte et qu'ils perdent leur gourmette tous les deux en même temps et que j'arrive plus à savoir lequel est lequel !_

Sara pouffa de rire puis se dirigea vers le salon tandis que Lizzie lui emboîtait le pas. Elle déposa Samuel sur le tapis, Lizzie y déposa Lucas, puis Sara reprit sa place dans son fauteuil alors que son amie se laissait tomber sur le canapé en poussant un bruyant soupir.

- _Vivement que les vacances se terminent. J'en peux plus ! David est obligé d'aller au lycée pour préparer la rentrée alors ça fait une semaine que je m'occupe des deux loustiques toute seule, je crois que je vais devenir folle !… Vous entendez les garçons, _reprit Lizzie en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre de ses fils qui se chamaillaient bruyamment. _Maman va devenir folle si ça continue et elle va se retrouver enfermée dans un asile avec tous ses patients ! _

_- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que quand tu vas retourner au boulot et que tu les verras plus autant que tu le voudras ils vont te manquer, _déclara Sara.

Elle observait tendrement les jumeaux qui, s'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, étaient aussi le portrait craché de leur père.

- _Oh non, non, _rigola doucement Lizzie. _Ils me manqueront pas. Et je pense même que j'aurais plus de plaisir à passer du temps avec eux s'il m'est compté._

Alors que Lucas se tenait debout dans un équilibre précaire, agrippé d'une main au bord de la table basse, son frère lui attrapa le pantalon, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber sur les fesses. Il se mit à hurler et Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel

- _Bon sang_, marmonna-t-elle en se levant du canapé. _Arrête ton cinéma ! _somma-t-elle à son fils en le remettant debout. _T'es tombé de trente centimètres, t'as pas pu te faire mal. Et toi laisse ton frère tranquille ! _ordonna-t-elle à Samuel qui poussa un cri strident de protestation insolente. _Tu vois, c'est tout le temps comme ça, alors je t'assure qu'ils me manqueront pas_, reprit-elle enfin à l'attention de Sara en se rasseyant sur le canapé. _Et sinon, ça va toi ? Je te trouve une mine tristounette…_

_- Non, ça va._

_- Sara… pas à moi._

Sara esquissa un demi sourire. Évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à faire croire à Lizzie que tout allait bien.

- _Trait rose, _souffla-t-elle alors.

- _Oh… Je suis désolée_, se navra sincèrement Lizzie._ Mais ça ne fait que cinq mois que vous essayez_, tenta-t-elle de relativiser.

- _Je sais mais… quand je pense que je suis tombée enceinte de Neena sous pilule et que là… Enfin je comprends pas pourquoi ça marche pas…_

- _T'es médecin, tu sais bien que ces choses-là il suffit pas de les vouloir pour qu'elles arrivent. La nature est capricieuse parfois. Laissez-vous encore un peu de temps, ça va finir par venir._

_- Ouais… Mais encore faudrait-il que Michael veuille bien mettre un peu plus d'ardeur à la tâche parce que c'est pas avec le nombre de fois qu'il m'a fait l'amour ces dernières semaines que je vais multiplier mes chances de tomber enceinte ! _marmonna Sara.

Lizzie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

- _Y a un problème avec…, _commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en voyant Neena arriver au salon.

- _Lizzie ! _s'exclama la fillette en accourant vers elle pour lui grimper sur les genoux.

- _Ma puce d'amour, _souffla tendrement Lizzie en la serrant dans ses bras_. T'es un vrai bonheur toi ! Toute calme, toute douce… Pourquoi j'ai pas eu ça moi ? _se désola-t-elle.

Sara ne put offrir qu'un petit haussement d'épaules fataliste à son amie.

- _Alors, dis-moi_, reprit Lizzie à l'attention de Neena._ Tu vas bientôt entrer à l'école !_

_- Oui, dans une semaine_, confirma la fillette avec une excitation et une impatience manifestes.

- _T'as pas peur ?_

_- Non. Et avec Ashley on espère qu'on sera dans la même classe._

_- Ah oui, ce serait chouette ça ! _approuva Lizzie qui savait Neena devenue très copine avec la fille des voisins.

- _On a fait une tarte aux fraises avec maman, t'en voudras ? _demanda ensuite Neena sans transition.

_- Évidemment ! Je suis venue exprès pour ça. J'ai senti depuis ma maison que vous faisiez une tarte, c'est pour ça que j'ai rappliqué ici, qu'est-ce que tu crois !_

_- Non_, rigola Neena. _C'est pas vrai ! Maman m'a dit ce matin que tu devais venir et on avait pas encore commencé la tarte._

Lizzie émit un petit rire en regardant Sara.

- _On la dupe pas comme ça ta gamine ! Y en a là-dedans, hein ? _s'amusa-t-elle en tapotant son doigt sur le crâne de Neena. _Y a pas que tes yeux que tu tiens de ton père !_

Lizzie lui déposa ensuite un bisou sur la joue puis la relâcha pour qu'elle descende du canapé.

- _Enfin je dis ça mais elle tient aussi son intelligence de toi, parce que t'es intelligente aussi, _assura-t-elle à Sara.

- _Trop aimable ! _apprécia cette dernière avec une pointe d'ironie.

- _Bon, j'ai une proposition à te faire, _reprit Lizzie d'un ton plus sérieux. _Ce week-end je prévois d'aller au Kaya Day Spa, histoire de me remettre en forme avant de reprendre le boulot. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi !_

_- Oui, mais ce week-end c'est après-demain et ça me laisse peu de temps pour m'organiser, parce que je sais pas si Michael va pouvoir s'occuper de Neena…_

_- Parce qu'il bosse aussi le week-end ? _s'indigna Lizzie.

_- Oui…_

_- Non mais ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il arrête pas au point que vous n'avez même pas pu partir en vacances ! Alors pour un week-end il va peut-être pouvoir faire en sorte de consacrer un peu de temps à sa fille, non ? _

Sara allait répondre quand elle entendit quelqu'un passer la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard Michael apparut dans le salon.

- _Papa ! _s'exclama Neena en lui sautant aussitôt dans les bras.

- _Bonjour ma princesse_, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

Puis il s'approcha des jumeaux qui protestèrent bruyamment lorsqu'il leur ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- _Salut les terreurs ! _s'amusa-t-il. _Ça va ? _demanda-t-il ensuite à Lizzie.

- _Ouais, _soupira-t-elle sans conviction.

Sa fille toujours dans les bras, Michael vint enfin à la rencontre de Sara et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

_- Et toi, ça va ?_

_- Oui, oui, _marmonna-t-elle.

- _On a fait une tarte aux fraises avec maman, tu vas en manger avec nous ? _interrogea Neena.

_- Euh… non, pas tout de suite, je peux pas rester là_, se désola Michael. _Je passais juste récupérer des documents mais je dois aller sur le chantier…_

Neena baissa les yeux dans une petite moue déçue.

- _Mais tu m'en gardes une part_, reprit Michael._ Et je la mangerai en rentrant ce soir, d'accord ?_

Neena hocha la tête, Michael lui déposa un bisou sur le front et la reposa à terre avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

- _Tu vas en avoir pour longtemps ? _lui demanda Sara tandis que sa fille lui grimpait sur les genoux en quête de réconfort.

- _Je sais pas, _répondit-il depuis la pièce voisine._ Ça va dépendre de la complexité du problème, _indiqua-t-il en réapparaissant dans le salon, un dossier sous le bras. _Tim a essayé de m'expliquer au téléphone mais j'ai pas bien compris… donc c'est que ça doit être complexe, _réalisa-t-il dans un marmonnement pour lui-même. _Aller, j'y vais, salut !_

Après avoir entendu la porte claquer derrière Michael, Sara reporta son attention sur Lizzie.

- _Oui, c'est d'accord, je viens avec toi ce week-end, _déclara-t-elle.

oOo

Sara termina de remplir le lave-vaisselle avec les verres, couverts et assiettes du dîner puis elle le programma pour qu'il tourne pendant la nuit. Elle vérifia ensuite que plus rien ne traînait sur les différents plans de travail de la cuisine et éteignit la lumière.

Toute la maison était plongée dans la pénombre et le silence. Neena était déjà couchée et Michael travaillait dans son bureau.

Elle entra dans la pièce, le trouva installé devant son ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, la mine concentrée. Elle s'avança doucement, se posta derrière lui, l'encercla de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou en glissant une main dans l'encolure de sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Sans quitter son écran du regard, Michael répliqua en relevant une main vers le visage de Sara dont il effleura la joue d'un geste peu investi ; un geste qui signifiait qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps et qu'elle serait gentille de ne pas insister.

- _J'ai du travail_, souffla-t-il d'ailleurs au cas où le message n'aurait pas été assez clair.

- _Ouais_, se résigna Sara en le relâchant.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Michael.

- _Je suis pas là demain, _annonça-t-elle. _Ni dimanche. Je vais passer le week-end au Kaya Day Spa avec Lizzie._

Michael lâcha enfin son ordinateur des yeux pour la fixer avec étonnement.

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_

_- Parce que jeudi soir t'es rentré trop tard, je dormais déjà, et ce matin t'es parti avant que je me réveille, alors j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. _

_- Mais madame Walker est d'accord pour garder Neena ? Parce que moi je vais pas avoir… _

_- Si, si ! _le coupa Sara. _Tu vas l'avoir le temps ! Du moins tu vas te débrouiller pour le trouver ! Je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de Neena ce week-end et si j'apprends que tu l'as collée chez madame Walker pour pouvoir bosser tranquille je te jure que ça va très mal se passer ! _

Michael resta perplexe quelques secondes.

- _Ça veut dire quoi ça ? _demanda-t-il en se méfiant de la tournure qu'était en train de prendre la discussion.

- _Ça veut dire que j'en ai raz le bol ! Qu'on en a toutes les deux raz le bol de cette situation ! Depuis que ton patron t'a proposé de remplacer Stevens t'es devenu un courant d'air dans cette maison ! Dans les bons jours on arrive à te croiser sinon on se souvient que t'habites ici aux déplacements d'air qui accompagnent tes passages en coup de vent ! _

_- Mais je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était temporaire comme situation. Je dois boucler ce chantier pour faire mes preuves et après je retrouverai un rythme de boulot normal._

_- Ah oui ? T'es sûr ? Parce que moi j'ai rarement vu une promotion s'accompagner d'une réduction de temps de travail !_

_- Mais faut savoir ce qu'on veut ! _s'impatienta Michael. _En plus c'est aussi pour vous que je fais ça je te rappelle !_

_- Faux ! Arrête de dire ça ! _s'énerva Sara. _On t'a jamais rien demandé nous ! Dis que tu le fais pour toi, parce que c'est une évolution professionnelle intéressante, mais te poses pas en victime qui se sacrifie pour sa famille parce que je te répète qu'on t'a absolument rien demandé ! On était très bien comme on était ! Peut-être que tu vas gagner plus si tu décroches cette promotion mais je t'assure que 50% de salaire en plus ça nous intéresse pas si ça veut dire 50% de temps en moins avec toi ! _

Sara se tut quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer mais ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes.

- _Tu sais, _reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante, _tu me rappelles mon père. Ça avait commencé comme ça. Et je sais que trop bien comment ça évolue après… Sauf que je compte pas revivre ça une deuxième fois, et je laisserais certainement pas Neena faire l'expérience de ce que j'ai vécu. Je vais te dire : je préfèrerais mille fois qu'elle grandisse dans une maison et dîne autour d'une table où son père n'a plus sa place plutôt qu'elle ne la voie toujours vide ! _asséna-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Michael resta d'abord abasourdi. Puis une vague d'angoisse lui déchira le ventre lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement ce que Sara venait d'insinuer. Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et sortit précipitamment son bureau pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

- _Sara ! _l'appela-t-il en se ruant dans les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre.

En arrivant sur le palier, il eut tout juste le temps de la voir disparaître derrière la porte de leur chambre. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide le long du couloir et ne fut pas surpris de trouver la porte verrouillée lorsqu'il actionna la poignée.

- _Sara_, appela-t-il doucement.

Il tapotait son doigt sur la porte avec une fermeté légère afin de ne pas réveiller Neena.

_- Sara, ouvre-moi !_

Il ne perçut pas la moindre réponse.

- _Sara ! _insista-t-il.

C'était peine perdue. Il savait que Sara pouvait se montrer d'un entêtement inébranlable quand elle le voulait.

- _Bon, _se résigna-t-il dans un soupir.

Il redescendit à son bureau sans savoir s'il allait être en mesure de pouvoir se reconcentrer sur son travail. Il se repassait les paroles de Sara dans sa tête ; il ne savait pas si elle était sérieuse, si elle serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution ou si elle avait juste dit ça pour le faire réagir… En revanche il était sûr d'une chose : cette nuit, il allait la passer dans la chambre d'ami.

oOo

Le réveil sonna à 6 heures du matin. Sara se leva sans envie, alla dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et fit couler un petit filet d'eau froide du robinet pour humecter ses paupières gonflées d'avoir pleuré la veille.

Elle entreprit ensuite de se préparer en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis elle rassembla ses affaires de toilette dans une petite trousse. Elle se dirigea vers le dressing, sortit d'un des placards un sac de voyage, y rangea la trousse et y enfourna des vêtements et sous-vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'un maillot de bain.

Une fois prête, son bagage en main, elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Neena. Elle parcourut le couloir sur la pointe des pieds en priant pour que Michael ne l'entende pas. Une nouvelle confrontation avec lui était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie dans l'immédiat.

Elle s'approcha du lit de sa fille, s'accroupit et caressa doucement les cheveux de Neena pour la réveiller.

_- C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école ? _demanda la fillette d'une voix endormie.

- _Non, _rigola Sara en lui déposant un bisou sur le front. _C'est pas encore tout de suite la rentrée. Je venais juste te dire au revoir parce que je m'en vais, _murmura-t-elle. _Je passe le week-end au spa avec Lizzie, tu te souviens ?_

Neena hocha la tête.

- _Je rentre demain soir et toi tu restes avec papa, d'accord ?_

_- Oui._

Sara l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- _Rendors-toi, à demain, je t'aime, _souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers sans bruit et sortit sur le perron de la maison. Il était presque 7 heures. Le jour se levait doucement mais il faisait déjà très chaud.

Sara inspira profondément, descendit les quatre marches du perron et parcourut l'allée jusqu'au trottoir. La rue était silencieuse, toutes les maisonnées voisines dormaient encore, pas une voiture ne circulait. Lizzie ne devait pas tarder.

Sara se retourna pour contempler sa maison. Au 1630 Asbury Avenue. À Evanston, dans la banlieue nord de Chicago. Un quartier chic, résidentiel et surtout très calme. Michael et elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour la maison mais aussi pour le quartier lorsque l'agent immobilier les avait amenés ici pour la première fois, il y avait maintenant huit mois.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour élever des enfants. À l'écart du centre ville mais pas trop loin non plus, une vingtaine de minutes à peine. Il y avait un parc boisé agrémenté d'une aire de jeux à deux rues de là. L'école était à quelques pas. Le voisinage était cordial et chaleureux. Il semblait faire si bon vivre ici.

Ils avaient signé sans hésiter, emménagé deux mois plus tard. Après des premières semaines conformes à leurs attentes - idylliques - ils avaient pris la décision de concevoir un petit occupant pour la chambre vacante de la maison. Un projet qui n'arrivait finalement pas à se concrétiser et Sara avait rapidement commencé à en souffrir.

Il fallait rajouter à ça l'évènement qui s'était présenté trois mois plus tôt. Victor Stevens, ingénieur cadre chez Middleton, Maxwell et Schaum, avait annoncé son départ à la retraite pour la fin de l'année. Paul Schreiber, le patron de la société, avait alors proposé à Michael de prendre son poste. Mais avant de se voir définitivement offrir cette prestigieuse promotion, il lui fallait montrer qu'il en était à la hauteur.

Schreiber lui avait confié l'entière supervision d'un projet conséquent. Michael devait se montrer capable de faire son travail habituel d'ingénieur tout en sachant aussi gérer une équipe, traiter avec les différents partenaires, dialoguer avec les clients, régler chaque problème posé, surveiller la progression du chantier et intervenir sur place si besoin… Un travail passionnant, sûrement. Mais un travail prenant. Très prenant. Trop prenant.

Sara fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la voiture de Lizzie s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle mit son bagage dans le coffre puis s'installa sur le siège passager à côté de son amie.

- _Regarde_, lança aussitôt Lizzie en exhibant son avant-bras sous le nez de Sara qui y distingua des marques rouges dessinant une empreinte de petite mâchoire. _Lucas m'a fait une crise ce matin parce qu'il voulait pas que je parte et il m'a mordu ! _expliqua-t-elle.

Sara esquissa un sourire qui, malgré ses efforts, transpira toute la mélancolie qui l'habitait.

- _Ça va pas toi, hein ? _remarqua Lizzie.

- _Non, pas trop, _confirma Sara dans un souffle.

- _Bon, aller, on oublie les problèmes le temps d'un week-end et on va se faire bichonner ! _

Lizzie enclencha sa première et prit la direction du Kaya Day Spa, un établissement d'inspiration japonaise à une petite heure de route.

oOo

_- Tu crois que ça marche leurs soins amincissants ?_

Assise au bord de son lit, dans la chambre double qu'elle partageait avec Sara, Lizzie consultait la carte qui présentait les différents soins proposés.

_- Ben… peut-être si t'en fais plusieurs et régulièrement_, répondit Sara._ Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit en une fois que ça fasse des miracles._

_- Ouais… Non mais parce que j'ai gardé cinq kilos de ma grossesse, j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. David aime bien, il dit que je suis plus moelleuse, mais bon… moi ça m'aurait pas dérangé de les garder si ça avait été dans les nichons sauf que tout m'est resté sur les hanches ! _déplora Lizzie.

- _Ça se voit pas, _la rassura Sara avec un sourire amusé._ Pour une femme qui a mené une grossesse gémellaire quasiment à terme tu t'en sors très bien !_

_- Ouais. Alors je vais plutôt me concentrer sur les soins relaxants, ça j'en ai vraiment besoin !… Oh, tiens, y a un truc qu'a l'air pas mal là : un massage aux huiles essentielles d'une heure, on peut le faire à deux, ça te dit ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Tu penses que c'est des hommes ou des femmes qui massent ?_

_- J'en sais rien, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérangerait ?_

_- Ben… non, je sais pas, mais… je suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie de me faire tripoter par un mec, _confia Lizzie avec une petite moue rebutée.

_- Ils te tripotent pas, ils te massent, ce sont des pros !_

_- Ouais, mais c'est vis-à-vis de David que ça me gênerait je crois… Tu te sentirais pas mal par rapport à Michael, toi, si tu te faisais toucher par un autre homme ? Et en éprouvant un certain plaisir en plus, parce que c'est quand même très agréable de se faire masser ! _

_- Mais je te répète qu'il y a toucher et « toucher » ! Et puis non, je me sentirais pas coupable de me retrouver entre les mains d'un autre homme. Je vais même te dire, _murmura Sara, _avec le peu de fois où Michael a posé les siennes sur moi ces derniers temps, je crois que ça me ferait beaucoup de bien !_

Elle attrapa ensuite les clefs de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte sans se rendre compte que ces derniers mots avaient profondément déconcerté Lizzie. Elle restait à la fixer, abasourdie.

_- Bon alors, tu viens ? _s'impatienta Sara qui l'attendait pour partir rejoindre le spa.

oOo

Après s'être levé et préparé, Michael descendit à son bureau et changea le message d'accueil du répondeur de son téléphone, indiquant qu'il ne serait pas joignable du week-end. Il ressortit ensuite de la pièce et ferma la porte à clef. Bien sûr ce geste était plus symbolique qu'autre chose puisqu'il avait la clef en sa possession et pouvait rouvrir la porte quand il le voulait. Mais c'était là le point de départ d'un week-end entièrement et exclusivement consacré à sa fille. Et en attendant qu'elle se réveille, il alla s'atteler à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Il avait presque fini lorsqu'il entendit des petits pas dans l'escalier. Il rejoignit le vestibule d'entrée et s'approcha des marches que sa fille descendait prudemment une à une, les yeux à demi ouverts, le sommeil ne l'ayant de toute évidence pas encore complètement quittée. Michael la prit dans ses bras.

- _Bonjour princesse, t'as bien dormi ? _lui demanda-t-il en peignant ses cheveux d'une main pour dégager son visage.

- _Oui_, marmonna Neena qui maintenait étroitement contre elle monsieur Arthur, son lapin en peluche.

_- T'as faim ?_

Elle hocha la tête et Michael lui déposa un long bisou sur le front avant d'aller l'installer à table. Il lui servit son bol de chocolat chaud encore fumant, se remplit rapidement une tasse de café et revint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _s'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'il la vit faire une grimace après avoir bu une gorgée de son chocolat. _C'est pas bon ?_

_- T'as pas mis de la crème ?_

_- De la crème ?… Non._

_- Maman elle met toujours un peu de la crème dedans pour que c'est plus onctueux, elle sait c'est comme ça que j'aime._

_- Ah… oui, c'est vrai, je me souvenais plus…_

_- C'est parce que t'as pas l'habitude, tu le fais jamais._

Neena avait voulu l'excuser en disant ça mais Michael reçut sa phrase comme une violente gifle qui lui rappelait à quel point il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs ces derniers temps.

_- Attends, je vais le refaire_, proposa-t-il.

_- Non, c'est pas la peine. C'est un peu moins bon mais j'aime bien quand même._

Michael esquissa un sourire et passa une main caressante sur le visage de sa fille.

_- Alors, on passe le week-end rien que tous les deux_ ? reprit-il.

- _Oui…_

_- On va faire tout ce que t'auras envie, tout ce qui te fera plaisir. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire aujourd'hui ?_

_- Ben… j'aimerais bien…_

Le regard de Neena dévia vers le bocal de monsieur Bulle.

- _… aller à la piscine ! _déclara-t-elle.

- _D'accord_, rigola Michael.

oOo

_Elle est pas sérieuse_, pensait-elle. _Elle est pas sérieuse_, se répétait-elle. _Elle est pas sérieuse,_ essayait-elle de se convaincre et de se rassurer.

_- T'es pas sérieuse ? _finit-elle par lâcher tout haut.

Elles étaient toutes deux allongées sur des tables de massage voisines pendant que des masseuses d'origine asiatique s'occupaient de leur pétrir le dos avec un savoir-faire incomparable. Sara ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lizzie avec perplexité.

_- De quoi « je suis pas sérieuse » ?_

_- Ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure, que ça te ferait du bien de te retrouver entre les mains d'un autre homme, t'es pas sérieuse ?_

Sara resta silencieuse.

- _Sara ! _insista Lizzie alors que ses yeux semblaient l'implorer de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

_- Si tu veux tout savoir ça fait plus de deux semaines que Michael m'a pas touchée, alors je te laisse juger du sérieux de mes propos, _répondit Sara.

_- Mais… c'est quoi le problème ? Tu crois qu'il a plus envie de toi ?_

_- Mais non, mais c'est toujours la même chose ! Il bosse tellement que la plus part du temps, quand il rentre le soir, je dors déjà. Le matin il se lève avant que je me réveille. Quand il est pas à son bureau de Chicago il est enfermé dans celui de la maison, et le peu de fois où je l'ai sous la main et que j'essaye d'entreprendre quelque chose il me dit qu'il est fatigué ! C'est sûr ! Je veux bien le croire qu'il est fatigué avec les heures qu'il fait, mais en attendant je commence à être frustrée moi !_

_- Tu lui en as parlé ?_

_- C'est difficile de lui parler, notamment pour les raisons que je viens de te citer. Et puis ça a vite tendance à dégénérer quand on se parle ces jours-ci. _

_- C'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? C'est pour ça que t'étais pas bien ce matin ? _comprit Lizzie.

_- Ouais… Je lui ai dit que Neena et moi on en avait marre de plus le voir autant qu'avant et… je lui ai dit… qu'il me faisait penser à mon père_, avoua Sara dans un murmure.

- _Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_- Euh… non… Enfin si, un peu. Mais bon, je voulais surtout le faire réagir._

oOo

Michael gara la voiture devant la porte du garage, sortit du véhicule puis ouvrit la portière arrière pour permettre à Neena de descendre. Ses petites claquettes aux pieds, elle se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

- _Vite, vite vite_, s'impatienta-t-elle en se dandinant alors que Michael arrivait pour la lui ouvrir.

À peine la porte déverrouillée, elle se faufila en vitesse dans la maison et se rua vers les toilettes. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Michael se dirigea vers la buanderie où il pendit les maillots de bain et les serviettes mouillés, vestiges d'une après-midi passée à la piscine.

- _T'aurais pu faire pipi à la piscine_, indiqua-t-il lorsque Neena le retrouva à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Oh non, c'est dégoûtant ! _grimaça-t-elle.

- _Non mais pas dans l'eau, _rigola Michael._ Y avait des toilettes là-bas, il suffisait que tu me le dises._

_- Oui mais j'ai surtout eu envie après que je suis montée dans la voiture, _expliqua-t-elle en attrapant le pain au chocolat que son père lui tendait. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _demanda-t-elle avant de mordre dans la viennoiserie.

- _Ben je sais pas… On pourrait peut-être se reposer un peu, ça m'a épuisé la piscine moi, pas toi ?_

_- Si, un peu._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire une sieste dehors, dans le hamac ?_

_- Non, pas une sieste, tu me lis une histoire !_

_- Bon, ok. Laquelle ?_

_- Hum… Les 101 dalmatiens !_

_- Je vais chercher le bouquin, _déclara Michael en montant dans la chambre de sa fille.

Michael alla chercher le livre dans la chambre de Neena puis ils sortirent dans le jardin et s'installèrent dans le hamac pendu entre deux gros arbres qui les protègeraient du soleil cuisant. Allongée dans les bras de son père, Neena grignotait son pain au chocolat tandis qu'il ouvrait le livre pour commencer la lecture.

_- Tu fais les voix, hein ! _réclama Neena avant qu'il ne démarre.

- _Oui, je vais essayer. Je suis pas sûr d'être très crédible sur Cruella mais je vais faire mon possible…_

Quelques minutes après le début du récit, Michael fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche pour consulter l'identité de l'appelant.

- _C'est ton travail ? _demanda Neena.

- _Non, c'est tonton_, indiqua-t-il avant de décrocher. _Oui ?_

_- J'ai une nouvelle piste ! _lança Lincoln à l'autre bout du fil sans préambule.

Michael poussa un soupir las.

- _Non mais c'est sérieux cette fois, _lui assura Lincoln._ Je dois aller rencontrer quelqu'un à Sycamore, j'ai juste besoin que tu me couvres. J'ai dit à Vee que je passais la soirée chez toi…_

_- Ça va mal se terminer ça, elle va finir par se poser des questions !_

_- Mais non, entre le boulot et Noah, elle a pas le temps de faire attention à ce que je fabrique._

_- Pourquoi tu lui en parles pas, elle pourrait t'aider en plus si…_

_- Non ! _le coupa Lincoln. _On a dit qu'on en parlait pas ! À personne ! Tu l'as pas dit à Sara, hein ?_

_- Non._

_- Bon, c'est ok pour ce soir ?_

_- Oui… Et Linc ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Fais attention à toi !_

_- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète. Salut, et merci._

Michael remit son portable dans sa poche et reprit la lecture. Leurs chiots venaient d'être enlevés, Pongo et Perdy partaient à leur recherche…

oOo

_- Je suis naze !_

Drapée dans un peignoir blanc, Lizzie se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un bruyant soupir.

- _C'est pas si reposant que ça finalement d'enchaîner tous ces soins !_

_- Est-ce qu'on descend au resto manger un morceau ? _demanda Sara depuis la salle de bain.

- _Arf… non, j'ai pas faim._

_- Ouais… Moi non plus en fait._

Sara termina de brosser ses cheveux, réajusta le tombé de la petite robe légère qu'elle portait, puis sortit de la salle de bain.

_- Est-ce qu'on va quand même boire un verre au bar ?_

Lizzie ne répondit pas et Sara perçut bientôt le bruit de sa respiration, lente et profonde. Elle s'approcha, se pencha au-dessus de son amie et constata qu'elle était endormie. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri et décida de ne pas la réveiller. Elle quitta la chambre et descendit seule au bar de l'hôtel.

À cette heure-là, la plus part des clients dînait au restaurant. Le bar était peu fréquenté et les conversations des quelques personnes présentes dans la grande salle étaient étouffées par le fond musical, doux et jazzy.

Sara s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, se hissa sur un des tabourets et commanda une vodka au serveur. Il déposa son verre devant elle, elle commença par grignoter l'olive qui était immergée dans le liquide translucide puis en sirota une gorgée.

Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être tranquille, que quelque chose lui pesait. Un regard. Oui, elle avait le sentiment d'être épiée, observée avec insistance. Elle tourna doucement la tête sur la droite, puis sur la gauche où elle se confronta au regard d'un homme. Assis à trois tabourets d'elle, il esquissa un sourire, ravi d'avoir capté son attention. Sara reporta aussitôt ses yeux sur son verre mais le mal était fait. L'homme se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'elle tout en faisant glisser son verre de scotch sur le bar pour qu'il l'accompagne dans son déplacement. Il se rassit juste à côté d'elle.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie femme comme vous fait assise ici toute seule ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix suave et douce.

_- Un test. Je voulais savoir combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me poser la question…_

Sara consulta sa montre.

- _… moins d'une minute, je dois dire que c'est un record !_

_- Qu'est-ce que je gagne ? _

Sara eut un petit rire puis elle releva son visage vers celui de l'homme. Elle l'observa. Brun, ténébreux, un charme indéniable. Elle se perdit un instant dans son regard, un regard noir et profond qui aspirait ses victimes autant qu'il les pénétrait. Envoûtant et dangereux.

- _Je m'appelle Doug, _se présenta-t-il.

- _Et… et moi Sara._

_- Sara, _répéta-t-il en plissant les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier la sonorité du prénom. _Sara, pardonnez-moi d'être aussi direct, _reprit-il, _mais j'ai remarqué que vous ne portiez pas d'alliance…_

_- En effet, je suis pas mariée, _confirma-t-elle en regardant son annulaire gauche. _Mais c'est tout comme_, déclara-t-elle ensuite dans un sourire poli._ Alors, quelles que soient les idées que vous vous étiez faites en venait m'aborder, je suis désolée mais je vais rien avoir à vous offrir._

_- Ouh, je vous trouve bien prétentieuse ! _s'amusa Doug._ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis là pour vous draguer ?_

Sara le gratifia d'un regard blasé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas la lui faire.

_- Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu, _dut-il admettre. _Mais je vais vous dire la vérité : j'aime les femmes, et je supporte pas de les voir tristes. Et vous, je vous vois triste. Vous avez le regard éteint, ça me plait pas. Vous me faites l'impression d'une jolie fleur qui a comprit qu'on ne l'admirait plus, qu'on allait laisser faner et qui s'y résigne… C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas mariés que votre compagnon ne se sent pas obligé d'accomplir son devoir conjugal ?_

Sara écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans une indignation étouffée.

- _Euh… non, c'est pas… ça n'a rien… _

Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

_- Je suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'aborder le sujet de ma vie privée avec un inconnu ! _lui fit-elle savoir en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser son regard.

_- Sara vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire, qu'un pas à faire et je ne vous laisserais pas faner ! _insista Doug. _Vous voyez, j'attends pas que vous m'offriez quoique ce soit, c'est moi qui ai envie de vous faire cadeau._

_- Écoutez, peu importe les problèmes que je rencontre dans ma vie et dans mon couple en ce moment, une relation ne m'intéresse pas. _

_- Qui parle d'une relation ? Je vous propose une nuit, une simple nuit. Juste pour le plaisir et parce que vous en avez besoin. Juste pour vous rappeler à quel point vous êtes belle et désirable._

Sara releva la tête vers Doug et son regard brûlant la happa de nouveau. Il esquissa un sourire qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue, sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un feutre noir à pointe fine et le décapuchonna avant de saisir la main de Sara qu'il tira doucement à lui. Il écrivit trois chiffres sur la peau claire de l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

- _C'est le numéro de ma chambre, _indiqua-t-il en rangeant son feutre dans sa poche. _Ma porte vous sera ouverte._

Il avala d'un trait son fond de scotch et quitta le bar. Sara le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le hall puis elle reporta son regard sur le numéro inscrit sur sa peau, l'effleura du bout des doigts…


	2. Chapter 2

**\ CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

Sara le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le hall puis elle reporta son regard sur le numéro inscrit sur sa peau, l'effleura du bout des doigts…

Elle esquissa un imperceptible sourire et secoua doucement la tête ; elle avait compris.

Elle prit la petite serviette en papier qui était coincée sous son verre, l'humecta avec sa salive et effaça l'inscription de son bras. Elle termina sa vodka puis remonta à sa chambre. Lizzie n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours endormie, étendue en étoile sur son lit, enveloppée de son peignoir. Sans bruit, Sara troqua sa robe pour une nuisette, se glissa dans son propre lit et s'endormit rapidement, bercée par la respiration lente et régulière de son amie.

oOo

Le lendemain, un bain de lait agrémenté de pétales de roses, une manucure et un massage aux pierres chaudes avaient occupé leur matinée. Sara et Lizzie avaient ensuite passé l'après-midi à buller au bord de la piscine, profitant du soleil durant de longues heures avant que le week-end ne touche à sa fin.

_- Eh ben ! C'est quand même pas donné toutes ces bêtises, _soupira Lizzie en s'installant derrière le volant de sa voiture alors qu'elle venait tout juste de régler la note de son séjour.

_- Oui mais je trouve que ça vaut le coup, enfin ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien moi, _déclara Sara en bouclant sa ceinture côté passager.

- _Ouais, c'est vrai que je te trouve meilleure mine qu'à l'arrivée ! Tant mieux, c'est bien. Moi aussi remarque ça m'a fait du bien mais tu vois, je crois que je vais pas garder les bénéfices du week-end bien longtemps parce que rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver mes deux monstres, je sens tous mes muscles qui se recontractent !_

Sara pouffa de rire et Lizzie démarra la voiture pour reprendre la route.

oOo

Sara fut de retour chez elle peu avant 20 heures. Elle déposa sa valise dans l'entrée, s'avança vers la salle et constata que Michael et Neena avaient déjà fini de dîner mais que la table n'avait pas encore été débarrassée.

Elle monta à l'étage et, guidée par les voix qu'elle entendait, elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Neena. Elle et Michael étaient en train de choisir ses vêtements pour le lendemain ; ils mirent quelques secondes avant de remarquer sa présence.

- _Maman ! _s'exclama Neena lorsqu'elle la vit près de la porte.

Elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui la couvrit de bisous.

- _C'était bien le psa ?_

_- Le spa_, corrigea Sara avec amusement. _Et oui c'était super ! Et toi, ton week-end, c'était comment ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

_- Pleins de trucs ! _rapporta Neena avec excitation._ Samedi matin, on a regardé les dessins animés ensemble avec papa, et puis aussi après on a été à la piscine l'après-midi, et après on a lu les 101 dalmatiens dans le hamac, on a fait de la peinture aussi…_

Tandis que Neena exposait ses activités du week-end à Sara, Michael choisit de s'éclipser. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Sara en passant à côté d'elle puis il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour débarrasser la table et remettre la cuisine en ordre.

Sara quitta la chambre de Neena une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir écouté le récit de sa fille, l'avoir aidée à finaliser son choix de tenue pour le lendemain et l'avoir enfin couchée.

Elle retrouva Michael au petit salon aménagé sur le palier de l'étage ; il s'était installé sur le canapé pour l'attendre.

- _Vous vous êtes pas ennuyés d'après ce que j'ai compris_, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_- Non_, confirma Michael. _On a passé un bon week-end._

Sara vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la table basse, juste en face de lui.

_- Un excellent week-end même. Comme j'en avais pas passés depuis longtemps_, confia-t-il._ Et c'est grâce à toi._

Sara entrouvrit la bouche mais ne dit finalement rien. Michael se redressa et glissa jusqu'au bord du canapé pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il déposa ses mains sur ses genoux dévoilés par sa robe courte.

- _Ce que tu m'as dit vendredi, et le fait que tu me remettes face à mes responsabilités ça m'a ouvert les yeux, _reprit-il. _Je me suis laissé déborder par le boulot et_ _je voyais même plus à côté de quoi je passais. Elle a trois ans et demi, elle va rentrer à l'école… Le temps passe déjà trop vite sans qu'on n'y puisse rien et moi j'étais en train de le laisser filer sans en profiter. Je me disais que c'était juste l'histoire de quelques mois et qu'après je pourrais rattraper le temps perdu, sauf que… ça se rattrape pas. Et rien ne mérite que je sacrifie même le plus anodin des moments que je peux passer avec elle._

Sara entendait dans sa voix la peine que lui infligeait ce qu'il avait réalisé durant ces deux jours. Elle avait l'irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais elle s'efforça de rester à l'écouter sans bouger. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes avant de poursuivre.

_- Et je me suis rendu compte que toi aussi je t'avais négligée, _souffla-t-il, la gorge plus nouée que jamais. _J'ai passé deux nuits sans t'avoir à mes côtés et j'ai compris ce que t'as pu ressentir. Ces derniers jours, peut-être que je dormais dans le même lit que toi mais j'étais pas vraiment là, avec toi. Pour toi. Alors que tu mérites toute considération du monde…_

Michael porta une de ses mains à sa bouche et y déposa un long baiser qui implorait son pardon. Sara ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact et son cœur commença à s'emballer. Elle sentit ensuite le visage de Michael s'approcher du sien et ses lèvres se poser à la commissure des siennes. Elle enveloppa son cou d'une main.

_- Michael…, _souffla-t-elle.

_- Je vais dire à Schreiber que je refuse la place_, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Sara secoua doucement la tête et se recula légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder.

- _C'est pas ce que je veux, _déclara-t-elle. _Je sais que cette promotion est l'évolution logique de ta carrière. Tu vas pas rester un simple ingénieur toute ta vie alors que t'as toutes les capacités requises pour endosser plus de responsabilités mais… je voudrais simplement que t'arrives à concilier famille et travail sans en négliger un au profit de l'autre. Et surtout pas le premier au profit du second._

Michael opina et vint apposer son front contre celui de Sara. De son pouce il caressa sa joue.

- _On va refaire un essai, _souffla-t-il._ Mais si ce travail se révèle trop prenant je laisserais tomber. Et ce sera pas un problème. Pendant longtemps mon job a été toute ma vie mais ça fait quatre ans et demi que c'est plus le cas…_

Sara esquissa un petit sourire et Michael captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Elle y répondit sans la moindre réticence alors il sut qu'il pouvait approfondir. Il amena leurs langues à se rencontrer, à se chahuter sensuellement, et il commença à faire glisser une main vers le haut de sa cuisse. Elle le stoppa, se détacha de sa bouche. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration, tremblante de plaisir et de désir ; elle tentait de garder le contrôle pour un cours instant encore. Il comprit à son regard qu'elle voulait simplement qu'ils regagnent leur chambre avant d'aller plus loin. Il la prit alors par la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans leur sanctuaire.

À peine avait-elle fermer la porte derrière elle qu'il reprit ses lèvres avec une avidité presque violente. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps au plus près du sien. Il fit un pas pour la plaquer contre le mur ; avec une douceur virile, sa main caressa la ligne fuselée de sa cuisse avant de s'insinuer sous sa robe. Sa hanche, la chute de ses reins, ses fesses…

Il quitta un instant sa bouche pour embrasser la peau chaude de son cou. Le souffle haletant, Sara ne pouvait retenir ses gémissement, entre excitation et impatience. Plus qu'une envie, cette étreinte était devenue un besoin. Un besoin vital. Et avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains de retour sur son corps, elle retrouvait toutes les grisantes sensations qui accompagnaient le bonheur d'être désirée. Plus réceptive que jamais, elle sentait chaque parcelle de son être s'électriser comme enfin réveillées après un long sommeil.

À bout de souffle, Michael releva son visage vers le sien. Il caressa son front, ses cheveux, et la contempla avec une intensité transcendante.

Son regard solidement ancré au sien, Sara eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait compris la veille. Elle ne voulait se sentir désirée par aucun autre que lui. Et au-delà de l'envie d'être convoitée, elle voulait se sentir aimée. Parce que c'était finalement bien plus qu'un simple contact physique qui lui avait manqué. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui exprime son amour, qu'il lui démontre la force de ses sentiments. Elle avait besoin de se savoir indispensable à lui comme il l'était à elle. Il était son oxygène. Elle s'en était retrouvée privée et avait commencé à étouffer. Mais ce soir-là, enfin, alors qu'elle lisait dans son regard l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait, elle respirait de nouveau à pleins poumons et se sentait plus vivante que jamais.

- _Tu m'as manqué_, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et happa ses lèvres avec plus de ferveur encore, comme pour combler la carence. Il lui ôta sa robe, elle lui retira son tee-shirt, et il reprit le baiser avec une ardeur féroce. D'un geste aveugle mais expert, il la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge puis l'entraîna avec lui vers le lit où ils se laissèrent tomber ensemble.

Michael recouvrit le corps de Sara du sien et resta quelques secondes à la contempler en se demandant par tous les saints comment il avait bien pu se passer d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'embrassa langoureusement, avala ses soupirs d'abandon. Elle pétrissait la peau de son dos au rythme du plaisir qui ondulait dans son ventre comme une houle australe.

Il plongea dans son cou et déposa de légers baisers sur sa peau fine et sensible. Sa main enveloppa son sein pour le cajoler avec douceur et Sara poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à en taquiner la pointe durcie. Elle bouillait de le sentir en elle, il le savait, mais il adorait user et abuser de sa patience.

Il laissa traîner ses lèvres sur son décolleté avant de venir happer un mamelon offert qu'il suçota et câlina de sa langue. Sara agrippa une main à sa nuque et tenta désespérément de ne pas succomber avant l'heure.

Michael descendit sur son ventre et sentit ses muscles se contracter sous ses baisers. Il se redressa le temps de lui enlever sa petite culotte qu'il fit glisser avec une lenteur délibérée le long de ses jambes. Il se débarrassa ensuite des derniers vêtements qu'il portait puis il reprit position au-dessus d'elle.

Leurs corps s'épousaient étroitement. Leurs visages se câlinaient, leurs souffles haletants se mélangeaient et leurs regards s'étaient soudés. Michael sentit les cuisses de Sara s'ouvrir davantage sous son bassin et ses jambes se replier de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle l'attendait, offerte, mais il prit un malin plaisir à faire durer le supplice, laissant leurs sexes se frôler et attiser un peu plus leur excitation afin que la délivrance soit meilleure encore.

- _Michael_, finit-elle par implorer.

Il esquissa un sourire et lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts. Sans cesser de la couver du regard, il la pénétra enfin, lentement, sensuellement. Elle gémit ce plaisir libérateur dans un cri rauque et se cambra pour mieux l'accueillir. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement immergé en elle, elle noua ses jambes autour de son bassin et descendit une main sur ses fesses. Elle les caressa, puis les pressa pour espérer lui faire amorcer un mouvement. Mais il avait décidé de l'asservir encore un peu. Elle le supplia silencieusement du regard. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

_- Je t'aime_, souffla-t-il juste avant d'imprimer un premier coup de reins.

Les autres suivirent. Doux et subtils, puis plus puissants et profonds. Sara bascula sa tête en arrière, ferma ses yeux, les rouvrit, chercha le regard de Michael, réclama ses lèvres. Elle gémissait à chacun de ses mouvements et empoignait ses épaules un peu plus fermement à chaque fois. Elle sentait le plaisir se répandre dans tout son corps, l'amour de Michael déferler dans ses veines, la nourrissant d'un bonheur et d'une extase sans pareil.

Bientôt le tempo se fit plus rapide, l'assaut plus violent, et la jouissance s'annonça. Un ultime coup de reins et Sara sombra dans les abysses d'une volupté sans égal. Michael se lassa partir avec elle avant de s'écrouler sur son corps, harassé mais comblé.

Ils restèrent ensuite étroitement enlacés de longues secondes pour savourer leur plaisir jusque dans ses derniers effluves. Puis Michael se redressa légèrement et ancra son regard à celui de Sara. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue tandis qu'elle effleurait le contour de son visage du bout de ses doigts.

- _T'as pas le droit de nous priver de ça_, souffla-t-elle.

- _Ça n'arrivera plus_, promit-il.

Elle afficha un sourire.

_- Y a intérêt, _confirma-t-elle._ Parce que je t'aime trop pour pouvoir le supporter._

Il répondit d'un long baiser déposé sur ses lèvres.

oOo

La dernière semaine des vacances scolaires avait filé sans qu'on s'en aperçoive et le grand jour était arrivé, bien trop vite au goût de beaucoup.

Dans l'entrée, aux pieds de l'escalier, Sara aida Neena à enfiler ses sandalettes. Puis elle replaça une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa natte en la coinçant sous une petite barrette. Elle lui tendit un petit gilet que la fillette s'empressa d'enfiler et enfin elle lui installa son petit sac à dos sur les épaules. Elle resta ensuite quelques secondes à la contempler avec émotion.

- _Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _finit par demander Neena.

- _Pour rien, _lui sourit Sara._ Aller, on y va, faudrait pas être en retard dès le premier jour. Michael, t'es prêt ?_

_- J'arrive ! _répondit-il depuis le salon.

À l'extérieur, le soleil brillait et il faisait déjà très chaud pour un début de matinée. Il régnait une certaine effervescence dans le quartier. Des voitures quittaient leur allée ou leur garage, des voisines pipelettes discutaient de part et d'autre des haies qui séparaient leurs jardins, et bon nombre d'écoliers de tous âges, cartable sur le dos, arpentaient les trottoirs dans une seule et même direction avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

Neena adressa un petit signe de la main à madame Walker en passant devant la maison de la quinquagénaire qui était devenue sa nourrice depuis le déménagement. Meredith Walker, occupée à ramasser son journal sur son perron, lui rendit son signe et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Sara reprit la petite main de sa fille dans la sienne et Michael s'empara de l'autre. C'est ainsi entourée de ses parents que Neena parcourut pour la première fois un chemin qui allait devenir quasi-quotidien durant les années à venir.

Arrivé devant l'école, Michael s'arrêta et sortit un petit étui en cuir noir de la poche de son pantalon.

_- Je vais prendre une photo, _annonça-t-il en préparant son appareil numérique.

_- T'es sûr que c'est nécessaire, _soupira Sara avec lassitude.

Michael s'était en effet découvert une passion démesurée pour la photographie depuis la naissance de Neena.

- _Oui, oui, aller ! _insista-t-il. _Installez-vous sur les marches._

Sara se résigna à s'asseoir sur une des marches du perron et garda Neena debout auprès d'elle. Michael immortalisa l'instant, consulta le résultat sur l'écran de l'appareil photo avec satisfaction puis s'approcha.

- _Dans quelques années, quand elle sera diplômée de Harvard ou de Yale et qu'on fêtera ça, on ressortira cette photo et on se souviendra de sa première rentrée scolaire, _expliqua-t-il avec une fierté anticipée.

Sara secoua la tête avec amusement puis elle gravit le reste des marches pour accompagner Neena dans le hall d'entrée de l'école. Là, dans le brouhaha ambiant, des parents tentaient de rassurer leurs progénitures qui affichaient des mines inquiètes ou versaient de chaudes larmes, plus ou moins silencieusement.

- _Pourquoi ils pleurent ? _demanda Neena dans un murmure.

Sara s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_- Et bien… parce que c'est très nouveau l'école pour eux, alors ça leur fait un peu peur_

_- Pour moi aussi c'est nouveau, mais j'ai pas peur._

_- Non, _rigola Sara. _T'as peur de rien toi !_

Elle déposa un bisou sur le front de sa fille puis elle se releva en voyant une petite femme blonde arriver vers elle avec un grand sourire. C'était Anita Freeman, la directrice de l'école maternelle. Michael et Sara l'avaient rencontrée lorsqu'ils étaient venus inscrire Neena. Elle avait rapidement compris que la fillette était la petite-fille du gouverneur Tancredi et s'était enthousiasmée à l'idée de recevoir une élève aussi prestigieuse. Ils s'étaient alors empressés de demander à ce que Neena ne bénéfice d'aucun traitement de faveur.

Anita échangea une poignée de mains avec Sara, puis avec Michael, avant de se pencher vers Neena.

_- Alors ? C'est le grand jour ?_

_- Ou._

_- Sois la bienvenue !_

_- Est-ce que je suis dans la même classe qu'Ashley ? _interrogea Neena.

- _Ashley Spencer_, compléta Sara.

- _Ah oui_, visualisa Anita._ Euh… oui, oui, je crois que vous êtes dans la même classe. Vous êtes avec mademoiselle Lerry, elle est très gentille, tu vas voir. Et très compétente, _ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Michael et Sara.

- _On en doute pas, _lui assura ce dernier.

- _C'est la troisième salle sur la gauche, _indiqua Anita. _Je vous dis à bientôt, _déclara-t-elle avant de filer à la rencontre d'autres parents.

Ashley était déjà dans la salle de classe et Neena courut la rejoindre. Michael et Sara firent rapidement connaissance avec l'institutrice, une jeune femme douce et souriante, puis ils allèrent saluer Olivia et Ned Spencer, leurs voisins et parents d'Ashley.

Quel couple étrange que les Spencer. Elle, pas bien grande, le teint halé, des cheveux de jais coupés dans un carré effilé, extravertie, joviale mais autoritaire. Lui, haut à se cogner la tête dans les étoiles, blond, légèrement dégarni, la peau transparente, soumis, effacé, décrochant rarement un sourire. Pas difficile de savoir qui portait la culotte. La quarantaine bien tassée, les Spencer avaient deux grands fils, de 22 et 17 ans. Et les commères bien informées savaient qu'Ashley était arrivée bien plus tardivement et dans des circonstances particulières. Après avoir appris que son mari la trompait, Olivia avait décidé de lui faire un enfant dans le dos afin de s'assurer qu'il ne la quitterait pas pour sa maîtresse. Homme responsable et père de famille aimant, Ned avait mis fin à sa relation extraconjugale lorsqu'il avait appris la grossesse de sa femme, lui offrant ainsi le résultat qu'elle espérait.

- _C'est bien que Neena et Ashley soient ensemble, _commenta Olivia. _Mais j'espère qu'elles se contenteront pas de rester toutes les deux et qu'elles iront se mêler aux autres._

_- Elles sont très sociables, y aura pas de problèmes à craindre de ce côté-là, enfin je crois pas, _déclara Sara.

- _Oui… Bon, toujours est-il qu'elles ont l'air ravi de rentrer à l'école, c'est déjà ça parce que ça semble pas être le cas de tout le monde ici ! _soupira Olivia en roulant des yeux, exaspérée par les braillements ambiants. _Aller, bonne journée ! _lança-t-elle avant de quitter la salle avec son mari.

Michael et Sara allèrent retrouver Neena, l'embrassèrent, lui rappelèrent que c'était madame Walker qui allait la récupérer à trois heures et demi et enfin lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée. Avant de partir, Sara ne put s'empêcher de lui répéter qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite à le dire à la maîtresse si elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

- _Oui, oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit pleins de fois_, rétorqua Neena sans lever son nez du puzzle qu'elle avait commencé.

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé, embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et se résigna enfin à quitter la pièce avec Michael. En sortant de l'école, elle accrocha son bras à sa taille et il enveloppa ses épaules du sien.

- _Elle a grandi trop vite_, déplora-t-elle dans un marmonnement boudeur, fâchée contre le temps qui semblait prendre un sournois plaisir à s'écouler sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

- _Je sais_, souffla Michael en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

_- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je lui changeais ses couches, que j'en profitais pour grignoter ses petits pieds et qu'elle riait aux éclats, _se souvint Sara, nostalgique.

Michael savait le sujet sensible et il n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle retrouverait certainement bientôt le bonheur de s'occuper d'un petit bébé.

En traversant la rue, ils croisèrent une jeune femme qui tenait contre elle, calé dans un porte-bébé ventral, un nourrisson âgé d'à peine deux ou trois mois. Sara ralentit l'allure et Michael la vit suivre l'enfant du regard. Il resserra l'étreinte de son bras pour la ramener un peu plus étroitement contre lui et agita doucement son pouce pour caresser son épaule. Le retour jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence.

Une fois rentrée, Sara se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, attrapa une petite bouteille de jus de fruits et vint se poster devant la fenêtre pour perdre son regard sur le jardin. Elle essaya d'ouvrir sa bouteille mais le bouchon résista. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour tenter de le dévisser mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Elle s'agaça, ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle finit par balancer la bouteille dans l'évier avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Michael vint se blottir contre son dos et l'encercla de ses bras. Il savait bien sûr que son désarroi n'avait rien à voir avec un bouchon récalcitrant. Il la berça doucement et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- _On l'a fait une fois, _souffla-t-il. _Y a pas de raison qu'on n'y arrive pas une deuxième. Neena est arrivée sans qu'on le lui demande et le prochain fera pareil. Il s'invitera quand on s'y attendra le moins mais que lui en aura envie._

_- Mais s'il a pas envie, _redouta Sara dans un murmure.

Michael la lâcha et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Il saisit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour en chasser les larmes.

- _Non, ça j'y crois pas une seconde_, déclara-t-il. _On est de bons parents, t'es une maman fantastique, les gosses doivent se battre pour atterrir chez nous… Tiens d'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça qui y a toujours personne ! Ils ont dû organiser… je sais pas… hum… un tournoi de poker géant par exemple, pour savoir lequel gagnera sa place ici_, expliqua-t-il en posant le bout de son index sur le ventre de Sara. _Et ils n'ont pas encore fini, la lutte est acharnée !_

Sara eut un petit rire et Michael captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui comme un boa kidnappe sa proie et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Il emmena alors sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne, la fit reculer de quelques pas puis la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Elle ouvrit les jambes pour lui permettre d'être au plus près d'elle et il insinua ses mains sous ses vêtements pour aller caresser son dos. Ils continuèrent leur langoureux baiser de longues secondes encore jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone retentisse. Sara tourna la tête vers le combiné.

- _Réponds pas_, protesta Michael en reprenant ses lèvres.

- _C'est peut-être important, _murmura-t-elle dans sa bouche.

Elle attrapa le téléphone pendu au mur tandis que Michael s'attaquait à son cou pour se consoler.

_- Allo ? _répondit-elle._ Oui, c'est moi… Quoi ?… Oui. Oui, évidemment… D'accord, merci._

Lorsqu'elle décolla le combiné de son oreille, Michael voulut reprendre ses lèvres mais Sara plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le repousser d'un geste lent et sans vigueur. Elle avait la mine déconfite et le teint livide.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Bennett était le plus proche collaborateur de Frank Tancredi. Mais il était avant tout un ami de très longue date, presque un frère.

Dans le hall du Northwestern Memorial Hospital, il faisait les cents pas en attendant Michael et Sara.

Ces derniers arrivèrent un petit quart d'heure après avoir été prévenus par l'hôpital. En constatant le visage décomposé de Bruce, Sara sentit l'angoisse fendre un peu plus profondément ses entrailles.

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Sara, je suis tellement désolé, _souffla-t-il.

- _Où est-ce qu'il est ? _demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

_- Au bloc, ils lui font… euh… une plastie quelque chose, j'ai pas retenu…_

_- Une angioplastie ?_

_- Oui, oui c'est ça._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il était avec toi quand…_

_- Oui, on était dans mon bureau quand… quand tout à coup il s'est tordu de douleur, il…_

Bruce s'interrompit et secoua la tête pour chasser les terrifiantes images qui lui revenaient.

- _J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était son cœur_, reprit-il._ Il avait déjà eu des alertes en ma présence. Je lui avais d'ailleurs demandé s'il voyait un médecin, il m'a toujours assuré que oui, et que ce n'était que des palpitations bénignes. Mais à mon avis il m'a menti, il n'a jamais consulté qui que ce soit, et cette fois… oh mon Dieu !_

_- Ça va aller, _tenta de le rassurer Sara en attrapant ses mains qui s'agitaient fébrilement. _T'as pu appeler les secours aussitôt ?_

_- Oui, j'ai pas perdu une seconde. Mais… j'aurais dû… un massage cardiaque, j'aurais dû…, _balbutia Bruce qui peinait à faire des phrases complètes. _Mais j'ai pas su…_

_- C'est rien_, souffla Sara. _S'il a été pris en charge rapidement ça va aller. _

Bruce hocha la tête puis il prit de profondes respirations pour essayer de se calmer.

- _Il faut attendre que le chirurgien sorte du bloc maintenant, _reprit-elle._ Il nous en dira plus._

_- Oui… oui._

Dans la salle d'attente, Sara et Michael s'installèrent sur un petit canapé tandis que Bruce s'asseyait sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

- _Tu savais qu'il avait des problèmes cardiaques ? _interrogea Michael dans un murmure.

- _Non_, souffla Sara, dépitée de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué. _Mais tu sais, mon père déteste être malade, il supporte pas de se sentir amoindri. Et il préfère ne rien dire et se voiler la face tout seul plutôt que d'admettre qu'il ne va pas bien parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il n'est plus en mesure de mener sa vie et sa carrière comme il l'entend… Sauf que voilà où ça mène après…_

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour tenter de refouler les larmes qu'elle avait au bord des yeux et Michael déposa une main sur son genou qu'il massa doucement pour la réconforter.

oOo

Après de longues minutes d'attente anxieuse, Sara, Michael et Bruce se levèrent d'un bond lorsque Eric Lloyd, le chirurgien qui avait pratiqué l'angioplastie de Frank, surgit des portes battantes. Il vint à leur rencontre et devant la mine fermée de son collègue, Sara sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle agrippa la main de Michael.

- _Bon… euh… infarctus du myocarde, le diagnostic est sans équivoque_, commença Eric, le ton grave. _J'ai pratiqué une angioplastie d'urgence pour évacuer le caillot de l'artère mais… le… le retour de l'irrigation sanguine a été trop tardif. Les cellules ont souffert et… une partie du ventricule gauche est irrémédiablement lésée. On a une zone nécrosée d'à peu près trois centimètres carré dont il découle une arythmie sévère…_

_- Fibrillation ventriculaire ? _devina Sara.

- _Oui, _dut confirmer Eric avec regret.

Les yeux de Sara s'embuèrent aussitôt de larmes. Elle hocha doucement la tête, alla se rasseoir sur le canapé avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent, et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- _Excusez-moi, _reprit Michael à l'attention de Lloyd,_ mais… qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ?_

_- La fibrillation ventriculaire est une des plus graves complications d'une crise cardiaque, _indiqua le chirurgien._ Le cœur ne bat plus correctement, le patient fait des fibrillations à répétition et chacune d'entre elles peut provoquer le décès en quelques minutes si le patient n'est pas choqué dans les plus brefs délais. Ça implique donc qu'il doive rester sous étroite surveillance constante. Mais le problème également avec cette pathologie c'est que le cœur s'épuise très vite et l'organisme aussi. Le patient ne vit pas plus de quelques mois si rien n'est fait…_

_- Si rien est fait ? _répéta Bruce. _Ça veut dire qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose de fait ? _

_- J'ai dit « fait » mais j'aurais dû dire « tenté », _se corrigea Eric._ Il existe en effet quelques techniques qui peuvent rallonger sensiblement l'espérance de vie mais elles sont risquées et bien souvent on n'obtient pas tous les résultats escomptés. Le cœur est un organe susceptible et très capricieux, et lorsqu'en plus il vient de subir un infarctus, il est très affaibli et ne répond pas bien aux traitements proposés. Sans oublier que plus l'âge du patient est avancé moins cela joue en notre faveur. Donc en effet il peut y avoir des choses à tenter, on en parlera avec monsieur Tancredi mais… _

Le chirurgien dévia son regard vers Sara.

_- … tous les médecins_ _savent qu'elles génèrent souvent de faux espoirs, _murmura-t-il._ Voilà. Je vais devoir y retourner. Pour l'instant monsieur Tancredi est en salle de réveil, on vous tiendra au courant de l'évolution de la situation._

_- Oui, merci, _souffla Michael, quelque peu abasourdi.

Eric s'éloigna et tandis que Bruce faisait quelques pas pour aller encaisser le choc à l'écart, Michael vint se rasseoir à côté de Sara. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Le cœur serré, il la blottit étroitement contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle se laissait aller à pleurer toute son inquiétude.

oOo

Michael et Bruce étaient restés auprès de Sara le plus longtemps possible mais Frank n'était toujours pas revenu à lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus dans l'obligation de quitter l'hôpital pour rejoindre leur bureau respectif.

Dans la chambre où son père avait été installé après son passage en salle de réveil, elle attendait, recroquevillée sur un fauteuil près de son lit, qu'il émerge. Les derniers effets de l'anesthésie tardaient à se dissiper et il somnolait encore.

Quand il commença enfin à donner des signes de vigueur, Sara s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- _Ma fille…, _murmura Frank d'une voix engourdie.

- _Oui_, souffla Sara dans un sourire.

- _Où est-ce que… qu'est-ce que…_

_- Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as fait une crise cardiaque_, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Frank ferma les yeux et eut une petite grimace de douleur alors que le simple fait de respirer éveillait la sensibilité de son thorax opéré et de son cœur éprouvé.

_- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que t'avais des problèmes de cœur ? _demanda Sara, la mine contrariée.

Frank resta silencieux.

_- Bruce m'a dit que t'avais déjà eu des alertes, _rapporta-t-elle. _Tu aurais du venir m'en parler, ou au moins en parler à ton médecin._

_- C'était… je pensais que c'était rien de grave, que ce n'était… qu'un peu de surmenage…_

_- Et tu voulais pas qu'on t'ordonne de lever le pied ?_

Frank baissa les yeux et concéda silencieusement.

- _C'était des signes avant-coureurs, _reprit calmement Sara pour éviter de causer le moindre stress à son père._ Et y aurait eu des choses à faire, un traitement préventif à te donner si on l'avait su à temps… Évidemment qu'on t'aurait sûrement conseillé de te ménager un peu plus mais ta santé passe avant ton travail, non ?_

Frank hocha doucement la tête et Sara lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_- Je te laisse te reposer, _murmura-t-elle_. Je repasserai te voir plus tard._

_- Je suis désolé Sara, _souffla Frank, conscient de la peine qu'il pouvait lui causer.

Sara esquissa un sourire pour le déculpabiliser, elle pressa affectueusement sa main dans la sienne puis quitta la chambre. Elle venait de refermer la porte lorsqu'elle vit Eric arriver à sa rencontre.

_- Ah Sara, je venais te voir justement, _déclara-t-il en s'approchant. _Je voulais qu'on discute des différentes options à envisager pour ton père. _

_- Oui. Je te suis._

Eric la conduisit dans une petite pièce où ils prirent tous deux places autour d'une table ronde.

- _Bon. Je vais pas te mentir, l'état de ton père est très préoccupant, _commença-t-il._ Et c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que la fibrillation ventriculaire est très délicate à traiter…_

Sara confirma d'un hochement de tête.

_- On va de toute façon entrer dans des protocoles très lourds. On peut partir sur l'implantation d'un défibrillateur automatique mais bien sûr ça implique un changement de vie radical. Il devra éviter tout stress, tout énervement, sans oublier que les longs voyages sont déconseillés. Et pour être honnête, cette option le protégera des arrêts mais ça lui évitera pas une certaine souffrance cardiaque et une grande fatigue physique._

_- Ça il va très mal le supporter, _prédit Sara dans un souffle._ Il mourra peut-être pas d'une fibrillation mais il mourra de ne plus pouvoir mener la vie active qu'il a toujours menée._

- _Je sais… Une autre possibilité serait la greffe cardiaque pure et simple mais les listes d'attente sont interminables et ton père ne sera pas prioritaire. Et plus on attendra avant de le greffer, plus son organisme sera affaibli et moins on aura de chances de succès. _

_- D'accord, _soupira Sara en se résignant au fait qu'une solution miracle n'existait pas.

_- Y a… y a une autre option dont je voudrais te parler_, reprit prudemment Eric. _Mais c'est une technique qui est encore au stade expérimental…_

_- Vas-y, je t'écoute, _l'encouragea-t-elle avec un soupçon d'espoir retrouvé.

_- C'est l'équipe du docteur Fletcher, de San Francisco, qui développe ce procédé. J'en ai plusieurs fois entendu parlé et j'ai lu quelques articles intéressants sur le sujet. En fait ça consiste en l'ablation par radiofréquence de la zone nécrosée responsable de la fibrillation. C'est une technique qui existe déjà pour d'autres organes mais son application pour le cœur est très délicate… _

_- Et à l'heure actuelle, le taux de réussite est de ?_

_- 20%. _

Sara écarquilla les yeux.

_- Je sais que c'est encore très peu, _concéda Eric._ L'intervention reste très risquée mais la technique est prometteuse et en cas de succès la fibrillation disparaît complètement. Évidemment le patient reste fragile du cœur mais il retrouve une qualité de vie proche d'un bien portant._

_- Le docteur Fletcher tu dis…_

_- Oui, en matière de chirurgie cardiaque sensible, c'est la référence._

_- Alors on doit se débrouiller pour le faire venir ici._

_- LA, _corrigea Eric. _LA faire venir. C'est une femme._

_- Oui, très bien, LA faire venir, _se reprit Sara avec impatience, exaspérée de devoir s'attarder sur ce genre de détails alors que la vie de son père était en jeu. _Il faut voir avec Adams si y a moyen de la faire venir pour que je la rencontre, qu'elle m'expose tous les détails de la technique… Et qu'on voit s'il est possible de tenter quelque chose._

Elle se leva de sa chaise sans perdre une seconde.

_- Merci Eric, _lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau de sa chef.

oOo

Sara venait de lui exposer la situation. Assise derrière son bureau, Annabel hochait doucement la tête, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre.

- _Bon_, déclara-t-elle enfin après un long silence.

Elle se redressa pour venir joindre ses mains sur son sous-main.

_- Le fait est que j'ai de très bons contacts avec le directeur du San Francis Memorial, ça va nous faciliter les choses. Pour ce qui est du docteur Fletcher, je peux pas garantir qu'elle opérera votre père mais je pense qu'elle ne verra pas d'inconvénients à au moins venir étudier son cas et parler de son travail avec vous. Surtout que vous vous connaissez bien et ça lui fera sûrement plaisir d'intervenir auprès d'une ancienne collègue, _prédit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- _Parce que je la connais ? _s'étonna Sara. _Elle a déjà travaillé ici ?_

_- Oui… Ah mais c'est vrai qu'à l'époque elle s'appelait Stewart, _réalisa Annabel.

Sara resta abasourdie en comprenant l'identité du docteur Fletcher.

_- Carrie_, souffla-t-elle.

oOo

Dans la salle de repos des médecins, Lizzie se servait une tasse de café en hochant mécaniquement la tête.

- _Eh ben ! _souffla-t-elle. _Ça veut dire qu'elle est mariée alors ?_

Depuis le canapé sur lequel elle était assise, Sara la fixa avec une légère affliction.

- _C'est pas vraiment le détail qui m'intéresse là, _luifit-elle remarquer. _Ce qui m'intéresse c'est qu'elle est peut-être en mesure de pouvoir sauver la vie de mon père !_

_- Oui, oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi._

Lizzie afficha ensuite une petite grimace soucieuse.

_- Adams a dit que ça lui fera probablement plaisir de revenir ici et de te revoir mais c'est parce qu'elle doit pas bien savoir quelles étaient vos relations… _

_- Non mais attends, t'insinues quand même pas que Carrie pourrait refuser de venir examiner mon père juste parce que y avait une petite animosité entre elle et moi ? Elle est adulte et professionnelle ! Et puis ça fait quatre ans, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts !_

_- Ouais, ouais, c'est sûr. Je dis juste que ça va pas être les retrouvailles les plus émouvantes du siècle._

_- Oui bah ça, ça m'est égal ! _rétorqua Sara.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé en poussant un lourd soupir et ramena ses mains sur son visage crispé d'inquiétude. Lizzie vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui tapota affectueusement le genou.

- _Ça va aller, _lui murmura-t-elle. _Carrie n'est peut-être pas l'être humain le plus charmant qui existe mais elle a toujours été un chirurgien de grand talent. Et si elle est ok pour tenter l'opération on pourra lui faire confiance, elle donnera le meilleur d'elle-même._

_- Oui mais ça change rien au fait que la méthode reste expérimentale donc très risquée, _objecta Sara avec lucidité._ Alors aussi talentueuse soit-elle ça me fait quand même très peur de mettre mon père entre ses mains sachant qu'il aura 80% de risque d'y rester… Oh bon sang ! J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment, _geignit-t-elle.

_- Je sais. Y a des périodes dans la vie, comme ça, où on a l'impression que le sort s'acharne ! Mais il faut, bien que ce soit pas évident, essayer de rester le plus positif possible, se raccrocher aux petites choses heureuses pour ne pas sombrer davantage…_

_- Oui mais comme tu dis, ça va pas être évident là ! _déplora Sara en se relevant du canapé. _Je retourne travailler, _indiqua-t-elle. _Avec le nombre d'accidents cardiaques qu'on traite aux urgences ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive à me changer les idées mais bon…_

oOo

Sara savait toujours très précisément à quelle heure elle devait prendre son service à l'hôpital. En revanche elle n'avait généralement qu'une très vague estimation de celle à laquelle elle le finirait. Mais ce soir-là, fait rare, elle ne rentra chez elle qu'avec une toute petite demi-heure de retard sur l'horaire prévu.

C'est donc peu avant 20 heures que Sara toqua à la porte de sa voisine. Meredith Walker, une petite femme ronde d'une cinquantaine d'années à la chevelure crépue et grisonnante, vint aussitôt lui ouvrir. Et elle avait à peine fait un pas dans l'entrée que Neena lui sauta dans les bras. Sara la dévora de bisous.

- _Alors, cette première journée d'école, c'était bien ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- _Oui_, répondit Neena en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

_- La maîtresse est gentille ?_

_- Oui._

_- Les autres élèves aussi ?_

_- Oui. Y en avait un, il s'appelle Kyle, il arrêtait pas de me regarder tout le temps. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il me regardait tout le temps et tu sais ce qu'il a dit ?_

_- Non…_

_- Il a dit que c'est parce qu'il trouvait que j'étais la plus jolie de la classe._

_- Oh ! _s'amusa Sara. _Et bien je crois qu'il avait raison… Mais faudra pas raconter ça à papa, _murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa fille tout en la reposant au sol. _Aller, vas ranger le jeu que tu as sorti et rassemble tes affaires, on va y aller. _

_- C'est sûr que si elle attire déjà le regard des garçons à son âge, son père va avoir du souci à se faire ! _commenta Meredith dans un gloussement.

Elle regarda Neena filer au salon pour remettre dans sa boîte le jeu de société qui avait été installé sur la table basse puis elle reporta son attention sur Sara et afficha une mine embarrassée.

_- Bon, écoutez Sara, _commença-t-elle d'un air sincèrement désolé. _Ça m'ennuie d'avoir à vous dire ça mais… je vais plus pouvoir m'occuper de Neena pendant quelques temps. Voyez-vous, ma sœur, qui vit à Springfield, a fait une mauvaise chute ce matin, elle se retrouve avec un bras cassé et comme elle vit seule, je vais devoir aller chez elle pour l'assister le temps de sa convalescence…_

_- Oh… Et bien, oui, bien sûr. Je comprends, c'est normal, _déclara Sara avec compassion.

Ce nouveau souci sonna pourtant comme le coup de grâce porté à une journée déjà bien éprouvante.

_- Ça m'ennuie vraiment parce qu'évidemment c'est très précipité, _poursuivit Meredith. _Je pars demain matin. Mais je vous ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Je discutais avec madame Geller ce midi et elle m'a dit que sa nièce venait de rentrer du centre de vacances pour enfants où elle a été animatrice tout l'été. Elle va reprendre les cours mais apparemment ce sera que le matin alors probablement que ça pourrait l'intéresser de faire un peu de baby-sitting l'après-midi. Elle a une certaine expérience avec les enfants en plus. Enfin je me disais que ça pourrait être une bonne solution en attendant que je revienne. _

_- Oui, en effet. Je vais voir ça directement avec madame Geller alors._

_- Je suis vraiment désolée vous savez, _se navra Meredith.

- _Non, faut pas, c'est pas de votre faute, _la rassura Sara. _On va se débrouiller, y pas de problèmes. _

_- Je suis prête ! _lança Neena en revenant dans l'entrée avec son petit sac à dos dans les bras.

oOo

De retour chez elle, Sara avait téléphoné à Dorothy Geller, qui habitait quelques maisons plus bas dans la rue, et il avait été convenu d'une rencontre avec sa nièce le lendemain soir.

Durant le dîner, elle avait exposé la situation à Michael et ils avaient dû trouver une solution d'urgence en attendant la nouvelle baby-sitter. C'était finalement Michael qui allait s'arranger pour quitter son bureau plus tôt afin de s'occuper de Neena le lendemain après-midi.

oOo

Installé sur le canapé du salon, Michael déposa son magazine sur la table basse et coupa le son de la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande lorsqu'il vit Sara s'approcher.

- _Tu lis ou tu regardes la télé ? _demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin._ Parce que me dis pas que tu peux faire les deux en même temps !_

_- Tu m'en crois pas capable ? _suspecta-t-il en relevant un sourcil défiant.

- _Si_, rigola-t-elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- _La journée a été forte en émotions, hein ? _comprit Michael en la serrant contre lui.

- _Oui_, souffla-t-elle contre sa peau avant de se redresser et de venir chercher ses lèvres pour partager un baiser.

_- Tu veux pas parler de ce qui est arrivé à ton père à Neena ? _demanda-t-il ensuite en descendant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet de toute la soirée.

- _Non, _confirma Sara._ Elle vient de commencer l'école, elle est toute contente, j'ai pas envie de la perturber avec ça pour l'instant_.

- _Mais elle est très instinctive_, lui rappela Michael. _Elle le sent quand tu vas pas bien, elle va peut-être finir par comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose._

_- Je sais. Et si elle me pose des questions je lui expliquerais mais en attendant je vois pas l'utilité de l'inquiéter avec la santé de son grand-père. _

_- Ouais… Comment il va ?_

_- Ben… son état est très instable, il est très affaibli physiquement et, évidemment, le moral ne va pas bien non plus…_

_- Est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire quelque chose ?_

_- En fait, on va peut-être tenter une intervention…_

Sara marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre.

_- C'est une technique qui est encore au stade expérimental mais qui donne de très bons résultats quand l'opération est un succès. Le problème c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle y a un taux d'échec important mais j'en ai parlé avec mon père cet après-midi et il est d'accord pour au moins rencontrer le chirurgien qui travaille sur cette technique. Il prendra sa décision par la suite._

Sara se tut une nouvelle fois, baissa les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire.

- _Est-ce que tu te souviens de Carrie, qui bossait avec moi à l'hôpital et avec qui j'avais fait mon internat ?_

_- Si je m'en souviens ? Oui, évidemment ! _répondit Michael._ Pas dans les meilleurs termes mais je me rappelle d'elle, oui._

_- C'est elle qui… enfin le chirurgien qui travaille sur cette technique c'est elle._

_- Oh… Alors elle va venir de Californie pour s'occuper de ton père ?_

_- J'espère. C'est pas encore fait, Adams va essayer de la contacter le plus rapidement possible mais oui, j'espère qu'elle va accepter de venir._

_- Évidemment qu'elle va accepter, _lui assura Michael. _Au pire je le lui demanderais comme une faveur personnelle. Elle m'avait à la bonne, non ? _se souvint-il avec malice.

Sara pouffa de rire.

- _Au risque de te décevoir, sache qu'elle a dû faire une croix sur toi parce qu'elle est mariée._

_- Oh, _souffla-t-il en affichant une mine faussement dépitée. _En effet ça me peine beaucoup. Et qui est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir épouser, moi, alors ?_

_- Bonne question_, reconnut Sara, sourcils froncés, en tapotant son index sur son menton pour mimer une profonde réflexion .

Michael rigola puis il prit son visage entre ses mains et happa langoureusement ses lèvres. Ce baiser détendit un peu Sara mais la pause douceur ne fut que de courte durée. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, Michael l'entendit pousser un petit soupir anxieux.

- _T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, _murmura-t-il en promenant ses doigts dans son dos en de longues caresses.

- _J'aimerais pouvoir en être sûre_, souffla-t-elle. _Mais là je redoute beaucoup la nuit. Une fibrillation ventriculaire peut provoquer la mort en quelques minutes alors je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je peux le perdre à tout instant. Et j'espère que le téléphone n'aura pas le malheur de sonner parce que tendue comme je suis, là c'est moi qui ferais une crise cardiaque… Un coup de fil en pleine nuit c'est rarement pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, hein ?_

_- Le téléphone ne sonnera pas, _lui promit Michael.

Et il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle.

oOo

Cette nuit-là, pourtant, à 2 heures 38 du matin, Michael et Sara furent réveillés en sursaut par la sonnerie du téléphone.


	4. Chapter 4

La sonnerie du téléphone paraissait plus criarde et perçante que jamais dans le silence de la chambre. Michael chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et l'activa. Les sourcils froncés par l'agression soudaine de la lumière, il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Sara ; elle avait également les sourcils froncés, mais d'inquiétude.

Il attrapa le téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit et le porta à son oreille.

- _Allô, _marmonna-t-il d'une voix engourdie par le sommeil.

- _Je suis papa ! _s'exclama Sucre à l'autre bout du fil_. Mike ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis papa !_

Michael poussa un petit soupir, entre soulagement et ravissement.

_- Félicitations ! _se réjouit-il. _C'est Sucre_, murmura-t-il ensuite à Sara. _Maricruz a accouché._

- _Oh_, s'émut-elle. _Félicite-le pour moi !_

_- Sara te félicite aussi, _rapporta-t-il à son ami.

- _Merci. Je suis désolé de vous réveiller mais je suis tellement heureux que j'ai envie de le dire à tout le monde !_

_- Ben appelles tout Chicago si tu veux_, s'amusa Michael, _mais je te conseille quand même d'attendre demain matin pour prévenir Linc… À moins que tu tiennes pas à voir grandir ton bébé…_

_- Oh que si j'y tiens ! Et c'est une fille_, annonça Sucre. _Une petite poupée. Paloma. Elle est magnifique !_

_- C'est génial ! Et Mari va bien ?_

_- Ouais, ça va, elle a été formidable. Ça a été super rapide en plus. On est arrivés à l'hôpital un peu avant minuit et à 2 heures Paloma était née ! Et c'était… magique ! J'ai failli tourner de l'œil tellement c'était fort !_

_- Si t'as seulement failli alors ça va, _rigola Michael.

- _Ouais. Bon, je vais te laisser dormir. Tu viendras demain ?_

_- Oui, demain après-midi. Je passerais avec Neena après l'école._

_- Ok. J'ai hâte de te présenter ma fille !_

_- Et j'ai hâte de la rencontrer !_

_- Bonne nuit !_

_- Merci. Embrasse Maricruz pour nous. Salut !_

_- Oui, d'accord, bye !_

Michael raccrocha, se rallongea, et Sara vint se blottir dans ses bras, déposant sa tête sur son torse.

- _C'est une fille alors ? _demanda-t-elle d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre dans la conversation.

- _Oui, une petite Paloma._

_- C'est bien. Mais il était vraiment obligé d'appeler en pleine nuit ? Il m'a foutu la trouille !_

_- Oui mais tu le connais, il a toujours fait preuve d'un enthousiasme débordant, _s'amusa Michael._ À la limite de l'exubérance parfois_.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Sara pour l'apaiser et lui caressa doucement le dos jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne reprendre ses droits.

oOo

En arrivant à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, Sara passa rapidement par le vestiaire afin de se changer avant de filer rejoindre l'unité cardiologique pour voir son père. Devant la porte de sa chambre, elle tomba sur Annabel Adams, en pleine discussion avec une infirmière du service.

- _Bonjour_, les salua Sara en s'approchant. _Comment s'est passée la nuit ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à l'infirmière.

- _Euh… la nuit, pas trop mal mais il a fait une fibrillation en se réveillant ce matin, _rapporta-t-elle. _Je crois qu'hier, avec le choc de l'infarctus et l'anesthésie, il se rendait pas bien compte de ce qui se passait et en se réveillant ce matin, il a dû prendre conscience de son état, il a paniqué… Mais évidemment on est intervenus aussitôt, alors ça va maintenant. J'ai essayé de parler avec lui, de le calmer mais je le trouve très agité, c'est pas très bon, alors ce serait peut-être bien qu'on lui envoie un psy._

_- Ouais, _approuva Sara. _Mais c'est avec le docteur Lloyd qu'il faut voir ça. _

_- Oui, j'allais y aller justement, _déclara l'infirmière avant de tourner les talons.

- _J'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire hier, mais j'ai pu contacter le San Francis Memorial, _annonça Annabel._ Le docteur Fletcher arrive dans l'après-midi._

Sara sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

_- Elle a accepté ?_

_- De venir, oui. Pour ce qui est d'opérer votre père, c'est autre chose, _tempéra Annabel.

_- Oui. Mais c'est déjà super qu'elle fasse le déplacement aussi vite, _se réjouit Sara_. Bon, je vais aller le voir quelques minutes._

_- D'accord. À plus tard._

Annabel s'éloigna et Sara entra doucement dans la chambre de son père. Elle s'approcha de son lit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- _Sara, ça va pas du tout, _murmura-t-il. _C'est grave ce que j'ai, hein ?_

Sara s'assit sur le bord du matelas et prit la main de son père entre les siennes.

_- Oui, c'est sérieux_, confirma-t-elle.

- _Je veux pas mourir, _souffla-t-il.

- _Tu vas pas mourir. On va pas te laisser mourir, _lui promit-elle. _Carrie sera là cet après-midi et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle accepte de s'occuper de toi. C'est la meilleure, tu sais. _

_- Mais j'ai si peur… Pourquoi il a fallu que ça m'arrive, j'ai même pas 60 ans, j'ai encore pleins de choses à vivre, faut que je finisse mon mandat… Est-ce que quelqu'un me remplace ? _demanda-t-il soudainement.

- _Oui, évidemment, ils ont dû s'organiser, t'inquiète pas. Tu dois rester le plus calme possible, d'accord ?_

Frank hocha la tête.

- _Comment va Neena ? _demanda-t-il ensuite._ Elle a fait sa rentrée hier, non ?_

- _Oui, et ça va très bien, elle est ravie d'aller à l'école._

_- C'est bien. Elle va faire de grandes études. Elle va devenir une femme remarquable, comme toi… Je suis si fier de toi, tu sais. Je te l'ai pas assez dit mais tu dois pas en douter._

_- Arrête, me parle pas comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu me voyais, _implora Sara, les yeux brillants. _Tu sais, Maricruz a accouché cette nuit, _reprit-elle pour passer à un sujet plus heureux. _D'une petite fille qui s'appelle Paloma._

_- Ah c'est bien_, approuva Frank. _Fernando doit être content._

_- Oui. Tellement qu'il a pas pu attendre et il nous a appelés en pleine nuit pour nous annoncer la nouvelle !_

Frank esquissa un sourire amusé.

_- J'aime beaucoup ce garçon. Il respire toujours l'optimisme. C'est de quelqu'un comme lui dont j'aurais besoin à mes côtés au lieu d'un psy. Parce qu'ils vont m'envoyer un psychologue, je le sais, je les ai entendus !_

_- C'est la procédure normale après une crise cardiaque, _expliqua Sara. _Parce que ça s'accompagne souvent d'une dépression ou de troubles du comportement. Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller travailler, _déclara-t-elle en se levant du lit._ À plus tard, _souffla-t-elle en embrassant son père.

Depuis la veille, Sara prenait beaucoup sur elle pour tenter de rester calme. Mais l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait face à l'état de son père menaçait chaque seconde un peu plus de la rendre folle. Et en arpentant les couloirs jusqu'aux urgences, elle réalisa avec quelle impatience elle voulait voir Carrie passer les portes de l'hôpital.

oOo

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Maricruz avait une vue imprenable sur le parvis de l'hôpital. Et debout devant la vitre, elle observait avec interrogation le petit groupe de journalistes présents en contrebas.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation quand Sucre entra dans la pièce. Il vint l'embrasser avant d'aller se pencher au-dessus du berceau de sa fille. Elle dormait paisiblement et il câlina doucement sa joue du bout de son index.

- _Dis, t'as vu tous ces journalistes ? _demanda Maricruz en agitant son pouce vers la fenêtre. _Tu sais pourquoi ils sont là ?_

Sucre se redressa et la regarda avec un air grave.

- _Oui… euh… c'est le père de Sara qu'est là. Il a fait une crise cardiaque hier, j'ai croisé Lizzie dans l'entrée qui me l'a dit._

_- Oh merde, _se désola Maricruz.

- _Ouais. Et apparemment y aurait eu des complications et… sa santé serait assez préoccupante._

_- Oh non, c'est nul ! Et franchement ça m'énerve de voir tous ces vautours qui guettent, là ! _s'agaça-t-elle en retournant à la fenêtre._ Si Frank est malade il va pas venir leur faire un discours !_

_- Je pense qu'ils attendent les déclarations des médecins, ils doivent rédiger des communiqués sur la santé du gouverneur, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe._

Maricruz secoua la tête avec affliction. Puis on frappa à la porte et elle invita la personne à entrer. Le visage de Sara apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- _Y a un fou furieux qui nous a téléphoné à 2 heures et demi du mat' pour nous annoncer que sa fille était née_, murmura-t-elle. _Et d'après mon enquête il se trouve ici alors je profite de ma pause pour venir l'étriper !_

Sucre rigola et s'excusa encore une fois pour le dérangement tandis que Sara s'approchait pour l'enlacer affectueusement.

- _Félicitations, _souffla-t-elle.

Elle alla ensuite embrasser Maricruz.

- _Comment tu vas ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

- S_uper bien. L'accouchement a été si rapide que je suis en pleine la forme !_

_- Tant mieux, _approuva Sara avant de s'avancer vers le berceau pour découvrir le bébé. _Elle est mignonne, _murmura-t-elle._ Bravo à tous les deux. Et bienvenus au club !_

_- Ouais, il était temps ! _confirma Sucre._ Maintenant on va enfin pouvoir prendre part à vos discussions sur les otites à répétition, les petits pots bios et la meilleure attitude à adopter en cas de caprices._

_- Oui, _rigola Sara. _Je suis désolée si on avait pris l'habitude de parler de nos enfants sans arrêt mais vous allez voir que c'est un vrai boulot d'être parents et les réunions entre collègues sont indispensables pour tenir le coup ! _assura-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Paloma et un petit silence s'installa. Un silence qu'elle sentit gêné. Elle regarda tour à tour Sucre et Maricruz qui semblaient débattre silencieusement de qui allait aborder le sujet.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _finit-t-elle par demander.

- _Euh… on… on est au courant pour ton père, _déclara Sucre.

- _Ah…_

_- On est désolés_, ajouta Maricruz. _Comment il va ?_

Sara entreprit de leur exposer la situation dans les grandes lignes. Et elle venait de terminer de leur expliquer que le seul espoir de Frank résidait dans une intervention à haut risque quand Lincoln et Veronica arrivèrent dans la chambre.

- _Dis donc, c'est une vraie star ta fille !_ siffla Lincoln en regardant Sucre. _T'as vu le parterre de paparazzi qui l'attend à la sortie de l'hôpital !_

Sucre pinça ses lèvres et secoua la tête pour faire comprendre à Lincoln que la blague était très mal venue.

- _Ils sont là pour le gouverneur, il est hospitalisé depuis hier, _indiqua Maricruz.

Le visage de Lincoln se liquéfia. Il se tourna vers Sara d'un air contrit tandis que Veronica fermait douloureusement les yeux.

- _Bien joué Gaston Lagaffe ! _se navra-t-elle.

- _Je suis désolé, _souffla Lincoln.

- _Tu pouvais pas savoir, _l'excusa Sara.

_- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

- _Crise cardiaque._

_- Mais est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ? _s'inquiéta Veronica.

- _J'espère, _soupira simplement Sara qui ne se sentit pas la force de repartir dans une deuxième exposition de la situation pour l'instant._ Bon, il faut que je retourne au boulot_, déclara-t-elle ensuite._ J'essayerai de repasser cet aprèm' quand Michael et Neena seront là._

_- D'accord, bon courage_, lui souhaita Maricruz.

Sara quitta la pièce et Lincoln se retourna vers Sucre.

- _Son « j'espère » n'avait pas l'air très optimiste…_

_- Je t'expliquerais, _lui souffla Sucre.

oOo

Michael et Neena avaient passé une petite heure auprès de Sucre et Maricruz.

Dans le couloir qui les ramenait à l'ascenseur, ils furent rejoints par Sara qui arrivait d'un pas rapide.

- _J'ai pas vu le temps passer ! _se désola-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée. _Quand j'ai demandé à Maggy si elle vous avait vu arriver elle m'a dit que oui mais qu'y avait de ça une heure ! Vous vous en allez là ?_

_- Bah oui, _confirma Michael. _La famille de Maricruz vient de débarquer alors on commençait à manquer de place dans la chambre._

_- Ok. Bon, bah je redescends avec vous._

Tout en marchant vers l'ascenseur, Sara se pencha au-dessus de Neena pour lui plaquer un bisou sur le haut du front.

- _Alors, t'as vu Paloma ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui._

_- Elle est mignonne comme tout, hein ? Et je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Fernando._

_- Je trouve aussi, _confirma Michael.

_- Moi j'espère qu'elle sera un peu plus sage que Lucas, et Sammy, et que Noah aussi, _intervint Neena.

_- Oui, _rigola Sara. _Ça devrait pas être trop dur ça, t'inquiète pas !_

Dans l'ascenseur, Michael prit Neena dans ses bras et c'est elle qui pressa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

- _Alors ? _murmura-t-il près de l'oreille de Sara. _Où est-ce que ça en est de…_

_- Carrie a accepté de venir_, souffla-t-elle en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion. _Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre d'ailleurs. On l'attend._

Et justement, arrivées dans le hall, Michael et Sara tombèrent sur Carrie qui venait de passer les portes de l'hôpital, escortée d'Annabel. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement où tous restèrent à s'observer en silence.

- _Je vais prévenir Lloyd et on se retrouve en salle de réunion, _déclara finalement Annabel avant de s'éloigner.

- _Euh… tu te souviens de Michael, _commença Sara, sachant que des présentations n'étaient pas nécessaires.

- _Oui, _opina Carrie.

Elle salua Michael d'un mouvement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Neena, qui n'avait pas quitté les bras de son père.

- _Et ça c'est votre fille ? _devina-t-elle.

_- Oui, _confirma Sara. _C'est Neena._

_- Bonjour Neena. Moi je m'appelle Carrie, je suis une ancienne collègue de ta maman._

_- Bonjour, _la salua timidement Neena.

- _Tu venais rendre visite à…_

_- À des amis qui viennent d'avoir un bébé, _indiqua précipitamment Sara.

Et du regard elle fit comprendre à Carrie que Neena n'était pas au courant pour son grand-père.

- _Ah… bien._

_- Bon, on va rentrer nous_, déclara Michael.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sara qui embrassa ensuite sa fille.

- _À ce soir, _souffla-t-elle avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

_- Elle a quel âge ? _demanda Carrie.

- _3 ans et demi, _indiqua Sara_. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de venir aussi rapidement, _reprit-elle avec une sincère reconnaissance.

- _Ouais… Je te promets pas de sauver la vie de ton père, tu sais. À vrai dire son cas m'intéresse parce qu'il entre dans le cadre de la technique que je développe mais… enfin bon, on va voir ce qu'il en est…_

Sara et Carrie se mirent à marcher ensemble en direction de la salle de réunion.

- _C'est qui ce Lloyd ? _interrogea Carrie.

_- C'est le chirurgien qui a pratiqué l'angioplastie…_

_- Oui mais je veux dire, il est nouveau ? Parce que je me souviens pas de lui._

_- Oui, ça fait un an et demi qu'il est là… Tu sais, quand il m'a parlé de la technique et du médecin qui la pratiquait, j'ai pas réalisé que c'était toi. Ça fait longtemps que t'es mariée ?_

_- Deux ans._

_- Et t'as des enfants ?_

_- Oh non ! Pas le temps ! Je me consacre pleinement à ma carrière pour l'instant. Je travaille beaucoup, mon mari aussi, alors avoir un gosse pour qu'il soit élevé par une nourrice, je vois pas trop l'intérêt._

_- Ouais, _concéda Sara avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle où se trouvaient déjà Adams et Lloyd.

Les présentations faites entre les deux chirurgiens, Eric exposa à Carrie le dossier de Frank. Sous le regard anxieux de Sara, elle l'étudia longuement, avec attention et concentration. Elle lut les différents comptes rendus d'examens, observa les clichés IRM, prit des notes, recoupa toutes les informations, hocha la tête devant les bons points, grimaça devant les mauvais.

- _Bon, _déclara-t-elle enfin, prête à livrer son verdict._ Le cas de monsieur Tancredi est une bonne indication à l'intervention à un détail près : la zone nécrosée est assez conséquente. Et plus la zone est étendue, plus l'acte dure longtemps et moins le cœur a de chance de le supporter. La difficulté serait de trouver le juste réglage de la fréquence radioélectrique. Il faudrait que la puissance soit suffisamment élevée pour que l'intervention dure le moins de temps possible mais sans l'être de trop pour que le cœur ne lâche pas. Au fil des opérations que j'ai déjà pratiquées, j'ai commencé à élaborer un système pour calculer la fréquence optimale à utiliser pour chaque patient. Je pratique préalablement une étude électrophysiologique qui inclut le diagnostic précis du mécanisme de l'arythmie et j'observe le système de conduction cardiaque naturel, notamment l'activité nodale. Tout ça me donne une bonne indication mais c'est pas une science exacte._

_- Et si la fréquence est mal adaptée, ça provoque forcément le décès ? _demanda Sara.

Carrie secoua la tête.

_- Non. En fait, dans mes statistiques j'ai 20% de totale réussite. Mais dans les 80% restant, j'ai 56% d'inefficacité partielle ou totale et 24% de décès qui correspondent à un arrêt cardiaque irréversible durant l'intervention. _

_- En cas d'inefficacité est-ce qu'il est possible de retenter une seconde fois l'opération ? _interrogea Lloyd.

_- À distance, oui, en théorie. En pratique c'est très délicat parce que je connais peu de cœurs qui supportent un infarctus, des fibrillations ventriculaires à répétitions et deux interventions en l'espace de quelques jours._

_- Bon, _soupira Sara. _Et si on se focalise sur la possibilité d'une issue positive, ça donne quoi, après, pour le patient ?_

_- Et bien il restera un sujet sensible du cœur, évidemment, ce qui implique une étroite surveillance et des bilans cardiaques réguliers. Il devra également être placé sous traitement médical préventif pour éviter une nouvelle crise cardiaque mais c'est léger et très peu contraignant. À côté de ça le patient est définitivement débarrassé de la fibrillation et il est certain qu'il retrouve une qualité de vie quasi normale, seuls le bacon à tous les repas et les efforts physiques intensifs seront à bannir. Si je prends le cas de ton père, il lui sera sûrement conseillé de réduire son rythme de travail mais il en aurait été de même s'il n'avait fait qu'un simple infarctus sans complication._

_- Oui, _admit Sara.

_- Voilà. Maintenant c'est avec lui qu'il va falloir que je m'entretienne, _conclut Carrie._ Et il devra être bien conscient de tous les risques avant de prendre sa décision. Moi je suis d'accord pour tenter l'opération mais y a une chose importante qu'il faut savoir : puisque c'est un protocole expérimental, je vais devoir lui faire signer une décharge et je ne pourrais pas être tenue responsable de son décès s'il survient. Il devra également accepter que les résultats de l'intervention quels qu'ils soient se retrouvent publiés dans mon étude. Ce sont mes conditions._

_- Et elles sont légitimes_, approuva Adams. _Bon, et bien je vous propose d'aller voir monsieur Tancredi sans attendre, _déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, imitée par les trois médecins.

oOo

Depuis la veille et la crise cardiaque de son père, Sara avait à cœur que Neena ne perçoive pas son inquiétude afin qu'elle ne soupçonne pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais en rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, plus anxieuse que jamais, elle savait que l'entreprise ne serait pas évidente. Ses yeux fatalement humides et sa mine irrémédiablement préoccupée risquaient fort de la trahir. Alors avant de passer la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de ravaler toute son angoisse.

En venant déposer son sac de provisions dans la cuisine, elle aperçut Neena qui jouait sur la balançoire. Elle l'observa avec tendresse jusqu'à ce que sa fille la distingue derrière la fenêtre et lui adresse un petit signe de la main. Sara y répondit en lui souriant le plus gaiement possible.

Après avoir rapidement rangé ses quelques courses dans le réfrigérateur, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Michael. Il était debout devant le grand placard, en train d'y ranger un dossier, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, lorsqu'elle passa la porte.

_- Linc je dois te laisser_, déclara-t-il dans le combiné en voyant Sara arriver._ Oui, d'accord, salut !_

Michael eut tout juste le temps de reposer le téléphone sur son bureau avant que Sara ne vienne se blottir dans ses bras.

- _Sers-moi fort, _souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle-même s'agrippait à lui avec une intensité désespérée.

Il referma ses bras dans son dos, la serra étroitement contre lui et lui déposa un long baiser sur les cheveux.

_- Carrie a refusé d'opérer ton père ? _demanda-t-il pour tenter de comprendre la détresse manifeste de Sara.

- _Non… Elle a accepté, _murmura-t-elle dans son cou. _Et mon père aussi. Elle va l'opérer demain en début de matinée._ _Et je suis morte de trouille._

Michael glissa une main sous sa chevelure pour venir lui masser tendrement la nuque.

_- J'aimerais tellement te promettre que tout va bien se passer_, regretta-t-il. _Je vais me débrouiller avec le bureau pour pouvoir rester avec toi demain, d'accord ?_

Sara approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on va pouvoir le voir avant que… _

_- Non,_ coupa Sara._ Ils lui ont déjà administré un puissant sédatif pour la nuit parce qu'il ne doit pas faire de fibrillation dans les heures qui précèdent l'intervention. C'est aussi pour ça que plus aucune visite ne lui est autorisée, il doit être préservé de toute émotion. Je lui ai dit au revoir en partant ce soir mais… j'espère que c'était pas un adieu, _souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Michael aurait voulu le lui garantir mais puisqu'il n'avait pas ce pouvoir, il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour lui témoigner son soutien. Elle resta blottie contre lui durant de longues secondes tandis qu'il la berçait doucement. Enveloppée dans sa chaleur, elle respirait son odeur et trouvait un peu de réconfort.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la sonnette retentit soudainement de l'autre côté de la cloison. Elle resta perplexe un instant avant de se souvenir :

- _Oh,_ _ça doit être la nièce de madame Geller. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle devait passer ce soir ! _

Michael et Sara allèrent ouvrir ensemble. Derrière la porte, ils découvrirent une jeune fille - ou femme, la qualifier n'était pas évident au premier coup d'œil - qui ressemblait fort à ces jeunes top models issus de l'Europe de l'est.

Rebecca Rhodes était très objectivement d'une beauté déconcertante. Elle était grande, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et soyeux, et ses immenses yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu à la fois profond et translucide qui rappelait celui des lacs limpides de haute montagne. La robe courte et légère qu'elle portait ce soir-là laissait deviner une poitrine généreuse, une taille fine et des hanches voluptueusement dessinées.

La fraîcheur juvénile de son regard contrastait avec la maturité de son corps et Rebecca ne laissait jamais personne indifférent.

Droite comme un i sur le perron de la maison, elle adressa à Michael et Sara un large sourire qui dévoila une dentition parfaite.

_- Bonsoir, je suis Rebecca, la nièce de Dorothy_, annonça-t-elle.

- _Oui. Bonsoir. Et bien entrez, je vous en prie, _déclara Sara en se dégageant du passage. _Je suis Sara et…_

_- Moi c'est Michael, _se présenta-t-il.

_- On va passer au salon si vous voulez… _

Sara murmura à Michael d'aller chercher Neena puis elle ouvrit la voie vers le salon à Rebecca. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette dernière ne la suivait pas mais était restée plantée dans l'entrée à regarder Michael s'éloigner en direction du jardin.

- _Par ici_, indiqua Sara.

- _Hein ? Ah oui, _se reprit Rebecca. _Vous avez une très jolie maison_, commenta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que lui désignait Sara.

- _Merci._

_- Tenez, c'est mon CV_, expliqua Rebecca en tendant une petite pochette cartonnée.

Sara la saisit et s'installa sur le canapé avant de l'ouvrir pour en sortir un feuillet. Elle commençait à le parcourir quand Michael la rejoignit avec Neena dans ses bras.

- _Salut ! _lança aussitôt Rebecca à la fillette. _Je m'appelle Rebecca mais tu peux m'appeler Becky. Tout le monde m'appelle Becky._

_- Moi je m'appelle Neena et tout le monde m'appelle Neena._

Rebecca éclata de rire.

_- Elle est géniale ! _s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Michael prit place à côté de Sara et installa sa fille sur ses genoux.

_- C'est toi qui vas me garder à la place de madame Walker ? _interrogea Neena.

- _Si je conviens à tes parents, oui, _répondit Rebecca.

- _Je peux vous demander votre âge ? _questionna Michael.

- _J'ai 21 ans._

_- Vous étudiez au centre Helen Keller pour devenir éducatrice, c'est ça ? _demanda Sara pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle lisait sur le CV.

- _Oui, éducatrice spécialisée pour les jeunes enfants. J'adore les gosses et les gosses m'adorent ! C'est pour ça que depuis que j'ai 16 ans, tous les étés je suis animatrice en colo. Et je suis toujours leur mono préférée, _souffla Rebecca en adressant un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice à Michael.

- _Bien. Et donc vous n'avez pas cours l'après-midi ?_

_- Euh… non_, confirma-t-elle en lâchant Michael des yeux pour s'efforcer de reporter son attention sur Sara. _J'ai cours que de 8 à 13 heures._

_- Nous, ce qui nous intéresse pour Neena, c'est quelqu'un qui puisse la récupérer à l'école à 15 heures 30 et la garder ici jusqu'à ce que Michael ou moi rentrions._

_- Et ben ça colle !_

_- Oui. Ce serait du lundi au vendredi, _reprit Sara. _Sauf les jours où je suis en repos mais ça, ça varie d'une semaine à l'autre. Il faut savoir aussi que parfois, il se peut que vous ayez à rester plus tard et à faire dîner Neena. L'un comme l'autre on est loin d'avoir des horaires fixes et prévisibles._

_- Ouais, d'accord, moi ça me pose pas de problèmes._

_- Vous avez des exigences en matière de rémunération ?_

_- Ben… j'en sais trop rien. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?_

_- On paye madame Walker 10 dollars de l'heure, ça vous irait ?_

_- Oui, très bien_, approuva Rebecca.

- _Est-ce que vous fumez ? _demanda Sara.

- _Oh non ! C'est pas bon pour le teint ça ! Non, non, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un mode de vie très sain._

_- Bon…_

Sara échangea un regard avec Michael qui hocha subtilement la tête pour donner son accord.

- _… alors on va dire que vous êtes engagée, _annonça-t-elle à Rebecca qui se fendit d'un sourire ravi_. Vous avez les qualifications requises et, pour être honnête, on n'a pas du tout le temps d'organiser d'autres entretiens. Vous pourrez commencer demain ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr. Neena est à la Dewey School ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors à 15 heures 30 j'y serais ! _

_- Bien._

Sara se leva, rendit sa pochette à Rebecca puis la raccompagna dans l'entrée, suivie par Michael et Neena.

_- Je vous donne un double des clefs de la maison, _indiqua-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. _Évidemment en faisant ça je vous accorde une confiance immense, en vous laissant la garde ma fille encore plus, alors…_

_- J'en serais digne ! _assura Rebecca.

- _D'accord. Bonne soirée_, lui souhaita Sara en lui ouvrant la porte.

- _Merci, à vous aussi. À demain Neena, _lança-t-elle à la fillette qui lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Rebecca quitta la maison et Neena demanda aussitôt à retourner jouer dans le jardin. Sara lui donna son approbation et tandis que sa fille filait retrouver sa balançoire, elle regagna la cuisine. Michael la suivit.

- _Bon, elle a l'air bien, non ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Ouais_, marmonna-t-elle sans plus d'enthousiasme en même temps qu'elle sortait du frigo de quoi préparer une salade de crudités.

_- Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?_

_- Je sais pas mais… elle avait une attitude de petite fille modèle que j'ai trouvé un peu surjouée. Tu sais, y a le langage verbal et y a le langage du corps. Et chez elle les deux sont pas raccords. Enfin je veux pas la juger sans la connaître et surtout pas sur son apparence mais elle me fait une drôle d'impression._

_- Tu la trouves trop jolie pour être honnête ? _interrogea Michael.

- _Et toi ? _rétorqua aussitôt Sara. _Tu la trouves TROP jolie ?_

_- Non, j'en sais rien, elle est mignonne, c'est sûr, mais…_

Sara écarquilla les yeux.

- _Non mais attends, je dis ça en toute objectivité, _se défendit Michael. _C'est pas parce que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi que je suis plus capable de faire la différence entre une jolie fille et un laideron ! C'est une gamine en plus, _se dédouana-t-il.

Sara plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

_- Bon, je la trouve moche à faire peur, _déclara Michael.

Sara afficha un sourire à la fois satisfait et amusé. Elle reporta son attention sur ses tomates et commença à les découper en quartiers.

- _Non mais tu sais_, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, _elle me fait penser à toutes ces minettes qui sortent avec des joueurs de l'équipe de foot de leur lycée et avec lesquels ça les gêne pas de s'envoyer en l'air alors qu'elles ont juré à leur père de faire vœu d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage. Sous leurs allures de petites filles sages ce sont de vraies débauchées ! _

_- Et tu crois que Rebecca est une débauchée ? _demanda Michael.

- _Non_. _J'en sais rien. J'ai une drôle d'impression la concernant, c'est tout !_

_- L'important c'est qu'elle s'occupe bien de Neena. Après, ce qu'elle fait de ses samedis soirs, ça nous regarde pas._

Il s'était approché de Sara et, collé contre son dos, il enveloppa sa taille de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- _Et puis tu serais mal placée pour la juger_, susurra-t-il à son oreille. _Parce que toi-même t'es loin d'être une fille sage…_

_- À la différence que j'ai jamais essayé de prétendre le contraire, _rétorqua-t-elle.

_- Tu veux dire que t'as jamais fait vœu d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage ? _fit-il mine de s'indigner.

- _Je serais bonne pour aller rôtir en enfer si c'était le cas ! Je sais déjà pas combien de « Je vous salue Marie » je vais devoir dire pour espérer l'absolution après avoir eu un enfant illégitime mais à mon avis il faudrait que je commence dès maintenant…_

Michael pouffa de rire et déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de la relâcher.

- _T'inquiète pas, on va régulariser la situation bien avant qu'arrive l'heure de ta confrontation avec Saint Pierre, _assura-t-il.

Sara releva aussitôt la tête pour regarder Michael qui lui confirma son attention d'un sourire plein de promesse.

- _Enfin… si tu le veux évidemment !_

_- Si je le veux ? _répéta Sara.

Elle émit un ricanement arrogant et repartit à l'attaque de ses tomates en secouant la tête.

_- Ça tu le sauras le jour où tu me poseras la question mon grand ! C'est trop facile si tu connais la réponse à l'avance !_

_- Ouais, c'est vrai, t'as raison… Laissons planer le doute ! _ironisa Michael.

- _Hey ! _protesta Sara en pointant vers lui la pointe de son couteau. _Je te trouve bien sûr de toi ! Continue comme ça et tu vas me donner envie de te dire non rien que pour m'amuser de la tête que tu feras ! _

Michael prit l'air de celui qui a bien compris l'avertissement mais il se rapprocha ensuite et lui dévora la joue de baisers afin de lui signifier qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour deux sous.


	5. Chapter 5

**\ CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

- _Salut, _fit une voix derrière elle.

Carrie se retourna et découvrit Lizzie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Tiens… Parker, _marmonna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur les papiers qu'elle était en train de remplir. _Toi aussi tu viens me remercier d'être là et de faire ce que je fais ? Parce que depuis hier j'ai l'impression d'être le messie dans cet hôpital ! _

Lizzie s'approcha. Carrie releva la tête de son dossier et jeta son regard à travers la fenêtre de la pièce en plissant les yeux.

_- Et tu veux que je te dise ce qui est étrange, _poursuivit-elle._ Je crois tout le monde me remercie pour Sara. Ils me remercient pas parce que je vais tenter de sauver la vie d'un homme mais parce que si j'y arrive ça préservera Sara de la mort de son père ! Elle a toujours eu une cote folle ici, et je vois que ça n'a pas changé !_

_- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je crois, moi ? _demanda Lizzie. _Je crois que toi aussi t'es là avant tout pour Sara. Tu penses que sauver son père pardonnera ce que t'as fait y a 4 ans ?_

_- Ce que j'ai fait y a 4 ans ? _fit mine de ne pas comprendre Carrie.

- _Oui. Je sais pas exactement ce que t'as fabriqué mais ton départ précipité après l'accident de Michael m'a semblé assez évocateur d'un sentiment de culpabilité._

Carrie émit un petit rire.

_- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de tout analyser toi, hein ?_

_- Déformation professionnelle, _se justifia Lizzie dans un haussement d'épaules.

_- Bon, tu m'excuses mais je dois aller me préparer pour entrer au bloc, _déclara Carrie en rassemblant ses papiers avant de quitter la pièce.

oOo

- _Gare-toi sur le parking réservé au personnel, on va entrer par derrière_, indiqua Sara. _Il doit encore y avoir pleins de journalistes devant l'entrée j'ai pas envie qu'ils me tombent dessus… Quand je pense qu'ils doivent déjà avoir rédigé sa nécrologie prête à être diffusée au journal de 13 heures, _marmonna-t-elle, amère.

- _Ils n'auront pas à l'utiliser, _lui assura Michael en arrêtant la voiture sur l'emplacement réservé à Sara.

- _Peut-être que si, _souffla-t-elle tout bas avant de descendre du véhicule.

Dans l'hôpital, Sara arpentait les larges couloirs d'un pas rapide et tendu. Michael devait forcer la cadence pour rester à sa hauteur. Arrivés dans la salle d'attente qui précédait l'accès aux blocs opératoires, ils tombèrent sur Eric Lloyd en pleine conversation avec un jeune interne. En les apercevant, le chirurgien mit fin à sa discussion pour venir à leur rencontre.

- _Bonjour_, les salua-t-il. _Je vous attendais._

_- Comment s'est passée la nuit ? _demanda aussitôt Sara.

_- Bien. Il n'a pas fait de fibrillation donc on opère ce matin comme prévu. Il est déjà au bloc avec l'anesthésiste d'ailleurs. Le docteur Fletcher est en train de se préparer, moi je vais y aller aussi, je vais l'assister._

Sara approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- _L'opération est censée durer combien de temps ? _interrogea Michael.

_- Euh… je pense qu'il faut compter une bonne heure, _indiqua Eric. _Ça va bien se passer_, assura-t-il ensuite à Sara dont il constatait la mine anxieuse. _J'ai travaillé sur le dossier de votre père toute la soirée d'hier avec le docteur Fletcher et elle est très confiante, _mentit-il pour tenter d'apaiser son angoisse.

Sara hocha une nouvelle fois la tête tandis que Michael lui massait doucement la nuque d'une main réconfortante.

- _Bon, je dois y aller_, reprit Eric. _À tout à l'heure._

Il disparut derrière les lourdes portes battantes que Sara resta à fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'immobilisent complètement.

- _On va s'asseoir ? _proposa Michael dans un murmure.

- _Ouais_, souffla-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent sur le petit canapé qui faisait face aux portes. Michael prit une des mains de Sara entre les siennes et la câlina pour tenter d'apaiser son agitation. Mais la nervosité qui l'habitait était extrême et Sara porta sa main libre à sa bouche et commença à ronger fébrilement l'ongle de son pouce.

Dans le sas qui permettait d'accéder au bloc, les deux chirurgiens terminaient le lavage consciencieux de leurs mains. Carrie prenait de profondes inspirations et, bien que discrètes, elles n'échappèrent pas à Eric. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil et lui constatait une mine soucieuse. Carrie lui jeta un bref regard avant de se tourner pour présenter ses avant-bras à une infirmière qui les épongea avant de lui enfiler ses gants chirurgicaux.

_- C'est le gouverneur de l'Illinois que vous opérez aujourd'hui, _déclara Eric. _C'est pas n'importe qui._ _C'est normal que vous soyez un peu tendue…_

_- Je ne suis pas tendue, je suis concentrée ! _répliqua aussitôt Carrie avec fermeté. _Et j'espère que vous l'êtes aussi ! _asséna-t-elle dans ce qui sonna comme une menace avant de pousser les portes du sas de son épaule pour pénétrer dans le bloc.

oOo

- _Ça fait une heure_, murmura Sara.

Et durant ces 60 dernières minutes, son regard n'avait que très rarement quitté la grande pendule suspendue au-dessus des portes. Elle avait vu la trotteuse marquer chaque seconde d'une cadence qui lui avait semblé atrocement lente.

- _Il a dit que ça pouvait être un peu plus, _lui rappela Michael pour qu'elle ne panique pas de n'avoir encore vu personne revenir du bloc.

_- Mais c'est tellement insupportable d'attendre sans savoir. Je me dis que dans quelques minutes on viendra m'annoncer soit qu'il est mort soit qu'il est sauvé. J'ai la trouille mais l'espoir en même temps. Je peux ni pleurer ni me réjouir. Je suis bloquée entre deux émotions qui sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre… J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser._

_- Je sais, mais on va bientôt être fixés et je suis sûr que ce sera positif. S'ils sont pas encore venus nous voir c'est que l'opération n'est pas finie et ça veut dire que le cœur de ton père n'a pas lâché, non ?_

_- Ouais, _admit Sara.

Elle adressa un petit sourire à Michael. C'était un sourire reconnaissant. Un sourire qui le remerciait du bien qu'il lui faisait. De son soutien, des mots qu'il savait trouver. De sa seule présence qui lui permettait de tenir le coup.

- _Salut_, fit la petite voix de Lizzie qu'ils n'avaient pas vue arriver.

- _Salut, _répondit Sara tandis que son amie prenait place sur un fauteuil.

- _Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles ? _demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- _Non, on a encore vu…_

Un battant de porte s'ouvrit soudainement, interrompant Sara, et Eric apparut. Drapé dans une blouse bleue pâle, son calot encore sur la tête, son masque descendu sur son cou, il sortait tout droit du bloc. Sara se leva d'un bond, imitée par Michael et Lizzie.

- _Ça va, _leur signifia-t-il sans plus attendre. _L'opération s'est bien passée et aux vues des premiers tests c'est un succès. On en saura plus dans les heures à venir._

_- Oh mon Dieu ! _souffla Sara qui faillit défaillir de soulagement.

Elle se plaqua contre le torse de Michael, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, et se laissa aller à quelques larmes de délivrance. Il referma ses bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui tout en échangeant un sourire avec Lizzie.

Sara se reprit rapidement pour ne pas oublier l'essentiel ; elle essuya rapidement ses joues humides et se retourna vers Eric :

- _Merci, _murmura-t-elle avec une infinie reconnaissance.

- _C'est surtout le docteur Fletcher qu'il faut remercier. Elle a été éblouissante de talent parce que, pour être honnête, on a frôlé l'incident à deux reprises_, avoua Eric.

- _Où est-ce qu'elle est ? _demanda Lizzie.

_- Euh… je sais pas. Elle m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir et elle a quitté le bloc. Elle doit être partie se changer. Elle viendra vous donner plus de détails plus tard je pense. Vous savez, ça a été assez intense et il va sûrement lui falloir quelques minutes de calme pour que la pression retombe… Pour ce qui est de monsieur Tancredi, il va maintenant passer quelques heures en observation et vraisemblablement il devra rester hospitalisé une bonne semaine._

Sara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Eric repartit d'où il était venu et elle se retourna vers Michael et Lizzie. Elle plaqua une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_- Je suis tellement soulagée_ _! Je vais devoir une fière chandelle à Carrie je crois. _

_- Non, non, tu lui dois rien. C'est elle qui te devait quelque chose_, lui glissa Lizzie à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue_. Je reviens_, lui souffla-t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en direction des ascenseurs, Sara la suivit des yeux, quelque peu perplexe. Elle eut finalement un imperceptible haussement d'épaules. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, la seule chose qui importait à ce moment précis était que son père aurait encore de belles années à vivre devant lui.

Elle se retourna vers Michael et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri de joie silencieux qui se mua ensuite en sourire radieux. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager son bonheur avec lui au travers d'un long baiser.

oOo

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent sur le dernier étage de l'hôpital. Lizzie sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers. Elle gravit une vingtaine de marches et poussa enfin la lourde porte rouge qui donnait accès au toit de l'établissement.

L'éclatant soleil qui illuminait cette heureuse matinée l'aveugla et elle plaça une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour chercher Carrie ; elle trouva assise sur un petit muret à l'autre bout du toit. Elle traversa la piste d'atterrissage réservée aux hélicoptères de secours pour aller la rejoindre.

Le regard perdu sur la ville en contrebas, Carrie ne lança pas le moindre coup d'œil vers Lizzie lorsqu'elle la sentit approcher.

_- Elizabeth Parker_, soupira-t-elle. _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que t'aies tout de suite su où j'étais ? Tu veux que je te dise : t'es flippante ! C'est comme si tu pouvais entrer dans la tête des gens, on peut rien, absolument rien te cacher !_

Carrie tourna la tête pour regarder Lizzie qui ouvrit la bouche mais elle la devança :

- _C'est ton métier, oui, je sais. Mais non, pas seulement. Moi je crois que t'as un don… Un vrai don. T'aurais pu être psychiatre sans faire d'études, t'as ça en toi. Moi, les gens pensent aussi que j'ai un don mais c'est faux. J'ai juste tellement travaillé qu'aujourd'hui on croit que la chirurgie cardiaque est innée chez moi. Mais c'est pas le cas. Par contre ce qui est inné chez moi c'est l'arrogance qui va avec. J'avais l'attitude d'un chirurgien cardiaque avant même d'en être un._

Carrie tapota sa main sur le muret.

- _Assis-toi, je vais t'expliquer._

Lizzie s'exécuta, prenant place à côté de Carrie. Elles avaient une vue imprenable et étourdissante sur les sommets des gratte-ciels de Chicago.

- _Être chirurgien cardiaque c'est avoir la vie des patients entre ses mains, au sens propre, _commença Carrie. _On touche leur cœur, on le répare, et la moindre erreur est fatale. C'est un pouvoir de vie ou de mort_. _Et comme tous les pouvoirs c'est très grisant. Quand on traite un patient qui serait condamné sans notre intervention, on a l'impression de contrer une décision divine. C'est un sentiment de puissance extrême… Alors après, on peut avoir tendance à penser qu'il nous est possible d'exercer cette puissance partout, sur tout le monde. Et ça c'est un sentiment que je connaissais déjà avant d'avoir eu des cœurs entre les mains. Je l'avais depuis toute petite. Mes parents m'ont gâtée jusqu'à la pourriture pour se déculpabiliser de m'avoir imposé leur divorce. Je faisais d'eux ce que je voulais, ils m'ont toujours cédé tous mes caprices, j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je désirais alors je supportais pas de ne pas obtenir quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. _

Carrie s'interrompit le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_- Oui, c'est vrai, Michael je le voulais mais je crois que je le voulais d'autant plus qu'au fond de moi je savais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais. Et c'était comme un défi._

- _Pour prendre la mesure de ton pouvoir ? _comprit Lizzie.

Carrie grimaça.

_- Ça parait horriblement prétentieux dit comme ça ! _déplora-t-elle dans un petit rire. _Mais en effet, c'était un peu ça, même si sur le moment j'en avais pas conscience en ces termes-là. Alors je te passe les détails mais, pour tenter d'atteindre mon but, je me suis permise de jouer avec leurs sentiments à lui et Sara. J'avoue que j'ai également un peu joué avec ceux de Jeff. Et quand Michael a eu son accident, t'as raison, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable alors je suis partie parce que je savais que ça n'allait plus être vivable, que j'arriverais plus à regarder Sara en face… Y a deux jours on est venu me parler de ce qui arrivait au gouverneur. Au-delà du cas médical qui m'intéressait j'avoue que, oui, j'y ai aussi vu une bonne occasion de pouvoir me racheter._

_- C'était plutôt risqué, _analysa Lizzie. _Comment t'aurais vécu ça si le père de Sara était mort entre tes mains ?_

_- Ça aurait été dur, sûrement, mais je crois que j'aurais quand même eu l'impression d'avoir payé ma dette parce que… c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je suis venue pour apporter mon aide mais j'ai jamais promis à Sara de sauver son père et l'opération a été acceptée avec les risques qu'elle comportait. Si ça n'avait pas marché elle m'aurait malgré tout remerciée d'avoir essayé, non ?_

_- Probablement, _admit Lizzie. _Comment tu te sens maintenant ?_

_- Euh… bien, je crois. Je suis contente que l'opération ait été un succès. Et tu vois, égoïstement j'étais venue ici dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de ma culpabilité mais finalement c'est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir c'est de savoir qu'une petite fille de trois ans et demi ne sera pas prématurément privée de son grand-père. _

Lizzie afficha un large sourire et Carrie le lui rendit avant de reporter son attention vers l'horizon en plissant les yeux et en secouant la tête.

_- Faudrait que je fasse gaffe à pas devenir trop sensible quand même_, se mit-elle en garde toute seule.

- _Carrie Stewart épouse Fletcher, je crois que vous êtes en train de devenir quelqu'un de bien ! _déclara solennellement Lizzie en déposant une main sur l'épaule de sa consœur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à San Francisco ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite d'un ton plus grave.

- _Oh… rien de particulier, _soupira Carrie. _La vie, les rencontres, les succès… Mais aussi et surtout les échecs. S'ils vous changent pas du tout au tout ils vous font au moins évoluer un peu_. _Je pourrais te raconter comment le professeur Ryan m'a confrontée à la mort d'un gamin de six ans pour me rappeler que j'étais pas toute puissante mais là je me mettrais à pleurer et il est hors de question que je verse la moindre larme devant toi, Parker !_

_- D'accord, _rigola Lizzie.

Et elle n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que Carrie restait malgré tout, et resterait quoiqu'il arrive, quelqu'un de très fier.

oOo

Rebecca avait passé dix minutes sur le trottoir, devant la maison, à discuter avec Damian Spencer. Neena avait sagement attendu, sans les interrompre. Et maintenant qu'il était parti et qu'elles remontaient l'allée jusqu'au perron, elle put se permettre une question :

- _Tu le connais depuis longtemps le frère d'Ashley ? _

- _Ben je le connais depuis le lycée, on était dans la même classe, _expliqua Rebecca en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée.

Elle l'ouvrit et laissa Neena pénétrer la première dans la maison.

_- Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on s'était pas vus parce qu'il était parti dans une université à New York._

_- Oui, j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit, _rapporta Neena. _C'était ton amoureux ?_

_- Quoi ? Oh non ! Il est pas du tout mon genre, il est trop jeune._

_- Mais si vous avez été dans la même classe ça veut dire que vous avez le même âge._

_- Oui_, rigola Rebecca._ Mais tu vois, moi, je préfère quand mes amoureux sont plus âgés, _murmura-t-elle.

- _Des vieux ? _s'indigna Neena dans une moue dégoûtée.

_- Non, pas trop quand même ! _la rassura Rebecca avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec elle à la cuisine. _Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as l'habitude de manger pour le goûter ?_

_- Des tartines, avec du beurre de cacahuètes et de la confiture._

_- Et un grand verre de jus de fruits bien frais ?_

_- Ouais, avec une paille et pleins de glaçons !_

Rebecca installa Neena à table puis elle lui prépara un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle agrémenta de trois glaçons et piqua d'une paille rose fluo. Elle apporta ensuite le pain de mie, le beurre de cacahuète et la confiture afin de lui confectionner ses deux tartines ; elle en fit une troisième pour elle-même.

Tout en mordant dans son morceau de pain, Rebecca se dirigea vers le buffet sur lequel étaient disposées de nombreuses photos sous cadres. Elle les observa attentivement.

- _Moi c'est celle qu'est tout au bout là-bas que je préfère_, indiqua Neena en désignant du doigt l'extrémité gauche du meuble.

- _Celle où y a que tes parents ? Où ta maman porte une robe bordeaux ? _demanda Rebecca en posant son regard sur le cliché en question.

- _Oui. C'était le mariage de tonton Linc et tata Vee et maman m'a dit que j'étais déjà dans son ventre mais qu'elle le savait pas._

Rebecca esquissa un sourire puis elle reporta son attention la plus captivée sur une autre photo : un portrait de Michael posant avec Neena, encore bébé, dans ses bras.

- _Moi c'est celle-ci que je préfère_, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. _Il a quel âge ton papa ? _interrogea-t-elle avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de sa tartine.

_- Euh… je sais pas trop_, répondit Neena dans haussement d'épaules. _Mais je sais que lundi prochain c'est son anniversaire._

Rebecca se retourna vers Neena et lui adressa un sourire tout en venant se rasseoir à table.

oOo

Sa collation avalée, Neena demanda à pouvoir regarder son épisode quotidien de Dora l'exploratrice Rebecca donna son accord et se chargea d'aller allumer la télévision tandis que Neena s'installait sur le canapé.

C'était le programme d'une chaîne d'informations qui défilait alors Rebecca chercha la télécommande du regard pour zapper.

- _Eh ! C'est mon papy ! _s'écria soudainement Neena en pointant du doigt l'écran sur lequel apparaissait un portrait de Frank.

Rebecca se retourna aussitôt vers la télé et resta figée un instant entre incrédulité et perplexité.

- _Quoi ? Le gouverneur c'est ton grand-père ?_

_- Oui, _assura Neena en hochant la tête.

_- Ok…, _soupira Lourdement Rebecca.

Et elle pesta mentalement contre sa tante qui, commère comme elle était, ne pouvait pas ignorer cette « petite » information.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? _demanda Neena.

_- Je sais pas, attends…_

Rebecca attrapa la télécommande trouvée sur la table basse et monta le volume, révélant la voix de la présentatrice.

« _… rappelle que le gouverneur Tancredi a été hospitalisé lundi dernier suite à une crise cardiaque qui avait engendrée quelques complications. Opéré dans la matinée par le docteur Fletcher, éminent chirurgien cardiaque venu spécialement de San Francisco, son état de santé serait à présent jugé satisfaisant par les médecins. John Fitzgerald, suppléant de Frank Tancredi, et Richard Daley, maire de Chicago, se félicitent du succès de l'intervention et de ces rassurantes nouvelles concernant le gouverneur qui sera certainement en mesure de reprendre ses fonctions d'ici quelques semaines… _»

- _Il est malade mon papy ? _demanda Neena, pas sûre d'avoir tout compris.

- _Ben… apparemment, oui. Mais tu vois, ils disent qu'il va mieux_, la rassura Rebecca.

Elle changea ensuite de chaîne pour mettre les programmes jeunesse mais troublée par cette nouvelle concernant son grand-père, Neena eut un peu de mal à apprécier son dessin animé préféré en totale insouciance.

oOo

Lorsque Michael rentra chez lui en début de soirée, il trouva une maison vide et silencieuse. Il lui fallut tendre l'oreille pour distinguer les rires de Neena qui le guidèrent jusqu'au jardin.

En arrivant sur la terrasse, il découvrit sa fille perchée en haut du toboggan et Rebecca qui l'attendait, accroupie sur le gazon, à sa descente.

- _Papa ! _s'écria soudainement Neena en agitant sa petite main en l'air pour faire de grands coucous à son père.

Rebecca se redressa aussitôt pour se tourner vers Michael ; elle retira rapidement l'élastique qui retenait négligemment ses cheveux et les peigna de ses doigts afin de leur redonner un joli tombé. Pendant ce temps Neena dévalait le toboggan et courait se jeter dans les bras de son père. Michael lui déposa un long bisou sur la joue avant de la caler sur sa hanche.

- _Ça va ma princesse ? _lui demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- _Papy l'est malade_, attaqua Neena sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question._ Ils l'ont dit à la télé._

_- Ils étaient en train d'en parler au moment où on a allumé la télé_, expliqua Rebecca avec une petite moue désolée en arrivant à son tour sur la terrasse.

_- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai que papy Frank était malade mais maintenant il est guéri, _indiqua Michael à sa fille.

- _C'est maman qui l'a soigné ?_

_- Non, c'est… c'est la dame qu'on a vu hier en quittant l'hôpital, Carrie, tu te souviens ?_

_- Euh… oui. Faut lui dire merci alors !_

_- C'est déjà fait, t'inquiète pas, _rigola Michael.

Il embrassa le front de sa fille puis il reporta son attention sur Rebecca.

- _Alors ? Ça a été cette première journée ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Oh oui, très bien, _répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. _Neena est vraiment très agréable, c'est un vrai plaisir de s'occuper d'elle !_

_- Bien ! _approuva Michael en venant taquiner le bout du nez de sa fille de la pointe du sien.

Rebecca le regarda faire en se mordillant discrètement la lèvre inférieure avec délectation. Puis elle se ressaisit et passa une main caressante sur la jambe de Neena.

- _Bon, et bien on se dit à demain nous ! _

_- Oui, à demain, _répondit Neena.

- _Bonne soirée ! _lança Rebecca à Michael avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle récupéra ses affaires laissées dans l'entrée et sortit. Elle tomba sur Lincoln qui montait les marches du perron.

- _Bonsoir ! _le salua-t-elle gaiement en le croisant.

- _Oui… euh… bonsoir_, s'hébéta Lincoln.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec interrogation puis il secoua la tête et entra dans la maison.

- _C'est Linc ! _cria-t-il. _Y a quelqu'un ? _

Neena surgit rapidement du salon et lui sauta au cou. Il la réceptionna en rigolant, l'embrassa, puis il maintint suspendue à bout de bras devant lui pour l'observer attentivement. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

_- Dis donc, y aurait pas un truc qui a changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ? _demanda-t-il._ Tu serais pas devenue… une écolière ?_

_- Si ! _confirma Neena dans un large sourire.

_- Et ça te plait les cours ? _

_- Oui._

_- Les cours, _ricana Michael depuis la salle._ Elle est en maternelle je te rappelle._

_- Ouais_, concéda Lincoln.

Il reposa Neena au sol et alla rejoindre son frère.

_- Dis, c'est qui cette fille que je viens de voir partir ?_

- _C'est Rebecca, la nièce d'une voisine. Elle garde Neena parce que madame Walker a dû s'absenter quelques semaines._

_- Ben y a pas de perte au change. Elle est pas vilaine, hein ?_

_- Si un Burrows doit baver dessus ce serait plutôt LJ, tu crois pas ? _se navra Michael.

- _Mais je bave pas dessus_, se défendit Lincoln. _Non seulement je suis marié mais en plus les gamines de 25 ans c'est pas vraiment mon genre._

_- Elle en a que 21._

_- Quoi ? _s'étrangla Lincoln. _Punaise ! Je lui aurais donné au moins 25 balais moi !… Bon, sinon j'ai entendu aux infos pour Frank, c'est génial !_

_- Ouais, c'est un vrai soulagement ! _

Alertée par une nouvelle agitation en provenance de l'entrée, Neena s'y précipita et Michael en déduit que Sara venait d'arriver. Elle apparut en effet une poignée de secondes plus tard avec Neena dans les bras. Elle salua Lincoln puis s'approcha de Michael pour l'embrasser.

_- C'est toi qui lui as dit pour mon père ? _lui demanda-t-elle ensuite entre ses dents, le ton légèrement réprobateur, en désignant Neena du regard.

- _Non, elle l'a appris par la télé, je t'expliquerais, _murmura-t-il.

_- Alors ? Comment il va ? _interrogea Lincoln.

_- Euh… bien_, répondit Sara. _Je suis encore passée le voir avant de partir et il récupère bien. Les examens montrent que la fibrillation a totalement disparu alors l'intervention a été une réussite totale !_

_- Et moi je pourrais aller le voir papy ? _demanda Neena.

- _Oui. Je devrais pas finir trop tard demain, je t'emmènerai lui rendre visite._

_- Bon, Mike_, reprit Lincoln. _J'étais venu pour… euh… tu sais…_

_- Ouais, viens._

Michael entraîna son frère jusqu'à son bureau. Sara savait que, comme à chaque fois, ils y resteraient enfermés une bonne heure. Mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'elle savait puisque Michael n'avait pas le droit de lui confier le sujet de ses mystérieuses entrevues à huit clos avec Lincoln.

oOo

Parce qu'il avait quitté son bureau de Chicago plus tôt la veille pour s'occuper de Neena, et parce qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu le matin même pour pouvoir rester avec Sara le temps que son père se fasse opérer, Michael avait pris un peu de retard dans son travail.

Pour enrayer le débordement et se remettre à jour, il dut bosser jusque tard dans la nuit. Et il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin sa chambre.

Sara dormait déjà depuis longtemps. En veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, il alla prendre une rapide douche avant de se mettre lui aussi au lit.

Il se coucha avec pour seul vêtement son boxer, et c'était déjà presque trop à supporter tant la canicule se faisait étouffante la nuit. Il laissa le drap replié au bout du lit et s'étendit sur son dos, joignant ses mains sous sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à accueillir le sommeil, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'avait aucune véritable envie de dormir malgré l'heure tardive.

Il pivota pour se mettre sur le côté, se redressa sur son coude et se mit à contempler Sara. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, ses bras étaient ramenés sous son oreiller et son visage tourné vers la table de nuit. Il écouta sa respiration, lente et profonde. La nuit était claire et la lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les voiles translucides des fenêtres. Elle inondait la pièce d'un éclat argenté qui avait le redoutable effet d'iriser la peau satinée de Sara.

Attiré comme le papillon par la flamme, Michael se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur l'arrière de son épaule. Il glissa une main sous sa nuisette pour caresser sa hanche et cet assaut, aussi délicat soit-il, ne tarda pas à réveiller Sara. Elle bougea légèrement et prit une profonde inspiration.

_- Je te réveille ? _fit mine de s'inquiéter Michael.

- _Mmoui_, marmonna-t-elle, la voix groggy par le sommeil._ Alors j'espère que t'as une bonne raison_, le prévint-elle avec malice.

Michael esquissa un sourire puis il dégagea les cheveux de Sara sur un côté de son cou afin de mettre sa nuque à nue. Il y déposa ses lèvres et elle sentit des centaines de frissons grisants crépiter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fit ensuite voyager sa bouche sur le haut de son dos. Il embrassait la peau brûlante, la goûtait de sa langue, et elle soupira d'aise.

_- Michael ? _l'appela-t-elle doucement.

- _Oui_, répondit-il entre deux baisers.

_- Je sais bien que ça me regarde pas ce que vous faites avec Linc mais… c'est pas illégal au moins ?_

_- Non, _rigola Michael.

Et il reposa ses lèvres sur le dos de Sara pendant que sa main caressait l'arrière de ses cuisses.

_- Et c'est pas immoral non plus ? Ça fait de mal à personne ?_

Michael se redressa légèrement et d'un geste doux, en tirant délicatement sur sa hanche, il intima l'ordre à Sara de se retourner. Lorsqu'elle fut étendue sur le dos, il s'allongea sur son corps et bâillonna sa bouche de la sienne tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'embrassa longuement, langoureusement, puis il partit s'aventurer sur sa joue.

_- Tu m'as pas répondu, _insista Sara.

Michael poussa un soupir et se redressa légèrement pour la regarder.

- _Non, on fait de mal à personne. Et de toute façon moi je fais rien du tout. Linc vient me parler de ce qu'il fabrique mais moi je participe pas._

Sur ce, il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou et Sara tourna la tête pour lui ouvrir la voie.

- _Il trompe pas Vee au moins ? _

_- Bien sûr que non, _lui assura Michael qui promenait maintenant ses lèvres sur son décolleté.

- _Mais est-ce que…_

Sara fut interrompue par le doigt que Michael venait de plaquer sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- _Je vais avoir du mal à te faire l'amour et la conversation en même temps_, lui fit-il savoir. _Va falloir choisir !_

Elle sourit.

- _Je me tais_, souffla-t-elle.

- _Bien_, approuva-t-il.

Il retira son doigt et le remplaça par ses lèvres. Ce fut d'abord un baiser doux, sensuel et appliqué. L'excitation grandissant, leurs bouches se mélangèrent ensuite plus sauvagement, leurs langues se rencontraient avec la frénésie désorganisée de la passion.

Michael remonta sa main sous la nuisette de Sara pour venir s'emparer de la rondeur d'un sein. Il le pétrit avec ferveur et joua avec sa pointe offerte. Sara gémit dans sa bouche et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Dans un sursaut de désir elle se cambra pour rapprocher davantage leurs bassins.

Elle le réclamait et lui-même n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Il lâcha ses lèvres et se déroba à l'emprise de ses bras le temps de la débarrasser de sa petite culotte. Puis il reprit sa place sur son corps et se nicha entre ses cuisses.

La respiration haletante, les yeux brillants de désir, Sara insinua une main dans son boxer pour libérer son sexe tendu. Elle sentit Michael se crisper de plaisir à son contact. Elle sourit et il caressa son visage d'une main douce.

- _Je t'aime_, articula-t-il quasi silencieusement.

Le sourire de Sara s'élargit.

- _Je t'aime aussi_, lut-il sur ses lèvres.

Il y déposa un tendre baiser. Il descendit sa main sur sa hanche, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il fut précis et puissant. Elle gémit. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa nuque et s'agrippèrent à la peau de son dos.

Michael cala son front contre sa tempe et bougea en elle avec amplitude et volupté. Il sentait sa chaleur l'aspirer et l'emprisonner de plus en plus étroitement. Mais le reste de son corps se détendait peu à peu et il adorait par-dessus tout la sentir lâcher prise, céder progressivement à la jouissance, s'abandonner entièrement à lui.

Il y eut un coup de reins plus profond que les précédents et Sara couina de plaisir. Elle gémissait lascivement, et discrètement, rien que pour lui. Il entraîna leurs bassins dans une ondulation de plus en plus cadencée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cambre brusquement son corps sous le sien. Il se poussa vigoureusement en elle encore une fois, puis deux. À la troisième elle partit, à la quatrième il la rejoignit.


	6. Chapter 6

- _Oh, c'est beau, _souffla Neena en contemplant le vernis rouge sur ses petits ongles.

_- C'est vrai ? Ça te plait ? _demanda Rebecca qui finissait de lui vernir ceux de la main gauche.

_- Oui. La maman d'Ashley elle en a des ongles comme ça._

Rebecca rigola avant d'être interpellée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle referma alors le flacon de vernis, le déposa sur la table basse et se leva du canapé pour aller répondre.

- _Je reviens. Souffle sur tes ongles pour que ça sèche plus vite, _indiqua-t-elle à Neena tout en partant vers la cuisine où elle décrocha le téléphone. _Résidence Tancredi-Scofield ? _annonça-t-elle dans le combiné.

_- Bonsoir Rebecca, c'est Michael._

_- Ah, bonsoir._

_- Écoutez… euh… je suis en réunion là et finalement ça va durer beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Et comme Sara doit pas finir avant au moins minuit il faudrait que vous restiez avec Neena jusqu'à ce que je rentre…_

_- Oui, d'accord._

_- Vous lui donnez son bain, vous la faites dîner vers 19 heures 30 et comme c'est vendredi elle a le droit de regarder un dessin animé avant d'aller se coucher si elle veut. Mais elle devra être couchée à 21 heures au plus tard._

_- C'est bien compris, je m'occupe de tout, vous inquiétez pas !_

_- Merci. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça à la dernière minute, vous aviez peut-être des projets pour ce soir…_

_- Non, non, c'est bon. Vous m'aviez prévenue que ça pouvait arriver alors je prévois rien les soirs des jours où je garde Neena._

_- D'accord. Encore merci. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop s'éterniser quand même mais ça dépend pas de moi. Bonne soirée !_

_- Merci. À plus tard alors._

Rebecca raccrocha et alla retrouver Neena au salon.

- _Ton papa va rentrer tard_, annonça-t-elle. _Alors on va passer la soirée rien que toutes les deux !_

_- Ouais ! _s'enthousiasma Neena. _Tu pourras me faire des tresses ?_

_- Oui, si tu veux. Mais d'abord, tu dois aller prendre ton bain, _déclara Rebecca.

Neena afficha une moue contrariée.

_- Mais ça va enlever mon vernis_, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Non_, rigola Rebecca en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la salle de bain. _T'inquiète pas._

oOo

Rebecca avait respecté les consignes de Michael à la lettre. Après le dîner, elle avait regardé les Aristochats avec Neena, puis l'heure de la coucher était arrivée.

- _Bonne nuit_, chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un bisou sur son front.

Elle remonta le léger drap jusqu'au ventre de Neena et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, satisfaite d'avoir mené sa mission à bien. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était à présent seule dans la maison silencieuse. Elle s'avança jusqu'au petit salon aménagé sur le palier, s'approcha de la bibliothèque et observa les épaisses reliures en cuir bordeaux, alignées les unes contre les autres sur une des étagères.

Elle hésita, en effleura une du bout des doigts avant de se décider à saisir un album photos. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ouvrit le recueil de souvenirs.

Au fil des pages et des images, elle entrait un peu plus dans l'intimité immortalisée de la famille. Neena était bébé sur toutes les photos de cet album et quand le contexte de chacune d'elle n'était pas clairement établi, Rebecca essayait de l'imaginer.

Elle découvrit des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tenta de reconstituer les liens qui unissaient toutes ces personnes. Elle souriait devant certaines photos, étouffait même un petit rire devant d'autres et, surtout, elle prenait le temps d'examiner longuement toutes celles où Michael apparaissait.

Après avoir consulté un second album, elle s'apprêtait à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée mais s'arrêta en haut des marches. Une main posée sur la rampe, elle porta son regard sur la double porte de la chambre parentale. Elle se grignota l'intérieur de la lèvre quelques secondes, ne sachant si elle oserait donner suite à son idée… mais l'audace et la curiosité étaient des traits de caractère dont elle était loin d'être dépourvue. Et puisqu'elle n'était pas non plus dotée d'une moralité à toutes épreuves, elle lâcha la rampe d'escalier et marcha jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans bruit tandis qu'une légère excitation accélérait délicieusement son rythme cardiaque. Elle découvrit une pièce spacieuse à la décoration douce et chaleureuse. Elle fit quelques pas pour entrer et s'approcher du grand lit. Aux objets posés sur les tables de nuit, elle devina quel côté appartenait à quel occupant.

Sur la droite, une arcade ouvrait la pièce qui servait de dressing ; au fond, une porte entrouverte laissa apercevoir la salle de bain. Rebecca s'avança et se posta devant les grandes portes vénitiennes d'une des penderies. Elle posa ses mains sur les poignées, les écarta d'un seul coup pour les faire coulisser et découvrit les vêtements qu'elles abritaient. Elle esquissa un sourire.

oOo

22 heures 30. En entendant une voiture se garer devant la maison, Rebecca éteignit précipitamment la télévision, attrapa un magazine qu'elle laissa tomber ouvert sur le tapis et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé. Elle déposa sa tête sur un coussin calé contre l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux, feignant son endormissement.

Michael déposa ses clefs dans la coupelle sur la console de l'entrée. Guidée par la douce lumière d'ambiance qui en émanait, il s'avança vers le salon. Il poussa un soupir en découvrant Rebecca endormie sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et ramassa le magazine étalé sur le sol pour le reposer sur la table basse.

- _Rebecca…, _l'appela-t-il ensuite doucement._ Rebecca_, recommença-t-il un peu plus fort devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il déposa alors une main sur son bras et la secoua légèrement.

- _Rebecca_, réitéra-t-il.

Elle aurait aimé faire durer l'instant pour savourer un peu plus le contact de sa main sur la peau de son bras mais elle ne voulut pas qu'il s'alarme. Elle poussa un petit gémissement grognon avant d'ouvrir les yeux en simulant à la perfection la gêne occasionnée par la lumière. Puis elle releva son regard vers Michael qu'elle resta à fixer quelques secondes.

- _Ça va ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Euh… oui. Je… j'ai dû m'assoupir, _expliqua Rebecca en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. _Je suis désolée._

_- Non, y a pas de quoi, _l'excusa Michael.

Elle se leva ensuite mais, une jambe engourdie par une mauvaise position qui lui avait coupée la circulation sanguine, elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à Michael pour ne pas tomber.

- _Oh, mince. Je… je sens plus ma jambe, _indiqua-t-elle.

- _Ça va revenir, attendez quelques secondes, _préconisa-t-il en l'aidant à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

_- Ouais…_

_- La soirée s'est bien passée ?_

_- Oui, oui, très bien._

_- Neena n'a pas protesté pour aller se coucher ?_

_- Non, elle est vraiment géniale… Bon, je crois que ça va mieux, _déclara Rebecca en se relevant. _J'ai quelques fourmis_, rapporta-t-elle dans un gloussement, _mais je peux marcher._

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et Michael la suivit ; elle récupéra son sac et le pendit à son épaule tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la porte.

- _Sara sera en repos lundi, _indiqua _Michael, donc vous ne reprendrez du service que mardi._

_- D'accord._

_- Encore merci pour ce soir._

_- De rien, je suis payée pour ça je vous rappelle._

Rebecca fit un pas pour sortir de la maison mais elle s'arrêta presque aussitôt et se retourna vers Michael.

_- Euh… puisque je vous verrais pas lundi, est-ce que je peux vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire dès maintenant ?_

Michael resta perplexe.

- _C'est votre fille qui m'a dit que c'était votre anniversaire lundi prochain, _expliqua Rebecca. _Alors… joyeux anniversaire avec un peu avance !_

_- Euh… oui, merci_, s'hébéta Michael. _Bonne nuit, _lui souhaita-t-il ensuite.

_- À vous aussi_, rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Michael referma la porte et resta pensif quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Il se rappela ce que Sara avait dit au sujet de la drôle d'impression que Rebecca lui faisait. Il commençait à comprendre.

oOo

Le lendemain, Michael était dans la cuisine, occupé à la préparation du petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas traînant sur le sol avec nonchalance. Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire en voyant Sara s'approcher avec une moue boudeuse.

_- Me laisser me réveiller toute seule dans un lit vide un samedi matin, t'es dur ! _geignit-elle en venant se blottir dans ses bras.

_- Je sais, je suis désolé_, murmura-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. _Mais comme t'es rentrée tard hier, je me suis dit que t'allais faire la grasse mat' et je l'aurais bien faite avec toi mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ce matin avant qu'on aille chez Linc._

_- Ouais…_

Sara tendit ses lèvres pour réclamer un nouveau baiser puis elle tourna les talons pour ressortir de la cuisine.

- _Je vais réveiller Neena_, indiqua-t-elle.

Dans la chambre sombre et fraîche de sa fille, Sara s'approcha sans bruit du lit.

_- C'est l'heure de se lever ma chérie, _vint-elle murmurer à l'oreille de Neena.

Elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et la fillette finit par remuer doucement. Sara lui déposa un long baiser sur le front puis elle alla jusqu'aux fenêtres pour ouvrir les rideaux.

- _T'as bien dormi ? _demanda-t-elle en revenant vers le lit.

Neena hocha la tête en même temps qu'elle levait ses mains vers son visage pour frotter ses petits yeux encore endormis. Sara étouffa un cri en remarquant le vernis rouge sur ses ongles. Elle se précipita vers elle et saisit ses mains pour constater le carnage de plus près.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

_- C'est Rebecca qui me l'a mis, _expliqua Neena. _C'est beau hein ?_

_- Je trouve pas, non. On va à la salle de bain, je vais te l'enlever_, déclara Sara.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'emporta avec elle dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

_- Mais pourquoi ? _protesta Neena.

_- Parce que du vernis rouge n'a rien à faire sur les ongles d'une petite fille. Même moi j'en mets pas du vernis comme ça !_

_- La maman d'Ashley elle en met elle !_

_- Olivia fait ce qu'elle veut. En attendant moi je trouve ça vulgaire et totalement déplacé sur les mains d'une petite fille de trois ans et demi !_

Sara assit Neena à côté du lavabo et sortit du placard du coton et un flacon de dissolvant.

_- Si vraiment tu veux du vernis y a des couleurs plus appropriées, _marmonna-t-elle en commençant à débarbouiller les ongles de sa fille.

- _T'es pas gentille_, bougonna Neena.

- _Et bien peut-être mais tu m'excuses si je veux pas voir ma petite fille transformée en catin !_

_- C'est quoi une catin ?_

_- Rien de bien !_

Lorsque les mains de Neena eurent retrouvé un aspect décent, Sara la reprit dans ses bras et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle installa sa fille à table puis attrapa le téléphone pendu au mur de la cuisine. Elle composa le numéro de portable de Rebecca qui était noté sur le tableau des commissions et partit s'isoler dans l'entrée.

- _Allô ? _fit la petite voix endormie de la jeune fille après quatre sonneries.

- _Bonjour Rebecca, c'est Sara, la maman de Neena. Je vous réveille pas ? _demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle devinât que si.

- _Euh… si, un peu, mais c'est pas grave, _marmonna Rebecca.

- _Écoutez_, reprit Sara, _je viens de voir dans quel état étaient les mains de Neena, je suis désolée mais c'est le genre d'initiative qui ne me plait pas vraiment. _

_- Oh mais c'était pas méchant, _dédramatisa Rebecca d'un ton désinvolte pour faire comprendre à Sara qu'elle faisait une montagne de pas grand-chose._ C'était pour s'amuser._

_- Oui mais après c'est moi qui passe pour la méchante de service parce que je l'oblige à l'enlever. Alors j'apprécierais de ne plus retrouver ma fille de trois ans et demi recouverte de maquillage quel qu'il soit._

_- Oui, d'accord, je recommencerai plus et je m'excuse. Ça l'amusait mais vous avez raison, c'est pas de son âge, c'était sûrement un peu déplacé._

_- Bien, je vous remercie de votre compréhension_, apprécia Sara. _Bon week-end_.

Sara coupa la communication, raccrocha le téléphone et alla rejoindre Michael et Neena à table.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Michael.

_- Rebecca avait mis du vernis rouge, vulgaire au possible, sur les ongles de ta fille !_

Michael pouffa de rire et Sara écarquilla les yeux.

- _Ça t'amuse ? _s'indigna-t-elle.

_- Non, mais… t'étais obligée de l'appeler un samedi matin pour ça ? Ça pouvait pas attendre mardi ?_

_- Non, ça pouvait pas ! _

Elle attrapa un toast encore tiède, un peu de beurre de la pointe de son couteau, et elle confectionna sa tartine d'un geste sec qui trahissait tout l'agacement qui l'habitait encore. Michael la couva d'un regard tendre ; il adorait la maman louve qu'elle était. Car il n'existait personne de plus patient et tolérant que Sara… à condition qu'on ne touche pas à sa fille.

oOo

À moins d'un quart d'heure de devoir partir chez son frère, Michael monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Ne trouvant pas le vêtement qu'il voulait, il descendit le chercher à la buanderie. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là non plus.

De retour dans sa chambre, il replongea dans sa penderie pour creuser les recherches.

- _Sara, tu saurais pas où est ma chemise bleue ? _finit-il par demander alors qu'il restait bredouille. _Je la trouve nulle part ! Elle est ni au sale, ni à sécher, ni à repasser et je la trouve pas dans la penderie !_

Sara sortit de la salle de bain, son tube de mascara à la main, pour le rejoindre dans le dressing.

_- Mais quelle chemise bleue ? T'en as pas qu'une._

_- La bleue claire. Tu sais, celle qui me va comme un gant._

Sara rigola.

- _Celle que t'es tout beau comme un camion quand tu la mets ? _minauda-t-elle, sourire en coin et regard taquin.

_- Te moque pas de moi, j'adore vraiment cette chemise !_

_- Bah elle doit pas être bien loin, elle a pas pu s'envoler, _déclara Sara en se mettant à farfouiller dans la penderie.

- _Tu vois ! Elle est pas là ! _lui fit admettre Michael après quelques secondes d'investigations infructueuses.

- _Oui, bon… et ben mets-en une autre pour aujourd'hui. On cherchera plus tard parce que là va falloir qu'on y aille si on veut pas être en retard._

Sara retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de sa maquiller et Michael resta planté devant la penderie quelques secondes, sourcils froncés avec interrogation, avant de se résigner à choisir une autre chemise.

oOo

Le cou, les flancs, ou les pieds. Peu importe où se situait l'assaut de chatouilles, Noah éclatait d'un rire particulièrement communicatif et se tortillait comme un vers sur le tapis du salon. Il implorait « 'top » entre deux gloussements mais réclamait « enco'e » dès que LJ retirait ses mains.

- _Y a de l'ambiance ici ! _commenta Sara avec amusement en pénétrant dans l'appartement après que Lincoln ait ouvert la porte.

- _Ouais_, confirma Veronica depuis la cuisine où elle était occupée à disposer d'appétissants petits canapés sur un plat. _Vous avez de la chance de tomber sur les rires, c'est plus souvent les cris ou les pleurs qui assurent l'ambiance mais toujours est-il que ça fait longtemps que je sais plus ce que les mots « calme » et « silence » signifient, _soupira-t-elle avec une pointe de regret nostalgique.

Sara était venue déposer le gâteau encore tiède qu'elle avait amené. Elle frotta le dos de Veronica d'une main réconfortante.

Libéré de l'emprise de LJ, Noah s'avança d'une démarche encore mal assurée vers Michael et Neena.

- _Comment tu vas la fripouille ? _demanda Michael en prenant son neveu dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Noah babilla d'une voix forte un discours absolument incompréhensible. Michael pouffa de rire face à ce dialecte digne d'une communauté extraterrestre et Lincoln prit la mouche.

- _Te moque pas ! Tout le monde peut pas avoir des gosses capables de réciter l'alphabet à 18 mois !_

_- Neena n'a jamais récité l'alphabet à 18 mois, _lui fit savoir Michael. _Et puis je me moque pas, ça m'amuse mais je trouve ça mignon !_

Il déposa un bisou sur le front de Noah et le reposa au sol.

- _Alors, ils sont pas encore arrivés les jeunes parents ? _demanda-t-il ensuite en constatant l'absence de Sucre et Maricruz.

- _Non, mais ils devraient pas tarder_, prédit Veronica.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, lui donnant raison, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

Maricruz entra la première dans l'appartement. Sucre la suivit avec, pendu à son bras, le maxi cosy de sa fille.

- _Oh la vache ! _s'exclama Lincoln, hilare, en découvrant la mine affreuse de son pote.

Sucre pointa aussitôt un doigt menaçant vers lui pour devancer tout sarcasme.

- _Je ne veux aucun commentaire ! _prévint-il.

Il alla au salon pour déposer le maxi cosy sur le canapé avant de revenir vers les deux frères.

_- Non mais sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas passé une nuit complète ? _demanda Michael qui tanguait entre amusement et compassion.

- _Ben depuis qu'elle est née_, répondit Sucre. _Parce qu'elle dort toute la journée et après elle passe sa nuit à faire le cirque !_

- _Pourquoi tu dors pas l'après-midi en même temps qu'elle ? _proposa Lincoln.

- _Mais parce que du matin au soir on reçoit des visites, tiens ! Et c'qu'est rageant c'est que tout le monde s'émerveille de la voir aussi sage et aussi calme ! Mais qu'ils viennent donc nous voir à 2 heures du matin, ils pourront constater qu'elle a hérité du sale caractère de sa mère !_

Attroupées autour de Paloma, Sara et Veronica pincèrent leurs lèvres pour ne pas sourire et Maricruz haussa les épaules pour faire fi de la charge.

oOo

Après avoir rempli sept coupes avec du champagne, Lincoln les distribua et leva haut la sienne.

- _Trinquons à la nouvelle recrue du clan des rase-moquette, _annonça-t-il._ J'ai nommé Paloma Maria Sucre. Et félicitations aux parents !_

_- Oui, félicitations_, renchérit Sara alors que tous faisaient tinter leur verre les uns contre les autres.

- _Et bon courage surtout_, ajouta Veronica.

Elle but une gorgée de champagne puis reposa son verre sur la table avant de reprendre :

- _En tous cas moi je suis hyper jalouse. 2 heures pour accoucher c'est pas juste ! Quand je pense que moi j'ai mis plus de 15 heures pour accoucher de Noah ! Même les 7 heures de Sara j'en aurais bien voulus !_

_- C'est vrai que ça a été incroyablement vite, _confirma Maricruz. _Dans ces conditions c'est presque un plaisir d'accoucher !_

_- Et toi ? _demanda Sara à Sucre_. Comment t'as vécu ça ?_

_- Très bien, _répondit-il. _Puisque Mari était détendue, je l'étais aussi. De toute façon c'est pas pour les papas que c'est le plus dur en général._

_- Dis pas ça, Linc a bien morflé pendant l'accouchement de Vee, _rappela Michael avec un sourire narquois.

- _Ah oui ! _rigola LJ. _Je me souviens que t'avais gardé la trace de sa main sur ta joue pendant plusieurs heures !_

- _C'est clair que j'avais eu le droit à une gifle phénoménale, _confirma Lincoln en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Non mais attends, _intervint aussitôt Veronica afin de rappeler qui était la vraie victime. _J'étais en train de gémir de douleur, assaillie de contractions, et toi qu'est-ce que tu m'as sorti ?_

Lincoln détourna le regard.

_- Euh… je sais plus…, _mentit-il.

_- « Arrête ton cinéma » ! Tu m'as dit « arrête ton cinéma ». Alors en effet la baffe est partie toute seule, _se défendit Veronica en levant les mains pour se disculper.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Veronica se retourna brusquement pour découvrir que son fils, qui s'amusait à trottiner autour de la table depuis un moment, venait de trébucher et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage. Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour aller ramasser Noah qui commençait à pleurer. Elle le remit debout et l'examina pour rapidement en arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne s'était pas blessé.

- _Chut, chut, _souffla-t-elle en caressant sa petite joue pour tenter de le calmer._ C'est rien, tu n'as rien. Et pleure pas sinon tu vas faire peur au bébé, _murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front.

_- Et puis qu'est-ce que papa t'a déjà dit ? _renchérit Lincoln en attrapant Noah pour l'installer sur ses genoux. _Les mecs, les vrais, ça pleure pas !_

_- Arrête de lui dire ça, _protesta Veronica en tapant l'épaule de Lincoln. _Tu pleures quand tu veux mon bébé, _souffla-t-elle à son fils. _Les femmes adorent qu'un homme sache se montrer sensible._

Noah n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les recommandations de ses parents. Maintenant qu'il avait vue sur la table, une foule d'autres choses l'intéressaient.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _demanda Veronica alors qu'il baragouinait bruyamment en tendant son petit doigt vers le milieu de la table. _Ça ? _devina-t-elle en désignant le petit bol qui contenait les cacahuètes.

Noah hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- _Non, t'as pas le droit, t'es trop petit, tu pourrais t'étouffer, _refusa-t-elle.

Noah fronça les sourcils, déterminé, et insista en babillant plus fort encore et en tapant du poing sur la table. Lincoln plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire ce qui ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Il essaya alors de retirer la main de son père tout en émettant des plaintes stridentes.

- _Calme-toi, _ordonna Lincoln, le ton ferme mais doux.

Il attrapa un amuse-gueule qu'il donna ensuite à son fils.

_- Tiens, ça t'as le droit de manger, _lui indiqua-t-il.

Noah se calma aussitôt et saisit le petit-four pour commencer à le grignoter.

_- Voilà, on va avoir la paix pendant quelques minutes, _annonça Lincoln.

De l'autre côté de la table, Sucre fusillait Michael et Sara d'un regard accusateur.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a _? demanda Sara qui fut la première à s'en rendre compte.

- _Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! _déclara-t-il_. Avec Neena vous nous avez fait croire que c'était le bonheur complet d'avoir un enfant. Alors on a tous foncé tête baissée, en totale confiance, et résultat : un dictateur pour Linc et Vee, deux terreurs pour Lizzie et David, et une insomniaque pour Mari et moi ! Vous devez bien vous marrez !_

Sara secoua la tête avec amusement et Michael offrit un large sourire à son ami :

- _On en reparlera quand t'auras entendu Paloma dire « papa » pour la première fois, d'accord ? _

oOo

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir salué tout le monde, Michael, Sara et Neena furent les premiers à quitter l'appartement.

Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, Sara réalisa qu'elle avait oublié son plat à gâteau. Elle demanda alors à Michael et Neena de l'attendre le temps qu'elle aille le récupérer.

À l'intérieur, tout le monde l'attendait puisque l'oubli du plat n'avait été qu'une ruse consentie pour lui permettre de retourner à l'appartement sans Michael.

- _Bon, _commença-t-elle dans un murmure, _vous vous souvenez tous de ce qui est convenu pour lundi ?_

_- Ouais, _confirma Veronica au nom de tous. _Moi je passe prendre Neena chez toi vers 6 heures et après on se retrouve tous au resto avec Lizzie et David._

_- C'est ça. Il faut surtout que vous soyez tous là-bas au plus tard à 8 heures moins le quart et moi j'enverrai un texto à l'un de vous pour prévenir lorsqu'on sera sur le point d'arriver. _

_- Ok. T'es sûre qu'il se doute de rien, hein ?_

_- Non, non, je crois pas. Bon, j'y vais, à lundi._

_- Eh ! Sara ! _l'appela Veronica avant qu'elle ne passe la porte._ Ton plat !_

_- Ah oui, _réalisa Sara en récupérant le plat que Veronica lui tendait._ Je commence à stresser, je vais finir par faire une gaffe. Mais j'ai tellement peur que la surprise tombe à l'eau !_

_- Y a pas de raison_, la rassura Lincoln._ Si tu dis qu'il se doute de rien…_

_- Ouais… Bon cette fois j'y vais, salut !_

Sara disparut derrière la porte et Lincoln, Veronica, Sucre et Maricruz restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer en silence.

- _Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir des scrupules ? _demanda Veronica.

- _Faut se dire que c'est pour la bonne cause, _se déculpabilisa Sucre dans un haussement d'épaules.


	7. Chapter 7

**\ CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

- _C'est tata ! _s'écria Neena lorsqu'elle entendit tinter la sonnette de l'entrée.

Elle voulut se précipiter à sa rencontre mais Sara la retint.

- _Attends, j'ai pas tout à fait fini_, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle plaça une dernière barrette dans les cheveux de sa fille puis la libéra enfin. Neena sortit de sa chambre à toute allure et descendit les escaliers pour aller ouvrir à Veronica.

_- Oh que tu es belle ! _s'exclama cette dernière en découvrant sa nièce vêtue d'une petite robe turquoise qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux bleus._ Elle est nouvelle cette robe ? _demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant Neena pour l'embrasser.

- _Oui. On l'a achetée ce matin avec maman, exprès pour l'anniversaire de papa._

_- Tu vas être la plus jolie de la soirée je crois, _prédit Veronica dans un clin d'œil. _Et ta maman t'a expliqué ce qu'on allait faire ?_

_- Oui, on va faire une surprise_, chuchota Neena.

- _Enfin on va essayer, _marmonna Sara qui descendait les escaliers pour arriver à son tour dans l'entrée. _Parce que je suis tellement nerveuse qu'à mon avis il va comprendre que je mijote quelque chose._

_- Mais même s'il soupçonne quelque chose il saura pas ce que c'est_, la rassura Veronica. _Tiens au fait, _reprit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une sucette qu'elle tendit à Neena._ J'ai été déposer Noah chez mes parents et mamie Laura m'a donné ça pour toi._

_- Merci, _apprécia Neena en saisissant la sucrerie.

Sara secoua la tête.

- _Bon sang_ _!_ rigola-t-elle. _Pour une gamine qui n'a pas de grand-mère, entre ta mère et celle de Lizzie elle se rattrape bien !_

_- Oui, _s'amusa Veronica. _Bon, et bien on va y aller. Faut encore que je me prépare moi. _

Sara embrassa Neena avant de laisser partir avec Veronica. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer le stress qui montait en elle et opprimait ses entrailles un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Elle remonta à l'étage et alla prendre une longue douche qui lui permit de se détendre un peu. Elle entreprit ensuite de se faire les ongles et appliqua une base transparente qui les fit briller sans les dénaturer.

À chaque voiture qu'elle entendait passer dans la rue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter que ce soit Michael qui arrive avec de l'avance. Il n'était pas censé rentrer du bureau avant une heure encore et il fallait absolument qu'elle soit prête avant son retour.

Une fois ses ongles secs, Sara put s'habiller. Elle enfila une petite robe lilas aussi simple et légère qu'élégante. Pour la coiffure, elle hésita. Elle en essaya plusieurs, rassemblant ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque ou bien les remontant sur l'arrière de son crâne… Elle choisit finalement de les laisser libres et se contenta de les mettre en forme en appliquant un baume sur les longueurs pour parfaire leurs ondulations naturelles.

L'étape du maquillage fut rapide ; elle n'en portait toujours que très peu, quelque soit l'occasion. Un trait d'eye-liner sur les paupières supérieures pour étirer son regard, un peu de mascara pour l'intensifier et une touche de gloss pour illuminer ses lèvres.

Enfin elle pendit un collier à son cou, un bracelet à son poignet, se vaporisa un nuage de parfum, observa le résultat de tout son travail dans le grand miroir du dressing et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Fin prête, Sara redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, enfila sa paire d'escarpins dans l'entrée puis alla s'installer au salon pour attendre Michael. Elle consulta sa montre ; il ne devait pas tarder.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un claquement de portière provenant de l'extérieur, son cœur s'emballa. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre mais constata finalement que ce n'était que la voisine d'en face qui rentrait chez elle.

Elle patienta de longues minutes dans un silence parfait et sursauta quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. En allant décrocher, elle ne put s'empêcher de redouter que Veronica, Lizzie ou n'importe lequel des autres complices lui annonce un problème de dernière minute.

- _Allô ?_

_- Sara, c'est moi, _fit la voix de Michael à l'autre bout du fil. _Écoute, m'attendez pas pour dîner ce soir, y a un problème avec le système de sécurité sur le chantier et faut qu'on aille régler ça rapidement parce que les clients viennent voir l'avancée des travaux demain et ça risque de faire mauvais genre s'ils s'aperçoivent que leur chambre forte n'est pas inviolable… Sara, t'es là ? _demanda-t-il après quelques secondes alors qu'il n'avait pas obtenu la moindre réponse.

_- Euh… oui, oui, je suis là_, balbutia Sara, complètement abasourdie. _Mais… c'est ton anniversaire…_

_- Je sais, mais on le fêtera demain, c'est pas grave. T'avais rien prévu de spécial de toute façon ?_

_- Euh… non, _mentit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- _Bon, à plus tard alors. J'espère que je vais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps quand même. Bisou._

_- Ouais…, _souffla-t-elle avant de raccrocher le combiné d'un geste lent et brisé.

Elle prit appui d'une main sur le plan de travail alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se liquéfier et de se reprendre sur le sol de la cuisine telle une flaque d'eau. Elle resta de longues secondes immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle aurait eu envie de pleurer sa déception, de hurler sa colère, mais tout ça restait douloureusement bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle était simplement anéantie.

Des scenarii susceptibles de faire capoter la surprise elle en avait envisagés des tas. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à celui-là : le principal intéressé allait lui faire faux-bond. Et elle remarqua que c'était une fois encore à cause de son travail.

Ces derniers temps elle avait constaté avec bonheur que les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées, que Michael avait su rééquilibrer ses priorités. Mais ce soir elle eut la désagréable impression de retrouver l'enfer des « imprévus de dernière minute, ne m'attendez pas pour dîner ». Peut-être avait-ce été l'accident cardiaque de son père qui avait incité Michael à se montrer plus présent auprès d'elle. Peut-être que les absences et la distance allaient maintenant reprendre de plus belle. Sauf qu'il était hors de question de subir ça une deuxième fois. Et la déconvenue qu'il lui infligeait ce soir eut le goût amer de la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

En attendant il fallait prévenir tout le monde que la soirée était annulée. Sara prit une profonde respiration et leva la main vers le téléphone ; il se mit à sonner juste avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis saisit le combiné.

- _Allô ?_

_- Bonsoir madame, _fit la voix douce d'un vieil homme. _Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis bien chez Michael Scofield ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Sara.

- _Je me présente, je suis William Rhys et c'est moi qui habite l'appartement que monsieur Scofield a quitté il y a six mois. Je suis désolé de vous importuner_, s'excusa-t-il encore une fois, _mais est-ce que monsieur Scofield est là ?_

_- Euh… non, et… il ne va pas rentrer de bonne heure_, indiqua Sara.

_- Ah… Voyez-vous, on est venu déposer un paquet à son attention chez moi aujourd'hui, un paquet noté « urgent », et comme c'était un livreur privé, et non la poste, ils n'ont pas su où faire suivre. Alors je… j'ai réceptionné le paquet et je me suis permis de chercher vos coordonnées pour vous prévenir. Peut-être pourriez-vous passer le récupérer ? J'aurais bien fait le déplacement mais j'ai vu que vous habitiez à Evanston et je n'ai pas de voiture, alors… je pourrais prendre un taxi mais…_

_- Non, non, surtout vous dérangez pas, je vais venir le chercher. _

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- _Si je suis chez vous d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, ça ira ?_

_- Oui, oui, mais je suis désolé de vous faire déplacer à cette heure-là, _se désola William.

_- Vous inquiétez pas, je devais dîner en ville ce soir de toute façon. Et c'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser du dérangement qui vous est causé, _déclara Sara. _J'avoue que je sais pas qui peut ignorer qu'on a changé d'adresse mais bon… merci à vous d'avoir géré le problème. À tout de suite alors._

_- D'accord, je vous attends._

Sara raccrocha, rejoignit l'entrée, attrapa ses clefs de voiture et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Elle se souvint subitement qu'elle devait prévenir les autres de ce qui se passait. Elle n'allait cependant pas annuler le dîner, elle eut une autre idée. Elle revint à la cuisine, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Veronica qui répondit rapidement.

- _Je t'explique brièvement les faits_, attaqua Sara. _Michael a un imprévu au boulot et visiblement le problème ne peut pas attendre demain. Il semblerait que ça se fasse pas d'expliquer aux clients qu'un soucis technique peut survenir et de leur promettre qu'il sera réglé sur le temps de travail réglementaire. Alors apparemment il préfère leur faire plaisir plutôt que de fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille._

_- Ça veut dire qu'on annule ? _demanda Veronica.

- _Non, non. On va dîner tous ensemble quand même, on va bien s'amuser, prendre pleins de photos et lui montrer ce qu'il a raté ; avec un peu de chance il se sentira mal. J'arrive d'ici une demi-heure, faut que j'aille récupérer un truc à notre ancien immeuble d'abord._

_- Ok… ben… on t'attend alors._

Sara coupa la communication, quitta la maison, grimpa dans sa voiture et prit la route pour Chicago.

oOo

Arrivée devant les portes de l'immeuble, Sara faillit composer le code d'accès dans un vieux réflexe avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus ici chez elle. Elle chercha alors le nom de William Rhys sur l'interphone et sonna.

- _Oui ? _répondit la voix douce du vieil homme.

- _Je suis Sara Tancredi, je viens chercher le paquet pour Michael. Enfin monsieur Scofield, _se reprit-elle.

- _Ah oui, je vous ouvre…_

Il y eut le déclic indiquant que les portes se déverrouillaient et Sara put entrer. Elle traversa le hall en le balayant du regard et un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Arrivée au 17ème étage, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son ancien appartement et s'étonna d'y découvrir, scotchée sous le judas, une petite enveloppe qui visiblement lui était destinée. Son prénom y était noté et elle aurait pu émettre l'hypothèse d'un message adressé à une autre Sara qu'elle mais elle reconnut sans le moindre doute l'écriture de Michael. Alors, d'un geste hésitant, les sourcils froncés avec interrogation, elle détacha l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une lettre qu'elle déplia précautionneusement. Le cœur battant, elle commença la lecture :

_**Mon amour,**_

_**Il y a très exactement quatre ans, sept mois et vingt-sept jours, tu as frappé à cette porte. Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai alors fait ta connaissance. Et parce que cette rencontre a changé ma vie je me la rappelle encore comme si c'était hier.**_

_**- Vous devez être Sara, c'est ça ? t'avais-je demandé.**_

_**- Oui, c'est ça, je suis Sara, avais-tu balbutié. Quelqu'un sortait en bas au moment où j'arrivais, alors je suis entrée sans sonner à l'interphone, je suis désolée, avais-tu ajouté.**_

_**- Y a pas de quoi, t'avais-je excusée. C'est pas comme si je voulais pas de votre visite…**_

_**J'aurais pu dire autre chose…**_

_**Rejouons la scène s'il te plait…**_

Sara resta immobile. Son regard ne pouvait se défaire de la lettre, de l'écriture gracieuse, et elle se laissa imprégner par le message qu'elle délivrait. L'émotion brouillait son esprit et semblait vider son corps de son sang et de ses forces.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour canaliser le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait et, le cœur affolé, elle toqua doucement à la porte. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et Michael apparut. Ses lèvres pincées retenaient son sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion que lui aussi avait peine à contenir.

_- Vous devez être Sara, c'est ça ? _demanda-t-il comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

- _Oui_, souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent à se sourire en silence un court instant puis Sara comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle poursuive. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre pour se remémorer son texte.

- _Quelqu'un sortait en bas au moment où j'arrivais_, reprit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. _Alors je… je suis entrée sans sonner… je suis désolée._

_- Y a pas de quoi, _déclara Michael sans surprise. _Je vous attendais_, murmura-t-il ensuite d'une voix étouffée. _… Vous êtes celle que j'attendais._

Sara émit un petit bruit qui tint autant du rire comblé que du sanglot ému. Deux larmes dévalèrent ses joues pour venir mourir aux commissures de son sourire radieux et elle lâcha la lettre et l'enveloppe lorsqu'elle sentit Michael venir lui saisir délicatement les mains.

- _Sara Tancredi, _reprit-il en ancrant profondément son regard au sien, _vous êtes celle dont la présence m'est devenue vitale. Vous êtes celle que j'ai besoin de savoir heureuse pour pouvoir l'être en retour. Vous êtes celle que je veux à mes cotés dans les bons moments comme les mauvais. Vous êtes celle près de laquelle je veux vieillir. Vous êtes… vous êtes celle que j'aime comme je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer…_

Michael s'interrompit et lâcha les mains de Sara le temps de sortir de la poche de son pantalon un petit écrin. Il l'ouvrit pour en extraire une bague, un anneau en or blanc serti d'un diamant pur qui étincelait comme mille étoiles dans la nuit. Il reprit ensuite les mains de Sara entre les siennes et retrouva son regard embué de larmes et d'amour.

- _Sara, le jour où tu t'es présentée à la porte de cet appartement tu es entrée dans ma vie et tu lui as donnée un sens_, déclara-t-il d'une voix que l'émotion rendait plus suave que jamais._ Il est évident que dans mon cœur ça fait longtemps que tu es ma femme. Mais ce soir tu me ferais le plus grand des honneurs _- _et le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire, _ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire - _si tu acceptais que le reste du monde le sache… _

Sara le regarda faire glisser la bague le long de son annulaire gauche puis revint s'arrimer à ses prunelles azures. Elle pinça ses lèvres tremblantes et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier oui avant qu'il n'ait posé la question.

- _Sara, veux-tu m'épouser ? _demanda-t-il enfin dans un murmure qui n'appartint qu'à elle, qu'elle sentit vibrer dans son corps et dont elle savoura la résonance jusqu'aux derniers échos.

Elle hocha la tête, d'abord presque qu'imperceptiblement puis de plus en plus vigoureusement.

- _Oui_, finit-elle par souffler. _Oui_, réitéra-t-elle plus nettement. _Oui ! _explosa-t-elle finalement en se jetant au cou de Michael.

Elle écrasa fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes et il referma ses bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

- _Oui, je veux t'épouser mon amour, _murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Ils scellèrent la promesse d'un long baiser puis Sara caressa la joue de Michael.

- _Je t'aime tellement, _susurra-t-elle dans un souffle aussi doux que sa main. _Y a pas un matin où je me lève sans bénir aussi le jour où j'ai frappé à cette porte. Et en me sachant mariée avec toi le monde va surtout savoir que je suis la femme la plus heureuse qui existe ! _déclara-t-elle dans un sourire rayonnant.

Sara embrassa une nouvelle fois Michael et reporta ensuite son attention sur la bague qui ornait à présent son annulaire gauche.

- _Elle est magnifique ! _commenta-t-elle avec ravissement.

- _Je la voulais à ton image, _lui confia-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Il reprit ses lèvres dans un doux baiser avant de s'interrompre soudainement.

_- Oh attends ! J'allais oublier… _

Il entraîna Sara avec lui à travers le salon pour aller jusqu'à la baie vitrée.

- _Ils doivent s'impatienter, _devina-t-il en ouvrant la grande fenêtre.

Arrivé sur la terrasse, il s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade à laquelle il se pencha.

- _Elle a dit oui ! _cria-t-il.

Cris de joie et applaudissements résonnèrent aussitôt. Sara s'approcha à son tour de la rambarde et découvrit en contrebas, regroupés sur le trottoir d'en face, Lincoln, Veronica, LJ, Sucre, Maricruz, David et enfin Lizzie qui tenait Neena dans ses bras. Passée la stupeur elle se renfrogna.

- _Les traîtres, _grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en les observant qui applaudissaient, faisaient de grands signes de la main ou sifflaient joyeusement. _Ils le savaient depuis quand ? _demanda-t-elle à Michael.

- _Vendredi._

_- Ils étaient censés être MES complices ! _fit-elle mine de s'indigner.

- _Sauf qu'ils sont très faciles à corrompre ! _se défendit Michael dans un haussement d'épaules. _On va les rejoindre ? _proposa-t-il.

oOo

Sur le palier de l'étage, Michael et Sara tombèrent sur un vieux monsieur fringant aux allures de Père Noël en civil, arborant une barbe aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Il venait de sortir de l'appartement voisin et, regard tendre sur sourire bienveillant, il s'approcha du couple.

- _Sara, je te présente monsieur Rhys_, indiqua Michael.

_- Enchantée_, salua-t-elle William.

- _Pareillement_, lui assura ce dernier. _Vous êtes donc la future épouse_, devina-t-il.

_- Et vous le complice qui mériterait un oscar pour sa prestation !_

William eut un petit rire modeste.

_- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Je suis un ancien professeur de littérature passionné de théâtre, _confia-t-il dans un murmure. _J'ai longtemps pratiqué. En tous cas je suis ravi d'avoir pu aider et ravi de savoir que j'habite un appartement qui a abrité une bien belle histoire. Bonne continuation à tous les deux, _souhaita-t-il à Michael et Sara.

- _Merci, et encore merci pour votre collaboration, _déclara Michael en échangeant une poignée de mains reconnaissante avec William.

_- De rien. Je vous assure que tout le plaisir était pour moi. _

William Rhys regagna son appartement et Sara pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- _Il a l'air adorable cet homme_, commenta-t-elle.

- _Oui. Quand je suis venu le voir pour lui parler de ce que je souhaitais faire il a tout de suite accepté._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Michael et Sara s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Michael appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée puis il se retourna vers Sara et remarqua qu'elle le fixait avec insistance. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- _T'as fait très fort, _déclara-t-elle comme le perdant reconnaît la suprématie de son adversaire. _Comme ces derniers temps on a souvent fait allusion au fait qu'on finirait par se marier, je t'avoue que je savais pas trop comment ta demande pourrait me surprendre. Je crois qu'au moindre évènement, ou à chaque date importante, je m'y serais attendue. Mais me faire la surprise le seul jour où c'est moi qui suis censée te surprendre… c'est très fort ! J'ai rien vu venir !_

_- Je te cache pas que c'était le but, _confirma Michael. _Mais je te cache pas aussi que je redoutais un peu ta réaction. Après ce que j'ai dû faire, je craignais que tu sois trop remontée pour apprécier la surprise et… que tu me dises non._

_- C'est sûr qu'après le coup de fil que tu m'as passé, j'avais plutôt envie de te tuer que de t'épouser ! Mais dès que j'ai compris ce qui se passait c'était oublié._

Sara s'approcha de Michael pour venir saisir l'encolure de sa chemise.

_- Et honnêtement, même pour plaisanter et voir la tête que t'aurais fait, te dire non m'a pas effleuré l'esprit une seule seconde, _souffla-t-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

En sortant de l'immeuble, ils furent accueillis par les hourras et les bravos du petit groupe tandis qu'LJ envoyait en l'air des poignées de gros confetti de papier crépon blanc qui retombaient sur eux en virevoltant comme des papillons fous.

- _Mais on est pas encore mariés bande de nuls ! _protesta Sara devant cette scène qui avait des allures de sortie d'église. _Et je vous déteste ! Tous ! Que ce soit clair ! _asséna-t-elle en pointant un doigt qu'elle tenta de faire paraître le plus furieux possible sur ses félons amis.

- _Oh mais c'était pour la bonne cause, _fit remarquer Sucre pour implorer sa clémence.

- _Non mais vous vous rendez compte que j'étais malade de stress et que vous étiez tous là à me rassurer « non, non, t'inquiète pas, il se doute de rien, tout va bien se passer » alors que vous saviez pertinemment ce que Michael allait faire !_

Veronica leva un doigt pour prendre la parole au milieu des rires.

_- Je tiens à préciser pour notre défense à Lizzie et à moi qu'on a quand même eu quelques scrupules quand Mike nous a dit comment il comptait faire capoter ta surprise. Parce qu'on se doutait bien que tu le prendrais très mal et d'ailleurs on avait un peu peur que tu fasses une bêtise, du genre mettre les voiles._

_- Mais bon,_ _vu qu'on avait ta fille en otage on était sûres de te revoir, _poursuivit Lizzie. _Et on aurait pu t'expliquer la vérité si ça avait dégénéré._

_- Oui bah rends-la moi ma fille justement, _ordonna Sara en reprenant Neena des bras de Lizzie.

_- Moi je savais pas_, précisa aussitôt Neena. _C'est que quand on est parties de la maison que tata elle m'a dit qu'on allait pas faire la surprise à papa mais à toi._

Sara rigola et déposa un long bisou sur la joue de sa fille.

- _Vous allez vous marier ? _demanda ensuite Neena pour être certaine de bien comprendre de quoi il s'agissait là.

- _Oui_, confirma Sara._ Ça te fait plaisir ?_

_- Oui, _répondit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Michael la prit à son tour dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et tandis qu'il la complimentait sur sa nouvelle robe, Veronica s'approcha de Sara.

_- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je veux voir la bague moi, _déclara-t-elle en attrapant la main gauche de Sara pour étudier attentivement le bijou.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais Lincoln la prit de vitesse.

- _Si tu te plains qu'elle est plus grosse que la tienne je te jure que je demande le divorce ! _la prévint-il.

Veronica referma la bouche, échangea un petit sourire avec Sara puis se retourna vers Lincoln.

- _Non, j'allais juste dire qu'elle est… magnifique_, se défendit-elle innocemment.

- _Mais sérieusement, _insista Sucre qui semblait légèrement contrarié._ Tu nous en veux vraiment ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, _le rassura Sara._ Mais malgré tout j'aimerais bien savoir lequel de vous a été le premier à me trahir ? Je pense que Michael a dû deviner tout seul que je préparais quelque chose mais lequel a été le premier à le lui confirmer ?_

_- Aucun en fait, _répondit Michael. _Enfin pas volontairement. Si tu veux tout savoir, quand j'ai remarqué que mon anniversaire approchait et que tu m'en parlais pas, que tu me demandais pas comment je voulais qu'on le fête, en effet je me suis dit que tu devais mijoter quelque chose. J'ai donc demandé à Linc et Vee si tu prévoyais quelque chose de particulier mais je te rassure, ils ont pas vendu la mèche. C'est seulement à leur attitude que j'ai compris que j'avais vu juste. Alors je leur ai parlé de mon idée…_

_- Et là c'est vrai qu'on a avoué_, admit Veronica. _On t'a été déloyales pour devenir ses complices mais c'est juste qu'entre une fête d'anniversaire surprise qui ne l'était plus vraiment et une demande en mariage hypra romantique ben… le choix était vite fait !_

_- Mouais, _concéda Sara. _En tous cas maintenant je sais qu'il va falloir que je m'y prenne mieux que ça si je veux arriver à te surprendre un jour_, marmonna-t-elle, la moue boudeuse, en regardant Michael.

- _Je veux pas être défaitiste_, intervint Sucre_, mais à mon avis c'est impossible de le surprendre Mike. Il est trop intelligent, il repère tous les signes, il comprend tout !_

_- Non, je suis pas impossible à surprendre, _tempera Michael_. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié je tiens dans mes bras la plus grande surprise de ma vie_, déclara-t-il en regardant Neena. _Et celle-là je peux vous assurer que je l'avais pas vue venir !_

_- Personne l'avait vue venir ! _renchérit Lizzie en glissant une main dans le cou de Neena pour la chatouiller affectueusement.

oOo

La suite de la soirée s'était déroulée au Delmonico's, un restaurant réputé pour servir les meilleures viandes grillées de la ville. Et elle prit fin à regret peu après 23 heures.

Puisqu'ils étaient arrivés séparément, Michael et Sara durent également rentrer chacun de leur côté. Michael fut le premier à prendre la route avec Neena et Sara les suivit de près jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée par un feu rouge qu'ils avaient eu au vert.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle ne vit pas la voiture de Michael dans la cour et supposa qu'il l'avait rangée dans le garage. Elle gara alors la sienne dans l'allée et passa par la porte d'entrée pour pénétrer dans la maison. Elle fut surprise de trouver les lieux plongés dans la pénombre la plus totale.

- _Michael ? _appela-t-elle en allumant la lumière. _Michael t'es là ?_

Pas de réponse. Elle déposa ses clefs sur la console puis se dirigea vers le salon.

- _Michael ? _appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois en constatant la pièce vide.

Elle allait se retourner quand, venues de nulle part, une paire de bras encercla subitement sa taille et une bouche dévora fougueusement son cou. Elle sursauta violemment dans un cri d'effroi avant de pivoter et de découvrir la mine hilare de Michael.

- _Tu m'as fait peur ! _geignit-elle en assénant une tape rageuse sur son torse. _T'es nul ! _

- _Oui_, confirma-t-il avec insolence en lui chipant un baiser. _T'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me dire oui, te voilà condamnée à épouser un gros nul._

Sara sourit, noua ses bras autour de son cou et appliqua longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- _Non, t'es pas un gros nul, _murmura-t-elle. _T'as couché Neena ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- _Oui. En fait elle s'est endormie à la seconde où j'ai démarré la voiture. Elle a rien vu du trajet. Et c'est à ton tour maintenant…_

D'une manœuvre aussi soudaine qu'habile, Michael passa un bras dans le dos de Sara, un autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elle avait affiché le poids d'une plume. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il rejoignait les escaliers.

- _Tu m'emmènes au lit ? _protesta faussement Sara. _Mais j'ai pas du tout sommeil, je te préviens ! _

Michael esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle lui grignotait doucement la peau de sa joue. À l'étage il poussa de son pied la porte entrouverte de leur chambre et la referma à l'aide de son talon après leur passage. Délicatement il déposa Sara au sol ; elle laissa ses bras accrochés à son cou et abandonna sa joue pour trouver ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant avec ferveur, elle colla son corps le plus étroitement possible au sien pour mieux sentir son cœur s'affoler contre sa poitrine.

Michael glissa ses mains sous sa robe, caressa ses cuisses, ses hanches et finalement ses fesses. Il voulut lui retirer sa petite culotte mais Sara émit un petit rire, cassa aussitôt le baiser et saisit ses avant-bras qu'elle repoussa pour l'obliger à battre en retraite. Un sourire mutin au bord des lèvres, elle le regarda en secouant la tête.

- _Hors de question que je vous laisse les commandes monsieur_, susurra-t-elle d'une voix envoûtante de sensualité tandis qu'elle s'avançait doucement en le faisant reculer vers le lit. _C'est votre anniversaire je vous rappelle !_

Une fois Michael arrivé près du lit, elle apposa une main contre son torse pour le faire asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Elle ôta ensuite ses escarpins qu'elle envoya valser dans le dressing pendant que Michael frottait ses pieds l'un contre l'autre pour se débarrasser lui aussi de ses chaussures. Puis il écarta légèrement ses jambes pour permettre à Sara de s'approcher au plus près de lui.

Elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, puis elle se redressa et rassembla ses mains derrière son dos. Sans lâcher le regard de Michael, elle défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe avec une lenteur provocante. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement descendue, Sara ramena un bras sur sa poitrine pour maintenir sa robe et en ôta doucement les bretelles de ses épaules.

Les yeux de Michael brillaient de convoitise et d'impatience. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : voir la robe tomber. Mais Sara resta immobile, un sourire taquin au bord des lèvres.

- _Dépêche-toi d'enlever cette robe_, finit-il par grogner. _Sinon je vais être obligé de te l'arracher et elle s'en sortira pas vivante._

Sara rigola et pour éviter à sa robe de finir en lambeaux, elle consentit enfin à la retirer. Elle la fit glisser doucement pour que son corps ne se dévoile que progressivement.

Quand la robe s'échoua sur le sol dans un bruissement soyeux, Michael vint saisir les hanches voluptueuses de Sara entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur son ventre. Tandis qu'il le parsemait de tendres baisers, elle posa une main sur sa nuque, ferma les yeux et savoura.

Elle ne le stoppa que lorsqu'elle le sentit de nouveau s'attaquer à sa petite culotte. Elle attrapa ses mains pour l'obliger à lâcher sa prise puis elle plaça un doigt sous son menton afin qu'il relève son visage vers le sien. Une fois encore, en secouant doucement la tête, elle lui fit comprendre que ce soir il n'était pas maître du jeu.

En plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de se reculer. Michael obtempéra et lorsqu'il fut assis au milieu du lit, Sara grimpa à son tour sur le matelas et vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle happa sa bouche dans un langoureux baiser et entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise ; quand le dernier eut cédé, elle le débarrassa entièrement du vêtement, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Avec une passion fiévreuse, leurs langues s'enroulaient frénétiquement l'une à l'autre et leurs souffles haletants se faisaient gémissant, trahissant un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

Le doigté expert, Michael dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Sara et l'envoya valser à travers la chambre. Elle plaqua sa poitrine libérée contre son torse et le fit doucement basculer sur le matelas. Lorsqu'il fut allongé elle quitta ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante avec gourmandise. Michael ferma les yeux, enfouit une main dans ses longs cheveux et la laissa tracer un chemin humide sur son torse. Il savoura chacune des décharges de plaisir qu'il recevait lorsqu'elle déposait ses lèvres et sa langue sur son corps.

Un dernier baiser sur son ventre et Sara se redressa pour lui retirer son pantalon, puis son boxer. Elle se débarrassa également de cette petite culotte que Michael avait eu si hâte de voir disparaître et vint s'allonger au plus près de lui. Il caressa son visage, elle sourit et caressa ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les siennes.

Michael retint son souffle en sentant sa main dévaler son torse, effleurer son ventre et finalement venir se refermer sur son érection palpitante.

- _Sara_…, protesta-t-il faiblement contre sa bouche, la voix étouffée par le plaisir suppliciant que lui procuraient ses caresses.

Elle fit la sourde oreille et quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser sa joue, son cou ou son épaule sans jamais cesser de câliner son sexe gorgé de désir. Alors qu'elle le torturait délicieusement, il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de garder un minimum de contrôle. Lorsque le plaisir menaça de le consumer entièrement, il prit sa main pour la remonter plus sagement sur son torse.

Sara sourit, lui donna un léger baiser puis elle grimpa sur son corps et se laissa lentement glisser sur son sexe tendu jusqu'à l'engloutir complètement. Il se redressa, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle noua ses bras autour de ses épaules, commença à bouger son bassin avec une indécente sensualité et il descendit ses mains sur ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements.

Une seule et même chaleur les irradia progressivement jusqu'à les faire frissonner d'un plaisir étourdissant. Sara jeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement étouffé et Michael laissa traîner ses lèvres sur sa gorge offerte. Sans ralentir la voluptueuse cadence de ses hanches, elle ramena son visage dans le creux de son cou et s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à ses épaules.

Il remonta une main sur sa nuque qu'il câlina doucement. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa peau, la sentit tressaillir d'un premier spasme de plaisir. Il attendit qu'elle s'abandonne entièrement dans ses bras pour se laisser aller à sa propre délivrance, explosant en elle dans cri rauque.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes immobiles, étroitement enlacés, laissant l'instant se prolonger un peu. Puis Michael écarta les cheveux de Sara et déposa un baiser juste sous son oreille. Elle releva son visage pour le regarder et ils partagèrent un sourire ému. Le bouleversement était puissant chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Les années n'avaient rien terni. Au contraire.

Michael captura les lèvres de Sara dans un doux baiser puis il bascula sur le lit. Elle quitta ses bras pour rouler sur le matelas mais retrouva vite son regard.

-_ Je crois qu'on va avoir le mariage le mieux consommé que le monde ait connu, non ? _murmura-t-elle avec malice.

- _Ça je te le fais pas dire_, confirma Michael.

Il se redressa sur son coude, posa une main sur le ventre chaud de Sara et commença à parsemer son décolleté de légers baisers.

- _Si tu vas par là le réveil risque d'être dur demain matin_, objecta-t-elle mollement.

- _Qui a parlé de dormir cette nuit ? _demanda Michael tandis qu'il baladait son nez entre ses seins. _Pas de dodo, pas de réveil !_

_- Ah, c'est juste, _reconnut Sara.

Michael lui adressa un grand sourire avant de fondre amoureusement sur ses lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

_- Ah ! Non ! Attention ! Ça fait mal aux yeux ! _protesta Todd en plaquant une main sur ses paupières lorsque Sara entra dans le vestiaire.

- _On va devenir aveugles par ta faute ! _renchérit Billy.

Il plaqua son avant-bras sur ses yeux et tendit une main vers Sara pour la maintenir à l'écart de lui. Elle les fixa avec perplexité avant de se tourner vers Lizzie qui pinçait ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Mais c'est ton caillou là ! _expliqua Todd en tendant un doigt vers la main gauche de Sara._ Ça brille trop, ça va nous brûler la rétine !_

Sara fusilla aussitôt Lizzie du regard.

_- C'est toi qui leur as dit ? _devina-t-elle.

- _Non, je leur ai pas dit mais… ils m'ont entendu le dire à Maggy_, expliqua Lizzie dans un sourire coupable.

Leur numéro terminé, Todd et Billy s'approchèrent de Sara. Le premier lui prit la main pour observer la bague de plus près et poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

- _Et ben ! C'est pas de la pacotille ça ! _s'impressionna-t-il_. En tous cas félicitations !_

_- Merci, _marmonna Sara en récupérant sa main.

- _Tancredi et son coloc' vont enfin se marier ! _souffla Billy avec un sourire exagérément ému.

- _Arrêtez de l'appeler « mon coloc' », _soupira Sara. _Ça fait longtemps que Michael est plus que ça quand même !_

_- Peu importe, pour nous ce type est et restera « Le Coloc' », _décréta Todd avec détermination avant de quitter le vestiaire avec Billy.

Sara les regarda sortir en secouant la tête avec désolation. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son casier, l'ouvrit et commença à se changer.

_- J'espère que tu les inviteras pas au mariage ces deux-là, _glissa Lizzie.

_- Ils seront peut-être pas les seuls que j'inviterai pas_, marmonna Sara.

Et elle gratifia son amie d'un regard en coin aussi hostile qu'éloquent.

- _Moi ? _s'offusqua Lizzie. _T'oserais ne pas m'inviter !_

_- Si ça peut sauver la confidentialité de la cérémonie, oui._

Lizzie pouffa.

- _Non mais tu te rends bien compte que de toute façon ça allait finir par se savoir que tu t'étais fiancée, _se défendit-elle_. Parce que c'est vrai qu'il brille beaucoup ton diamant, il passe pas inaperçu ! _

_- T'es jalouse ? _suspecta Sara en esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

_- Oui, à mort, _avoua Lizzie le plus naturellement du monde. _Mais je suis tellement contente pour vous, hein ! _assura-t-elle.

Sara acquiesça en rigolant.

_- Vous comptez vous marier rapidement ? _demanda Lizzie._ Ou bien attendre un peu, genre l'été prochain ou…_

_- Non mais j'en sais rien Lizzie, _la coupa Sara. _Ça fait même pas 24 heures qu'on est fiancés, si tu crois qu'on a eu le temps de parler de ça._

_- Non, je me doute que vous avez eu mieux à faire en rentrant hier soir, _ricana Lizzie.

_- Bon on va arrêter là, _asséna Sara.

Elle referma son casier et se dirigea vers la porte du vestiaire_. _

_- J'y vais, faut que je passe voir mon père avant qu'il s'en aille, _indiqua-t-elle.

Arrivée devant la chambre de Frank, Sara toqua rapidement avant d'entrer. Elle le trouva en train de finir de préparer sa valise et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

- _Comment tu te sens ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _En pleine forme ! Et ravi de pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit._

_- Tout le monde est toujours pressé et content de nous quitter, c'est un peu vexant quand même ! _déplora Sara, faussement peinée.

- _Bah oui ma chérie, mais fallait devenir strip-teaseuse si tu voulais que les gens soient contents de venir te voir._

_- Ouais_, pouffa Sara. _Je vais réfléchir à ma reconversion alors. Bon_, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, _tu sais que c'est pas parce que t'as l'impression d'avoir un cœur tout neuf que tu dois oublier de le ménager, hein ?_

_- Je sais, je sais, t'inquiète pas. Je reprends pas le travail avant un mois et je suis sûr que Martha me laissera pas lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt à la maison, _prédit Frank. _Dis_, poursuivit-il, _j'ai voulu appeler Michael hier soir pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais j'ai eu personne. Vous étiez sortis fêter ça dehors peut-être ?_

_- Oui, on était au resto. Et… euh… faut que je te dise : on n'a pas seulement fêté l'anniversaire de Michael…_

Frank rigola.

- _Oui. Je crois savoir quel a été l'autre évènement majeur de la soirée, _déclara-t-il avant de porter un regard insistant sur la main gauche de Sara.

- _Bon sang ! Elle est si voyante que ça ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle en observant sa bague.

- _En tous cas elle est magnifique, _lui assura Frank.

Il l'enserra tendrement dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe.

- _Félicitations_, souffla-t-il avant de la relâcher.

- _Merci._

_- Il était temps, non ? _demanda-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire.

- _Tu penses que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on vivait dans le péché ? _redouta Sara dans une grimace.

- _Non_, rigola Frank. _Mais il était tant que tu te libères de mon nom si pesant pour en porter un qui te fera vraiment honneur._

_- Dis pas de bêtises, j'ai pas honte de porter ton nom. C'est vrai qu'il m'a parfois un peu pesé mais il a aussi eu des avantages. Si tu savais le nombre de portes qu'on t'ouvre ou le nombre de verres qu'on t'offre quant tu t'appelles Tancredi ! _rapporta Sara en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire faussement vénal.

Frank secoua la tête avec amusement en même temps qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de son sac pour le boucler.

- _Toujours est-il que j'espère que mon palpitant ne me refera plus de caprice afin que j'aie une chance de pouvoir assister aux noces de ma fille unique, _déclara-t-il en tapotant une main sur son cœur.

- _T'inquiète pas, on te garde à l'œil de toute façon maintenant. Et ça va aller, Carrie t'as remis d'aplomb pour plusieurs décennies._

_- Ouais. Bon, je vais y aller, Wilfried doit m'attendre._

Frank accrocha l'anse en cuir de son sac à son épaule et sortit de sa chambre. Sara le suivit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- _Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te fasse sortir par derrière ? _proposa-t-elle. _Y a encore pleins de journalistes devant l'entrée. _

_- Non, c'est bon. Je vais leur dire un petit mot, leur adresser un petit sourire pour leur montrer que je vais bien et ils seront contents, j'ai l'habitude. Ils font leur métier tu sais._

_- Ouais_, concéda Sara alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'ascenseur_. Bon, je te laisse ici, j'ai encore un patient à aller voir avant de redescendre aux urgences._

_- D'accord._

Frank l'embrassa rapidement puis il grimpa dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Au rez-de-chaussée, il retrouva son garde du corps, Keane Spindler, un grand gaillard taillé comme un champion de boxe poids lourds, qui l'attendait pour l'escorter lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Sur le perron de l'établissement, et sous les flashs des photographes, Frank prit le temps de dire quelques mots aux micros ou aux dictaphones que lui tendaient les journalistes, puis il traversa l'esplanade pour rejoindre une longue berline noire à l'arrière de laquelle il monta avec Keane.

- _Ce que je suis content de vous retrouver monsieur le gouverneur ! _s'enthousiasma aussitôt Wilfried, presque 75 printemps, chauffeur personnel de Frank depuis de nombreuses années. _Je vous ramène à votre domicile ? _demanda-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

- _Oui mais j'aimerais que nous fassions un petit détour, avant, si c'est possible._

oOo

Holly ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit Frank Tancredi pénétrer dans le hall d'accueil de la société. Et plusieurs employés de passage dans ce même hall ralentirent leur course pour fixer avec effarement l'illustre arrivant qui foulait le sol de leur lieu de travail.

Si tout le monde savait que Michael fréquentait la fille du gouverneur de l'Illinois, cette idée était jusqu'à lors restée relativement abstraite. Mais la présence de Frank dans les locaux de l'entreprise ce matin-là eut pour effet de rendre la chose soudainement très concrète.

- _Bonjour mademoiselle_, commença Frank à l'attention d'Holly qui en avait oublié de débiter son habituelle phrase d'accueil. _Est-ce qu'il me serait possible de voir monsieur Scofield ?_

_- Euh… oui, il… il doit être dans son bureau. C'est… c'est tout au fond du couloir, _indiqua-t-elle en tendant un bras derrière elle pour montrer du doigt la direction à suivre.

- _Merci, _apprécia Frank dans un sourire avant de se mettre en route.

- _De rien… monsieur le gouverneur, _souffla Holly dans un murmure timoré qu'il était déjà trop loin pour entendre.

Michael avait les yeux fermés, une main placée devant sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand Frank arriva à l'entrée de son bureau.

- _La nuit a été courte ? _s'amusa ce dernier.

Michael rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, referma rapidement sa bouche et sentit son cœur manquer un battement en découvrant Frank dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Oh ! Frank ! Bonjour… Vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital ?_

-_ Je le quitte à l'instant, oui._ _Et avant de rentrer chez moi, je… Je vous dérange pas au moins ? _s'inquiéta soudainement Frank en réalisant que Michael avait peut-être du travail en cours.

- _Non, non._

_- Donc je disais, avant de rentrer je tenais à venir vous voir pour d'abord vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, puisque je n'ai pas réussi à vous joindre hier, et ensuite parce que… euh… j'ai vu Sara ce matin avant de partir et… enfin bon, je suis au courant pour vos fiançailles alors je voulais vous féliciter._

_- Et bien merci et… merci_, apprécia Michael.

Un petit silence s'installa et il reprit, timidement :

- _Vous… vous auriez peut-être préféré que je vous demande sa main avant de…_

_- Oh non ! _le coupa Frank. _Absolument pas_, le rassura-t-il._ Sara ne m'appartient pas. Et puis entre nous, sa main je vous l'avais donnée la première fois où je vous ai rencontré… Enfin non, la deuxième pour être exact, _se reprit-il. _Parce que la toute première fois où je vous ai vu je vous ai pris pour un mal attentionné potentiellement drogué qui avait attiré ma fille chez lui afin de profiter d'elle, _se souvint-il dans un petit rire. _Mon jugement me fait cruellement défaut parfois_, se défendit-il ensuite.

Michael l'excusa d'un sourire amusé.

- _Non mais je voulais vous dire… euh… je sais que vous gagnez très bien votre vie mais… ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir financer votre mariage. Vous comprenez, c'est ma fille unique et je suis prêt à mettre les moyens qu'il faudra pour que ce soit inoubliable !_

_- Oui mais vous savez… enfin on n'en a pas vraiment encore parlé avec Sara mais… à mon avis on fera quelque chose de très simple, avec les amis et la famille proche. 200 invités à l'hôtel Plazza avec statue de glace et cuisine de chef étoilé, je suis pas sûr que ce soit quelque chose qui nous corresponde._

_- Non, _concéda Frank.

- _Cela dit…, _reprit Michael avant de rester en suspens, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- _Oui ? Quoi ? _l'encouragea Frank.

_- Et bien… en réfléchissant un peu à ce qu'on pourrait faire, j'avais eu une idée mais… elle nécessiterait en effet un certain investissement._

_- Je signerai tous les chèques qu'il faudra ! _déclara aussitôt Frank. _Dites-moi tout… _

Michael esquissa un sourire et invita son beau-père à s'asseoir en face de lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**\ CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

Vendredi 19 septembre.

Au Hilton Garden de Chicago se préparait la grande soirée annuelle qui rassemblait ingénieurs et architectes de l'État. Chez Middleton, Maxwell et Schaum, tout le monde avait quitté le bureau tôt dans l'après-midi afin d'avoir tout le loisir de se préparer à l'évènement qui faisait figure de fête nationale dans la profession.

Mais contrairement à ses collègues, Michael n'utilisa pas ce temps offert pour passer chez le coiffeur et choisir lequel de ses costumes lui confèrerait le plus de prestige puisqu'il avait d'autres projets pour la soirée.

Après avoir récupéré Neena à l'école, il l'accompagna au jardin pour jouer à la balançoire avec elle. Tandis qu'il la poussait toujours plus haut pour que ses pieds parviennent à toucher le ciel, ils virent LJ arriver par le petit sentier de dalles qui faisait le tour de la maison.

- _LJ ! _s'écria aussitôt Neena.

Michael stoppa la balançoire pour qu'elle puisse en descendre et elle courut sauter dans les bras de son cousin. LJ l'embrassa puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- _Ouais ! _s'enthousiasma-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

_- Salut Junior, tu vas bien ? _demanda Michael en s'approchant.

_- Ouais, _répondit LJ._ Dis, je t'enlève ta fille pour qu'elle passe une heure au parc avec son cousin préféré, tu veux bien ? _

_- Oui, mais ramène-la moi entière et ne l'utilise pas pour draguer les filles._

_- Je les drague pas, c'est elles qui me draguent, _se défendit LJ. _Elles aiment quand un mec s'occupe d'un gosse. Elles trouvent ça trop mignon, j'y peux rien !_

Michael secoua la tête avec amusement et LJ s'éloigna en gardant Neena calée sur sa hanche.

- _Tu pourras m'acheter une glace ? _demanda-t-elle tandis que son cousin foulait maintenant le trottoir en direction du grand parc boisé situé à quelques rues et agrémenté d'une aire de loisir très prisée par tous les enfants du quartier.

- _Ouais… En espérant que ce soit Kitty qui travaille aujourd'hui, _murmura LJ avec un petit sourire que Neena lui rendit, complice.

- _Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien Kitty._

_- Oui, moi aussi je crois qu'elle m'aime bien !_

Alors qu'il arpentait toujours le large trottoir qui bordait Asbury Avenue, le regard de LJ fut irrésistiblement attiré par la jeune femme qui arrivait en sens inverse.

- _Tiens, bonjour Neena ! _lança Rebecca en reconnaissant la fillette dans les bras de son cousin.

- _Pourquoi t'es toute mouillée ? _lui demanda Neena.

Rebecca avait en effet le visage humide et ses vêtements trempés lui collaient au corps, révélant ses courbes généreuses que LJ s'appliquait d'ailleurs à observer sans prendre la peine d'être subtil.

- _Un petit souci de plomberie_, expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- _Vous avez besoin d'aide ? _proposa aussitôt LJ, les yeux pétillants_. Je m'y connais en plomberie._

_- Non, non, c'est bon_, refusa Rebecca d'un ton rêche en le considérant d'un œil méprisant. _J'ai appelé un professionnel, il va arriver._

Elle reprit sa route et LJ se retourna pour la regarder s'éloigner, s'attardant sur le balancement voluptueux de ses hanches.

_- Joli morceau ! _apprécia-t-il dans un murmure pour lui-même.

- _Joli morceau de quoi ? _interrogea Neena qui l'avait entendu.

_- Non, de rien. Je voulais juste dire qu'elle était jolie._

_- Moi je trouve que Kitty elle est plus jolie que Rebecca._

_- Mouais, _marmonna LJ en pivotant pour reprendre sa route vers le parc. _C'est pas le même genre dirons-nous._

Arrivée devant le 1630, Rebecca prit une petite inspiration et pria pour que Sara ne soit pas là avant de se décider à remonter l'allée jusqu'au perron. Elle toqua à la porte et après quelques secondes, elle fut ravie de voir Michael lui ouvrir. Elle masqua cependant sa joie et afficha une mine à la fois embarrassée et éprouvée.

- _Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger_, _mais j'ai un petit problème, _attaqua-t-elle.

_- Je vois ça, _confirma Michael en la constatant trempée de la tête aux pieds._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Un souci de plomberie, enfin de robinetterie pour être exacte. Y a de l'eau qui gicle du robinet, j'arrive pas à l'arrêter et la cuisine est en train de se transformer en piscine. Mon oncle et ma tante sont pas là et j'ai essayé d'appeler un plombier mais pas moyen d'en avoir un. Alors euh… je me suis dit, comme je sais que vous êtes ingénieur, que peut-être vous sauriez ce qu'il faut faire pour arrêter l'inondation ?_

_- Ben… la plomberie c'est pas ma spécialité mais je peux jeter un coup d'œil au problème si vous voulez._

_- Oui, oui je veux bien, _approuva Rebecca en portant une main à son cœur dans un soupir soulagé. _Parce que là je suis un peu en panique pour tout vous dire._

Michael attrapa ses clefs sur la console de l'entrée, sortit sur le perron, verrouilla la porte derrière lui puis suivit Rebecca jusque chez elle.

En pénétrant dans la cuisine des Geller, Michael découvrit un véritable geyser d'eau qui jaillissait du robinet mal en point, son long cou recourbé n'étant plus tout à fait dans l'axe de son socle. Il s'approcha, se faisant aspergé au passage, et actionna les commandes d'arrivée d'eau froide et d'eau chaude qui tournèrent dans le vide.

- _Il faudrait commencer par couper l'eau au robinet d'arrêt général_, déclara Michael. _Il doit se trouver près du compteur, dans le garage sans doute._

_- C'est par là_, lui indiqua Rebecca en désignant une porte.

Dans le garage aux allures de capharnaüm, Michael distingua un ensemble de tuyaux regroupés sur un pan de mur. Il s'approcha, trouva la manette du robinet d'arrête général et la tourna d'un quart de tour.

- _C'est bon_, s'écria Rebecca depuis la cuisine. _C'est bon, ça coule plus_, réitéra-t-elle lorsque Michael réapparut dans la pièce.

- _Oui mais là j'ai coupé l'eau dans toute la maison. Si vous la remettez pour prendre une douche par exemple, le problème recommencera ici. Faut réparer le robinet… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda-t-il en venant examiner l'obturateur. _On dirait qu'on lui a tapé dessus._

- _Oui… euh… c'est peut-être de ma faute, _avoua Rebecca avec une grimace coupable. _Vous savez, le système est un peu vieux et souvent l'eau a du mal à arriver alors on lui tape un peu sur le coin du nez pour l'aider mais là… j'étais un peu énervée et j'ai dû taper trop fort._

- _Ça n'a pas l'air cassé, juste déboîté. Je peux essayer de le réparer. Vous savez si votre oncle a des outils quelque part ?_

_- Ouais, sûrement dans le garage, je vais les chercher…_

Rebecca rapporta une petite caisse à outils qu'elle déposa sur la paillasse à côté de l'évier. Michael y attrapa une pince et entreprit, avec précaution, de déboîter entièrement le cou du robinet afin de pouvoir le remettre correctement en place par la suite.

- _Vous savez_, commença Rebecca qui s'était hissée sur le plan de travail pour s'y asseoir, _j'étais énervée parce que… mon petit ami vient de me larguer par sms. Vous vous rendez compte ! Vous vous êtes déjà fait larguer ? _

Michael s'immobilisa une seconde et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné de la question.

- _Euh… non_, répondit-il en se remettant au travail.

- _Et vous avez déjà largué une fille ?_

_- Largué non, rompu avec oui._

_- Ouais, vous faisiez ça avec classe vous au moins, de vive voix. Un sms, je vous assure que ça fait pas plaisir ! Il m'a même pas expliqué pourquoi il voulait plus de moi alors je me pose pleins de questions, je me demande ce qui cloche chez moi, _soupira Rebecca, désenchantée.

- _Ce type est assez irrespectueux pour mettre fin à votre relation par sms alors je pense que c'est plutôt avec lui qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, _lui assura Michael pour tenter de la réconforter.

Rebecca esquissa un discret sourire avant de retrouver sa mine désabusée.

- _Vous croyez ? _minauda-t-elle. _Moi, ce que je me dis, c'est que les garçons me courent après parce que je suis mignonne, mais le physique ça suffit pas et je crois qu'ils se lassent au bout d'un moment parce que… je dois pas être une fille intéressante… _

_- Je vous connais pas beaucoup mais je suis sûr que vous devez avoir pleins de qualités_, déclara machinalement Michael.

Concentré sur sa réparation du robinet, il ne fit pas réellement attention à ce qu'il disait, et surtout à l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur Rebecca.

- _Vous par exemple… vous vous seriez intéressé à une fille comme moi ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois Michael réalisa que la conversation prenait une direction déplacée. Il se redressa, regarda Rebecca et s'alarma de voir briller dans ses yeux une lueur prédatrice en totale contradiction avec son minois qui se voulait angélique et sans défense.

- _Euh… je suis pas sûr que ma réponse soit une bonne indication pour vous, _déclara-t-il prudemment._ On n'est pas de la même génération alors…_

_- Non mais si vous aviez eu mon âge, évidemment !_

Michael aurait pu répondre par la positive, histoire de dire à Rebecca ce qu'elle semblait vouloir entendre et qu'elle lui foute ensuite la paix. Mais il ne trouva pas la force de le faire. Peu importe à quel âge, où et dans quel siècle ils se seraient rencontrés, il savait pour sûr que jamais il ne se serait intéressé à elle ni même à personne d'autre tant il lui était inconcevable de pouvoir s'intéresser à une autre femme que Sara. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu le lui expliquer mais il eut l'intime conviction que rappeler à Rebecca à quel point il était attaché à Sara pourrait s'avérer préjudiciable pour cette dernière.

Il décida d'éluder complètement la question et reporta son attention sur le robinet qu'il revissa rapidement.

- _Voilà, je pense que c'est bon_, annonça-t-il. _Je vais remettre l'eau pour voir ce que ça donne._

Michael partit au garage pour revenir dans la cuisine une poignée de secondes plus tard. À première vue, plus de fuite. Il actionna les deux manettes du robinet et l'eau s'écoula le plus normalement du monde. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement, sachant qu'il allait maintenant pouvoir quitter cette maison au plus vite.

_- Merci beaucoup_, apprécia Rebecca.

Elle descendit du plan de travail et ses tongs provoquèrent un bruit spongieux en s'écrasant sur le carrelage recouvert d'une flaque d'eau.

- _De rien, c'était pas grand-chose finalement._

_- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir une bière pour…_

_- Non, non_, la coupa précipitamment Michael. _C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot qui m'attend, _indiqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, il arpenta l'allée des Geller les sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait être temps que Rebecca n'ait plus rien à faire chez lui et il se réjouit du retour imminent de Meredith Walker.

En arrivant sur le trottoir, il aperçut Ned Spencer sur celui d'en face. Il promenait Sniffle, son Basset Hound. Alors que le chien était en train de renifler le pied d'un réverbère, Ned fixait Michael du coin de l'œil, la mine soupçonneuse pour ne pas dire carrément accusatrice.

- _Un petit problème de plomberie. Mais c'est réglé_, expliqua Michael afin que son voisin ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur les raisons de sa présence chez Rebecca.

Ned acquiesça d'un signe de tête compréhensif mais parut tout sauf convaincu.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Michael ouvrit un œil et consulta le réveil qui n'affichait pas tout à fait 7 heures.

Une douce luminosité inondait la chambre. Le jour se levait à peine mais il faisait déjà excessivement lourd. Encore une journée qui n'échapperait pas à l'extraordinaire canicule qui sévissait depuis près de trois mois.

Michael inspira profondément en étirant tout son corps pour finir d'émerger de sa courte nuit. Il pivota ensuite sur sa hanche et se redressa légèrement sur son coude pour observer Sara. Elle dormait encore mais plus pour longtemps ; son réveil devait sonner d'ici quelques minutes.

Michael tendit un bras au-dessus d'elle pour atteindre l'appareil et lui coupa le siffler avant qu'il n'ait à hurler. Il allait se charger d'arracher Sara aux bras de Morphée un peu plus délicatement.

Elle était étendue sur le dos, le visage tourné vers sa table de nuit. Il déposa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait lentement au rythme de sa respiration paisible ; Sara ne réagit pas.

Il passa alors sa main entre ses seins et survola son ventre en effleurant à peine le tissu soyeux de sa nuisette. Il fit ensuite glisser ses doigts sur sa cuisse nue avant de les remonter pour les insinuer sous le vêtement. Sara remua doucement ses jambes tandis que Michael frôlait son intimité à travers la fine étoffe de sa petite culotte. Il déposa enfin sa main sur son ventre brûlant et le caressa tendrement.

Sara prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et trouva le regard de Michael.

- _Bonjour_, l'accueillit-il dans un sourire avant de lui donner un doux baiser.

_- Oui, je crois qu'il le sera s'il commence comme ça, _approuva Sara en passant une main sur sa joue.

- _Il pourrait commencer encore mieux que ça, _souffla Michael.

Il embrassa sa lèvre inférieure avec douceur et sensualité et Sara frémit.

- _Mais… je dois aller travailler, _murmura-t-elle.

- _Je sais, mais on a le temps…, _insista-t-il, sa bouche frôlant la sienne. _… Si tu fais l'impasse sur le p'tit-déj'._

Sara esquissa un sourire.

_- Tu veux dire, si c'est toi mon p'tit-déj'_, proposa-t-elle plutôt en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

À son tour Michael étira ses lèvres dans un sourire avant de retrouver celles de Sara avec une retenue délicieuse et frustrante à la fois, véritable provocation à leur désir bouillonnant. Il effleurait subtilement sa bouche, y déposait de légers baisers, avait d'imperceptibles mouvements de recul à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le happer. Sara émit gloussement impatient et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à elle et écraser fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser se fit plus brutal, impérieux, et leurs langues se chahutèrent ardemment.

Sans cesser de fouiller sa bouche avec gourmandise, Michael plongea entièrement son bras sous sa nuisette pour rejoindre sa poitrine. Il s'empara d'un sein, le câlina d'une main douce et Sara soupira de plaisir.

Il lui retira ensuite sa petite culotte et revint s'étendre au-dessus d'elle. À peine avait-il reprit ses lèvres qu'avec une force étonnante, elle le fit basculer sur le dos pour prendre le dessus. Elle le débarrassa de son boxer avec empressement puis se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Elle happa ses lèvres et il enveloppa sa nuque d'une main. Elle le prit enfin en elle et il étouffa un râle de plaisir en sentant sa chair intime, chaude et humide, avaler progressivement sa verge sensible.

Sara se redressa, retira sa nuisette, déposa ses mains sur le ventre de Michael tandis qu'il déposait les siennes sur ses cuisses et commença à bouger son bassin. Elle lui imprima de longs et langoureux mouvements et bientôt le plaisir qui prenait naissance au creux de ses reins se mit à irradier l'intégralité de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux, savoura les grisantes sensations qui fourmillaient en elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, pas tout de suite.

Alors qu'elle dansait lascivement sur lui, Michael se redressa, saisit son visage entre ses mains et bâillonna sa bouche de la sienne. Sara laissa s'échapper un gémissement quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha solidement à lui comme pour éviter de se laisser entraîner trop tôt.

- _Michael_, l'appela-t-elle dans un souffle haletant.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il la serra dans ses bras, se rallongea sur le matelas en la maintenant étroitement contre lui et roula avec elle pour reprendre le dessus. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, accrocha une main à sa cuisse et se mit à bouger en elle avec une vigueur animale, sauvage, presque brutale, se poussant toujours plus profondément entre ses hanches.

Agrippée à ses épaules, Sara planta ses ongles dans sa chair et concéda un gémissement de plus en plus marqué à chacun de ses coups de reins. Elle cria finalement son nom et son extase lorsque l'orgasme la terrassa, un orgasme à l'intensité telle qu'elle crut bien perdre connaissance l'espace d'une seconde. Elle fut cependant encore assez consciente pour entendre Michael gémir contre sa peau et le sentir se répandre au creux de son ventre.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues secondes, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Puis Michael se retira et s'allongea à côté de Sara. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit amoureusement.

- _Peut-être pas très nourrissant mais délicieux quand même, non ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Ouais_, s'amusa-t-elle. _Le seul problème c'est que je vais arriver au boulot affublée d'un sourire béat et Lizzie va tout de suite en comprendre la raison ! _

Michael pouffa de rire et Sara lui asséna une petite tape sur le torse.

- _Te marres pas ! _geignit-elle. _Je l'entends d'ici me sortir une des ses remarques bien senties dont elle seule a le secret pour me faire savoir à quel point ça se lit sur mon visage quand je viens de faire l'amour._

Elle porta ses mains à son visage et appuya sur les commissures de ses lèvres pour tenter de gommer son sourire.

- _Si j'arrive à me l'enlever elle verra pas que…_

_- Arrête, _l'interrompit Michael en venant lui attraper les mains pour qu'elle cesse de se triturer la bouche. _C'est vrai que t'es particulièrement resplendissante après l'amour, _souffla-t-il en passant le bout de son pouce sur ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent de nouveau dans un sourire radieux. _Et t'as pas à en avoir honte. Personnellement ça me dérange pas que tout le monde sache à quel point ma future femme est épanouie…_

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot contre sa bouche. Elle se laissa embrasser quelques secondes puis réunit le peu de force et de volonté qu'elle possédait pour le repousser doucement.

- _Stop, stop. Faut que je me lève là parce que si en plus j'arrive en retard elle va s'en donner à cœur joie ! _déclara-t-elle en se redressant pour sortir du lit.

Elle ramassa sa nuisette, sa petite culotte, et partit vers la salle de bain.

- _Tu vas prendre une douche ? _interrogea Michael, intéressé.

- _Oui… Mais je ferme la porte à clefs ! _lui fit-elle savoir.

Sara disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain et Michael l'entendit en effet tourner le verrou. Il rigola puis il se rallongea sur le dos, remonta le drap sur lui et croisa ses mains sous tête. Un sourire au bord des lèvres, le regard fixé au plafond, il laissa son imagination les bruits qu'il percevaient de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Sara réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

- _Au fait, t'es rentré à quelle heure hier soir ? _demanda-t-elle en commençant à farfouiller dans le dressing pour trouver à s'habiller. _Je t'ai pas entendu te coucher._

_- Euh… je suis plutôt rentré ce matin en fait, il était un peu plus de 2 heures. _

_- Et c'était bien ?_

_- Ouais, ouais…_

Sara se posta à l'entrée du dressing et, tout en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, elle considéra Michael avec un sourcil relevé, étonnée de le constater si évasif.

- _Tu veux pas m'en parler ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Ben tu sais, y a rien de très intéressant à dire. Quand une centaine d'ingénieurs et d'architectes sont réunis dans une même salle, ça ne fait que discuter ingénierie et architecture. _

- _Ouais_, concéda-t-elle avant de repartir fouiner dans ses placards.

Une fois habillée, elle revint jusqu'au lit, y déposa un genou et se pencha au-dessus de Michael pour lui donner un long baiser.

- _À ce soir_, lança-t-elle ensuite en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

- _Bonne journée, _lui souhaita-t-il en se redressant pour la regarder quitter la pièce.

À présent seul, Michael resta quelques secondes immobile, assis au milieu du grand lit, et essaya de ne pas se laisser gagner par la culpabilité. Il détestait avoir à mentir à Sara mais cette fois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. On lui avait assuré que moins de personnes seraient au courant, mieux ce serait pour tout le monde.


	10. Chapter 10

Il n'était que trois heures et demi de l'après-midi ce lundi mais on aurait dit que la nuit était en train de tomber tant le ciel était assombri par d'énormes nuages plus noirs les uns que les autres.

Sara gara sa voiture le long du trottoir devant l'école, éteignit les phares, ouvrit la portière, sortit un bras et déploya son parapluie avant de s'extraire entièrement du véhicule. Protégée de la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur Chicago et sa périphérie depuis près d'une heure, elle trottina rapidement jusqu'à l'école alors que le tonnerre grondait violemment, déchirant le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Dans le hall, c'est un brouhaha non moins assourdissant qui l'accueillit. Elle referma son parapluie et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de parents et d'enfants pour atteindre la classe de sa fille. Déjà parée de son coupe-vent vert pastel, son petit sac à dos accroché à ses épaules, Neena se leva de son banc aussitôt qu'elle aperçut sa mère et se précipita vers elle. Sara s'accroupit pour la réceptionner dans ses bras et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

- _Ça va ? T'as passé une bonne journée ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

Neena avait noué ses petits bras autour de son cou pour y cacher son visage.

- _Y a de l'orage, _souffla la fillette pour seule réponse.

- _Oui mais c'est rien_, la rassura Sara. _Avec la canicule qu'on avait depuis trois mois il fallait bien que ça arrive._

Elle se releva en gardant Neena dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle était à mi-chemin quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller ; elle se retourna et vit Anita Freeman venir à sa rencontre.

- _Bonjour, vous allez bien ? _demanda Anita en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- _Oui, merci, _répondit Sara.

_- Je suis désolée de vous attraper au vol comme ça mais je voulais vous parler de quelque chose… Venez, on va se mettre dans une salle parce que là on ne s'entend pas penser._

Anita entraîna Sara vers une salle de classe vide et l'invita à entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- _Voilà_, reprit la directrice, _si la jeune femme qui s'occupe de venir chercher Neena habituellement euh… Rebecca elle s'appelle, c'est ça ?_

Sara confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- _Et bien si Rebecca n'est plus en mesure d'être là pour trois heures et demi pile, je pense que le mieux serait d'inscrire Neena à la garderie. Parce que, voyez-vous, si ça ne pose pas vraiment de problèmes d'organisation de compter un enfant de plus à garder que ce qui est prévu, le véritable souci c'est que, si elle n'est pas inscrite à la garderie, Neena n'est pas assurée pour sa présence dans nos locaux au-delà de trois heures et demi. Alors s'il lui arrive quelque chose ce serait très ennuyeux…_

_- Attendez, je suis pas sûre de comprendre_, s'hébéta Sara. _Pourquoi Rebecca ne serait plus en mesure d'être là à l'heure prévue ?_

_- Et bien disons que comme la semaine dernière elle a été en retard trois fois, je me disais qu'elle était peut-être un peu juste au niveau de ses horaires. Donc si Neena doit rester en garderie jusqu'à quatre heures pour que…_

_- Co… comment ça en retard trois fois ? _s'indigna Sara.

- _Euh… oui. C'était lundi, mercredi et jeudi si je me souviens bien. Elle a à chaque fois téléphoné pour prévenir qu'elle serait un peu en retard m'enfin vingt minutes voire une demi-heure, j'appelle pas ça « un peu »._

_- Non, en effet ! _confirma Sara qui fulminait intérieurement. _Pour tout vous dire j'ignorais totalement que Rebecca affichait de tels retards. Mais si elle a mieux à faire ailleurs je crois que je vais la libérer complètement de ses obligations, ce sera plus simple. Je vous remercie de m'avoir informée du problème._

_- Euh… de rien, _murmura Anita alors que Sara quittait la salle de classe d'un pas qui laissait deviner sa fureur.

Avant de sortir de l'école, Sara rouvrit son parapluie puis elle se pressa jusqu'à la voiture.

_- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que Rebecca était arrivée plusieurs fois en retard ? _demanda-t-elle à Neena en même temps qu'elle l'installait à l'arrière du véhicule.

La fillette eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

_- Elle m'a dit que c'était pas de sa faute mais que tu serais pas contente si tu le savais._

_- Tu m'étonnes que je serais pas contente, _marmonna Sara pour elle-même en bouclant la ceinture de Neena.

- _T'es colère ? _interrogea la fillette dans un souffle.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et sa lèvre inférieur tremblait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Sara la regarda avec tendresse et esquissa un sourire en passant une main réconfortante sur sa joue.

_- Oui je suis en colère, mais pas contre toi_, la rassura-t-elle. _Papa et moi on a engagé Rebecca pour qu'elle fasse un travail et elle ne le fait pas correctement alors je suis en colère contre elle._

Sara déposa un bisou sur le front de Neena puis elle referma la portière et alla prendre place derrière le volant. Elle posa son parapluie replié et ruisselant devant le siège passager, mit sa clef dans le contact et démarra sous un nouveau coup de tonnerre tonitruant.

oOo

L'orage avait grondé sans relâche pendant près de trois heures et Neena n'avait pas quitté Sara d'une semelle durant tout le temps qu'avait duré les hostilités.

À présent qu'il s'était éloigné, que le ciel s'était éclairci et que la pluie torrentielle avait laissé place à une légère bruine post-cataclysmique, la fillette avait rejoint le salon pour dessiner tranquillement sur la table basse en attendant l'heure du dîner.

À la cuisine, Sara venait de verser les spaghettis dans l'eau bouillonnante du faitout quand Michael, tout juste rentré du travail, fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il n'eut qu'à poser les yeux sur elle pour comprendre, bien qu'elle lui tournât le dos, que quelque chose la contrariait. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur sa nuque et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- _Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Mmm_, marmonna-t-elle sans quitter des yeux ses spaghettis qu'elle remuait dans l'eau à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois.

- _Sara, c'était pas une question en l'air. Je veux vraiment savoir si ça va et si c'est pas le cas je tiens à savoir pourquoi ?_

Sara poussa un soupir, tapota sa cuillère sur le bord du faitout afin de l'égoutter et la posa sur le plan de travail avant de se tourner vers Michael.

- _Alors en effet, ça va pas, je suis énervée, _déclara-t-elle. _Figure-toi que j'ai appris aujourd'hui que Rebecca avait récupéré Neena à l'école avec près d'une demi-heure de retard à trois reprises la semaine dernière. Le pire c'est qu'elle a culpabilisé Neena en lui disant que je serais pas contente si j'apprenais ça, et comme Neena n'aime pas me voir en colère elle m'en a pas parlé. Sauf que maintenant elle me voit furieuse et elle croit que c'est à cause d'elle._

_- Mais tu lui as dit que non…_

_- Évidemment ! Toujours est-il que Rebecca s'occupe d'elle encore demain parce que j'ai vraiment personne mais dès mercredi et pour le reste de la semaine c'est Laura qui la remplacera. Je l'ai appelée, elle veut bien…_

_- D'accord, _approuva Michael.

- _Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, _poursuivit Sara sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, _« madame Walker revient le week-end prochain, Rebecca pourrait finir la semaine », mais non ! Depuis le début je la sentais pas trop, là je suis plus confiante du tout alors tant pis, même s'il reste que quelques jours je veux plus lui laisser Neena. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça stupide mais…_

_- Sara, _la coupa Michael en déposant ses mains sur ses épaules._ J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord._

Sara le fixa quelques secondes et réalisa qu'en effet, il n'avait pas cherché à défendre Rebecca comme elle pensait qu'il l'aurait fait.

- _Oh… Bien._

_- Tu finis à quelle heure demain soir ?_

_- Euh… pas avant 20 heures je pense._

_- Alors c'est moi qui donnerais son congé à Rebecca, _déclara Michael.

Il figea son regard au loin à travers la fenêtre et commença d'ores et déjà à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Puisque sous ses airs angéliques Rebecca semblait dissimuler un étrange caractère qu'il soupçonnait manipulateur, devinait sournois, imaginait susceptible et craignait impulsif, Michael se dit que le mieux serait sûrement de faire ça en douceur, afin de ne pas la froisser et ne pas risquer de s'attirer d'éventuelles représailles. Sans faire références à ses manquements, probablement qu'il se contenterait d'évoquer une grand-mère désireuse de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite-fille pour lui expliquer les raisons de son éviction. Oui, tact et diplomatie seraient de rigueur.

oOo

Le beau temps était revenu mais après l'orage de la veille, les températures étaient redevenues de saison. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur, Rebecca avait également enfilé un petit gilet avant de venir s'installer sur la terrasse d'où elle surveillait Neena qui s'amusait sur le portique de jeux.

Elle avala une gorgée de son coca, reposa la canette à côté de son portable sur la table du salon de jardin, jeta un coup d'œil à Neena puis reporta son attention sur le magazine people qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle tourna une page et tomba sur un article illustré consacré à l'acteur australien Hugh Jackman. Elle écarquilla les yeux, arrondit sa bouche et poussa un sifflement d'admiration en observant la musculature surdéveloppée du bel apollon mise à nue sur une des photos.

_- Ce qu'il est canon aussi celui-là ! _grogna-t-elle de plaisir.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et Rebecca referma le magazine pour le poser sur ses genoux. Elle attrapa l'appareil et consulta rapidement l'identité de l'appelant avant de le porter à son oreille.

- _Hey ! Nat' ! _lança-t-elle gaiement.

- _Salut ma poulette, _répondit Natalie à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Ça faisait longtemps ! Ça me fait trop plaisir de t'entendre ! Quoi de neuf ?_

_- Et ben figure-toi que je suis sur Chicago pour quelques jours. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. T'es chez toi ? Je peux passer te voir ?_

_- Euh… non, je fais du baby-sitting chez des voisins là, mais t'as qu'à me rejoindre, _proposa Rebecca. _C'est un peu plus haut dans la rue, au 1630._

_- Attends, t'es sûre qu'ils sont d'accord pour que tu fasses venir des gens chez eux ? _s'inquiéta Natalie.

_- Ils le sauront pas. Allez, viens, faut que je te montre un truc en plus, _murmura Rebecca d'une voix à la fois mystérieuse et excitée.

- _Bon, ok, j'arrive. Je suis là dans dix minutes._

_- Ok, à toute._

oOo

Rebecca entendit le coup de sonnette depuis la terrasse. Elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir à son amie et toutes deux se sautèrent dans les bras, toutes à leur joie de se retrouver après plusieurs mois d'éloignement.

_- Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses ici ? _demanda Natalie.

_- Ça fait que trois semaines, _indiqua Rebecca._ Je fais juste un remplacement en attendant que la dame qui s'occupe de la petite habituellement revienne._

Natalie s'avança dans la maison tout en passant une main dans sa crinière brune pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière et ainsi mieux observer les lieux.

_- Bon plan en tout cas, non ? La baraque est canon, doivent être blindés de fric._

_- Ben, c'est un ingénieur et une toubib, alors je te laisse imaginer. En plus, elle, c'est la fille du gouverneur._

_- Du gouverneur ! _s'exclama Natalie en écarquillant les yeux. _Tu veux dire, du gouverneur de l'Illinois ? _

_- Bah oui ! Mais bon, le vrai bon plan, c'est ça, viens voir…_

Rebecca entraîna Natalie dans la salle et la conduisit jusqu'au buffet. En passant devant la baie vitrée ouverte, cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin et aperçut Neena postée en haut du toboggan.

- _Regarde ! _ordonna Rebecca en attrapant une photo qu'elle présenta à son amie._ Si la baraque est canon le proprio l'est encore plus, non ?_

_- Ouh, alors toi je te vois venir ! _rigola Natalie en observant Michael sur la photo. _C'est ton nouveau coup de cœur ?_

Rebecca esquissa un sourire coupable.

- _C'est plus qu'un coup de cœur. Ce type me rend dingue ! _

_- C'est vrai qu'il est beau. En tous cas je t'ai déjà vue te taper bien pire. Mais il est pas un peu jeune ? _demanda Natalie avec un sourire narquois._ D'habitude tu les prends pas en dessous de 40 ans._

_- Il doit avoir quelque chose comme 34 ou 35 ans, ça me va tout à fait. Non mais je te jure, il faudrait que tu le voies en vrai. Quand il te regarde avec ses yeux à tomber t'as juste envie de te noyer dedans !_

_- T'es grave toi, _ricana Natalie en reposant la photo sur le buffet._ Et une fois de plus c'est pas la morale qui t'étouffe. Il est marié ce type !_

_- Non, ils sont pas encore mariés._

_- Oui mais il est pas célibataire, c'est ce que je veux dire. Est-ce qu'au moins c'est un bon coup ?_

Rebecca ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- _LA GAMINE ! _s'était écriée Natalie en tendant son doigt vers le jardin où Neena venait de chuter de haut du toboggan.

Rebecca se retourna aussitôt et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit Neena étendue sur le gazon au pied du portique. Le cœur affolé, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, suivie par Natalie, et vint s'agenouiller près de la fillette qui demeurait inerte, échouée sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

- _Neena ! _l'appela-t-elle pour quémander une réaction qui ne vint pas.

Elle saisit alors délicatement sa tête pour tourner son visage vers elle et lui releva une paupière. L'œil de Neena restait figé dans le vide et Rebecca réalisa soudainement que ses doigts apposés sous son crâne touchaient quelque chose d'humide. Elle les retira et étouffa un cri d'horreur en les découvrant maculés de sang.

- _APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE ! _hurla-t-elle à Natalie.

La jeune femme sortit aussitôt son portable de sa poche et composa le 911 d'un pouce fébrile.


	11. Chapter 11

On entendait la sirène hurlait au loin. L'ambulance n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Todd enfila une paire de gants stériles et partit en courant rejoindre l'entrée des urgences, ordonnant au passage à son interne de le suivre.

Tous deux se tenaient devant les portes, prêts à prendre en charge leur nouveau patient, quand le véhicule déboula du coin de la rue à vive allure. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des médecins et les portes du haillon arrière s'ouvrirent sans plus attendre. Deux secouristes descendirent de l'ambulance avant d'en extraire un brancard.

- _Fillette, trois ans et demi, accident domestique, trauma crânien avec perte momentanée de connaissance, reprise à l'arrivée des secours, pas de vomissements, trauma cheville droite, probablement entorse aggravée_, annonça le plus âgé des deux.

Todd s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de la fillette dont il examina rapidement les yeux à l'aide d'un petit stylet lumineux. Il ne détecta rien d'alarmant mais il se figea soudainement et son visage se liquéfia.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _demanda le secouriste en remarquant son trouble.

- _C'est la gamine de Tancredi_, souffla Todd d'une voix à peine audible. _Emmenez-la à l'intérieur_, ordonna-t-il ensuite. _Scanner, _indiqua-t-il enfin à son interne en tapotant un doigt sur son crâne.

Le jeune interne hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris puis il suivit le brancard à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Todd s'approchait des deux jeunes filles restées près de l'ambulance.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _interrogea-t-il d'un ton qui se révéla plus froid et réprobateur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le teint livide, les yeux embués de larmes, Rebecca fixait les portes derrière lesquelles Neena venait de disparaître avec les médecins. Elle avait ramené ses mains agitées de tremblements contre sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir.

- _La petite jouait sur le portique_, expliqua alors Natalie qui semblait faire preuve d'un meilleur sang froid que son amie. _Et elle est tombée du haut du toboggan._

_- Elle bougeait plus, _murmura Rebecca, le regard perdu dans le vide alors qu'elle se repassait la scène_. Et elle… elle saignait…_

_- On s'occupe d'elle maintenant, ça va aller_, déclara Todd pour essayer de la rassurer. _Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir en salle d'attente si vous voulez. On vous tiendra au courant._

Rebecca hocha la tête puis Todd pivota pour partir retrouver son interne et Neena. Natalie posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie et l'entraîna doucement vers l'entrée des urgences. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers un petit hall où elles prirent place sur un petit canapé cubique en cuir noir.

- _Mon Dieu, Nat', qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _souffla Rebecca, plus anéantie que jamais.

Natalie lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos.

- _Arrête, c'est un accident, c'est pas de ta faute._

_- Mais si, j'aurais dû être en train de la surveiller… Je l'aime bien cette gamine, tu sais. Elle est vraiment adorable._

_- T'inquiète pas, le médecin a dit que ça irait. À mon avis y a eu plus de peur que de mal. _

oOo

Lizzie était assise à son bureau, occupée à mettre à jour quelques dossiers, lorsque son biper, attaché à la ceinture de son pantalon, s'agita contre sa hanche. Elle l'attrapa pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Todd qui réclamait sa présence aux urgences. Elle poussa un soupir, referma le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait et se leva de sa chaise pour quitter son bureau.

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _demanda-t-elle en arrivant auprès de Todd.

- _Écoute… euh… Neena vient d'être admise suite à une mauvaise chute là et… euh… j'ai bipé Sara pour la prévenir mais je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être pas plus mal que tu sois là aussi._

_- Mais… pourquoi ? Y a quelque chose de grave ? _s'inquiéta Lizzie.

- _Non, la petite va relativement bien, ça aurait pu être pire mais… enfin tu sais comment est Sara avec sa gamine, elle va…_

Todd s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Sara qui arrivait au loin. Il baissa les yeux et eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, comme s'il avait voulu se cacher derrière Lizzie.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _interrogea Sara.

Todd et Lizzie échangèrent un regard crispé.

_- Sara, surtout ne t'énerve pas, ne panique pas, _commença Todd ce qui eut finalement pour effet de l'alarmer._ Elle va bien._

Sara redouta de comprendre et écarquilla les yeux dans un mélange d'effroi et de colère.

_- Qui ça « elle » ? _demanda-t-elle en fixant son collègue d'un regard menaçant, comme si elle le mettait au défi d'oser le lui dire.

_- Ta fille est là, _dut annoncer Todd.

Sara fut prise de suffocations alors qu'une vague d'angoisse lui déchirait douloureusement la poitrine et les entrailles. Dans un réflexe de survie elle s'agrippa au bras de Lizzie.

- _Elle va bien_, lui répéta cette dernière.

- _Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _balbutia Sara qui, les yeux brillants de larmes, semblait lutter férocement pour prendre sur elle et ne pas céder à la panique.

- _Apparemment elle a chuté du portique sur lequel elle jouait_, rapporta Todd. _Et sa tête a dû heurter un caillou. Elle a perdu connaissance quelques minutes mais elle a juste dû être sonnée parce qu'elle n'est blessée que superficiellement, y a pas de lésions osseuses et le scanner est normal. Par contre elle a une vilaine entorse à la cheville. Cela dit j'ai vu avec l'orthopédiste et y a pas besoin d'opérer, elle va juste être plâtrée pendant trois semaines._

Sara hocha doucement la tête, résignée.

- _Où est-ce qu'elle est ? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Avec Doris, elle s'occupe de lui faire quelques points pour que la blessure cicatrise proprement._

_- Quelle salle ?_

_- La 3... _

Sara tourna aussitôt les talons pour s'y rendre.

- _… les secouristes lui ont donné un puissant antidouleur, elle est un peu dans les vapes, _lui indiqua Todd alors qu'elle s'éloignait en courant presque.

- _Je vais rester avec elle_, déclara Lizzie.

Todd opina et elle partit à son tour pour suivre Sara à distance.

Neena était allongée à plat ventre sur la table d'examen. Assise auprès d'elle, Doris était en train de suturer la plaie située à l'arrière de son crâne lorsque Sara entra dans la pièce. En découvrant le petit corps de sa fille étendu sur la table, elle pinça ses lèvres pour tenter d'en maîtriser le tremblement mais ne put retenir deux larmes qui dévalèrent alors ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un rapide revers de la main, s'avança et vint s'accroupir près de la table pour mettre son visage au même niveau que celui de Neena. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et saisit sa petite main sur laquelle elle déposa un long bisou. Sa fille la regardait d'un œil vide, comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

- _Je suis là mon bébé, maman est là, ça va aller, _souffla Sara.

- _J'ai bientôt fini, _indiqua Doris_. Elle n'a pas bougé une seule fois, elle n'a rien dit, elle est très courageuse._

_- Elle est surtout complètement amorphe_, déplora Sara en câlinant le front de Neena. _Ils lui ont donné une dose d'anesthésiant pour cheval, c'est pas possible !_

Doris esquissa un sourire. Elle termina son soin, rassembla son matériel sur son petit plateau et se leva de son tabouret pour quitter la salle.

- _Je vais dire à Todd qu'il peut venir pour s'occuper de lui plâtrer la cheville_, déclara-t-elle avant de passer la porte.

Après le départ de Doris, Sara se redressa, déposa ses lèvres sur la joue froide de Neena et glissa une main sous son petit tee-shirt pour lui caresser tendrement le dos. C'est un contact qui avait toujours eu le don de la rassurer depuis qu'elle était bébé et Sara ne le rompit pas quand bien même elle entendit Todd entrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement.

- _Il va falloir que je la plâtre_, déclara-t-il.

- _Ouais_, souffla Sara avant de se résigner à lâcher sa fille.

- _Tu devrais peut-être… enfin y a les deux jeunes filles qui sont arrivées avec Neena qui attendent dans le hall…_

_- Les deux ? Elles sont deux ? _s'étonna Sara.

- _Oui…_

Sara fronça les sourcils avec interrogation puis elle se pencha à l'oreille de Neena.

- _Je reviens tout de suite mon bébé, _murmura-t-elle.

Elle quitta la salle et prit le chemin du hall d'attente. Son pas trahissait une colère difficilement contenue et Lizzie décida de la suivre.

Rebecca se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle vit Sara arriver vers elle.

- _Je suis désolée vous savez, _lança-t-elle aussitôt, sincèrement navrée.

_- Pas autant que moi, j'en ai peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?_

_- Euh… je… elle est tombée du portique… Je sais pas comment…_

_- Comment ça vous savez pas comment ? _l'interrompit Sara avec indignation. _Vous n'étiez pas avec elle ? _

_- Si mais… je l'avais laissée… quelques minutes…_

_- Le temps d'aller ouvrir à votre amie peut-être ? _devina Sara en désignant brièvement Natalie du regard_. Il me semble pourtant pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation d'introduire des inconnus chez moi._ _Ça fait beaucoup de faux-pas en peu de temps je trouve ! Parce que madame Freeman m'avait aussi mise au courant de vos retards, à trois reprises, la semaine dernière ! Alors je sais pas ce que vous fabriquiez, et je m'en fiche, mais une chose est sûre, avec ou sans l'accident d'aujourd'hui votre contrat aurait pris fin ce soir. Maintenant rendez-moi la clef de ma maison et fichez le camp ! _ordonna-t-elle en tendant une main pour réclamer son bien.

- _Comment elle va ? _demanda Rebecca tout en retirant la clef de son trousseau.

_- Ça, ça ne vous concerne plus. Elle irait bien si vous aviez fait votre travail correctement ! Donnez-moi la clef et allez-vous en ! _

_- Je veux savoir comment elle va ! _insista Rebecca en gardant la clef en otage.

Mais d'un geste vif, Sara la lui arracha de la main.

- _Et moi j'ai dit que je voulais que vous partiez d'ici ! _réitéra-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, la mâchoire crispée de fureur, en tendant son doigt pour indiquer la sortie à Rebecca.

- _Je quitterais pas cet hôpital sans savoir comment elle va ! _hurla cette dernière, les yeux embués de larmes.

Sara refusa de répondre et tourna les talons pour repartir. Mais Rebecca agrippa la manche de sa blouse pour la retenir. Sara se retourna, l'assassina du regard, et Lizzie intervint précipitamment pour obliger Rebecca à lâcher prise.

_- Elle va bien_, lui indiqua-t-elle tout en repoussant doucement Sara d'une main afin de calmer le jeu_. Elle a une entorse à la cheville et une légère commotion cérébrale dont elle va parfaitement se remettre, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Vous avez eu le bon réflexe en appelant les secours et on vous en remercie. Rentrez chez vous maintenant._

Rebecca lança un dernier coup d'œil à Sara qui la fixait d'un regard noir avant de se laisser entraîner vers la sortie par Natalie. Lizzie regarda les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Sara s'accrocher à son épaule. Elle se retourna et constata que toute couleur avait déserté le visage de son amie.

- _Je me sens pas bien_, souffla Sara, tanguante.

Lizzie se plaça aussitôt sous son bras pour la soutenir et l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé le plus proche.

- _Évidemment ! T'as vu dans quel état tu te mets ! _déplora-t-elle._ Assis-toi et respire bien… Allez me chercher un verre d'eau s'il vous plait, _ordonna-t-elle à l'homme qui patientait sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

Tandis qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la fontaine, Lizzie s'installa à côté de Sara et attendit qu'il revienne avec un gobelet en plastique rempli d'eau fraîche.

- _Merci_, apprécia-t-elle en s'emparant du gobelet qu'elle donna ensuite à Sara. _Bois un coup, ça va te faire du bien._

Sara s'exécuta.

- _Tu sais_, reprit Lizzie, _t'étais sûrement trop aveuglée par la colère pour t'en rendre compte mais je t'assure que cette gamine était vraiment peinée et réellement inquiète de savoir comment Neena allait._

_- Mais à cause d'elle… mon bébé s'est retrouvé aux urgences, _lui rappela Sara, la voix étouffée par les sanglots qu'elle contenait.

_- Non, c'est pas à cause d'elle. C'est un accident. Elle a peut-être fait preuve d'une certaine négligence mais en aucun cas elle n'a pas voulu ce qui s'est passé… Sara, t'as bien conscience que ça aurait aussi pu se produire en ta présence. Me dis pas que quand Neena joue dehors tu la gardes à l'œil en permanence ?_

_- … Non, _admit Sara dans un souffle.

- _L'important maintenant c'est qu'elle aille bien. Je sais que c'est insupportable pour des parents quand il arrive quelque chose à leurs enfants mais c'est la vie. On peut pas les protéger de tout, tout le temps. Et je te signale que si on était capable d'éviter drames et accidents, les urgences ne serviraient à rien et toi tu serais au chômage !_

Sara laissa échapper un petit rire puis elle fixa son amie avec un amusement affectueux, celui qu'elle lui inspirait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait preuve de cette philosophie purement Lizzienne.

oOo

Neena devait rester sous surveillance médicale pour la nuit. Une fois plâtrée, elle avait été installée dans une chambre du service pédiatrique. Et tandis que les effets du puissant antidouleur qui l'avait assommée se dissipaient doucement, elle avait commencé à retrouver ses esprits et sa vigueur.

Sara l'avait abandonnée quelques minutes le temps d'aller se changer et lorsqu'elle fut enfin de retour à la chambre, elle s'étonna de découvrir pas moins de six infirmières regroupées autour du lit de Neena.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _demanda-t-elle en plantant un poing réprobateur sur sa hanche. _C'est le grand meeting des infirmières gâteuses ? _suspecta-t-elle en relevant un sourcil moqueur.

_- On apportait juste son goûter à Neena, _indiqua l'une d'entre elles.

_- Oui, et vous avez évidemment besoin d'être six pour faire ça, _ironisa Sara_. Allez ! Oust ! Y a d'autres enfants qui attendent leur goûter. Et je vous rappelle que le petit Peter Winston qui vient de se faire retirer les amygdales est le petit-fils d'Henry Winston, anciennement chef de cet hôpital pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas. Alors allez donc plutôt lui cirer les bottes à lui !_

_- C'est peut-être le petit-fils de l'ex-big boss mais il est sacrément mal élevé ! _grommela la plus âgée des infirmières tandis que toutes ses collègues sortaient de la chambre en adressant des petits signes d'au revoir à Neena.

Une fois que le régiment des tuniques roses eut quitté la pièce, Sara vint se rasseoir à côté de sa fille sur le lit qui paraissait bien grand pour sa petite occupante.

- _Elles sont gentilles_, commenta Neena. _Elles m'ont donné deux glaces. Tu veux la deuxième ? _demanda-t-elle avant d'enfourner dans sa bouche une petite cuillerée de crème glacée parfumée au chocolat.

- _Tu vas pas la manger ?_

_- Non. Alors faut que tu la manges sinon elle va être tout fondue._

_- D'accord, _rigola Sara en saisissant le petit pot en carton coloré.

Elle retira l'opercule et commença à piocher dedans avec la minuscule cuillère en plastique rouge qui l'accompagnait.

- _Il arrive quand papa ? _demanda Neena.

_- Il devrait pas tarder mais il était sur le chantier de Freeport quand je l'ai appelé, alors il lui faut le temps de faire la route._

_- Les autres y vont se demander qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand y ont voir mon plâtre demain._

_- Oh non chérie, tu vas pas aller à l'école demain. _

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda aussitôt Neena avec une déception évidente.

- _Parce que c'est pas rien ce qui t'est arrivé, alors tu vas te reposer quelques jours. C'est mamie Laura qui va te garder jusqu'au week-end, _indiqua Sara en lui caressant la joue d'une main.

- _C'est pas Rebecca ? _s'étonna Neena.

_- Euh… non. Elle a fini son travail Rebecca, _déclara simplement Sara avant de reprendre une mini cuillerée de glace.

oOo

Sara et Neena étaient en train de regarder les dessins animés proposés par la chaîne jeunesse quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- _C'est papa ! _devina Neena. _Tu peux entrer ! _cria-t-elle tandis que Sara attrapait la télécommande pour couper le son de la télévision.

Michael apparut à l'entrée de la chambre, prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui puis s'approcha rapidement de Neena et saisit son visage entre ses mains pour la couvrir de bisous.

- _Alors ma princesse ! On joue les cascadeuses ? _

_- Non_, rigola Neena.

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? _demanda plus sérieusement Michael en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

- _Ben j'étais en haut du toboggan, _expliqua Neena. _Et j'ai vu une 'tite cocinelle qui montait sur le bord. Je me suis penchée parce que je voulais la prendre et j'ai tombé. Après je me rappelle plus trop. Mais j'ai fait mal à ma cheville, _rapporta-t-elle en désignant son plâtre du doigt, _et j'ai aussi un bobo à la tête et j'aurai une cicatrice mais ça se verra pas parce que c'est dans les cheveux._

_- Et tout ça pour une coccinelle !_

_- Elle était mignonne, _se justifia Neena dans un haussement d'épaules.

_- Ouais_, s'amusa Michael. _Moi j'ai une cicatrice au genou que je m'étais faite aussi quand j'étais petit. Tu veux savoir comment ?_

Neena hocha la tête.

_- Je faisais du vélo avec tonton Linc et tout à coup sur la route j'ai vu une petite grenouille qui traversait. J'ai voulu l'éviter, j'ai perdu le contrôle et je suis tombé._

_- Mais tu l'avais pas écrasée la grenouille ?_

_- Non, mais du coup je m'étais bien ramassé moi, _se souvint Michael en regardant Sara avec une mine dépitée.

Un sourire au bord des lèvres, elle passa une main tendre sur sa joue comme pour le réconforter. Elle reprit ensuite la télécommande et la dirigea vers la télé pour remettre le son.

_- On te laisse regarder les dessins animés toute seule_, indiqua-t-elle à sa fille. _On sort juste dans le couloir quelques minutes, il faut que je discute avec papa, d'accord ?_

_- Oui._

Sara déposa un bisou sur le front de Neena avant de se lever du lit. Michael la suivit jusque dans le couloir.

_- Ça va ? _demanda-t-il aussitôt la porte de la chambre rabattue sur eux.

- _Ouais_, souffla Sara._ J'ai été un peu éprouvée mais ça va mieux. Écoute, elle va devoir passer la nuit ici en observation alors je vais rester avec elle._

_- Tu veux que je reste aussi ?_

_- Non, non, ça servirait à rien. Je voulais te dire aussi… euh… pour Rebecca t'as plus à la virer, je m'en suis chargée._

_- Tu t'en es chargée ? _répéta Michael en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Oui._

_- Bon. Mais j'imagine qu'avec l'état dans lequel tu devais être ça s'est pas fait dans la douceur et la courtoisie ?_

_- Non_, confirma Sara en baissant les yeux._ C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu dure. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je devrais pas aller la voir pour… pas m'excuser mais au moins lui expliquer ma réaction et qu'on puisse discuter en gens civilisés, qu'on se sépare en meilleurs termes parce que… elle habite dans la même rue que nous, on va forcément être amenés à la croiser alors je voudrais pas que ce soit invivable._

_- Si tu veux aller lui parler tu le fais pas toute seule. J'irai avec toi._

_- T'as peur qu'elle s'en prenne à moi ? _suspecta Sara en relevant un sourcil.

_- Je vais pas te mentir : oui. Je me méfie des réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir. Toi tu la sentais pas depuis le début, moi j'ai mis un peu de temps à m'en rendre compte mais en effet, je lui trouve aussi une attitude dérangeante. C'est pour ça que j'étais d'accord quand tu m'as dit hier que tu voulais pas la garder, même s'il ne restait que trois jours._

_- Bon… On ira demain soir alors._

_- Non, j'ai une réunion de prévue et je risque de pas rentrer de bonne heure. On ira plutôt jeudi._

_- Ok_, approuva Sara.

Elle pivota en vue de rentrer dans la chambre mais se retourna brusquement vers Michael.

- _Elle a une attitude dérangeante, d'accord, mais tu crois quand même pas qu'elle serait capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? _demanda-t-elle dans un murmure._ Me dis pas qu'on avait mis notre fille entre les mains de quelqu'un de dangereux ? _supplia-t-elle de ses yeux brillants, les sourcils froncés de remords.

- _Non, non. Je pense pas qu'elle s'en prendrait physiquement à quelqu'un, et surtout pas à un enfant. Je crois plutôt que c'est une affabulatrice. Et je veux pas que tu te retrouves seule avec elle parce que je voudrais pas qu'elle t'accuse de t'en être prise à elle pour se venger et que ce ne puisse ensuite être que ta parole contre la sienne_, lui expliqua Michael en caressant sa joue pour la rassurer.

Sara hocha la tête puis retourna auprès de sa fille en s'efforçant de sourire pour tenter de gommer toute trace d'inquiétude de son visage.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeudi matin. 8 heures. Michael était déjà parti au bureau et Sara attendait que Laura Donovan arrive pour s'en aller à son tour. Comme la veille, c'est la mère de Veronica qui allait s'occuper de Neena pour la journée.

Sara était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture de Laura se garer devant la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte au moment où cette dernière gravissait les quelques marches du perron. Jeune sexagénaire, Laura paraissait 10 ans de moins que son âge. Fraîche et souriante, elle arborait encore la même chevelure brune et la même peau laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseurs que sa fille. Elle embrassa rapidement Sara avant d'entrer dans la maison.

- _Neena dort encore ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Oui_, confirma Sara_. Je vous ai noté ça sur un papier, vous verrez, mais je vous le dis : j'aimerais bien qu'on essaye de lui diminuer un peu sa dose d'antalgique. Alors quand elle se réveillera vous ne lui donnerez qu'un comprimé. Vous attendez un peu mais s'il s'avère que c'est pas suffisant et qu'elle a encore vraiment trop mal à la cheville vous lui donnez le deuxième, c'est pas grave._

_- D'accord._

_- Bon, j'y vais_, déclara Sara en attrapant ses clefs de voiture.

- _Bonne journée_, lui souhaita Laura avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- _Merci, à ce soir._

Sara trottina d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa voiture, prit place derrière le volant et manœuvra pour sortir de l'allée en marche arrière. Une fois sur la route, elle enclencha sa première. Elle n'avait fait que quelques mètres quand elle croisa un véhicule qui arrivait en sens inverse à vive allure. Elle crut apercevoir un gyrophare posé sur le tableau de bord. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour observer la voiture qui filait vers Crown Park.

oOo

Le capitaine Philip Petersen gara sa berline à côté des trois voitures de police déjà présentes à l'entrée du parc boisé. Il en sortit, déroulant son mètre quatre-vingt dix enveloppé dans un imperméable bleu marine. Il fit glisser son pouce et son index sur sa moustache rousse pour la lisser tout en refermant la portière. Côté passager le lieutenant Ross Cohen descendit également du véhicule.

La scène de crime était délimitée par une bande de gel des lieux qu'on avait fait passer d'arbre en arbre pour créer un périmètre qu'aucun badaud n'avait le droit de franchir. Ils s'étaient alors tous attroupés près de cette limite et dans un brouhaha de commérages, certains se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, d'autres interrogeaient carrément les policiers chargés de les maintenir à distance pour espérer savoir ce qui se passait.

_- J'ai jamais compris d'où venait cette curiosité morbide qu'ont les gens, _soupira Petersen. _Dès qu'il y a du sang ça les attire à des kilomètres, comme des requins !_

Suivi de son lieutenant, il s'avança vers un agent qui souleva la bande de plastique jaune pour leur permettre de passer. Les deux policiers rejoignirent le légiste qui s'affairait déjà auprès de la victime étendue dans les fougères au pied d'un gros arbre.

_- Jeune fille, je dirais entre 20 et 25 ans, poignardée, _annonça le médecin en se redressant lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à sa hauteur. _Elle a trois profondes entailles dans le dos probablement causées par un objet de type poignard ou couteau de cuisine à lame lisse. _

_- Elle a été tuée ici _? demanda Petersen en balayant les lieux du regard.

- _Non. Elle était déjà morte lorsqu'on est venu la déposer ici. Morte depuis plusieurs heures je dirais même. Le meurtre a eu lieu ailleurs, c'est certain._

_- Vous avez une heure approximative à nous donner ? _s'enquit Cohen qui consignait les propos du légiste dans un petit carnet.

- _Je dirais hier soir aux alentours de 22 heures. À première vue y a pas de traces d'agression sexuelle mais l'autopsie nous en dira plus._

Cohen s'accroupit près de la victime et sortit un portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean. Il l'ouvrit.

- _Rebecca Mary Rhodes, _déclara-t-il en lisant le permis de conduire de la jeune fille. _21 ans, domiciliée au 1623 Asbury Avenue. C'est tout près d'ici. Le mobile n'a pas l'air d'être le vol, y a 80 dollars dans son portefeuille._

_- Bon, je veux que vous me ratissiez tout le parc à la recherche d'un poignard ou d'un couteau, _ordonna Petersen à ses agents. _Si le meurtrier est venu abandonner le corps ici il s'est peut-être débarrassé de l'arme dans le coin aussi. J'ai vu qu'y avait un canal là-bas, vous faites appel à des plongeurs pour l'inspecter si besoin. Qui a découvert le corps ? _demanda-t-il ensuite au médecin.

- _Je crois que c'est ce joggeur_, répondit le légiste en désignant l'homme en question d'un mouvement du menton.

Il était en train de discuter avec un policier à quelques mètres de là. Petersen et Cohen allèrent à sa rencontre et le second porta un regard peu rassuré sur l'énorme berger allemand assis à ses pieds.

_- C'est vous qui avez signalé le corps à la police ? _interrogea Petersen.

- _Ouais_, confirma le joggeur. _Comme tous les matins je faisais mon footing avec mon chien qui a l'habitude de courir à côté de moi sans être attaché. À un moment il a subitement quitté le sentier pour s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Je me suis arrêté, je l'ai appelé pour qu'il revienne, mais il revenait pas, alors je suis allé le chercher et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé en train de renifler le cadavre de cette pauvre fille. Belle comme elle était, si c'est pas du gâchis !_

_- Oui, la perte aurait été moins lourde si elle avait été moche ! _ironisa Petersen._ Il va falloir que vous passiez au commissariat pour qu'on prenne votre déposition_, indiqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec Cohen.

oOo

Dorothy Geller était effondrée. Emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre, ses joues rougies baignées de larmes, elle était assise à la table de sa cuisine avec son mari à ses côtés. Il lui massait la nuque pour tenter de la réconforter mais elle secouait la tête sans relâche, refusant la douloureuse vérité.

_- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ses parents, moi, en plus_, sanglota-t-elle alors que ses mains tremblantes trituraient un mouchoir en papier.

_- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? _demanda Petersen, assis en face d'elle avec Cohen.

- _Ils vivent en Chine. Mon frère est cadre dans une entreprise là-bas depuis quatre ans, c'est pour ça que Rebecca vivait avec nous… Oh mon dieu, ma petite Becky, _gémit Dorothy._ Qui pouvait lui vouloir du mal ?_

_- Ça c'est la question que j'allais vous poser. Vous lui connaissiez des ennemis ? Vous la saviez en conflit avec quelqu'un ?_

_- Non, elle était adorable. Tout le monde l'appréciait._

_- Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? _interrogea Cohen.

- _Hier soir_, répondit Dorothy avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle porta son mouchoir à sa bouche pour étouffer pudiquement sa peine.

- _Hier soir_, reprit son mari. _Vers… 21 heures 30 je crois. On regardait la télé et elle nous a dit qu'elle sortait. _

_- Elle ne vous a pas dit où, ni avec qui ?_

_- Non. Mais elle faisait ça souvent. Elle était majeure vous savez, on la laissait vivre sa vie. Parfois elle rentrait en pleine nuit sans qu'on l'entende. D'autres fois elle ne rentrait que le lendemain matin, mais on posait jamais de questions. _

_- Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle était avec Natalie, _balbutia Dorothy entre deux spasmes de chagrin. _C'était sa meilleure amie, elles s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps et elle était de retour à Chicago depuis mardi._

_- Il nous faudrait les coordonnées de cette Natalie, _déclara Petersen.

Dorothy les donna au lieutenant Cohen.

- _Est-ce que vous accepteriez que des agents inspectent la chambre de Rebecca ? _lui demanda ensuite le capitaine.

- _Oui, oui… Il faut que vous retrouviez qui a fait ça, _implora Dorothy.

En sortant de la maison, Petersen interpella deux de ses hommes.

- _Vous montez à la chambre de la gamine_, ordonna-t-il. _Et vous me la passez au peigne fin. Vous prenez tout ce qui est ordinateur, téléphone portable, courriers, journal intime, reçus de carte bleue, enfin comme d'hab' quoi._

oOo

_- Non… Non, j'étais pas avec Becky hier soir, _souffla Natalie, son regard anéanti perdu dans le vide.

- _Quand lui avez-vous parlé pour la dernière fois ? _lui demanda Petersen tandis que Cohen prenait inlassablement des notes.

- _Euh… hier… en fin d'après-midi. Je l'ai appelée pour lui proposer de sortir avec moi mais elle a décliné. Je… je voulais essayer de lui changer les idées parce qu'elle était pas bien depuis l'accident de mardi._

_- Quel accident ?_

_- Ben… Becky elle gardait la fille de ses voisins et… la petite a fait une mauvaise chute dans le jardin et elle s'est retrouvée aux urgences. Becky a eu très peur et elle s'en voulait beaucoup._

_- Elle vous l'a raconté ça ?_

_- Non… En fait j'étais avec elle. Et… j'étais là aussi quand la mère de la petite lui est tombée dessus à l'hôpital_, murmura Natalie. _Elle était furieuse, vous auriez dû voir son regard, ça faisait froid dans le dos._

_- Vous connaissez son nom ?_

_- Non. Mais je sais que c'est la fille du gouverneur, Becky me l'a dit._

_- Du gouverneur Tancredi ?_

_- Oui. Et elle est médecin à l'hôpital je crois. Elle portait une blouse quand je l'ai vue._

Petersen et Cohen échangèrent un regard crispé.

- _Bien_, reprit le capitaine. _Merci de votre aide._

_- Euh… je sais pas si je devrais vous le dire_, souffla Natalie avec hésitation, _mais…_

_- Oui, allez-y, il faut nous dire tout ce que vous savez, _l'encouragea Petersen.

- _Becky elle… elle fréquentait souvent des hommes beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle, mariés pour la plus part, et je crois que… je crois qu'elle avait une relation avec le père de la petite justement. _

Cohen prit note, Petersen lissa sa moustache de son pouce et de son index dans un tic nerveux et prit une profonde inspiration.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Ben… elle me l'avait dit, _expliqua Natalie.

- _Bon… Une dernière question : le numéro de la maison de ces voisins ?_

_- 1630._

oOo

- _Ah ! Vite, ça gratte, vite ! _s'exclama soudainement Neena en se mettant à se dandiner sur le canapé.

Laura se leva aussitôt du fauteuil et attrapa la cuillère à soupe qui était posée sur la table basse du salon. Elle s'approcha de Neena et introduisit le manche de la cuillère sous son pied, entre la peau et le plâtre.

- _Dans le milieu_, la guida Neena.

- _Ici ? _demanda Laura en grattant son petit pied.

- _Oui… Merci… C'est chiant, _soupira Neena.

- _Je sais bichette, _compatit Laura. _Moi aussi j'ai déjà eu un plâtre et c'est vrai que c'est casse-pieds… Enfin non, c'est plutôt répare-pieds en fait_, rigola-t-elle toute seule.

Elle venait de reposer la cuillère et de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil quand on sonna à la porte. Elle se releva et alla ouvrir pour découvrir deux hommes.

- _Bonjour madame, je suis le capitaine Petersen, _se présenta le plus grand des deux.

Il exhiba sa plaque de policier.

_- Et voici le lieutenant Cohen, _poursuivit-il pour introduire son collègue._ Nous aurions aimé parler au docteur… Tancredi._

Il avait eut du mal à cacher l'embarras que lui causait la prononciation de ce patronyme.

- _Sara ? Mais elle n'est pas là, elle travaille, _leur indiqua Laura._ Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?_

_- Nous voudrions juste lui poser quelques questions dans le cadre d'une enquête que nous menons. Elle travaille au Northwestern Memorial, c'est ça ?_

_- Euh… oui, _confirma Laura. _Un enquête sur quoi ? _interrogea-t-elle.

- _Vous êtes de sa famille ? _demanda Petersen sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question posée.

- _Pas directement. Je suis la mère de sa belle-sœur. _

_- Vous habitez dans le coin ?_

_- Non, je vis à Glenview. Je suis ici en dépannage pour garder sa fille._

- _En dépannage ? Parce que qui le fait habituellement ? _

_- Une voisine… Madame Walker je crois. Mais elle ne revient que ce week-end. _

_- Est-ce que le prénom de Rebecca vous évoque quelque chose ?_

_- Oui… euh… c'est la jeune fille qui gardait Neena jusqu'à mardi dernier il me semble._

_- Attendez, _s'hébéta Cohen qui, son calepin dans une main un stylo dans l'autre, semblait perdu. _Vous êtes combien à la garder cette petite ?_

_- Non mais je vous explique, _commença Laura._ Normalement c'est madame Walker qui s'occupe de Neena. Elle a dû s'absenter quelques semaine pour aller aider sa sœur convalescente je crois. Alors Sara a fait appel à Rebecca, qui est la nièce d'une autre voisine si je me souviens bien, pour faire l'intérim. Sauf que ça c'est pas très bien passé et Sara a remercié Rebecca avant-hier. _

_- Et donc, vous maintenant vous dépannez en attendant le retour de madame Walker ?_

_- Oui, c'est ça._

Cohen prit note.

_- Bien, _reprit Petersen. _Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne journée madame._

Les deux policiers tournèrent les talons et descendirent les marches du perron.

- _Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Rebecca ? _demanda Laura en élevant la voix pour être entendue des deux hommes qui s'éloignaient dans l'allée.

Mais ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à la question et poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à leur voiture sans se retourner.

- _Parce que si c'est le cas Sara n'y est pour rien ! _leur cria Laura.

Petersen et Cohen montèrent dans leur voiture et elle les regarda s'en aller en secouant la tête, sourcils froncés.

_- J'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça du tout, _marmonna-t-elle avant de refermer la porte de la maison.

oOo

Sara et Lizzie venaient de terminer de déjeuner. Alors qu'elles quittaient la cafétéria ensemble, le biper de Sara se mit à sonner. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et saisit l'appareil pour voir qui la réclamait.

_- C'est Adams qui me veut dans son bureau_, indiqua-t-elle.

- _Ok. À plus tard alors, _déclara Lizzie en poursuivant sa route vers l'unité psychiatrique tandis que Sara partait rejoindre sa chef.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle frappa trois coups secs avant d'entendre la voix d'Annabel l'inviter à entrer. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Sara se figea et regarda avec interrogation les deux hommes qui se tenaient debout près de la fenêtre.

- _Ces messieurs sont de la police_, expliqua Annabel. _Ils veulent s'entretenir avec vous. Alors je vous laisse._

Elle sortit du bureau et Petersen s'approcha de Sara.

- _Je suis le capitaine Petersen_, se présenta-t-il, _et voici le lieutenant Cohen_. _Connaissez-vous cette jeune fille ? _demanda-t-il en tendant une photo à Sara.

Elle reconnut Rebecca et hocha la tête.

- _Oui, c'est Rebecca Rhodes, la nièce d'une de mes voisines._

_- Elle a été retrouvée morte ce matin au pied d'un arbre dans Crown Park, poignardée._

Sara écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à son cœur.

_- Quoi ? _souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

- _Il nous a été rapporté que Rebecca avait travaillé pour vous dernièrement, _indiqua Petersen.

_- Euh… oui. Oui. Elle a gardé ma fille pendant trois semaines pour remplacer la personne qui le fait habituellement._

_- Il nous a également été rapporté que vous l'aviez congédiée mardi dernier, _déclara Cohen en consultant les notes qu'il avait consignées dans son carnet. _Et que ce même jour vous aviez eu une altercation assez violente avec elle suite à un accident dont aurait été victime votre fille alors qu'elle était sous sa surveillance ? _

Sara étira ses lèvres dans un sourire nerveux, sentant le coup venir qu'on allait la soupçonner d'avoir tué Rebecca.

- _Alors si vous voulez tout savoir, Rebecca ne faisait pas son travail aussi sérieusement que je l'aurais souhaité et il était prévu que je la congédie mardi soir, avant même que l'accident n'arrive. Ensuite, en effet, lorsqu'on m'a avertie que ma fille était aux urgences, je l'ai assez mal pris, je me suis énervée contre Rebecca et du coup je l'ai renvoyée sans ménagement. Mais ça s'arrête là. Et je vais même vous dire : il était prévu que j'aille la voir ce soir pour rediscuter de ce qui s'était passé et lui expliquer que ma réaction avait été un peu vive mais seulement parce que j'étais sous le coup de l'émotion._

_- Son amie, Natalie Bishop, qui a assisté à la scène, vous a qualifiée de « furieuse » avec « un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos »._

- _J'étais sous le coup de l'émotion je vous répète. Je suis pas quelqu'un de violent ou d'impulsif mais j'ai un peu de mal à rester totalement placide quand ma fille de trois ans et demi se retrouve aux urgences. Je me suis calmée tout de suite après, Lizzie était avec moi, elle pourra vous le confirmer._

_- Lizzie ? _répéta Cohen pour quémander plus d'informations.

- _Oui, le docteur Parker, elle est psychiatre ici, _indiqua Sara.

- _Vous l'appelez « Lizzie » parce que vous êtes intimes ?_

_- C'est une amie proche, oui._

_- Nous l'interrogerons sur sa version de l'altercation._

_- Il y a autre chose que mademoiselle Bishop a porté à notre connaissance_, reprit Petersen. _Rebecca lui aurait dit qu'elle entretenait une relation avec le père de votre fille._

Sara écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux puis secoua la tête en émettant un petit rire nerveux.

- _Non… Non, ça je vous garantie que c'est pas vrai._

_- En même temps ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'en soit vanté auprès de vous si c'est le cas. Vous allez nous donner ses coordonnées, il va falloir qu'on s'entretienne avec lui. Une dernière question : que faisiez-vous hier soir entre 21 heures 30 et 22 heures 30 ?_

Sara ouvrit la bouche mais ses paroles restèrent bloquées d'indignation. Cette fois c'était sûr, ils la soupçonnaient.

- _Euh… je… j'étais chez moi_, réussit-elle à articuler.

_- Seule ?_

_- Non, avec ma fille, mais elle dormait à cette heure-là._

_- Votre mari n'était pas là ?_

_- Non, _souffla Sara, quelque peu dépitée de ne pas avoir de meilleur alibi à fournir. _Il était en réunion professionnelle et il était un peu plus de 23 heures quand il est rentré._

oOo

Sara s'était assise sur un des fauteuils qui bordaient le couloir, avec Annabel à ses côtés. Elles attendaient Lizzie que la directrice avait bipée à son tour. Elle arriva rapidement.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-elle, alarmée par la mine grave et tendue des deux femmes.

- _Rebecca a été retrouvée morte ce matin, _souffla Sara d'une petite voix._ Et les flics ont l'air de penser que ça pourrait être moi qui l'aie tuée._

_- Non mais ils sont dingues ! _s'indigna Lizzie. _T'écrases même pas les araignées !… Tu sais pourquoi ils veulent me voir aussi ? _murmura-t-elle ensuite.

- _Pour parler de ce qui s'est passé mardi, après l'accident de Neena._

_- Bon…_

Lizzie prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans le bureau d'Adams où les deux policiers l'attendaient, assis sur un petit canapé.

- _Asseyez-vous docteur Parker_, l'invita Petersen en désignant le petit fauteuil qui faisait face au sofa.

Lizzie s'exécuta.

- _Vous connaissez le docteur Tancredi depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Hum… depuis bientôt 15 ans, on s'est rencontrées à la fac de médecine toutes les deux._

_- En tant que psychiatre vous devez posséder de grandes capacités d'analyse, vous diriez que c'est quel genre de personne ?_

Lizzie secoua la tête.

- _Là vous allez me faire pleurer si vous me demandez de vous décrire Sara… Parce que c'est la personne la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse et je peux vous dire qu'elle m'a fait le plus grand des honneurs en m'offrant son amitié… Sara c'est quelqu'un de très généreux et d'altruiste. C'est quelqu'un de doux, de posé, de réfléchi. Elle est très forte, elle est pleine de ressources mais elle est aussi très sensible. Elle supporte pas de voir les autres souffrir, elle est médecin, elle passe ses journées à sauver des vies alors je la vois pas faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit._

_- Avec sa fille, c'est quel genre de mère ?_

_- Ben… le genre normal. Aimante, protectrice…_

_- Possessive ? _demanda Cohen.

- _Non ! _s'indigna Lizzie. _Elle est très attachée à Neena mais ça n'a rien de pathologique, là-dessus je suis formelle !_

_- Vous étiez avec elle après l'accident de sa fille ? _interrogea Petersen.

- _Oui._

_- Et quand elle s'en est prise à Rebecca ?_

_- Elle s'en est pas prise à Rebecca. Elle lui a reproché de ne pas avoir été sérieuse dans son travail, elle l'a congédiée et lui a demandé de lui rendre la clef de sa maison. Rebecca voulait savoir comment allait Neena mais Sara refusait de répondre. Le ton est un peu monté, c'est vrai, et à un moment Rebecca a attrapé la manche de Sara pour l'empêcher de partir sans lui avoir donné des nouvelles de la petite et là… là je suis intervenue. Je lui ai fait lâcher prise et je lui ai dit ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Après elle est partie avec son amie._

Cohen noircissait les pages de son carnet avec application, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

- _Si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, que ce serait-il passé d'après vous ? _demanda le capitaine.

- _J'en sais rien… Probablement rien de grave. Sara aurait repoussé Rebecca et c'est tout. Elle n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de violent, vous savez. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que sur l'instant elle était énervée, mais ensuite elle a très vite été prise de remords, elle a pris conscience que sa réaction avait été un peu excessive. Mais c'était la trouille qui parlait, son petit bout de chou venait d'atterrir aux urgences ! Vous pouvez comprendre, non ? Vous avez des enfants ?_

_- Ici c'est nous qui posons les questions docteur Parker_, rétorqua Petersen. _Le docteur Tancredi vous avait-elle fait part d'éventuels problèmes de couple ?_

_- Euh… non. Enfin…_

Lizzie s'interrompit et Petersen remarqua son hésitation à poursuivre.

- _Vous devez nous dire tout ce que vous savez ! _lui rappela-t-il avec fermeté.

- _Oui, non mais c'est parce que ça remonte à cet été mais les choses se sont arrangées depuis, ils se sont même fiancés au début du mois alors…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet été ?_

_- Rien de méchant, Michael travaillait beaucoup, Sara souffrait de ses absences mais je vous l'ai dit, ça s'est arrangé. Ces deux-là s'aiment énormément et ce sont des gens très intelligents, quand y a un problème ils en parlent et ils le règlent._

_- Monsieur Scofield travaillait beaucoup ou… allait voir ailleurs ? _suspecta Petersen.

- _Michael ? Aller voir ailleurs ?_

Lizzie rigola doucement.

- _Ça se voit que vous le connaissez pas pour émettre une telle idée !_

_- Bien, nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps docteur Parker_, déclara Petersen en se levant du canapé. _Merci de votre coopération._

En sortant de la pièce, le capitaine et son lieutenant remercièrent Annabel Adams de leur avoir prêté son bureau. Puis ils s'éloignèrent pour quitter l'hôpital et Lizzie s'approcha de Sara.

- _Ils t'ont sérieusement dans le collimateur j'ai l'impression, _luimurmura-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux les deux enquêteurs qui s'en allaient.

- _Mais j'ai rien fait !_

_- Évidemment que t'as rien fait. Ils vont bien finir par s'en rendre compte. Le problème c'est que ce qui s'est passé avant-hier ne joue pas en ta faveur pour l'instant._

Sara poussa un soupir.

- _Bon, vous allez rentrer chez vous_, déclara Annabel. _Je vous donne votre après-midi. - Non, non, c'est bon, je…_

_- J'insiste ! De toute façon vous risquez de ne pas avoir complètement l'esprit à ce que vous ferez. _

oOo

Une dizaine de minutes après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Petersen et Cohen débarquèrent chez Middleton, Maxwell et Schaum. Ils trouvèrent Michael dans son bureau et lui expliquèrent les raisons de leur présence, l'informant de la mort de Rebecca. Ils débattirent une fois de plus de l'altercation qui l'avait opposée à Sara à la suite de l'accident de Neena et Michael donna une version des faits qui corrobora celles déjà exposées, confirmant notamment que Sara souhaitait aller voir la jeune femme pour rediscuter de l'incident.

- _Monsieur Scofield_, _je vais vous demander ça très clairement : aviez-vous une relation avec Rebecca Rhodes ? _demanda enfin Petersen.

Michael resta abasourdi par la question.

- _Et bien je vais vous répondre tout aussi clairement : non !_

_- Son amie, Natalie Bishop, nous a pourtant affirmé que Rebecca lui avait confié entretenir une relation avec vous_, rapporta Cohen.

_- Et bien c'est faux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise d'autre : c'est faux. Rebecca a dû prendre ses rêves pour des réalités… Écoutez, j'ai pas très envie de la dénigrer alors qu'elle vient de se faire sauvagement assassiner mais… je crois qu'elle n'était pas très saine. Vendredi dernier, elle est venue me chercher pour que je l'aide à résoudre un problème de plomberie chez elle. On discutait pendant que je réparais le robinet et, dans ses propos, elle est devenue entreprenante vis-à-vis de moi. Ça m'a beaucoup embarrassé pour être honnête et je suis parti rapidement, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'aller plus loin._

_- Je prends note, _assura Cohen._ Votre femme nous a dit que n'étiez pas rentré chez vous de bonne heure hier soir…_

_- En effet, j'avais une réunion, je n'ai quitté le bureau que vers 11 heures._

_- Des personnes pourront nous confirmer que vous étiez ici ?_

_- Oui, mon patron et une dizaine de mes collègues, je vous donnerai leur nom si vous voulez._

_- Oui, _approuva Petersen. _Une dernière question : avez-vous trouvé une attitude inhabituelle à votre femme en rentrant ?_

_- Euh… non, absolument pas, _répondit Michael.

- _Elle dormait ?_

_- Non, elle bouquinait. Vous voulez le titre du livre ?_

Michael regretta aussitôt sa question et surtout le ton insolent qu'il avait utilisé pour l'accompagner ; Petersen le fixait maintenant d'un drôle de regard. Suspicieux.

Après avoir récolté les noms des personnes présentes à la réunion de la veille, le capitaine et son lieutenant prirent congé. Michael attendit qu'ils aient quitté son bureau pour attraper son téléphone et appeler Sara sur son portable. Elle décrocha après trois sonneries et répondit d'une petite voix.

- _Sara, c'est moi. T'es à l'hôpital là ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Non, je viens de rentrer. Adams m'a donné mon après-midi. Est-ce que les flics sont passés te voir ? _interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

- _À l'instant. Bon, j'arrive, _déclara-t-il._ Je rentre aussi, je serai à la maison dans vingt minutes._

_- D'accord, _approuva-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible qui serra douloureusement le cœur de Michael.


	13. Chapter 13

En rentrant chez lui, Michael trouva Sara à la cuisine. Elle était en train de verser de l'eau bouillante dans une petite théière en porcelaine blanche. Il s'approcha et attendit qu'elle ait reposé sa casserole sur la plaque chauffante pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, elle se blottit contre son torse et il la serra fort. Elle se gorgea de sa chaleur apaisante de longues secondes, et ça allait déjà mieux.

_- C'est pas moi, _finit-elle par souffler._ J'ai pas tué Rebecca._

_- Je sais, je sais_, lui assura Michael avant de lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux. _Il est évident que le meurtre de Rebecca n'a rien avoir avec nous ni avec ce qui s'est passé mardi. Le timing est juste horriblement mauvais et je suis sûr que si y avait pas eu l'accident de Neena ils se seraient pas autant intéressés à toi._

Michael relâcha son étreinte, prit doucement le visage de Sara entre ses mains et ancra son regard au sien.

- _Je sais que ça doit pas être agréable de se retrouver suspectée de meurtre_ _mais à côté de ça t'as rien à craindre, _déclara-t-il._ Même s'ils n'arrivent pas à mettre la main sur le vrai coupable ils trouveront rien pour te faire porter le chapeau, d'accord ? T'as rien à craindre, _répéta-t-il pour l'en convaincre et la rassurer.

Sara hocha la tête et Michael lui donna un tendre baiser.

_- Neena est dans sa chambre ? _demanda-t-il ensuite.

- _Oui. Laura est avec elle._

_- Tu lui as dit ce qui est arrivé à Rebecca ?_

_- À Neena ?_

Sara secoua la tête.

- _Non. Comment veux-tu que je lui annonce ça, _se désola-t-elle.

Elle attrapa une petite boîte métallique dont elle sortit deux sachets de thé qu'elle mit à infuser dans la théière.

_- Tu sais, ils te donnent pas la marche à suivre pour ce genre de situation dans les bouquins. Nulle part ils te disent comment annoncer à un enfant de trois ans que son ex-baby-sitter a été retrouvée poignardée au pied d'un arbre. Ils disent pas non plus comment lui expliquer que c'est sa maman qui est suspectée du meurtre_, marmonna-t-elle, amère.

Michael enveloppa sa nuque d'une main réconfortante. Sara remit à la théière son petit couvercle puis elle appuya ses deux mains sur le bord de la paillasse et poussa un soupir éprouvé.

- _J'ai l'impression que c'est le pire mois de septembre de ma vie, _se navra-t-elle.

Son regard dévia sur la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche et elle sourit.

- _Enfin non, pas tout à fait, _tempéra-t-elle.

Michael lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- _Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas._

_- Ouais… Heureusement que t'es là_, souffla Sara.

Et elle passa une main caressante sur sa joue pour lui signifier à quel point sa présence auprès d'elle lui était salutaire. Il lui sourit puis baissa les yeux.

- _Tu me poses pas la question ? _demanda-t-il.

Sara resta perplexe.

- _Quelle question ?_

_- Les flics ont dû te dire que Rebecca prétendait avoir une relation avec moi, alors…_

_- Dis pas de bêtises ! _le coupa Sara. _Je sais que c'est pas vrai. T'avais raison, elle devait être assez mythomane sur les bords. Ou alors c'est son amie, cette Natalie là, qui essaye d'envenimer les choses pour me faire accuser. J'ai bien vu à son regard mardi qu'elle avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont j'ai parlé à Rebecca… Enfin je sais pas mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que t'avais pas l'ombre d'une relation avec Rebecca et que c'est pas moi qui l'aie tuée. Vu son comportement ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se soit créé des problèmes ailleurs._

oOo

En milieu d'après-midi, de retour au commissariat, Petersen regagna son bureau, pendit son imperméable au portemanteau, retira sa veste, desserra le nœud de sa cravate et enfin remonta les manches de sa chemise ; beaucoup de travail l'attendait encore. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en cuir qui gémit d'un grincement puis il prit le temps de faire un point rapide et mental sur tous les témoignages qu'il avait récoltés.

- _Cohen ! _appela-t-il ensuite d'une voix forte et portante.

Le lieutenant apparut aussitôt à l'entrée du bureau.

- _Vous me réunissez toutes les personnes qui bossent sur l'affaire Rhodes en salle de débriefing. On va faire un premier bilan de tout ce qu'on a récolté comme infos depuis ce matin._

_- Bien._

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Petersen présidait une tablée constituée de Cohen, de deux enquêteurs, de trois policiers de la scientifique et du légiste.

_- On commence par vous docteur. Vous avez le rapport complet d'autopsie ?_

_- Oui_, acquiesça le médecin en se redressant sur sa chaise pour ouvrir le dossier posé devant lui sur la table. _Ce sont donc les trois coups portés au dos de la victime qui lui ont été fatals. À côté de ça j'ai pas relevé de trace d'agression sexuelle et la recherche de drogues et toxines est revenue négative. Par contre dans une des entailles j'ai récupéré la pointe de l'arme qui a dû casser…_

Il fit glisser sur la table le petit sachet en plastique qui contenait le bout de métal. Petersen s'en empara pour l'étudier de plus près.

- _Y a un bord droit et un bord arrondi biseauté, typique des couteaux de cuisine, donc je pense que c'est de ce côté qu'il faudra chercher, _poursuivit le médecin._ Autre chose : j'ai pas relevé de blessures défensives, pas de traces de lutte. Et puisque la victime a été poignardée dans le dos, visiblement prise par surprise, j'ai rien trouvé sous ses ongles, ni sang, ni fragment de peau. Elle n'a pas dû pouvoir se rebiffer contre l'agresseur. Une dernière chose, j'ai noté que la victime avait perdu énormément de sang, plus de 3 litres._

_- Or la quantité de sang retrouvé dans le parc était loin d'être abondante, _rapporta Steven Bradford, agent de la scientifique.

_- Ce qui confirme ma première idée, _reprit le légiste. _Rebecca a été tuée ailleurs. Son corps a été conservé dans un endroit où il a eu le temps de se vider de son sang et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'on est venu la déposer dans le parc._

_- L'agresseur a sûrement dû attendre la pleine nuit pour faire ça discrètement, _analysa Petersen.

- _Pour l'heure du décès je reste sur ma première estimation, aux alentours de 22 heures hier soir_, conclut le médecin.

- _Son oncle et sa tante nous ont dit l'avoir vue pour la dernière fois vers 21 heures 30, avant qu'elle ne sorte_, déclara Cohen. _Ce qui laisserait entendre qu'elle a été tuée dans un périmètre assez restreint autour de chez elle. _

_- L'enquête de voisinage, ça a donné quoi ? _demanda Petersen aux deux enquêteurs qui en étaient chargés.

- _Oh bah comme d'hab' : personne n'a rien vu, personne n'a rien entendu, _soupira Hannah Weiss avec lassitude alors que son collègue confirmait d'un hochement de tête désabusé.

- _Et les recherches au niveau du parc ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

_- Non, _répondit Steven. _Mais on continue de chercher et à l'heure où je vous parle deux plongeurs inspectent le canal._

_- Bien._

Petersen se tourna vers les deux autres agents de la scientifique. Zoey Mills et son coéquipier Lee Wong s'étaient occupés de la chambre de Rebecca.

- _Et vous ? Est-ce que les affaires personnelles de Rebecca vous ont appris des choses intéressantes ? _leur demanda-t-il.

_- Euh… possible, _déclara Zoey. _Il nous manque cependant un élément souvent riche en informations : son téléphone portable. On l'a pas trouvé dans la chambre, il était pas avec le corps non plus, probablement qu'elle l'avait avec elle lorsqu'elle s'est faite agresser et que le meurtrier s'en est débarrassé. Par contre on a pu inspecté son ordinateur mais cela dit on n'a rien décelé de très palpitant. La plus part des mails qu'elle échangeait c'était avec ses parents, son jeune frère qui apparemment vit en Chine avec eux, ou encore avec ses amis. On n'a relevé aucun contenu éloquent. Les quelques relevés de carte de crédit qu'on a trouvés correspondent à des dépenses habituelles pour une jeune fille de son âge, vêtements, chaussures, ce genre de choses…_

_- Bon, alors où est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans ? _s'impatienta Petersen.

- _C'est ce qui y a dans cette boîte qui est intéressant. On l'a trouvée au fond de sa penderie._

Lee se leva de sa chaise et apporta au capitaine une boîte en carton rose pâle.

- _Elle avait l'air sacrément dingue de ce type_, commenta-t-il avant d'aller se rasseoir.

- _Et ce type n'avait pas l'air célibataire si vous voyez où je veux en venir, _renchérit Zoey._ Si sa femme a découvert ça c'est pas impossible qu'elle l'ait mal pris._

Petersen enfila une paire de gants stériles avant d'extraire la boîte de son sachet de protection. Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit l'homme en question.

_- Oh bon sang, _souffla-t-il en attrapant une des nombreuses photos qui le représentaient.

Il la montra rapidement à Cohen et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.

_- Regardez surtout le papier que j'ai mis sous sachet, _reprit Zoey_. Probablement gardé en souvenir._

Le capitaine suivit la consigne, regarda le papier plus attentivement et hocha la tête avant de le passer à Cohen.

- _J'ai comme l'impression que monsieur Scofield nous a menti et que sa femme avait au moins deux bons mobiles pour faire ce qu'elle a fait, _résuma Petersen en retirant ses gants._ J'appelle le procureur pour qu'il nous délivre un mandat de perquisition et je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on discute plus longuement avec mademoiselle Tancredi, _déclara-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, imité par Cohen.

- _Attendez_, intervint Zoey alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle. _Tancredi vous avez dit ? Est-ce qu'elle a un lien avec…_

_- C'est sa fille, oui, _confirma Petersen. _Alors aucune déclaration aux journalistes sans mon accord, c'est compris ?_

Tout le monde opina et le capitaine quitta la pièce, suivi de son lieutenant.

oOo

Petersen et Cohen étaient retournés à l'hôpital à la recherche de Sara. On leur avait indiqué qu'elle était rentrée à son domicile et ils filaient maintenant vers Evanston.

- _Le procureur n'a pas trop tiqué quand vous lui avait dit de qui il s'agissait ? _demanda Cohen.

Ses deux mains accrochées au volant de sa berline, le regard fixé sur la route, Petersen poussa un soupir.

_- Évidemment qu'il a tiqué. J'ai d'ailleurs dû insister pour avoir ce mandat. C'est dingue ! Dès que quelqu'un d'important est concerné, on nous laisse plus faire notre boulot librement. _

_- Vous pensez que le gouverneur serait capable de faire étouffer l'affaire ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Je crois qu'on aurait des questions à se poser sur le système judiciaire de ce pays si c'était le cas ! Non mais c'est surtout que ça va sûrement déranger beaucoup de monde. Mais moi je cherche pas à salir ou à ruiner la réputation de qui que ce soit, je veux juste faire mon job et trouver l'assassin d'une gamine à peine majeure. Et c'est pas de ma faute si ça éclabousse des gens de notoriété publique !_

oOo

Pendant que Neena se reposait dans sa chambre, Michael, Sara et Laura avaient partagé un thé au salon en discutant du sinistre évènement qui avait marqué la matinée.

Une fois le sujet épuisé, Laura aida Sara à rapporter tasses et petites cuillères à la cuisine. Elle voulut ensuite s'atteler à la vaisselle mais Sara l'arrêta.

- _Non, non, laissez Laura, je vais m'en occuper. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous._

_- Bon, d'accord_, se résigna Laura. _Je vous dis à demain alors_, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de Sara pour l'embrasser. _Et ça va aller, _lui souffla-t-elle en lui frottant le bras dans un geste de soutien et d'encouragement. _Vous en faites pas, les policiers ne sont pas sur la bonne piste et je suis sûre qu'ils vont vite s'en rendre compte._

Laura alla ensuite embrasser Michael pour lui dire au revoir puis elle partit au salon récupérer son sac à main. À travers la fenêtre elle vit une voiture se garer devant la maison. Elle s'alarma en reconnaissant les deux hommes qui en sortirent.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! Les policiers, ils reviennent ! Ils sont là ! _s'exclama-t-elle.

Michael et Sara accoururent près de la fenêtre et découvrirent en effet Petersen et Cohen qui arpentaient à présent l'allée de leur maison. Sara se dirigea vers l'entrée et Michael lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

Un deuxième véhicule s'arrêtait le long du trottoir lorsque Sara ouvrit la porte sur le capitaine et son lieutenant qui montaient les marches du perron. Petersen sortit une feuille de la poche intérieure de son imperméable et la lui tendit.

- _Ce mandat de perquisition nous donne le droit d'inspecter votre cuisine et tous les véhicules répertoriés à cette adresse, _annonça-t-il.

Michael arracha le papier des mains de Sara pour en prendre connaissance tandis que Zoey et Lee arrivaient à leur tour sur le perron, leur mallette de travail à la main.

- _Mais… qu'est-ce que vous recherchez ? _demanda Sara, abasourdie.

- _Des preuves du meurtre de Rebecca Rhodes_, expliqua Petersen._ Vous savez, on a beau passer les lieux à la javel, y a toujours une petite goutte de sang qui réussit à échapper au grand nettoyage. Zoey Mills et Lee Wong de la police scientifique vont se charger de l'inspection, laissez-les entrer s'il vous plait._

Sara s'écarta pour permettre aux deux policiers de pénétrer dans la maison sous l'œil effaré de Laura.

- _Fouillez toute la maison si vous voulez mais je vous garantie que vous allez perdre votre temps ! _se défendit Sara.

- _Ça c'est ce que nous verrons_, rétorqua Petersen. _Maintenant je vais vous demander de nous suivre au poste._

_- Pourquoi ? _protesta Michael en attrapant le bras de Sara pour la retenir.

- _Parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris votre femme est notre principal suspect dans cette affaire. Alors nous allons devoir l'interroger plus longuement_, indiqua Petersen.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Sara.

_- Suivez-nous sans émettre de résistance_, lui ordonna-t-il. _Si vous avez un avocat vous aurez le droit de le contacter._

_- J'appelle Veronica ! _s'écria aussitôt Laura.

Et elle se mit à farfouiller fébrilement dans son sac à la recherche de son portable tandis que Cohen entraînait doucement Sara en dehors de la maison.

- _Emmène Neena loin d'ici, _souffla-t-elle à Michael qui la regarda descendre les marches du perron avec une impuissance qui finit de le briser.

Escortée de Petersen et Cohen, Sara parcourut l'allée jusqu'à leur voiture à l'arrière de laquelle elle monta sous les regards curieux et perplexes de quelques voisins. Puis la voiture démarra et commença à s'éloigner. Michael s'avança sur le perron pour pouvoir la suivre des yeux le plus longtemps possible. Elle finit par disparaître de son champ de vision et il resta immobile quelques secondes à fixer le vide. Dépité. Anéanti.

_- C'est un cauchemar, _murmura-t-il en passant une main nerveuse sur son visage pour tenter de se reprendre. _C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. _

- _J'ai prévenu Vee, elle va retrouver Sara au commissariat, _indiqua Laura d'une petite voix. _Est-ce que tu veux que je prépare Neena pour l'emmener chez moi ?_

_- Euh… oui. Si ça te dérange pas, je veux bien. Moi je vous rejoindrai plus tard, il faut que je reste jusqu'à ce que les flics aient fini._

_- C'est une erreur tu sais, ils se trompent, Sara n'a rien fait._

_- Oui, mais d'ici à ce qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ils ont le temps de faire des dégâts, _déplora Michael, sachant qu'une accusation à tort n'était pas sans laisser quelques séquelles.

oOo

Sara avait été installée dans une petite pièce froide et sombre seulement meublée d'une table et de quatre chaises particulièrement inconfortables. Elle avait refusé de dire le moindre mot sans la présence de Veronica alors elle se retrouvait seule ici à attendre qu'elle arrive.

Il y avait une grande vitre tintée sur le mur en face d'elle. Sara avait vu suffisamment de séries policières pour savoir que si elle ne pouvait pas voir à travers cette vitre de son côté, il n'en était pas de même de l'autre. Et elle imagina Petersen et Cohen derrière en train de l'observer et de se demander comment une mère de famille, médecin respectable et fille du gouverneur de l'Illinois, avait pu commettre un tel crime au risque de tout perdre.

- _Maître Burrows_, se présenta Veronica en arrivant à l'accueil du commissariat. _Je viens voir ma cliente, le docteur Tancredi._

_- Oui, attendez deux minutes, je préviens le capitaine, il va venir vous chercher, _indiqua une petite blonde au regard sévère.

Veronica fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du guichet tandis que la blonde attrapait son téléphone pour avertir Petersen. Il arriva rapidement et s'approcha de Veronica.

- _Maître Burrows ? _devina-t-il.

- _Oui_, confirma-t-elle.

_- Je suis le capitaine Petersen, c'est moi qui suis en charge de l'affaire._

Il se tut et resta à observer attentivement Veronica en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à la dame que j'ai vu chez le docteur Tancredi, _remarqua-t-il.

- _Sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait de ma mère._

_- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes la belle-sœur de…_

_- Oubliez ça_, le coupa Veronica._ Ici je suis son avocate et j'aimerais la voir s'il vous plait._

Petersen la conduisit jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Sara.

- _Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour vous entretenir avec elle avant que nous passions à l'interrogatoire._

Il ouvrit la porte, la laissa entrer puis referma derrière elle. Un certain soulagement envahit Sara lorsqu'elle vit Veronica arriver.

- _Merci d'être venue, _souffla-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

_- Non, non, t'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal, _rétorqua Veronica.

Elle déposa son attaché-case sur la table et s'assit à côté de Sara.

- _On va leur montrer rapidement qu'ils font fausse route et te sortir d'ici avant l'heure du dîner._

_- Tu sais,_ murmura Sara,_ si j'ai pas voulu leur parler sans toi c'est pas parce que je me sens coupable de quelque chose mais c'est juste que je voulais pas qu'ils essayent de me piéger avec leurs techniques de questionnement et qu'ils me fassent dire des choses que je n'ai pas dites en déformant mes propos ou en m'embrouillant l'esprit._

_- Oui, t'as bien fait_, approuva Veronica._ Maintenant explique-moi ce qui se passe, dis-moi tout ce que toi tu sais…_

Sara exposa la situation le plus complètement possible à Veronica durant de longues minutes. Puis Petersen et Cohen rejoignirent les deux femmes dans la petite pièce et s'installèrent en face d'elle. Le premier donna à Veronica une copie du compte-rendu de l'enquête préliminaire et le second posa sur la table la boîte en carton rose qu'il avait amenée avec lui.


	14. Chapter 14

- _Bien_, commença le capitaine. _Docteur Tancredi je vais vous demander de nous relater votre soirée d'hier le plus précisément possible, du moment où vous avez quitté votre travail jusqu'au retour de votre mari. Je vous écoute…_

Sara prit une profonde inspiration et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

- _J'ai quitté l'hôpital vers 17 heures_, rapporta-t-elle. _Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard je suis arrivée chez moi. J'ai retrouvé Laura Donovan qui s'était occupée de ma fille toute la journée et elle a dû partir quelque chose comme dix minutes après mon retour. Un peu plus tard j'ai reçu la visite de ma voisine, Olivia Spencer, et de sa fille Ashley. Nos deux filles sont très copines et Ashley voulait savoir comment allait Neena puisqu'elle était au courant de son accident. Olivia et sa fille ont dû passer près d'une heure à la maison_, _elles sont reparties vers 18 heures 30 je crois. Après j'ai donné son bain à Neena, on a dîné toutes les deux vers 19 heures 30 et je l'ai couchée vers 20 heures. J'ai fait un peu de repassage et puis je me suis couchée à mon tour. _

_- Et vous vous êtes endormie aussitôt ? _demanda Petersen.

_- Non, j'ai lu jusqu'au retour de Michael._

_- Vers 23 heures c'est ça ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Entre 20 heures et 23 heures, avez-vous passé ou reçu des coups de téléphone ?_

_- Non. _

_- D'une manière ou d'une autre vous n'avez vu ni parlé à personne ?_

_- Non._

_- C'est dommage, _soupira Petersen. _Parce que là c'est ce qu'on appelle un manque cruel d'alibi._

Sara échangea un regard crispé avec Veronica qui ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour autant.

- _On va pas revenir sur l'altercation que vous avez eu mardi avec Rebecca, vous nous l'avez avouée ce matin, _reprit Petersen_. Je garde juste à l'esprit que vous n'aviez pas bien supporté que votre fille se retrouve aux urgences alors qu'elle était sous sa surveillance, que vous deviez donc avoir de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir et d'être très en colère contre elle. Et je pense que les choses n'ont pas dû s'arranger quand vous avez appris qu'elle entretenait une relation avec votre mari. _

_- Mais elle n'entretenait pas de relation avec Michael ! _protesta Sara.

Petersen ne prêta pas attention à l'objection.

- _Laissez-moi vous dire comment je vois les choses_. _Vous avez demandé à Rebecca de vous retrouver chez vous hier soir pour rediscuter de l'incident de la veille. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de vos explications et le ton est monté. Rebecca vous a avoué avoir une liaison avec votre mari pour se venger de l'humiliation que vous lui aviez fait subir à l'hôpital et là c'en fut trop. Vous étiez dans la cuisine, vous avez attrapé un couteau qui traînait par là et avez tué Rebecca. Dans ce cas on ne retient pas de préméditation et c'est un meurtre. _

- _C'est surtout n'importe quoi ! _se navra Sara en secouant la tête sans savoir si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

-_ Le deuxième scénario pourrait inclure une préméditation et on parlera alors d'assassinat, _continua le capitaine._ Vous appelez Rebecca pour la faire venir chez vous, toujours en prétextant de vouloir rediscuter de l'incident. Vous la faites entrer et vous n'attendez pas midi à quatorze heures : à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas dans la maison que vous la poignardez. Là par contre ça voudrait dire que vous aviez découvert sa relation avec votre mari par vous-même, sans qu'elle ne vous le dise…_

_- Mais je vous répète qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre début de relation avec Michael ! _grogna Sara, la mâchoire crispée d'une impatiente qu'elle peinait à contenir.

- _Bon. Où était votre mari le vendredi 19 septembre au soir ?_

Sara fronça les sourcils, se demanda pourquoi on lui posait cette question puis devant le regard insistant de Petersen, elle fit un effort de mémoire.

- _Euh… il… il était à… à un genre de soirée professionnelle avec les ingénieurs et architectes de l'état, comme y en a tous les ans. Ça se passait au Hitlon Garden je crois._

Cohen prit note sur un petit bout de papier.

- _Vous pensez que son patron pourrait confirmer sa présence là-bas ? _interrogea-t-il.

_- Oui, sûrement. _

Cohen se leva de sa chaise.

- _Je vais lui passer un coup de fil vite fait pour vérifier, _indiqua-t-il à Petersen qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Le lieutenant quitta la pièce et le capitaine attrapa la boîte en carton dont il souleva le couvercle.

- _Nous avons retrouvé cette boîte et ce qu'elle contient dans la penderie de la chambre de Rebecca, _expliqua-t-il à Sara et Veronica.

Il en sortit une photo et la déposa devant Sara.

_- Il s'agit bien de votre mari ? _demanda-t-il.

Sara reconnut en effet Michael sur la photo qui avait été amputée de sa moitié. Elle se rappela le contexte dans lequel elle avait été prise et se souvint que c'était LJ qui devait apparaître sur le morceau enlevé. Petersen déposa d'autres photos sur la table. Toutes avaient été découpées de manière à ne laisser apparaître que Michael.

_- Ces photos proviennent de nos albums personnels, _souffla Sara, quelque peu abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux._ Rebecca a dû les piquer._

_- Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendue compte ? _

_- Non. Je vérifie pas tous les soirs dans mes albums s'il manque des photos, excusez-moi !_

Petersen sortit ensuite une chemise bleue de la boîte et Sara écarquilla les yeux.

- _Vous reconnaissez cette chemise ? _comprit Petersen.

- _Oui… Oui, c'est… c'est celle de Michael. Il la cherchait y a quelques temps mais on arrivait pas à la retrouver. _

_- C'était avant ou après que Rebecca soit arrivée chez vous ?_

_- Après, _affirma Sara._ C'était un samedi, celui où on est venu déjeuner chez toi pour fêter la naissance de Paloma, _murmura-t-elle à Veronica. _Michael voulait mettre cette chemise mais il la trouvait pas._

_- J'ai l'impression que Rebecca nourrissait un intérêt démesuré, obsessionnel, pour ne pas dire pathologique envers Michael, _analysa Veronica.

- _Et peut-être qu'il s'en est trouvé flatté, _déclara Petersen.

-_ Mais pourquoi persistez-vous à penser que Michael avait une relation avec Rebecca ? _s'impatienta Veronica. _Ces photos et cette chemise ne prouvent absolument rien !_

_- Je vous l'accorde. Seulement il reste un élément un peu plus parlant dans cette boîte._

Le capitaine sortit le sachet scellé qui contenait précieusement une note de motel. Il le présenta à Sara et Veronica.

- _Cette facture provient de l'Ohio House Motel. Elle est au nom de Rebecca Rhodes et concerne une chambre double avec salle de bain privative pour la nuit du 19 au 20 septembre derniers. Pourquoi Rebecca aurait-elle conservé cette note dans cette boîte si elle n'était pas en étroite relation avec monsieur Scofield ?_

_- Vous avez parlé au gérant du motel ? _demanda Veronica. _Est-ce qu'il vous a confirmé avoir vu Rebecca et Michael ?_

_- Le gérant a confirmé à mes agents avoir vu Rebecca à qui il a remis la clef de la chambre le 19 au soir, _répondit Petersen. _Il n'avait par contre pas le souvenir d'avoir vu l'homme qui l'avait rejointe._

_- Il s'agit forcément de quelqu'un d'autre, _déclara Sara avec une détermination aussi grande que la confiance qu'elle faisait à Michael. _Je vous ai dit que Michael était à cette réception, il n'était pas avec Rebecca._

Au même moment Cohen était de retour dans la pièce. Il reprit place sur sa chaise.

- _J'ai eu monsieur Schreiber au téléphone_, rapporta-t-il. _Y avait bien une soirée d'organisée au Hilton Garden mais il m'a assuré que monsieur Scofield n'y était pas. Il s'était désisté deux jours avant en prétextant un impératif familial._

Petersen reporta son attention sur Sara et la gratifia d'un regard qui semblait l'implorer de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle secoua la tête. Visiblement Michael lui avait menti sur ses occupations de vendredi soir, cette idée lui était désagréable, certes, mais elle se refusa à croire qu'il avait été retrouver Rebecca.

_- Non… Non. Michael n'était peut-être pas à cette soirée mais il n'était pas non plus avec Rebecca._

_- Attends, _lança soudainement Veronica en relevant la tête.

Elle venait de réaliser un élément d'important. Capital peut-être même.

_- Lincoln était de sortie aussi vendredi soir et il est pas rentré avant 2 heures du matin. Il m'avait dit qu'il était avec Derek mais je sais que c'est faux parce que ce crétin n'arrivait pas à le joindre sur son portable alors il a appelé à la maison pour demander à lui parler ! Sur le moment j'ai pas creusé la question mais maintenant je suis sûre qu'il devait être avec Mike. Je sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquaient ni pourquoi ils voulaient pas qu'on le sache mais je suis convaincue qu'ils étaient ensemble… Michael et Lincoln, mon mari, sont frères_, expliqua-t-elle à Petersen. _Demandez-leur de vous dire la vérité sur ce qu'ils faisaient vendredi soir, vu les circonstances ils le feront. _

_- Donnez-moi le numéro de votre mari_, réclama Cohen.

Veronica lui communiqua le numéro de portable de Lincoln et il ressortit de la salle.

- _Vous allez avoir la preuve que vendredi soir Michael était avec son frère et non avec Rebecca, _reprit-elle auprès du capitaine._ Et je voudrais ensuite que le contenu de cette boîte fasse l'objet d'une expertise psychiatrique. Maintenant vous allez laisser ma cliente repartir parce que vous n'avez aucune preuve l'inculpant du meurtre de Rebecca et le mobile sur lequel vous fondiez vos soupçons ne tient plus._

_- Si vous voulez bien on va attendre de savoir exactement ce que faisait monsieur Scofield vendredi soir et d'en avoir une preuve autre que le témoignage de votre mari. Parce qu'entre nous, les alibis qu'on se monte entre frères ça nous suffit rarement ! _asséna Petersen avant de se lever de sa chaise pour sortir de la pièce.

Sara avait l'air un peu perdu et Veronica lui saisit doucement la main pour la presser affectueusement.

- _T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, _lui souffla-t-elle. _Je vais toucher deux mots de tout ça à Lizzie pour avoir son avis sur ce que pouvait être la personnalité de Rebecca._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils faisaient vendredi soir ? _demanda Sara d'une petite voix.

Et Veronica comprit qu'à ce moment précis, ce n'était plus le meurtre, ce n'était plus les accusations, ce n'était plus la boîte rose et son étrange contenu qui la contrariaient mais le mensonge de Michael.

_- Euh… je sais pas. Mais ils avaient sûrement une bonne raison de pas pouvoir nous le dire. Linc me raconte pas toujours ce qu'il fabrique, ça le dérange pas de me cacher des choses, j'ai l'habitude. Par contre je sais que Mike déteste avoir à mentir. S'il l'a fait c'est qu'il avait pas le choix._

Dans les couloirs du commissariat, Cohen rejoignit Petersen.

- _J'ai convoqué les deux frères, ils arrivent._

_- Bien. Il va falloir qu'on les interroge séparément. Je me chargerai de Scofield et vous vous occuperez de Burrows, _planifia Petersen.

- _D'accord, _opina Cohen._ Et si vraiment Scofield n'était pas avec Rebecca ce soir-là ? _souffla-t-il ensuite._ En plus ça collerait avec ce qu'il nous a dit ce matin, que vendredi elle lui avait fait des avances qui l'avaient mis mal à l'aise… Je veux dire, il a pas nié que Rebecca semblait s'intéresser à lui…_

_- Je sais_, soupira le capitaine. _L'avocate pense qu'il faisait l'objet d'un intérêt obsessionnel de la part de Rebecca… C'est pas impossible_, reconnut-il.

- _Peut-être que la victime n'était pas si innocente que ça, peut-être que Rebecca s'en est prise à Tancredi qui n'aurait fait que se défendre…_

_- Non, ça colle pas ça. Tancredi ne porte aucune blessure, pas la moindre ecchymose ni au visage ni aux avant-bras. Et le légiste n'avait pas non plus relevé de trace de lutte sur le corps de Rebecca. En plus un coup de couteau défensif je veux bien mais pas trois. C'est de l'acharnement volontaire et haineux ! _

_- Mais si on perd le mobile de l'adultère vous pensez que Tancredi aurait pu tuer Rebecca juste pour cette histoire avec l'accident de sa fille ?_

_- J'en sais rien Cohen, j'en sais rien. Mais je peux vous dire qu'en 25 ans de carrière j'ai vu des gens tuer pour bien moins que ça ! Alors plus rien ne me semble absurde et impossible. Le compte-rendu de la perquisition nous en dira plus et il faut surtout qu'on arrive à retrouver l'arme du crime._

La petite blonde de l'accueil apparut soudainement dans le couloir.

- _Monsieur Burrows est là, _indiqua-t-elle.

- _J'arrive_, lui fit savoir Cohen avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour pour repartir.

- _Vous lui aviez dit pourquoi on voulait le voir ? _demanda Petersen.

- _Non._

_- À Scofield non plus, vous lui aviez pas précisé pourquoi on le convoquait ?_

_- Non, j'ai juste dit qu'on avait quelques questions à lui poser._

_- Bien, _approuva Petersen. _Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de se téléphoner pour se mettre d'accord sur la version des faits qu'ils vont nous donner. _

oOo

- _Mais vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ! _s'impatienta Lincoln.

Le lieutenant Cohen l'avait installé dans une petite salle, l'avait fait asseoir sur une chaise et avait pris place en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la petite table.

_- Je réitère ma question monsieur Burrows : que faisiez-vous vendredi dernier de 20 heures à 2 heures du matin ? Où étiez-vous et avec qui ?_

Lincoln resta muet. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'il avait fait et qui il avait rencontré, surtout pas à la police. On l'avait prévenu : ils sont partout.

- _Bon, écoutez, _reprit Cohen devant le mutisme obstiné de Lincoln. _Sara Tancredi, vous connaissez ?_

Lincoln resta perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Sara venait faire dans cette histoire ?

- _Euh… oui, évidemment, c'est ma belle-sœur, _déclara-t-il.

_- Elle est dans une situation très délicate, _annonça Cohen d'un ton grave_. Soupçonnée de meurtre pour être précis…_

_- Quoi ? Non mais c'est une blague là !_

_- J'ai bien peur que non. Et il se peut que votre témoignage lui soit précieux alors répondez à ma question._

Lincoln était abasourdi. Visiblement on ne l'avait pas convoqué pour la raison qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent. Et là on le confrontait à un dilemme : dire la vérité sur ses occupations de vendredi soir aiderait peut-être Sara mais risquerait de causer des problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre…

_- Monsieur Burrows_, l'appela Cohen pour le faire réagir._ Parlez !… Ce que je veux savoir… c'est si vous étiez avec votre frère ? _demanda-t-il, se résignant à influencer quelque peu le témoignage de Lincoln.

- _Vous avez juste besoin de savoir si j'étais avec mon frère pour que ça sorte Sara d'affaire ? _

_- Ça ne la tirera pas complètement d'affaire mais ça jouera en sa faveur, oui. _

_- Alors en effet, Michael et moi on était ensemble vendredi soir._

_- Je vais pas pouvoir vous croire sur parole alors… est-ce que quelqu'un peut le confirmer ? Dites-moi si une tierce personne vous a vu ensemble et où ?_

Une nouvelle fois Lincoln resta silencieux.

- _Je vais finir par penser que vous faisiez quelque chose d'illégal, _lui fit savoir Cohen. _Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à cacher ? Ou qui ?_

Lincoln s'alarma. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il donne envie aux flics d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avait fait vendredi soir.

_- Écoutez, sur le chemin du retour, on s'est arrêtés dans une station service à la sortie de St Louis. C'était aux alentours de minuit et demi. La caissière nous a vu tous les deux, interrogez-la, je pense qu'elle n'aura pas de mal à se souvenir de nous, et surtout de Mike, vu la manière dont elle le reluquait._

Cohen prit note.

_- Et ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué ! _

_- Je peux m'en aller ? _demanda Lincoln.

- _Je n'ai aucune raison de vous retenir… n'est-ce pas ? _interrogea le lieutenant comme s'il voulait lui donner une dernière chance d'avouer les activités douteuses qu'il avait pu avoir.

Lincoln se leva de sa chaise.

- _Monsieur Burrows ! _l'appela Cohen alors qu'il venait de poser sa main sur la clenche de la porte.

- _Quoi ? _grommela Lincoln en se retournant.

- _Y a un célèbre club de strip-tease du côté de St Louis, non ? _demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Lincoln émit un petit rire alors qu'un certain soulagement l'envahit en constatant les soupçons de Cohen si loin de la vérité.

- _Je sais pas. Mais vous vous avez l'air bien renseigné ! _rétorqua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce tandis que toute expression amusée désertait subitement le visage du lieutenant.

oOo

Quand Cohen sortit à son tour un peu plus tard, il tomba sur Petersen qui quittait la salle voisine où il s'était entretenu avec Michael.

_- Minuit et demi, station service à la sortie de St Louis ? _demanda le capitaine, devinant que Cohen avait dû récolté les mêmes infos que lui.

- _Oui_, confirma le lieutenant en agitant le petit papier qu'il tenait entre son index et son majeur et sur lequel il avait noté ces renseignements.

- _Demandez à Hannah ou Kurt d'aller sur place afin de vérifier pour la forme. Moi je vais… libérer Tancredi._

Petersen rejoignit d'un pas lourd la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvaient toujours Sara et Veronica.

- _Bien, vous allez pouvoir partir, _déclara-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce. _Cela dit vous restez dans le coin et vous vous tenez à notre disposition ! _ordonna-t-il à Sara.

Elle opina et se leva de sa chaise en même temps que Veronica.

_- Vous allez montrer tout ça à un psychiatre ? _demanda cette dernière en désignant la boîte du doigt.

- _Oui_, répondit Petersen. _Et je pense que je vais aussi en profiter pour lui demander de m'éclairer sur les réactions viscérales des mères lorsque leur enfant a été victime de la négligence de sa nounou, _ajouta-t-il en portant un regard insistant sur Sara.

_- C'est de l'intimidation_, lui souffla Veronica à l'oreille._ Fais pas attention. Aller, viens, on s'en va_

Elle prit Sara par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle hors de la pièce.

- _Pourquoi il veut absolument que ce soit moi ? _se désola Sara en arpentant les couloirs pour sortir du commissariat.

_- Parce qu'ils doivent pas avoir d'autre piste._

_- Mais y en a forcément une autre puisque j'ai rien fait !_

_- Oui, et s'ils sont pas capables de la trouver on le fera pour eux, _lui assura Veronica.

En sortant du poste de police, Sara et Veronica aperçurent Michael et Lincoln qui discutaient à quelques mètres, sous un des énormes platanes qui bordaient le parking. Elles les rejoignirent et Sara ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de Michael. Elle aurait voulu être en colère contre lui, lui en vouloir de lui avoir menti au sujet de la soirée de vendredi mais elle avait avant tout un besoin urgent et vital de réconfort.

Elle resta de longues secondes blottie contre son torse tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement le dos puis elle finit par se détacher.

- _Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faisiez vendredi ? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en regardant tour à tour Michael et Lincoln.

Les deux frères échangèrent un coup d'œil embarrassé.

_- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? _renchérit plus fermement Veronica._ Ça fait un moment déjà que j'avais remarqué tes sorties aux justifications douteuses, _lança-t-elle à Lincoln. _Je posais pas de questions parce que t'as le droit d'avoir ta vie et je te fais confiance, mais ça va bien maintenant !_

Michael et Lincoln croisèrent leurs regards par lesquels ils semblèrent communiquer. Le premier voulait se livrer, le second refusait. Après quelques secondes de débat silencieux, Lincoln capitula cependant.

- _On va vous expliquer, _déclara alors Michael. _Mais pas ici. On va chez tes parents Vee, Neena est là-bas._

Au moment où ils prenaient tous la route vers Glenview, Zoey et Lee étaient de retour au laboratoire du commissariat. Petersen et Cohen les y retrouvèrent sans attendre.

- _Alors ? _demanda le capitaine.

- _Ben… on a rien trouvé de probant_, regretta Zoey._ Pas la moindre goutte de sang dans aucune des deux voitures et rien n'indique que l'habillage des sièges et des coffres ait été changé récemment. Pour ce qui est de la cuisine, pas de trace de sang non plus et elle ne semblait pas trop propre pour être honnête. Pas d'odeur marquée de détergent._

_- Rebecca n'a peut-être pas été tuée dans la cuisine, _fit remarquer Petersen.

_- Oui, mais c'est la seule pièce qu'on avait le droit d'inspecter. Sinon Lee a peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant._

_- Ouais, _confirma Lee. _J'ai vérifié tous les couteaux que j'ai pu trouvés mais aucun n'avait la pointe cassée. Cela dit…_

Il s'interrompit le temps de sortir d'un sac plastique un petit support en bois clair dans lequel étaient plantés cinq gros couteaux de cuisine, lame lisse et manches épais en bakélite noire.

- _… j'ai ramené ça. C'est un kit comme on en trouve dans toutes les cuisines et voyez-vous, le bloc est prévu pour six couteaux or là y en que cinq. Et même en cherchant bien dans toute la cuisine j'ai pas trouvé le couteau manquant. _

Les yeux de Petersen se mirent à briller de cette excitation qui se manifestait toujours quand se présentait une ébauche de preuve compromettante.

_- Leur pointe semble correspondre à celle trouvée dans le corps de la victime, _reprit Lee_, et je pense que l'analyse comparative confirmera. Mais ce qui risque surtout de nous être utile c'est que, en les observant de plus près, j'ai remarqué qu'ils portaient tous un numéro de série à la base de la lame._

Lee attrapa un premier couteau.

- _55-9-63, _annonça-t-il avant de le déposer sur la table pour que Petersen et Cohen prennent connaissance du numéro.

Lee prit un deuxième couteau, puis un troisième, un quatrième et enfin le dernier, les déposant tous sur la table en débitant leur numéro au fur et à mesure.

_- 55-9-64, 55-9-65, 55-9-67, 55-9-68._

_- On a le 63, le 64, le 65, le 67 et le 68 mais y a pas le 66, _analysa Petersen. _Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve le couteau qui a servi a tué Rebecca. S'il est référencé 55-9-66 c'est qu'il provient de ce bloc et Tancredi ne pourra plus nier !_


	15. Chapter 15

Il n'était pas loin de 21 heures lorsque Michael, Sara, Lincoln et Veronica arrivèrent enfin chez les parents de cette dernière.

- _Vous avez déjà dîné ? _demanda Veronica en embrassant sa mère.

- _Oui_, répondit Laura. _On a mangé avec la petite. Papa a fait des pizzas, il en reste pour vous si vous voulez. Et Noah ? Vous l'avez laissé chez sa nourrice ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle en constatant l'absence de son petit-fils auprès de ses parents.

- _Non, j'ai appelé LJ, il s'en occupe jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre_, indiqua Lincoln.

- _Ah, bien_, approuva-t-elle.

Lincoln et Veronica partirent retrouver Georges à la cuisine tandis que Laura accueillait Michael et Sara qui entraient à leur tour dans la maison.

_- Ce que je suis soulagée qu'ils ne vous aient pas gardée ! _souffla-t-elle en enlaçant Sara. _Est-ce que ça va ?_

- _J'ai connu des jours meilleurs_, répondit-elle en s'efforçant d'étirer ses lèvres dans un léger sourire pour tenter de dédramatiser un peu la situation.

- _Oui, c'est sûr. Vous allez rester ici cette nuit, j'ai préparé l'ancienne chambre de Vee pour Neena et la chambre d'amis pour vous deux._

_- Merci beaucoup Laura_, apprécia Michael.

- _Oui, merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous faites_, renchérit Sara avec une réelle reconnaissance.

- _Non, c'est normal_, leur assura Laura. _Neena est dans le salon, _leur indiqua-t-elle ensuite.

Sara trouva sa fille installée sur le canapé, occupée à regarder La Petite Sirène.

- _Maman ! _s'exclama Neena en la voyant arriver.

Et cette fois Sara n'eut pas à se forcer pour sourire. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, la monta sur ses genoux et la serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Durant de longues secondes, elle se gorgea de l'innocence enfantine de sa fille pour se guérir de l'horreur des adultes. L'horreur d'un meurtre. L'horreur de soupçons portés sans fondement.

- _Pourquoi on doit dormir ici ? _demanda Neena lorsque Sara la relâcha enfin.

_- Euh… parce qu'il y a des gens qui travaillent dans notre maison alors pour pas les déranger on reste ici. C'est un peu comme des vacances chez papy Georges et mamie Laura, c'est bien, non ? _déclara Sara d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Mais Neena considéra sa mère en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, peu convaincue.

_- Je sais pas si c'est bien… T'as l'air triste, _remarqua-t-elle.

Sara échangea un regard crispé avec Michael qui était venu s'asseoir près d'elles. Tous deux savaient à quel point leur fille était intuitive et loin d'être stupide. Alors ils n'allaient pas pouvoir lui faire croire longtemps que tout allait bien.

Sara prit une petite inspiration puis elle reporta son attention sur Neena avec la résolution de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

- _Écoute chérie_, commença-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. _Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave hier. Quelqu'un a fait du mal à Rebecca._

Le visage de Neena s'assombrit instantanément.

_- Qui ça ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Ça on sait pas encore._

_- Mais… ça veut dire qu'elle est à l'hôpital ? Tu vas la soigner, hein ?_

Les yeux de Sara s'embuèrent de larmes et Michael lui retira aussitôt Neena des bras pour l'installer sur ses genoux et prendre le relais.

- _Tu sais_, murmura-t-il,_ les blessures de Rebecca étaient très très graves et même le meilleur des docteurs du monde n'aurait pas pu la soigner. Alors… maintenant ce sont les anges qui s'occupent d'elle._

_- Elle est au ciel ? _comprit Neena, les yeux dangereusement brillants.

- _Oui… Oui, elle est au ciel_, confirma Michael.

oOo

Neena avait réalisé que jamais plus elle ne reverrait Rebecca. Elle avait pleuré. Le cœur gros, Michael et Sara étaient montés la coucher et avaient attendu auprès d'elle qu'elle s'apaise et s'endorme. Puis ils avaient rejoints Lincoln et Veronica dans la véranda alors qu'à l'extérieur, la nuit tombait brutalement.

Réunis autour de la table, à la lueur des deux petites appliques murales, ils avaient dégusté une pizza faite maison par Georges. Sara en avait grignoté une part pour la forme mais sans réel appétit - elle avait dû le perdre quelque part entre deux questions de Petersen. Et adossée dans le fond de sa chaise, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées pendant que Veronica exposait à Lincoln et Michael les grandes lignes de leur entrevue avec le capitaine de la police.

_- … et c'est là que ça m'est revenu que toi aussi t'étais sorti vendredi soir et que t'étais pas rentré de bonne heure. J'en ai conclu que vous deviez être ensemble !… Est-ce que vous avez dit à la police ce que vous faisiez ?_

_- Non_, répondit Lincoln. _On leur a juste dit qu'on s'était arrêtés dans une station service à St Louis pour qu'ils vérifient auprès de la caissière._

_- Et donc ? _demanda Veronica. _À nous vous allez le dire maintenant : vous étiez où ? Vous faisiez quoi ?_

Retrouvant à ce stade un certain intérêt pour la discussion, Sara se redressa sur sa chaise. Lincoln et Michael échangèrent un coup d'œil.

- _On était… avec Aldo, _lâcha enfin Lincoln.

Veronica et Sara se figèrent, abasourdies.

- _Aldo ? _répéta la première. _Tu veux dire… ton père ? Votre père ?_

_- Oui, _confirma Lincoln._ Comme vous le savez c'est à la naissance de Neena et à l'arbre en bois qu'a reçu Mike qu'on a compris qu'il était toujours vivant et que visiblement il avait un œil sur nous. À l'époque j'avais émis l'idée d'essayer de le retrouver mais Mike voulait pas, il pensait qu'Aldo avait une bonne raison de se tenir à l'écart et que ça pouvait dangereux de tenter de l'approcher. Alors on en était restés là. Mais à la naissance de Noah j'ai encore reçu un mystérieux cadeau sans expéditeur déclaré ; j'ai compris qu'une nouvelle fois c'était lui. J'ai rien fait tant que Noah était bébé mais y a trois mois, je me suis mis en tête de le retrouver… J'en ai parlé à Mike, il voulait toujours pas le faire alors je m'y suis mis tout seul. Cela dit je le tenais quand même au courant de l'avancée des recherches, des gens que je rencontrais… Ça n'a pas été simple. Y a de traces d'Aldo Burrows nulle part. C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis des années. Et j'ai dû mener ma petite enquête avec beaucoup de prudence parce que s'il se cachait c'était sûrement qu'il cherchait à échapper à certaines personnes alors fallait pas que je fasse la bourde de révéler mes investigations à quelqu'un que ça aurait pu également intéresser mais pour d'autres raisons ! Enfin bref, je vous passe les détails mais j'ai fini par prendre contact avec une certaine April Carlson. C'est une très vieille amie d'Aldo et c'est la seule à être encore en contact avec lui. Elle vit à Chicago et c'est elle qui a un œil sur nous et qui le tient informé de ce qu'on devient._

_- Attends, quand tu dis avoir un œil sur vous tu veux dire… qu'elle vous espionne ? _demanda Veronica avec une légère grimace indignée.

- _Non, elle se renseigne pas sur notre vie de manière illégale si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Elle passe pas son temps à nous épier aux jumelles pour savoir ce qu'on mange ou ce qu'on regarde à la télé. Elle sait où on habite, où on travaille, mais ça, n'importe qui peut le savoir finalement ! Et elle m'a expliqué que ce sont que les évènements marquants qu'elle peut apprendre dans les médias qu'elle transmet à Aldo. Par exemple elle a appris pour notre mariage quand les bans ont été publiés. Pour la naissance de Neena elle l'a su très vite parce qu'elle savait que Mike fréquentait la fille du gouverneur, que Sara était enceinte et le soir où la journaliste a dit à la télé que Frank pouvait pas assurer l'interview parce qu'il venait d'être grand-père, elle a compris que la petite était née. Ou encore elle a su que LJ avait eu son diplôme tout simplement parce que les admissions sont communiquées dans le journal. Enfin voilà, elle sait à quoi elle doit être attentive et c'est comme ça qu'elle se tient au courant. Pour en revenir à Aldo, quand j'ai dit à April que je voulais le rencontrer elle a évidemment tenté de m'en dissuader alors je lui ai fait comprendre qu'avec ou sans son aide je le ferais mais que je risquais fortement de causer plus de dégâts sans son aide. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait essayer d'organiser l'entrevue mais qu'il faudrait en parler à personne… J'en ai discuté avec Mike…_

Lincoln échangea un regard avec son frère.

_- … cette fois il était d'accord pour m'accompagner si le rendez-vous avait lieu. Le mercredi April m'a appelé pour me dire qu'Aldo voulait bien nous rencontrer. Comme ça devait rester secret, on a décidé de faire ça le vendredi de manière à ce que Mike utilise sa soirée professionnelle comme alibi, et moi je t'ai simplement dit que j'étais avec Derek, _expliqua-t-il à Veronica.

_- Et… la rencontre, comment ça s'est passé ? _demanda Sara.

- _De manière plutôt tendue au début_, indiqua Lincoln en lançant un regard gentiment moqueur à Michael avant de débuter le récit plus en détails.

oOo - Flash-back - oOo

Après une heure et demi de route, Lincoln gara sa voiture devant un vieux pub perdu dans la banlieue nord de St Louis.

- _C'est là, _indiqua-t-il en vérifiant une dernière fois l'adresse que lui avait donné April. _Elle a dit qu'on devait aller attendre sur le banc entre l'arbre et la pancarte publicitaire. Tu le vois ? _demanda-t-il en cherchant des yeux l'endroit qui correspondait à la description.

- _Ouais, là-bas_, répondit Michael en tendant un doigt sur sa droite.

Les deux frères descendirent de la voiture et sous les dernières lueurs du jour qui résistaient encore à l'assaut de la nuit, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au banc. Lincoln grimpa dessus pour s'asseoir sur le dossier. Michael resta debout et, les poings profondément enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon, il fit riper son pied sur le sol graveleux et poussiéreux dans une attente anxieuse et boudeuse à la fois.

- _Tu fais la gueule parce que t'es obligé de mentir à Sara ? _devina Lincoln.

_- Entre autres choses, oui. Je me demande aussi si c'était une bonne idée que je vienne. Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir à lui dire ? Je le connais pas ce type, c'est un parfait inconnu pour moi. Toi tu te souviens de lui, vous avez des souvenirs en commun, vous avez eu une relation père-fils. Lui et moi on n'a que dalle ! _

_- Mais c'est ton père quand même._

Un gros 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées vint s'arrêter sur le bord de la route devant le pub. Lincoln descendit du banc.

_- Ça doit être pour nous._

Une grande blonde toute de noir vêtue sortit du véhicule et s'avança à la rencontre des deux frères.

oOo

_- Oh oh oh ! Comment ça une grande blonde ?_

_- Vee, si tu commences déjà à m'interrompre on va pas y arriver ! Je disais donc…_

oOo

- _Vous êtes Lincoln et Michael ? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid, sans prendre la peine d'esquisser le moindre sourire engageant.

- _Oui, _confirma Lincoln.

_- Suivez-moi._

La blonde repartit vers le 4x4 et Lincoln et Michael lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- _Montez ! _ordonna-t-elle en même temps qu'elle reprenait place derrière le volant.

Lincoln s'assit à côté d'elle sur le siège passager tandis que Michael s'installait à l'arrière. La blonde démarra et prit une route qui les éloigna du centre de St Louis.

- _Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? _interrogea Lincoln.

- _Je m'appelle Jane. Et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, _asséna la blonde.

- _Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film sur la mafia_, grommela Michael en portant un regard affligé à travers la vitre.

Jane lui jeta un coup d'œil par le biais du rétroviseur.

- _Faites pas attention_, lui souffla Lincoln. _Pour venir ici il a dû mentir à sa chérie et il supporte pas bien… Dites, si j'ouvre le vide-poche, est-ce que je vais trouver un flingue ?_

_- Non… Vous allez en trouver trois._

_- Oh ! _s'impressionna Lincoln comme un gamin._ Ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Aldo ?_

_- Bon, écoutez, _soupira Jane en tapotant ses pouces sur le volant avec nervosité et impatience. _Je vais être honnête avec vous : le fait que vous soyez ici et vous vouliez rencontrer Aldo ne me plait que très moyennement. Et faire le taxi pour les fils du patron ça fait pas partie de mes attributions. Autrement dit je suis pas d'humeur à vous faire la conversation. Quand bien même je le serais, y a un paquet de trucs que je peux pas vous dire. Alors on va en avoir pour vingt minutes de route et le mieux serait que ça se fasse dans le silence. Je mets de la musique si vous voulez…_

D'une pression sur le bouton de l'autoradio, Jane joignit le geste à la parole. Lincoln la fixa du regard, elle ne détacha pas le sien de la route une seule seconde.

La route avait serpenté entres les arbres d'une forêt de plus en plus fournie et avait donné l'impression à Michael et Lincoln de s'enfoncer au milieu de nulle part. Impression renforcée par la nuit maintenant noire.

Au terme d'un parcours sinueux, le 4x4 pénétra dans le parc d'une propriété isolée de tout. Les graviers crissèrent sous le passage du véhicule qui s'arrêta enfin devant une grande maison. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, Jane descendit du 4x4 et les deux frères la suivirent à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un bureau, les fit entrer.

_- Attendez ici._

Elle referma la porte, laissant Michael et Lincoln seuls dans la pièce. Ils firent quelques pas pour mieux la découvrir. Un plafonnier et trois appliques murales diffusaient une lumière douce, conférant aux lieux une atmosphère chaleureuse et intimiste. Un des quatre pans de mur abritait une bibliothèque encastrée pleine à craquer ; les autres étaient recouverts de boiserie et décorés de tableaux. Il y avait un imposant bureau en acajou vernis au milieu de la pièce. Un petit canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir étaient regroupés près des deux grandes fenêtres ornées de lourds rideaux.

_- Bon… Est-ce que t'es nerveux ? _demanda Lincoln dans un murmure.

Michael ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte située derrière son frère venait de s'ouvrir.


	16. Chapter 16

Lincoln se retourna et découvrit son père à l'entrée du bureau. Les cheveux poivre et sel, la petite soixantaine fière et dynamique, il regarda ses fils qui l'observaient en retour.

Les souffles étaient retenus, le silence pesant, le temps comme suspendu.

Une émotion qu'il n'avait pas prévue envahit Michael et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes bien malgré lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas un parfait inconnu. C'était son père. Et le lien qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais pu créer avec lui était finalement bien présent. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour refouler ses larmes.

Aldo fit quelques pas pour entrer dans le bureau, referma la porte derrière lui et reporta son attention sur ses fils, toujours en silence. Il y a des instants qui se passent de tout commentaire, certes, mais ils n'allaient pas passer la soirée à s'observer sans un mot.

_- Hum… j'ai beaucoup hésité à vous laisser venir ici, _commença Aldo._ Mais… finalement je suis content d'avoir accepté… Je suis heureux de vous voir._

_- Cette Jane n'a pas l'air aussi ravi que toi de nous voir ici, _déclara Lincoln.

- _Elle est très méfiante. Et très nerveuse. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait pas que vous veniez mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est pas elle qui décide._

Aldo porta son attention sur Michael et l'observa avec minutie.

- _Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère,_ souffla-t-il, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Michael baissa les yeux et Aldo inspira profondément pour se reprendre.

_- Bon… Je suppose que vous voulez des réponses ? _

_- On aurait quelques questions, en effet, _confirma Lincoln.

_- Asseyez-vous._

Aldo désigna le canapé de la main et tandis que ses fils s'y installaient, il prit place sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

- _Honnêtement il m'aurait jamais pris l'idée d'essayer de te retrouver sans l'histoire des mystérieux cadeaux que tu nous as fait parvenir à la naissance de nos enfants_, déclara Lincoln. _Pourquoi t'as fait ça si tu voulais pas qu'on te rencontre ? Tu devais bien te douter que ça attiserait notre curiosité, non ?_

_- Oui, mais je pensais pas que vous arriveriez à me retrouver. Comme je savais que ce serait difficile je me disais que vous vous décourageriez et que vous abandonneriez avant d'y être parvenus… Et si je vous ai envoyé ces cadeaux c'était simplement que je voulais que vous sachiez que, même si j'ai été contraint de prendre mes distances avec vous, je vous avais pas oubliés et surtout pas reniés. Vous êtes mes fils et ce que vous devenez m'importe._

- _Et t'as été contraint de prendre tes distances avec nous avant ou après nous avoir quittés ? Quel évènement a été la cause de l'autre ? _demanda Michael, le ton lourd de reproches. _Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'on soit venu sonner chez toi un matin en t'annonçant que tu devais abandonner ta famille, si ?_

Aldo baissa les yeux, prit une inspiration.

_- T'as raison. Tout a commencé par un choix que j'avais fait délibérément. On m'avait proposé un poste d'analyste dans un congloméra de multinationales appelé le Cartel et ce poste je l'ai accepté. Il faut savoir que le Cartel est un groupe de personnes très influent. Ils décident de tout dans le pays, des lois, des nominations… des guerres même ! Et pour monter en grade comme je l'ai fait, il fallait être prêt à tout laisser derrière soi parce qu'on commence à avoir accès à d'importantes informations… des informations pour lesquelles beaucoup de gens seraient près à faire n'importe quoi… comme s'en prendre à sa famille. Alors c'est vrai que j'aurais pu refuser les promotions pour rester auprès de vous mais même si ça a été très dur, j'ai accepté parce que je pensais faire quelque chose d'utile. Comme les militaires qui quittent leur famille pendant des années pour aller se battre et défendre leur pays ou de justes intérêts…_

Aldo s'interrompit et poussa un soupir.

_- … Sauf que dans mon cas, j'ai fini par réaliser que les choses étaient très loin de ce que j'imaginais et que ce que je faisais n'avait rien de noble, _reprit-il_. J'ai compris que les agissements du Cartel n'étaient pas dans l'intérêt de la nation mais dans celui de quelques personnes avides de pouvoir. J'ai compris que la corruption était leur loi, qu'ils achetaient le gouvernement, qu'ils y plaçaient certains de leurs agents afin de pouvoir prendre les décisions qui les arrangeaient… Alors j'ai décidé de partir. Mais on ne quitte pas un groupe comme ça aussi facilement, pas avec tout ce qu'on sait, tout ce qu'on a pu voir. Je savais qu'il chercherait à m'éliminer. Alors quitte à devoir vivre caché, j'ai emmené avec moi le plus d'informations possible et je me suis mis en tête de faire tomber le Cartel. Après mon départ du groupe, j'ai passé plusieurs années à l'étranger pour qu'ils m'oublient un peu, qu'ils baissent leur garde, pensant que je ne tenterais rien qui pourrait leur nuire. J'ai commencé à me trouver quelques alliés… Quand je suis revenu aux États-Unis j'ai appris que votre mère était décédée depuis trois ans. J'aurais vraiment voulu revenir près de vous, il faut me croire, mais c'était trop risqué et ça aurait fortement compromis ce que j'avais entrepris. Alors je me suis dit que le mieux serait que je me consacre à la chute du Cartel afin de pouvoir retrouver une vie normale…_

_- Et vingt ans après pourquoi tu te caches toujours ? _interrogea Lincoln. _C'est pas encore fait ?_

_- Non. Parce qu'il faut être excessivement prudents, avancer pas à pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Or ces gens sont partout alors c'est difficile ! Aujourd'hui j'ai une dizaine de personnes qui sont à mes côtés, j'ai des taupes d'infiltrées au sein du groupe mais ça prend du temps. On doit rassembler suffisamment de preuves irréfutables pour pouvoir ensuite les présenter à la presse et aux autorités étrangères qui feront pression pour que le groupe soit démantelé. D'ici à ce que ce soit fait, le Cartel ne doit surtout pas apprendre ce que je projette parce qu'ils risqueraient de s'en prendre à vous pour me forcer à me découvrir et ça… c'est ma plus grande hantise. Alors c'est pour ça que pour l'instant absolument personne, et surtout pas des gens reliés au Cartel, ne doit savoir… Ce que j'espère de tout cœur maintenant c'est qu'on atteigne rapidement notre but, que toute cette histoire soit terminée, que je sois de nouveau capable de vivre à la lumière du jour et que je puisse… rencontrer vos familles… Sans risquer de les mettre en danger. D'après April j'ai trois petits-enfants ? _demanda-t-il confirmation dans un léger sourire.

_- Oui, mais à eux il manque un grand-père_, asséna Michael, peu coopérant.

_- Et à vous deux il a manqué un père, _comprit Aldo. _Je devine que vous avez dû souffrir. Je vous assure que j'ai beaucoup souffert aussi. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que je fais quelque chose de juste, que je suis sur le point de débarrasser le pays d'une des plus grandes organisations criminelles qu'il ait portées et ça allège un peu ma culpabilité. Peut-être que vous, vous ne verrez jamais les choses comme moi je les vois, et peut-être que vous n'arriverez pas à me pardonner cet abandon et ces années d'absence. Je peux le concevoir. Mais n'oubliez pas… que je vous aime. Et que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que les choses soient différentes de ce qu'elles sont. Elles ont pris une direction que je n'avais pas prévue le jour où j'ai accepté de travailler pour le Cartel._

_- Et en toute sincérité, si c'était à refaire ? _demanda Lincoln.

Aldo secoua doucement la tête.

- _Il est évident que je ne le referais pas, _souffla-t-il. _Je ne vous laisserais pas… Pour être honnête aujourd'hui je ne sais plus ce que j'espérais en acceptant d'évoluer au sein du Cartel ou ce que je cherchais à me prouver… je pensais être utile à quelque chose mais j'ai finalement abandonné les seules personnes qui avaient réellement besoin de moi… Je suis désolé._

Michael et Lincoln échangèrent un regard puis ce dernier prit son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo qu'il tendit à son père.

- _C'est LJ et Noah, _indiqua-t-il.

Les lèvres d'Aldo s'étirèrent dans un sourire ému tandis qu'il observait le cliché avec des yeux brillants. Michael sortit son propre portefeuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste et à son tour présenta une photo à son père.

- _C'est… Neena_, marmonna-t-il.

- _Le jour où toute cette histoire sera terminée ils seront tous les trois ravis de te rencontrer_, déclara Lincoln.

- _Non… Non, tout le plaisir sera pour moi_, assura Aldo qui ne parvenait plus à défaire son regard des deux photos qu'il avait dans les mains.

oOo

- _… ensuite on a encore discuté pendant près d'une heure de nos vies, nos parcours respectifs, nos boulots… de vous aussi_, rapporta Lincoln en regardant Veronica et Sara avec un petit sourire. _Michael a fini par se décrisper un peu, _dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil taquin à son frère, _et puis Jane nous a ramenés au pub et on a repris la route pour rentrer après s'être arrêtés dans cette fameuse station service à la sortie de St Louis. Voilà._

_- Et vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi on voulait en parler au moins de personnes possible, que même à vous on n'hésitait à le dire, _reprit Michael. _C'est en aucun cas qu'on ne vous fait pas confiance mais…_

_- Oui, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas, on comprend, _lui assura Veronica._ Vous savez, ça me rassure pas mais ça m'étonne pas cette histoire de Cartel, _reprit-elle._ On n'est loin de tout nous dire. Et les dessous de la politique doivent être sacrément corrompus ! Je sais pas si ton père est au courant de ce genre de choses, _lança-t-elle à Sara. _Probablement pas…_

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Sara haussa négligemment les épaules pour seule réponse. Veronica échangea un regard crispé avec Michael et Lincoln.

_- Bon, et bien on va peut-être aller se coucher, la journée a été éprouvante_, déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Lincoln et Veronica se préparèrent à quitter la maison.

_- Alors on se retrouve demain matin à l'hôpital pour discuter avec Lizzie, d'accord ? _demanda Veronica.

- _Oui, _approuva Sara.

- _Bonne nuit !_

_- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, _répondit Michael avant de refermer la porte sur Lincoln et Veronica.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Sara mais ne la trouva pas à côté de lui. Elle était déjà en train de monter les escaliers. Et un aveugle aurait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Il rejoignit la chambre et se changea pendant que Sara s'activait dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la pièce. Il était assis dans le milieu du lit lorsqu'elle réapparut vêtue d'une nuisette que Laura avait ramenée de chez eux. Elle prit son portable dans son sac, vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas et configura l'appareil pour le mettre à sonner. Michael s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule.

- _Est-ce que tu m'en veux malgré tout de t'avoir menti ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Euh… je sais pas._

Sara posa son portable sur la table de nuit puis elle se retourna pour faire face à Michael.

_- Je crois que je peux comprendre mais… peut-être que j'aurais préféré que tu me laisses pas croire que tu étais à cette soirée et que tu m'expliques que tu devais faire avec Linc quelque chose dont tu pouvais pas me parler… Je t'aurais pas posé de question._

_- Oui, _concéda Michael. _Quand les flics t'ont dit que j'étais pas au Hilton Garden est-ce que t'as pensé que…_

_- Non ! _le coupa-t-elle. … _Non._

Michael leva une main vers le visage de Sara et lui caressa doucement la joue.

_- Je t'aime_, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sara savoura le baiser mais il fit naître en elle une émotion qui libéra toutes les autres. Deux larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Michael en essuya une de son pouce.

- _Ça va aller, _murmura-t-il, le cœur serré._ T'y es pour rien et les flics vont bien finir par se rendre à cette évidence… Et moi je suis là, et je permettrais pas qu'on t'accuse à tort._

Sara hocha la tête.

_- Tu sais, c'est vrai que j'appréciais pas beaucoup Rebecca et que je lui en voulais pour ce qui s'est passé mardi mais… jamais j'ai souhaité qu'il lui arrive du mal, _souffla-t-elle. _Elle était au tout début de sa vie et, peu importe ce qu'elle a pu faire avec nous ou avec d'autres, elle méritait pas ça…_

_- Bien sûr que non, _confirma Michael.

- _On sait que ça existe ce genre de choses, _reprit-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. _Tous les jours les journaux relatent des horreurs comme ça et personnellement aux urgences ça m'arrive d'y être confrontée mais… ça prend une toute autre dimension quand ça nous touche de si près… Et, quand j'ai vu Neena pleurer tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé à tous ceux qui seront affectés par la mort de Rebecca, ses amis, sa famille… ses parents surtout…_

Sara laissa échapper un sanglot.

_- … ça doit être une douleur atroce pour eux_, compatit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Michael l'attira à lui, l'enveloppa de ses bras et la serra étroitement contre son torse. Il aurait voulu absorber sa peine pour l'en délivrer. Mais c'était une fois de plus cet insupportable sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Veronica avait accompagné Sara à l'hôpital et toutes les deux avaient rejoint Lizzie dans son bureau.

Veronica exposa la situation le plus complètement possible et surtout rapporta le contenu de la boîte retrouvée chez Rebecca. Le regard dans le vague, Sara se contentait de hocher mollement la tête pour confirmer.

- _Intérêt démesuré : oui. Obsessionnel : peut-être que c'est ce qui était en train de se développer. Pathologique : non, je crois pas, _analysa Lizzie après quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuse. _Il est clair qu'en venir à dérober des objets personnels ce n'est pas très sain mais ça ne m'a pas l'air de relever d'impulsions pathologiques. Je pense au contraire qu'elle l'a fait en toute conscience et qu'elle souffrait juste d'un manque cruel de moralité et d'une ignorance totale de la bienséance… Ça m'est difficile de comprendre sa personnalité avec si peu d'éléments. Il aurait fallu que j'en sache plus sur son enfance, sa relation aux autres, à ses parents, si elle avait déjà eu des antécédents de ce genre avec d'autres hommes. Il aurait fallu que j'observe son comportement en présence de Michael et que je voie de quelle manière auraient évolué les choses… Alors ce que je vais vous dire ne sera qu'une interprétation indicative._

Lizzie s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre.

_- Probablement que les parents de Rebecca travaillaient beaucoup et qu'elle s'est retrouvée livrée à elle-même très jeune ce qui expliquerait que, d'un point de vue général, son éducation laisse fortement à désirer. Je pense aussi que Rebecca a très vite pris conscience de l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les hommes de par son physique très avantageux. Je sais pas d'où vient son intérêt exclusif pour les hommes plus âgés, comme l'a rapporté son amie, mais elle devait y trouver son compte d'une manière ou d'une autre… Pour ce qui est de Michael, si elle a pris cette chemise quelques jours seulement après être arrivée chez vous, c'est que l'attirance a été immédiate et donc purement physique. Je pense qu'elle a dû tenter des approches mais il est évident que Michael n'y a jamais succombé. _

_- Mais alors pourquoi avoir mis la note du motel dans cette boîte qui manifestement ne concernait que Mike si c'est pas avec lui qu'elle a passé la nuit ? _interrogea Veronica.

_- Et bien, à mon avis - et je te rappelle que même si c'est l'hypothèse que je pense la plus probable ce n'en est qu'une parmi beaucoup d'autres possibles - en attendant d'avoir enfin Michael, elle…_

Lizzie s'interrompit et regarda Sara comme si elle lui demandait à l'avance de l'excuser pour ce qu'elle allait dire.

_- … elle réalisait ses fantasmes avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire qu'elle a couché avec un homme qui, dans son esprit, a été Michael cette nuit-là._

Sara détourna les yeux et plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche, refoulant un léger haut-le-cœur.

- _Je sais que c'est pas une idée agréable à entendre, _compatit Lizzie.

- _Et… c'est possible ça ? _demanda Veronica, quelque peu abasourdie._ Comment peut-on faire l'amour avec un homme en en imaginant un autre ?_

_- Faut pas sous-estimer la puissance de l'esprit. C'est difficile à admettre quand on a une sexualité épanouie et qu'on aime la personne avec qui on la vit. Mais je t'assure que c'est finalement quelque chose de bien plus répandu qu'on ne le croit. Y a des gens qui le font sans problème et sans complexe parce qu'il n'éprouve plus rien pour la personne qui partage leur vie. Y en a d'autres qui ont besoin de fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre que leur partenaire pour atteindre l'excitation, voire même le plaisir. Et y en a enfin qui peuvent pas s'empêcher de le faire et qui souvent culpabilisent beaucoup. Certains viennent consulter d'ailleurs. Enfin tout ça pour dire que c'est très possible… _

_- Pour ce qui est du véritable homme avec lequel elle a passé la nuit, est-ce qu'il devait forcément ressembler à Michael ?_

_- Absolument pas. Ça pouvait être quelqu'un de complètement différent. Je sais pas si c'était un homme de passage ou si c'était un amant régulier, mais si c'est la deuxième option c'est qu'elle ne devait pas beaucoup l'estimer et qu'il faisait figure d'homme-objet pour elle._

_- L'idéal serait que j'arrive à trouver l'identité de cet homme, _déclara Veronica. _Je crois que je vais essayer de prendre contact avec son amie, Natalie. Elle pourra peut-être m'en apprendre plus sur les précédentes relations de Rebecca et me donner quelques noms._

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et rangea son dossier dans son porte-documents.

oOo

Au même instant, à quelques rues de l'hôpital, Steven Bradford quittait son labo d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre le bureau du capitaine Petersen. Il toqua à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer.

- _Les plongeurs ont retrouvé un couteau au sud du canal, _rapporta-t-il, quelque peu essoufflé par l'excitation qu'il tentait de contenir. _L'extrémité de la lame était cassée, je viens de faire la comparaison avec le morceau retrouvé dans une des plaies de la victime et ça colle, c'est bien l'arme du crime !_

_- Pitié, dites-moi que ce couteau porte un numéro à la base de sa lame, _implora Petersen.

- _55-9-66 ! _annonça Steven, triomphant.

- _Yes ! _s'exclama le capitaine.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, attrapa son manteau et quitta son bureau sans perdre une seconde.

oOo

Sara et Lizzie avaient raccompagné Veronica jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital et toutes les trois étaient restées à discuter encore un peu devant les portes.

- _… c'est pas si rare que ça ces histoires, _déplorait Lizzie. _David pourrait vous le dire. Il a l'habitude de plaire à ses élèves et bien souvent ça reste sans conséquences mais y a deux ans, une fille d'une de ses classes avait véritablement jeté son dévolu sur lui et je peux vous assurer qu'il était mort de trouille parce qu'il en faut peu pour que ça dégénère sévèrement ! Il avait eu la chance que la gamine déménage en cours d'année._

_- Oui, ça arrive souvent avec les profs, _confirma Veronica. _J'en ai déjà défendu un qui avait été accusé à tort d'abus sexuels sur une de ses élèves ; elle n'avait simplement pas supporté qu'il refuse ses avances. Et c'est sûr qu'y a rien de pire pour vous détruire quelqu'un… Bon, je vais y aller moi, _reprit-elle. _Ça va aller ? _demanda-t-elle à Sara.

- _Ouais, _souffla cette dernière. _Merci. _

Veronica lui frotta affectueusement le bras pour tenter de lui redonner un peu de courage puis elle pivota et partit en direction du parking. Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de l'esplanade en voyant deux voitures venir s'arrêter le long du trottoir. Petersen et Cohen sortirent de la berline du capitaine tandis qu'un officier en uniforme s'extirpait du véhicule de police. Le trio passa devant Veronica sans lui prêter la moindre attention et s'avança, menaçant, vers Sara.

_- Sara Tancredi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Rebecca Rhodes, _annonça Petersen. _Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous lors de votre procès, _débita-t-il.

Sara eut un mouvement de recul instinctif quand l'officier s'approcha pour lui saisir les avant-bras. Mais elle n'émit pas plus de résistance et le laissa lui passer les menottes aux poignets sous le regard paniqué de Lizzie.

- _Pourquoi ? _s'insurgea Veronica. _Pourquoi vous l'arrêtez ?_

_- Parce que nous avons retrouvé le couteau qui a servi à poignarder la victime et que nous avons la preuve formelle qu'il provient de la cuisine du domicile du docteur Tancredi, _expliqua Cohen.

- _C'est pas possible, c'est un coup monté ! _protesta Veronica.

- _Attendez_, souffla Sara à l'officier qui voulait l'entraîner avec lui.

Elle retira sa bague de fiançailles et la donna à Lizzie.

- _Je te la confie_, murmura-t-elle. _Je veux pas qu'ils me la piquent en prison._

Puis, résigné à son triste sort, Sara se dirigea vers la voiture de police avec l'officier.

- _Mais tu vas pas aller en prison ! _lui cria Lizzie. _T'as rien fait !… Sara !… Réagis ! _hurla-t-elle alors que son amie montait à l'arrière du véhicule.

Petersen et Cohen rejoignirent la berline et les deux voitures s'éloignèrent ensemble.

_- Je vais la retrouver au commissariat. Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! _prévint Veronica qui courrait déjà vers sa propre voiture.

- _Je t'en pris, sors-la de là_, implora Lizzie.

- _Tu peux être sûre que je vais faire le maximum ! _lui lança Veronica. _Je te laisse prévenir Michael ! _

Elle disparut dans le parking bondé et Lizzie reporta son attention sur la bague qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle la fixa, dépitée.

- _Mais comment je lui annonce ça moi…_


	17. Chapter 17

Cela faisait de longues secondes que Michael restait immobile, assis sur sa chaise, les coudes plantés sur la table et le visage plongé dans ses mains. Installée en face de lui, Lizzie attendait en silence une réaction de sa part. Et plus elle tardait à venir, plus elle la redoutait.

Michael finit par reposer ses mains sur la table, dévoilant sa mine anéantie. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots tardèrent à venir.

- _C'est un cauchemar, _souffla-t-il. _On nage en plein cauchemar._

_- Je sais. Et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour nous réveiller_, murmura Lizzie.

Elle sortit de sa poche la bague de Sara et la fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à Michael. Il écarquilla les yeux avec effroi.

- _Non, te méprends pas, elle a pas rompu vos fiançailles, _s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. _Au contraire, elle voulait pas qu'on la lui vole en prison._

_- En prison, _répéta Michael en saisissant la bague.

Son poing se crispa sur le bijou et il le plaqua, tremblant de rage, contre sa bouche.

_- C'est pas encore fait, _lui rappela doucement Lizzie. _Vee est avec elle. Elle va la sortir de là._

oOo

Sara avait été ramenée dans la sinistre salle d'interrogatoire. Veronica était assise à ses côtés, Petersen debout en face d'elles. Il s'était mis en tête de faire cracher le nom de son complice à Sara.

- _On doute que vous ayez réussi toute seule à transporter le cadavre de Rebecca jusqu'au parc, ça pèse excessivement lourd un corps sans vie. Alors, c'est qui ? C'est votre mari qui vous a aidé ? _insista-t-il.

- _Mais non, _couina une nouvelle fois Sara, à bout de forces, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour être enfin crue.

- _Moi je pense que si. En rentrant chez vous ce soir-là il a vu ce qu'il s'était passé et évidemment il vous aime alors il n'allait pas vous dénoncer ! _expliqua Petersen qui allait et venait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. _Peut-être même que ça l'a arrangé de la voir morte puisque Rebecca le dérangeait avec les avances qu'elle lui faisait. Alors vous avez attendu que la nuit soit bien avancée afin de n'attirer l'attention de personne, vous avez enveloppé le corps dans une bâche ou quelque chose comme ça, de manière à ne pas salir votre voiture, et vous êtes allés vous débarrasser du cadavre dans le parc…_

_- Je vous en pris, arrêtez de marcher, vous me donnez la nausée_, souffla Sara, le teint livide.

Petersen s'arrêta et la regarda comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Il s'approcha de la table, y appuya les paumes de ses mains et, surplombant Sara, la gratifia d'un regard plus noir que jamais.

- _Vous avez également jeté le couteau et probablement avez-vous brûlé la bâche ou bien peut-être la retrouverons-nous au détour d'une patrouille dans les parages un jour, _reprit-il avec un mépris teinté de dégoût.

_- Mais je vous dis que je me suis jamais débarrassée du moindre couteau ! On a dû me le voler ! On essaye de me faire porter le chapeau, ça peut pas être autre chose…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas !_

_- Y a des gens qui auraient des raisons de vous en vouloir ?_

_- Pas à ma connaissance._

_- Vous avez noté des traces d'effractions indiquant que quelqu'un serait entré chez vous pour vous subtiliser un couteau ?_

_- Non…_

_- Alors ce serait une personne proche de votre entourage dans ce cas ?_

_- Mais non, mais… j'en sais rien…_

Sara plongea son visage dans ses mains et laissa s'échapper une plainte éprouvée. Petersen la pensa sur le point craquer et décida de ne pas relâcher la pression d'un pouce.

_- Dites-moi pourquoi maintenant ! _exigea-t-il. _Seulement pour cette histoire avec votre fille ?_

Sara resta muette, le visage toujours caché entre ses mains.

_- Moi j'ai une autre théorie_, reprit-il._ Rebecca fouillait chez vous : elle avait découvert quelque chose de compromettant qu'elle vous a menacé de révéler au grand jour pour se venger de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital. Peut-être pour se venger aussi du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parvenir à ses fins avec votre mari. Vous avez paniqué et alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour s'en aller, vous avez attrapé un couteau et on connaît la suite !_

- _MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT ! _hurla subitement Sara en tapant ses mains sur la table._ Je vais pas vous inventer un mobile ou un mode opératoire juste pour vous faire plaisir ! JE-N'AI-RIEN-FAIT ! _articula-t-elle en espérant qu'il comprenne mieux comme ça. _Je vous jure que c'est pas moi_, souffla-t-elle ensuite, implorant Petersen de la croire.

Il émit un petit ricanement.

- _Si vous saviez le nombre de coupables qui m'ont juré être innocents ! Et je pense que je ne vais pas accorder de crédit à quelqu'un qui en plus est loin d'être blanc comme neige…_

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais.

_- Je me suis renseigné sur vous… Vous êtes une ancienne junkie._

Sara ouvrit la bouche d'indignation.

- _Ça remonte à plusieurs années ça ! _intervint Veronica. _Ça n'a rien à faire ici ! Non mais soyons sérieux deux minutes : vous portez vos accusations sur le seul fait que le couteau provenait de la cuisine de ma cliente, c'est maigre !_

_- Et bien faites une bonne plaidoirie, comme les empreintes sur le manche du couteau ne sont pas utilisables les jurés la déclareront peut-être non coupable. Ça suffit maintenant, moi je suis fatigué. Si vous ne voulez pas parler, tant pis, _reprit Petersen en regardant Sara. _J'espère que vous serez plus loquace devant le juge ! _

Il claqua bruyamment des doigts et un policier en uniforme fit irruption dans la pièce.

- _Emmenez-la_, ordonna-t-il en désignant Sara d'un mouvement de la tête.

Le policier vint la saisir par le bras et la fit se lever.

_- C'est pas fini, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot_, murmura Veronica à Sara avant que le policier ne l'entraîne avec lui pour la faire sortir de la pièce.

Petersen et Veronica étaient maintenant seuls dans la salle. Elle savait qu'il ne relâcherait pas Sara sans la preuve de son innocence, et surtout sans la preuve qui inculperait le véritable coupable. Elle allait devoir la chercher par elle-même mais elle devait d'abord tenter de semer le doute dans l'esprit du capitaine afin d'obtenir une importante faveur.

- _Rebecca a passé la nuit avec un homme vendredi dernier, _commença-t-elle. _Ça ne vous effleure pas l'esprit qu'il ait pu lui aussi être marié et que ça femme l'ait découvert ?_

_- Cherchez une preuve de ce que vous avancez si ça vous amuse, _rétorqua Petersen. _De notre côté l'enquête est bouclée._

_- C'est ce que je vais faire, et je vais vous amener le vrai coupable sur un plateau_, lui assura Veronica avec une telle confiance en elle qu'elle en était intimidante. _Mais laissez-moi porter quelque chose à votre attention : ma cliente est la fille du gouverneur Tancredi comme vous devez le savoir et d'après vous, comment va-t-il prendre le fait que vous ayez incriminé Sara à tort ? Hein ?_

_- Je… je l'ai incriminée à raison !_

_- Non, je vous assure que non. Alors voilà ce que je vous demande : ne parlez pas à la presse tout de suite. Laissez-moi quelques jours…_

Petersen secoua la tête.

- _Jusqu'à lundi, _insista Veronica. _Parce que si vous dites à tout le monde que Sara est coupable et que moi j'apporte la preuve que ce n'est pas elle, vous allez avoir l'air de quoi ? Je vous propose de sauver votre emploi là ! Écoutez : si Sara est vraiment coupable, vous l'annoncez à la presse lundi et le résultat sera le même que si vous le faisiez dès aujourd'hui. Les citoyens sauront que vous avez fait correctement votre boulot et vous en remercieront. Gloire et honneur pour vous !… Mais si Sara est innocente et que j'en ai la preuve avant lundi, vous la libèrerez et personne ne saura la bourde monumentale que vous avez commise. Je m'engage également à ce que le gouverneur ne vous fasse pas démettre de vos fonctions pour l'incarcération inutile que vous aurez imposée à sa fille. Là je vous évite l'humiliation de votre carrière ! Je rajoute une chose : c'est vous qui annoncerez l'identité du vrai coupable à la presse et vous qui récolterez les lauriers, j'irai dire à personne que le boulot vient de moi. Une fois de plus gloire et honneur pour vous ! Vous voyez, laissez-moi jusqu'à lundi et vous serez gagnant quoi qu'il arrive !_

_- Et si… vous avez la preuve de l'innocence du docteur Tancredi après lundi ? _demanda Petersen à mi-voix.

Veronica esquissa un imperceptible sourire. Il doutait. C'était gagné !

- _Je n'aurais peut-être pas la preuve avant lundi mais je suis sûre que j'aurais au moins une piste. Alors on en reparlera et si vous jugez la piste sérieuse, vous saurez ce qu'il vous restera à faire !_

En sortant du commissariat, Veronica prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. C'était une véritable course contre la montre qui allait débuter et il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Elle se hâta jusqu'à sa voiture.

oOo

Arrivée chez ses parents, sortis se promener avec Neena, Veronica trouva Michael, Lizzie et Lincoln regroupés dans le salon. Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond en la voyant s'approcher.

- _Alors ? _lui demanda Michael.

- _Euh… pour l'instant ils la gardent en détention provisoire, _annonça-t-elle.

- _Oh non, _geignit-il en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

_- Le couteau vient bien de leur cuisine ? _interrogea Lizzie.

- _Oui, _confirma Veronica. _Mais y a forcément une explication et on va la trouver, _déclara-t-elle, déterminée. _Au pire, c'est le seul élément qu'ils ont et lors du procès ça pèsera pas lourd, j'aurais pas de mal à…_

_- Mais Vee ! _l'interrompit Michael. _Il est hors de question que Sara reste des semaines en taule à attendre un procès qu'elle mérite pas ! Et comment… comment je vais expliquer ça à Neena, moi, en plus !_

_- Panique pas ! On va faire le nécessaire pour faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire très rapidement. Écoutez, pour l'instant j'ai réussi à obtenir que Petersen ne s'exprime pas devant la presse avant lundi, parce que ça, ça ferait des dégâts ! Donc on a trois jours pour trouver une nouvelle piste à creuser. Mike, qui a les clefs de chez vous en dehors de vous et qui a pu les avoir par le passé ?_

_- Euh… à part Rebecca du temps où elle gardait Neena, personne._

_- Bon. Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit elle qui ait subtilisé le couteau pour se poignarder avec et faire accuser Sara ! Avec Linc allez à la maison et inspectez toute les portes et fenêtres à la recherche de la moindre trace d'effraction. Moi je vais essayer de contacter Natalie Bishop, je dois avoir ses coordonnées dans le dossier, j'espère qu'elle acceptera de me parler de Rebecca._

_- Je pourrais venir avec toi si tu veux, _proposa Lizzie.

- _Oui, d'accord, _approuva Veronica.

Au moment où Michael se levait du canapé, son portable se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et consulta l'identité de l'appelant sur l'écran.

- _C'est Frank_, souffla-t-il avec crispation avant de décrocher_. Allô ?_

_- Michael c'est quoi cette histoire ! _vociféra Frank à l'autre bout du fil. _Lawrence Wilder du bureau du procureur vient de me dire que Sara était mise en examen pour meurtre ?_

_- Je vous passe Veronica_, lui indiqua Michael avant de tendre son portable à sa belle-sœur. _J'ai pas la force_, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et prit le téléphone pour le porter à son oreille.

- _Monsieur Tancredi, c'est moi qui m'occupe de défendre Sara_, expliqua-t-elle.

_- Mais la défendre de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?_

_- Rien. Je la défends d'une erreur judiciaire. Y a un élément qui joue en sa défaveur dans cette histoire mais je vais m'appliquer à démontrer qu'il y a méprise malgré tout._

_- Bon sang ! _pesta Frank_. Je connais un capitaine qui va bientôt se retrouver à faire la circulation ! _prédit-il, menaçant.

_- Non, attendez : pour que la presse ne soit pas avertie tout de suite j'ai dû négocier. Petersen commet une erreur mais même lorsque la preuve sera faite qu'il a tort faudra pas le rétrograder. _

_- Cet incapable envoie ma fille en prison et vous voulez que je lui laisse sa place ! _s'indigna Frank.

- _C'est la condition pour que la presse ne soit pas avertie. Vous n'avez quand même pas envie que Sara se retrouve à faire les gros titres, accusée d'avoir tuée une gamine ? _

_- Bien sûr que non !_

_- Alors faudra pas toucher à Petersen. L'important c'est que Sara s'en sorte avec le moins de séquelles possibles._

_- Oui, vous avez raison. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? _

_- Le boulot de la police, comme à chaque fois que j'ai à faire à une erreur judiciaire_, soupira Veronica. _Je pense pas que je pourrais trouver un élément qui disculpera Sara vu qu'elle n'a pas d'alibi alors je vais devoir trouver le vrai meurtrier et prouver sa culpabilité._

_- Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, surtout dites-le moi !_

_- Oui, j'hésiterais pas._

Après avoir coupé la communication, Veronica rendit son portable à Michael et tandis qu'il quittait ensuite la maison avec Lincoln, elle sortit son dossier de son porte-documents pour trouver le numéro de Natalie Bishop.

oOo

Le pénitencier pour femmes de Blackwell's Island, situé à Winfield, n'était pas le plus strict du pays. Et récemment rénové, il n'était pas aussi sinistre et déprimant que Sara aurait pu le craindre.

À peine son admission enregistrée, Sara avait été conduite à l'infirmerie et, escortée d'une gardienne impassible, elle attendait dans le couloir que le médecin arrive.

Après quelques minutes, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années arriva en se dodelinant d'un pied sur l'autre ; sa démarche naturellement chaloupée était accentuée par son embonpoint. Ses cheveux teints en noir corbeau étaient tirés dans un chignon posé sur sa nuque épaisse.

Un dossier à la main, vêtue d'une blouse blanche qu'on aurait dit un peu juste pour sa taille, elle regarda Sara du coin de l'œil en passant à côté d'elle avant d'ouvrir la porte de son cabinet. Elle entra dans la pièce puis, d'un signe de la tête, ordonna à Sara de la rejoindre.

La gardienne lui ôta ses menottes et Sara pénétra dans le petit cabinet qui avait dû résister à la vague de rénovation tant il était vieillot. Le carrelage était taché et la peinture blanche des murs s'effritait par endroit.

- _Allongez-vous sur la table d'examen, _ordonna le médecin.

Sara s'exécuta, se hissant sur la table branlante. La grosse femme s'approcha et déposa le dossier ouvert sur un petit guéridon tandis que Sara lisait discrètement le badge épinglé à sa blouse. Elle s'appelait Michelle Cole.

- _Vous êtes médecin d'après votre dossier, _déclara Michelle en attrapant un garrot en caoutchouc beige qu'elle noua au bras de Sara.

_- Oui._

_- C'est rare d'avoir des médecins ici._

_- J'ai rien à faire ici. C'est une erreur._

_- Mouais, _marmonna Michelle en attrapant une seringue et un bout de coton imbibé d'alcool.

Elle désinfecta l'intérieur du bras de Sara sans la moindre délicatesse.

- _Vous allez avoir le droit à la prise de sang de bienvenu, _expliqua-t-elle. _Ici on peut pas faire confiance aux détenues et à ce qu'elles nous disent, certaines s'inventent des maladies pour avoir des faveurs, d'autres en cachent. Elles oublient souvent aussi de nous mentionner d'éventuelles prises de drogues, alors on fait un bilan hématologique complet lorsqu'elles arrivent comme ça on sait à quoi s'en tenir… Serrez le poing._

Du bout de son doigt boudiné, Michelle chercha une veine coopérante puis, sans prévenir, elle y enfonça l'aiguille de la seringue avec la douceur d'un camionneur. Sara serra les dents et respira profondément pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur. Elle regarda ensuite le visage dur de Michelle qui était concentrée sur sa prise de sang et se demanda si elle était naturellement sèche et bourrue ou si elle l'était devenue à force de côtoyer des criminelles.

oOo

Finalement, ça ressemblait un peu à un hôpital. À la différence que les portes étaient plus épaisses… et verrouillées. Sara suivait la matonne dans les larges couloirs de la prison. Le sol était recouvert de grandes dalles en linoléum vert pâle et les murs peints d'un doux jaune.

Tous les trois mètres, il y avait une porte marron et opaque. Il ne fallait mieux pas essayer d'imaginer qui se trouvait derrière et surtout pourquoi.

La matonne finit par s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles et enfonça sa clef dans la serrure pour la déverrouiller. Le cœur de Sara s'emballa et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour se retrouver avec une femme qui était là pour enfreinte aggravée au code de la route.

À peine la porte était-elle ouverte qu'une petite femme aux cheveux blonds peroxydés, courts et ébouriffés, bondit sur la matonne.

_- Eh ! Boss ! Tant mieux que je vous voie, il me faut des feuilles, j'ai plus de feuilles !_

_- Recule-toi Ivana ! _ordonna la matonne alors que la petite blonde avait un pied en dehors de sa cellule.

- _Mais faut que vous m'apportiez des feuilles ! _insista Ivana sans prêter la moindre attention à Sara qui attendait de pouvoir entrer.

- _Oui, je vais t'en apporter, mais maintenant pousse-toi, laisse entrer ta nouvelle copine !_

Cette fois Ivana remarqua Sara et, tout en se renfonçant à l'intérieur de la cellule, la dévisagea. D'une main appliquée dans son dos, la matonne poussa Sara pour la faire entrer dans la petite pièce puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Sara resta immobile et observa sa codétenue. Elle arborait de nombreux piercings aux oreilles, un au nez et un à l'arcade sourcilière. Ses bras nus présentaient plusieurs tatouages colorés.

Sara laissa ensuite traîner ses yeux dans la cellule. Elle était claire, petite mais pas oppressante. Il y avait une fenêtre évidemment condamnée par des barreaux. Une porte qui devait donner sur un petit cabinet de toilette. Deux lits superposés. Une table et un tabouret. Une plante verte était posée sur la table, conférant un soupçon de vie à la pièce. Il y avait également un pot qui contenait de nombreux crayons de toutes les couleurs et sur un des pans de mur, Sara découvrit une véritable tapisserie de magnifiques dessins.

- _T'as rien à faire ici toi ! _déclara soudainement Ivana qui venait de terminer de jauger Sara.

_- Euh… non, en effet._

_- T'es accusée de quoi ?_

_- Meurtre._

_- Ça te fout pas les boules ? _

_- …_

_- D'être là alors que t'as rien fait !_

_- Si mais… je sais que je serais rapidement sortie d'ici, mon avocate va faire le nécessaire. En attendant… je vais pas me mettre à pleurer ! Je vais prendre ça… comme une expérience… intéressante, _marmonna Sara sans grande conviction.

- _Intéressante ? _ricana Ivana. _Ça m'étonnerait ! Dangereuse, peut-être, oui ! Tu sais, les voisines elles sont pas toutes des tendres, contrairement à toi la plus part mérite d'être là ! _

_- Est-ce que je peux… vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là vous ? _interrogea timidement Sara.

_- Bon alors déjà tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer parce que je suis pas une petite vieille ! Et ensuite, oui, tu peux me le demander, je vais t'expliquer, c'est très simple : mon mec me battait et cet enfoiré je l'ai butté, voilà ! Plus de problème !_

Sara resta interdite.

_- Et vous… tu… t'as pas plaidé la légitime défense ?_

_- Si, mais le problème c'est que je l'ai pas vraiment butté pendant qu'il s'en prenait à moi, ma vie était pas en danger au moment où je l'ai fait. Un soir, après m'avoir encore tabassée pour se passer les nerfs, il est sorti se mettre minable dans un bar. Quand il est revenu, je l'ai accueilli avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Boum ! Terminé ! J'avais pleins de preuves qu'il me battait, c'est pour ça que ça a allégé un peu ma peine. Mais comme dit le juge : « Mademoiselle, il fallait porter plainte, la justice l'aurait condamné, c'était pas à vous de le faire ! »._

Ivana eut un haussement d'épaules.

- _Voilà, donc je fais quelques années pour comprendre la leçon… Moi je dors sur la couchette du haut, _reprit-elle_, alors toi tu prends celle du bas !_

_- Oui, d'accord, _opina Sara, peu contrariante.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur tous les dessins accrochés au mur.

- _Ils sont magnifiques_, souffla-t-elle.

- _Merci. La taule c'est très stimulant pour ma créativité parce que j'ai pas d'autres choix que de faire travailler mon imagination si je veux m'évader un peu… Y a des gâteaux sur la table, si t'as faim tu te sers !_

Sara vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit qui grinça sous son poids tandis qu'Ivana s'installait sur le petit tabouret.

_- C'est quoi ton prénom ? _

- _Sara._

_- Alors dis-moi Sara : est-ce que t'as une famille ? Un mari ? Des gosses ? Un chien ? Un monospace ? _

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé.

- _J'ai… un fiancé et une petite fille de trois ans et demi._

_- Ah… T'en es encore qu'au début alors ! Tu fais quoi comme job ?_

_- Je suis médecin._

_- Oh non, genre ! _s'impressionna Ivana en écarquillant les yeux._ Et dis, je peux te demander une consultation ? Parce que j'ai ces plaques rouges dans le creux des bras là…_

Ivana montra l'intérieur de ses coudes à Sara qui les examina attentivement.

- _… j'ai ça depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai dû attraper un champignon ou une connerie de ce genre. La grosse Cole dit que c'est de l'eczéma dû au stress de l'incarcération mais j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a eu son diplôme dans une pochette surprise ! _

_- Non, je crois qu'elle a raison, c'est de l'eczéma. Cela dit c'est peut-être pas le stress, je pense plutôt que c'est un eczéma allergique, tu fais peut-être une réaction à quelque chose comme… la lessive qu'ils utilisent pour laver le linge et les draps par exemple…_

_- Ah ouais… Parce que quand même, depuis le temps que je suis ici, je suis plus du tout stressée ! Le problème c'est qu'ils vont pas laver mes fringues à part juste parce que je supporte pas leur lessive. Enfin je peux toujours faire une lettre à la direction… _

Ivana pivota sur son tabouret pour se mettre face à la table et attrapa un stylo qu'elle se mit à gratter sur un petit bout de papier jusqu'à ce que l'encre arrive. Sara la regarda faire avec tendresse et soulagement. Cette femme n'avait peut-être pas grillé un stop mais elle n'en paraissait pas plus dangereuse pour autant.


	18. Chapter 18

- _D'après ce que tu me racontes, j'ai tendance à penser que le capitaine aussi doute un peu de la culpabilité de Sara, non ?_

_- Oui, je crois, _confirma Veronica.

- _Alors pourquoi il approfondit pas l'enquête ? _demanda Lizzie. _Même s'ils doivent garder Sara en prison pour l'instant parce que c'est elle que les éléments accusent, pourquoi il continue pas à creuse encore un peu ? Pourquoi c'est à toi de le faire ?_

Veronica enclencha la première maintenant que le feu était passé au vert et poussa un soupir las.

- _Parce que visiblement il a pas l'ombre du début d'une autre piste et sûrement qu'il a pas envie de s'avouer bredouille !_

_- Alors il préfère faire enfermer une innocente ? _s'indigna Lizzie.

- _Pour le moment il a pas la preuve formelle de son innocence et au contraire, il a ce qu'il pense être une preuve de sa culpabilité, alors même s'il garde à l'esprit qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre explication à cette histoire, ça doit pas trop lui poser de problèmes de conscience… _

_- Et Frank ? En tant que gouverneur il a la police et l'administration pénitentiaire sous ses ordres, non ? Il peut rien faire pour Sara ?_

_- Non, tout pendant qu'elle n'a pas été jugée et condamnée il peut pas intervenir. Les seuls pouvoirs qu'il ait en matière de justice de fond c'est la commutation et la grâce… C'est là…_

Veronica arrêta sa voiture le long du trottoir devant la maison des parents de Natalie Bishop. La jeune femme avait accepté de la recevoir.

Accompagnée de Lizzie, Veronica remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Natalie leur ouvrit après quelques secondes.

- _Bonjour, je suis Maître Burrows, _se présenta Veronica,_ c'est moi qui vous ai téléphoné tout à l'heure. Et voici le docteur Parker._

Natalie observa Lizzie avec attention et méfiance à la fois.

- _Je me souviens de vous, vous étiez à l'hôpital mardi._

_- Oui, _confirma Lizzie.

Natalie fit un pas sur le côté pour dégager l'entrée et permettre à Veronica et Lizzie de passer.

_- Entrez ! On va aller s'installer au salon._

Sous la directive de Natalie, Veronica et Lizzie prirent place sur un canapé tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur un fauteuil en face d'elles.

- _Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer_, commença Veronica. _Je sais que ça doit pas être évident pour vous de me parler de Rebecca si peu de temps après ce qu'il s'est passé mais… c'est important. J'ai besoin de connaître son passé, ses habitudes pour pouvoir comprendre qui lui a fait ça et pourquoi. Pour que justice lui soit rendue. Parce que pour l'instant la police ne s'en prend pas à la bonne personne et le meurtrier de votre amie court toujours…_

_- La police nous a encore trop rien dit mais… c'est la mère de la petite qu'ils soupçonnent ?_

_- En fait ils font plus que la soupçonner, ils l'accusent. Mais c'est une erreur… Vous connaissiez Rebecca depuis longtemps ?_

_- Oui, depuis la maternelle. On a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble jusqu'au lycée._

_- Vous étiez très proches ?_

Natalie prit une inspiration pour tenter de refouler son émotion.

- _Énormément_, souffla-t-elle. _Comme deux sœurs, on n'avait pas de secret l'une pour l'autre. En fait, nos parents travaillaient beaucoup et on passait le plus clair de notre temps ensemble pour se sentir moins seules. Moi je suis fille unique et Becky avait un petit frère plus jeune qu'elle de six ans. _

_- Dans le rapport d'enquête, il est écrit que vous aviez affirmé que Rebecca vous avez dit entretenir une relation avec le père de la petite qu'elle gardait. Est-ce que vous rester sur cette déclaration ?… Parce que voyez-vous, nous savons pour sûr que c'était faux alors si votre amie vous l'a réellement confié, c'est que c'était un mensonge. Ou alors c'est vous qui avez menti._

Natalie fronça les sourcils et essaya de se remémorer la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Rebecca au sujet de Michael.

_- Euh… non, en fait, je crois que j'ai mal interprété ce qu'elle m'a dit parce que… elle me disait qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup alors je pensais qu'elle couchait avec lui mais… si je me souviens bien, je l'ai pas entendue me le dire. La petite est tombée du toboggan pendant qu'on discutait et ça nous a interrompues. Après on n'en a pas reparlé. Becky était vraiment pas bien vous savez._

_- Oui, je l'avais remarqué à l'hôpital, _rapporta Lizzie.

- _Est-ce que Rebecca avait mentionné une autre relation, avec quelqu'un d'autre ? _interrogea Veronica.

- _Non. Mardi je venais d'arriver, on s'était pas vues et quasiment pas parlé des vacances, alors je savais plus trop où elle en était côté mecs. Et après l'accident de la petite, elle voulait être seule. Le mercredi je l'ai pas vue, alors on n'a pas pu discuter, et ensuite…_

_- Oui, _reprit précipitamment Veronica en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de Natalie. _Euh… toujours d'après le compte-rendu d'enquête, vous aviez également dit au capitaine que Rebecca avait l'habitude de sortir avec des hommes plus âgés qu'elle et souvent mariés. Est-ce que ça lui avait déjà causé de problèmes par le passé ?_

_- Non, pas que je sache. Mais je lui demandais souvent s'il elle n'avait pas peur qu'une femme trompée lui tombe un jour sur le coin du nez. C'est vrai, ça aurait pu ! Mais elle disait que non. Elle… elle s'est toujours sentie comme invincible, comme si le monde lui appartenait, que c'était elle qui régnait. Elle était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner facilement._

- _Pourquoi elle s'intéressait aux hommes exclusivement plus âgés d'après vous ?_

_- J'en sais rien, les garçons de son âge ne l'ont jamais attirée. Même à l'époque du collège c'était aux profs qu'elle faisait les yeux doux. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Becky fréquentait deux types d'hommes : y avait ceux, genre vieux libidineux dégueulasses, qui bavaient devant elle, qui se seraient pliés en mille pour elle, pour pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps en sa compagnie. Ces hommes-là c'était comme des jouets pour Becky. Ils étaient à ses pieds, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait et ça la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était une reine ! Plusieurs fois, quand on sortait ensemble, je l'ai vue à l'œuvre. Quand elle remarquait qu'un type s'intéressait à elle, elle s'amusait avec. Jouait de ses charmes, le faisait languir. Je sais que des fois le type obtenait ce qu'il voulait, des fois non, c'était selon ses envies. Ça a toujours été elle qui décidait. Et ça aussi, je me suis souvent dit que ça pouvait être dangereux parce qu'elle était très arrogante parfois. Et lorsqu'elle chauffait des types pour tester son pouvoir de séduction et qu'au dernier moment elle les envoyait se faire voir, j'avais peur qu'un jour y en ait un qui l'agresse… Vous pensez que c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Qu'un type n'ait pas supporté qu'elle le rembarre ?_

_- Je sais pas, on peut tout imaginer mais c'est certain que d'après ce que vous me dites, Rebecca se mettait en danger… Et sinon c'est quoi le deuxième genre d'hommes qu'elle fréquentait ?_

_- Ben, si la première catégorie était celle des hommes à qui elle plaisait, la deuxième est celle des hommes qui lui plaisaient à elle. Souvent des types mignons, classes, avec une bonne situation professionnelle. Là c'était plus des jouets pour elle mais comme des trophées à décrocher. En un regard elle avait un coup de foudre et elle s'entichait du mec, un truc qui virait à l'obsession parfois. Quand elle était accro à un mec comme ça je pouvais plus lui faire parler d'autre chose !_

_- Elle les draguait ?_

_- Oui, évidemment. Certains lui succombaient, d'autres non. _

_- Quand un homme se refusait à elle, comment réagissait-elle ? _s'enquit Lizzie.

_- Ben, comment vous expliquer ça…_

Natalie partit dans ses réflexions en tapotant son doigt sur son menton.

- _… c'était étrange. Je peux prendre l'exemple d'un type dont elle s'était entichée l'année dernière : pendant plusieurs semaines elle l'a dragué - moi elle me tenait au rapport quasi quotidiennement - et soudainement, un jour que je lui demandais où elle en était avec lui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé tomber, que c'était un gros naze qui ne méritait pas qu'elle perde son temps, enfin bref… Alors que la veille encore elle me disait à quel point c'était l'homme parfait !_

_- Je pense que Rebecca avait une puissante force d'esprit, _analysa Lizzie_. Plutôt que de s'avouer qu'elle avait échoué, qu'elle n'était pas irrésistible pour tout le monde, elle préférait retourner la situation à son avantage. Si elle avait pu idéaliser l'homme auparavant, elle pouvait ensuite le dénigrer, lui ôter son aura, se convaincre qu'il n'était pas si bien que ça et se désintéresser de lui très rapidement._

_- Ouais, ça devait être ça._

oOo

Après quelques minutes encore passées à discuter avec Natalie, Veronica et Lizzie repartirent sans véritables informations qui leur donneraient une piste à suivre. En reprenant place derrière le volant de sa voiture, Veronica poussa un soupir.

- _Je vois deux possibilités, _déclara-t-elle tandis que Lizzie bouclait sa ceinture_. On sait que Rebecca voyait quelqu'un ces derniers jours. Soit la femme de ce type a découvert la relation de son mari et s'en est prise à Rebecca, soit ce type a compris que Rebecca se servait de lui pour assouvir ses fantasmes et qu'elle avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre - Michael en l'occurrence - et il l'a mal pris. Toujours est-il que dans les deux cas ce doit être quelqu'un de l'entourage de Michael et Sara, quelqu'un qui était au courant de l'accident de Neena et qui savait que Sara était remontée contre Rebecca. Quelqu'un qui a donc piqué le couteau dans sa cuisine pour la faire accuser._

Veronica tourna son visage vers Lizzie et la regarda en silence quelques secondes.

_- Tu sais que tu pourrais faire figure de suspect toi !_

_- Déconne pas_, souffla Lizzie qui n'avait pas trop envie de plaisanter à ce sujet.

Veronica mit le contact et prit la route pour rejoindre la maison de Michael et Sara.

oOo

Michael et Lincoln étaient assis sur les marches du perron. Ils avaient la mine plus dépitée l'un que l'autre et Veronica et Lizzie comprirent que leur pêche n'avait pas dû être meilleure que la leur.

_- Alors ? _demanda quand même Veronica.

- _Rien_, répondit Lincoln dans un soupir abattu. _Pas la moindre trace d'effraction, pas de serrures forcées, pas de carreaux cassés, nada, que dalle ! Et de votre côté ?_

_- Ben, on en a appris plus sur Rebecca et sa façon d'appréhender la gente masculine mais Natalie n'a pas pu nous donner de noms, elle savait pas qui elle voyait en ce moment. _

_- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on trouve rien ? _paniqua Michael. _Parce qu'il est hors de questions que je laisse Sara moisir en prison moi ! Hors de question ! _hurla-t-il.

- _Calme-toi ! _lui somma Veronica. _Ça sert à rien de s'énerver, on doit rester le plus lucide possible… Peut-être qu'on pourrait… euh… retourner au motel où Rebecca a couché avec ce type et essayer de…_

_- Eh ! _l'interrompit Lincoln. _Regardez ! _

Il tendait son doigt vers la maison d'en face. Lizzie et Veronica se retournèrent et découvrirent une petite grand-mère derrière sa fenêtre, dans l'entrebâillement des rideaux dont elle avait écarté un pan, qui faisait de petits signes de la main.

_- Elle veut qu'on vienne la voir, non ? _interpréta Lincoln.

- _Euh… oui, je crois, _confirma Lizzie.

Michael se leva et plaça une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour distinguer sa voisine sans être gêné par la luminosité d'un soleil bientôt à son zénith.

- _Elle veut jamais parler à personne d'habitude_, s'étonna-t-il_, et encore moins laisser des gens entrer chez elle. Dans le quartier on raconte qu'elle a plus toute sa tête depuis la mort de son mari._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on y va ou pas ? _demanda Lizzie.

- _Oui, bien sûr qu'on y va ! _décréta Veronica. _Elle sait peut-être quelque chose. _

Elle commença à s'éloigner, suivie par Lincoln, Lizzie puis Michael. Arrivée à la maison, Veronica toqua à la porte. Mackenzie Furness, 88 ans, les cheveux blancs et le dos voûté, vint ouvrir.

_- Entrez_, souffla-t-elle de sa voix cristalline et chantante, presque enfantine. _Et que le dernier referme la porte derrière lui !_

À petits pas, elle se dirigea vers la salle. Veronica la suivit, puis Lincoln, que l'odeur de renfermé et de pipi de chats qui régnait dans la maison fit grimacer, ensuite Lizzie fit son entrée et enfin Michael qui referma la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle.

_- Asseyez-vous…_

Obéissant, Veronica, Lincoln, Lizzie et Michael prirent place autour de la table que leur désignait Mackenzie ; Lincoln dut d'abord chasser le chat qui dormait sur sa chaise avant de pouvoir s'y asseoir. Le félin fila rejoindre ses six congénères qui se prélassaient sur le vieux canapé du salon.

- _Est-ce que… vous avez quelque chose à nous dire madame Furness ? _demanda Michael.

Sa voisine lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de prendre place à son tour sur une chaise.

- _Je ne suis pas folle vous savez_, déclara-t-elle._ Je sais bien ce qu'on raconte à mon égard mais je ne suis pas folle. Je ne sors pas de chez moi parce que je me protège. Les gens sont méchants ! Enfin pas tous, _se corrigea-t-elle, _mais la plus part quand même… Hier matin j'ai vu les policiers qui passaient de maison en maison. Quand ils sont venus sonner ici, je ne leur ai pas ouvert mais nous avons échangé quelques mots à travers la porte. Ils m'ont expliqué ce qui se passait, le meurtre atroce de cette gamine, et je leur ai dit que je savais rien. Je n'avais pas envie d'être mêlée à cette histoire parce qu'après j'aurais été obligée de venir déposer, témoigner ou que sais-je encore, et moi je veux avoir la paix…_

_- Mais vous savez quelques chose ? _demanda aussitôt Veronica.

Mackenzie lui adressa le même sourire qu'à Michael.

- _Peut-être… Je ne voulais pas en parler mais hier, en fin d'après-midi, j'ai vu les policiers venir chez vous_, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Michael. _Et j'ai vu qu'ils avaient emmené votre femme… C'est pas elle qui a tué la gamine._

_- Ça on le sait ! _lui fit remarquer Lincoln.

Il eut le droit à son sourire.

- _C'est pas elle qui a tué la gamine_, reprit Mackenzie, _et je ne veux pas qu'on l'accuse parce que c'est la voisine la plus adorable que j'ai jamais eu._

_- Excusez-moi mais… pourquoi vous dites ça ? _interrogea Michael. _Vous la connaissez pas._

_- Détrompez-vous. Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne dans cette rue mais je connais tout le monde. Parce que j'observe beaucoup depuis ma fenêtre… Et je n'ai pas vu le crime se faire, mais je sais qui l'a commis…_

Michael retint son souffle. Veronica, Lincoln et Lizzie ne cillèrent même plus.


	19. Chapter 19

_- Je n'ai pas vu le crime se faire, mais je sais qui l'a commis…_

Michael retenait son souffle. Veronica, Lincoln et Lizzie ne cillaient plus.

_- C'est Olivia Spencer, _annonça Mackenzie d'un ton calme et catégorique.

- _Quoi ? _s'hébéta Michael.

- _Son mari avait une liaison avec Rebecca, j'ai vu la gamine aller chez lui à plusieurs reprises, chaque fois en début d'après-midi, alors qu'Olivia travaillait et que Ned était seul à la maison… Olivia a dû le découvrir et connaissant son caractère, ça ne m'étonne pas que les représailles aient été sanglantes._

_- Pourquoi, il est comment son caractère ? _s'enquit Lizzie.

Elle n'avait pas encore eut le droit au sourire tendre de Mackenzie. Ce fut fait.

_- Il est agressif, impulsif. Elle est très caractérielle Olivia et elle s'emporte pour un rien… Pas plus tard qu'il y a quinze jours, dans le milieu de la matinée, j'ai entendu des cris. Je me suis mise à la fenêtre et j'ai vu Olivia qui hurlait sur un livreur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait fait pour la contrarier, le pauvre, mais fallait voir ça… c'était une vraie furie… Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas un évènement isolé. C'est fréquent !_

_- C'est vrai qu'on l'entend souvent crier quand on est dans le jardin_, rapporta Michael en se remémorant les nombreux accès de colère de sa voisine dont il avait été le témoin auditif.

Contre un enfant qui ne lui obéissait pas dans la seconde, contre son mari qui avait oublié de sortir la poubelle, contre des voisins dont le chat avait laissé des empreintes terreuses sur sa terrasse… Olivia ne semblait pas pouvoir supporter la moindre petite contrariété.

_- Et je dois vous dire autre chose, _reprit la vieille dame. _Une information que je tiens de mon mari. À l'époque où Olivia était enceinte de sa petite dernière, on lui avait raconté pourquoi ce bébé arrivait 14 ans après leur plus jeune fils : Ned trompait Olivia et elle lui avait fait cet enfant dans le dos pour l'obliger à revenir auprès d'elle. Vous voyez, il n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai le Ned, et cette fois Olivia n'était pas en mesure de réitérer l'exploit alors elle a mis fin à la relation extraconjugale de son mari d'une autre manière !_

_- Oh mon dieu ! _s'exclama soudainement Veronica. _Oui ! … Olivia Spencer… mercredi soir… le couteau… elle a pu !_

_- Oh oh oh ! Temps-mort Vee ! Respire un coup parce qu'on comprend rien à ce que tu dis là_, lui fit remarquer Lincoln.

Veronica prit deux secondes pour se calmer et mettre ses idées au clair.

- _Ça me revient, _reprit-elle, _que pendant son interrogatoire d'hier soir, Sara a dit que mercredi, en fin d'après-midi, une voisine dénommée Oliva Spencer était venue la voir avec sa fille, Ashley je crois, c'est ça ?_

Michael hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- _La petite voulait savoir comment allait Neena après son accident. Sara a raconté qu'Olivia et Ashley étaient restées près d'une heure avec elles. Alors voilà les différents éléments : cette Olivia était au courant de ce qu'il était exactement arrivé à Neena et que Rebecca était impliquée, elles avaient dû en discuter avec Sara. Il aurait suffi que Sara la laisse seule quelques minutes le temps de faire quelque chose, je sais pas quoi, pour qu'Olivia pique un des couteaux. De ce fait elle a tué Rebecca avec un couteau qui provenait de la cuisine de Sara et qui portait ses empreintes, donc elle pouvait la faire accuser. Avec le prétexte que Sara en voulait à Rebecca pour sa négligence envers Neena, c'était jouable. Et peut-être même que dans la discussion, Sara a glissé à Olivia que Michael ne devait pas rentrer de bonne heure ce soir-là donc elle savait qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas d'alibi à fournir… Il va falloir que j'aille parler à Sara !_

_- Mais pourquoi Olivia s'était débarrassée du couteau ? _objecta Lincoln._ Les flics auraient pu ne jamais le retrouver et Sara n'aurait pas été incriminée !_

_- Et bien peut-être qu'au dernier moment elle a eu des scrupules à le faire et qu'elle s'est dit que le meurtre resterait simplement non élucidé. _

_- Faut le dire aux flics, qu'ils libèrent Sara ! _exigea aussitôt Michael.

- _Non, attends. Pour l'instant ce ne seront à leurs yeux que des spéculations et même s'ils relancent l'enquête, ils ne feront pas sortir Sara de prison avant d'avoir la preuve formelle que c'est Olivia qui a tué Rebecca. D'ailleurs, pour qu'ils relancent l'enquête, je pense qu'il va leur falloir plus qu'une suspicion de relation entre Ned et Rebecca. Il faut qu'on en trouve la preuve ! Comme ça ils feront comme ils l'ont fait avec vous quand il pensait que c'était toi qui avais une relation avec Rebecca : ils perquisitionneront chez les Spencer ! Probablement que Rebecca a été tuée chez eux et quoiqu'on en dise, le crime parfait n'existe pas et il restera forcément des traces._

_- Ce que je vais demander est peut-être stupide, _intervint Lincoln,_ mais est-ce qu'ils ont analysé les empreintes sur le couteau retrouvé ?_

_- Non, dans le rapport d'enquête c'est écrit qu'y a pas d'empreintes utilisables étant donné que le couteau a passé plusieurs heures dans l'eau. Mais de toute façon, sans être un serial killer professionnel, n'importe qui sait que le B. dans un meurtre c'est de ne pas laisser ses empreintes sur l'arme. Alors à moins qu'elle soit complètement idiote, ça m'étonnerait qu'Olivia ait touché le couteau à mains nues. Non, il faut qu'on se concentre sur la relation entre Ned et Rebecca ! Mais avant, je vais aller voir Sara, il va falloir qu'elle m'en dise plus sur le moment où Olivia a été présente chez vous._

Veronica se leva de sa chaise.

_- Je peux venir avec toi ? _demanda Michael. _Je veux la voir !_

_- Non, tu pourras pas. Moi j'ai le droit de débarquer parce que je suis son avocate. Mais je vais essayer de t'obtenir un droit de visite pour cet après-midi si tu veux._

_- Un droit de visite ! _répéta Michael, amer. _Un droit de visite pour voir ma femme ! Si vous saviez à quel point ça me tue !_

_- Je sais, mais ça va pas durer._

Veronica reporta son attention sur Mackenzie.

_- Merci beaucoup de votre aide madame_, souffla-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Sourire tendre. Veronica quitta ensuite la salle tandis que Michael, Lincoln et Lizzie se levaient à leur tour pour la suivre après avoir remercié Mackenzie Furness.

- _Bon, je vais jusqu'à Blackwell et je vous retrouve chez mes parents après, _planifia Veronica une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors. _On réfléchira à la manière dont on pourra prouver la liaison entre Ned Spencer et Rebecca…_

oOo

- _Bon alors la bouffe de la cantine c'est pas terrible, mais quand même c'est mangeable, _expliqua Ivana.

Elle était avec Sara dans la file de détenues qui serpentait dans les couloirs de la prison pour se rendre au réfectoire.

- _Alors Ivana ? Tu nous présentes pas ta nouvelle copine ? _fit soudainement une voix grasse dans la queue.

Sara se retourna et son regard se heurta à la poitrine d'une grande black charpentée comme une lutteuse qui faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

- _Euh si… c'est Sara, _répondit Ivana. _Mais t'avises pas de lui chercher des noises Pim's, elle est sympa !_

_- Ah oui ? Et elle a fait quoi, Sara, pour mériter son billet d'entrée ici ? _interrogea Pima Lovejoy avec un sourire en coin qui donna l'impression à Sara d'être une souris sans défenses face à un chat particulièrement sadique.

_- Elle n'a rien fait_, répondit Sara en tâchant de ne pas se laisser impressionner. _Sa présence ici est une regrettable méprise !_

_- « Une regrettable méprise » ? _répéta Pima avec une grimace. _En effet, si tu causes comme ça c'est que t'as rien à foutre ici toi ! Et c'est qui l'incapable qui t'as collée au trou ?_

_- Le capitaine Petersen._

_- Oh non ! Putain ! C'est ce bouffon qui m'a coffrée !_

L'attitude de Pima changea immédiatement . Elle se montra tout de suite moins inquiétante et presque… amicale. Comme si la haine d'un seul et même homme les rendait complices, elle et Sara.

- _J'espère qu'ils vont se rendre compte qu'il a merdé en t'envoyant ici et qu'ils vont le coller au placard ! _ricana Pima.

Alors que Sara s'apprêtait à entrer dans le réfectoire, une gardienne l'interpella.

_- Vous ! _asséna-t-elle en la désignant du doigt. _Parloir ! Votre avocate est là, elle veut vous voir._

Sara sortit de la file et suivit la matonne qui marchait d'un pas militaire. Elle la conduisit dans une petite pièce où Sara retrouva Veronica.

- _Comment tu vas ? _demanda aussitôt cette dernière.

- _Bien_, lui assura Sara. _Ça pourrait être pire. Je suis en cellule avec une fille plutôt sympa._

_- Bon, tant mieux._

Veronica fit signe à Sara de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

_- Est-ce que t'as du nouveau ? _s'enquit Sara.

_- Ouais. Du gros nouveau ! Ce matin, je suis allée voir Natalie, l'amie de Rebecca, avec Lizzie. Pendant ce temps Mike et Linc inspectaient votre maison à la recherche de traces d'effraction. Et quand on les a rejoints, on a été interpellés par votre voisine d'en face, madame Furness…_

Sara écarquilla les yeux.

_- Madame Furness ? Elle vous a parlé ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

_- Oui. Et contrairement à ce que prétend la rumeur elle est pas folle et elle est sortie de son isolement parce qu'elle a vu les flics t'embarquer hier soir et qu'elle voulait pas que tu sois accusée à tort. Apparemment, cette voisine passe beaucoup de temps derrière sa fenêtre à regarder ce qui se passe dans votre rue et… elle avait remarqué que Rebecca se rendait souvent chez Ned Spencer alors qu'il était seul chez lui. Elle en a déduit qu'ils devaient avoir une relation, ce qui ne serait d'ailleurs pas sa première infidélité à lui. Et d'après madame Furness, sa femme l'aurait découvert et ce serait elle qui aurait tué Rebecca._

_- Olivia ? _comprit Sara avec ahurissement. _Non, c'est pas possible !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Mais enfin… c'est une mère de famille, ça peut pas être elle, c'est inconcevable…_

_- Inconcevable pour toi peut-être mais pas pour tout le monde ! Fais un tour de table ici, demande à tes camarades lesquelles ont des gosses parmi elles, tu seras étonnée ! Des femmes qui s'en prennent à leur mari infidèle ou à leur maîtresse c'est pas rare, j'en ai vu défiler plusieurs des affaires comme ça depuis que je suis avocate ! Enfin bref, moi j'ai des questions à te poser parce que t'avais bien dit qu'Olivia était passée vous voir, toi et Neena, mercredi en fin d'après-midi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Est-ce qu'à un moment ou à un autre t'as laissé Olivia toute seule ?_

_- Euh… peut-être oui._

_- Non, faut que tu sois sûre !_

Sara ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler l'instant en portant le bout de ses majeurs à ses tempes comme pour favoriser sa concentration. Après quelques secondes elle hocha la tête et rouvrit les yeux.

- _Oui. Neena voulait aller aux toilettes alors je l'ai accompagnée parce qu'avec son plâtre elle peut pas marcher. Ça nous a pris quelques minutes. _

Veronica prit notes.

_- Et ça, c'était combien de temps après l'arrivée d'Olivia ? _demanda-t-elle. _Ce que je veux surtout savoir c'est si vous aviez eu le temps de beaucoup discuter avant ?_

_- Oui, on avait eu le temps de discuter. Si je me souviens bien j'ai emmené Neena aux toilettes peu avant le départ d'Olivia et Ashley… Mais tu penses qu'elle en aurait profité pour prendre un de mes couteaux afin de me faire accuser ?_

_- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense, _confirma Veronica. _Tu te souviens pas avoir remarqué qu'il manquait un couteau sur le bloc après qu'Olivia soit partie ?_

_- Non, j'en sais rien… je crois pas avoir utilisé de couteau pour cuisiner en plus mais… ça arrive souvent que les six couteaux soient pas sur le bloc, des fois y en a un ou deux qui se retrouvent rangés dans le tiroir alors, même si j'avais remarqué qu'il en manquait un, ça m'aurait pas interpellée plus que ça !_

_- Ouais… Bon, autre question : t'as dit à Olivia que tu t'étais emportée contre Rebecca à l'hôpital ?_

_- Euh… oui, on en a discuté un peu._

_- Et, à un moment ou à un autre de la discussion, est-ce que tu te souviens avoir mentionné le fait que Michael devait rentrer tard ce soir-là ?_

_- Oh lala_, gémit Sara, _si tu crois que je me rappelle tout ce que j'ai pu dire !_

_- Essaye de faire un petit effort, _l'encouragea Veronica.

- _Euh… Ah oui ! À un moment Olivia en est venue à me dire que Ned devait aller voir le match de hockey qui se jouait ce soir-là, elle a dû me demander si Michael y allait et c'est pas impossible que je lui ai répondu que non et qu'il pourrait même pas le regarder à la télé parce qu'il bossait._

_- Bien, c'est parfait tout ça, _approuva Veronica en hochant la tête._ Maintenant on va essayer de trouver une preuve de la liaison qu'entretenaient Ned et Rebecca, après j'expliquerai tout ce que tu viens de me dire à Petersen et je pense qu'il rouvrira l'enquête._

_- Et je pourrais sortir d'ici ?_

_- Euh… tu pourras sortir si la culpabilité d'Olivia est prouvée dans le meurtre de Rebecca ou dans le vol du couteau. Sauf que pour la deuxième option je pense pas que ce soit jouable._

_- Et si les flics ne trouvent pas de preuves du meurtre ? _s'inquiéta Sara.

Veronica afficha une grimace embarrassée.

_- Dans ces cas-là tu devras attendre le procès et ce sera à moi de convaincre les jurés que t'es innocente. Ce sera pas trop dur mais… le problème c'est que ton procès il se peut que tu l'attendes pendant quelques semaines… ici. Pour éviter ça il faudrait que le juge t'accorde une liberté sous caution en audience préliminaire mais franchement, dans les cas de meurtre c'est très rare ou alors le montant est exorbitant._

_- Vee, quand je t'ai dit que ça allait bien, c'était pas au point d'avoir envie de rester ici des lustres_, souffla Sara.

- _Je sais, mais t'inquiète pas, un meurtre ça laisse toujours des traces, ils trouveront quelque chose… Bon, je vais y aller…_

Veronica rangea son calepin et son stylo dans son porte-documents, se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Sara. Elle la prit affectueusement dans ses bras quelques secondes.

_- Bon courage_, lui souhaita-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte mais se retourna avant de l'avoir atteinte.

- _Au fait, j'ai obtenu un droit de visite pour Michael, il va venir te voir en fin d'aprèm'._

_- Merci, _apprécia Sara.

- _Par contre c'est un parloir normal, pas conjugal_, se désola Veronica.

Sara esquissa un sourire.

_- T'es gentille mais je suis pas encore en manque à ce point-là !_

_- D'accord, _s'amusa Veronica. _Aller, à plus tard ! _lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

oOo

Michelle Cole traînait son pas aussi dodelinant que nonchalant dans les couloirs de son infirmerie. Arrivée au laboratoire, elle toqua à la porte restée ouverte.

_- Les résultats de Tancredi, c'est prêt ? _demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux vissés à son microscope, la laborantine leva un doigt.

_- Ouais, juste une seconde…_

Michelle enfonça son poing sur sa hanche en étouffant un marmonnement d'impatience. La laborantine finit par se redresser et attrapa une feuille qu'elle donna au médecin.

_- Elle est innocente cette femme_, commenta-t-elle.

Michelle la fixa en relevant un sourcil.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Tu lis la culpabilité des gens dans leurs résultats d'analyses ?_

_- Non mais je l'ai vue passer ce matin et elle a franchement pas le profil d'une criminelle._

_- Oui mais on juge les gens sur des faits, et des preuves, pas sur leur tête ! Alors… _

Michelle se mit à parcourir la feuille du regard.

- _Oh ! Génial ! _soupira-t-elle après quelques secondes en roulant des yeux. _Bon, ben j'espère que t'as raison et qu'elle est bien innocente !_

La laborantine confirma d'un petit hochement de tête navré puis Michelle tourna les talons pour repartir.

oOo

Peu après le déjeuner, une gardienne avait amené un nouveau stock de feuilles vierges à Ivana. Courbée au-dessus de sa table, son petit nez retroussé par la concentration, elle s'était lancée dans une nouvelle création pour le moins colorée. À deux mètres d'elle, allongée sur sa couchette, Sara s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un bouquin emprunté à sa petite collection.

Soudainement, dans un cliquetis métallique, une clef s'agita dans la serrure de la porte qui s'ouvrit bientôt pour laisser apparaître une gardienne.

_- Debout Tancredi, le docteur Cole veut vous voir ! _annonça-t-elle.

Sara referma son livre et se redressa alors qu'Ivana s'était retournée pour la fixer avec de grands yeux.

_- Tu t'appelles Tancredi ? T'es de la famille du gouverneur ?_

_- Non, _répondit Sara avant de quitter la cellule.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, la gardienne l'installa dans le petit cabinet du docteur Cole. Sara s'assit sur la table d'examen et après quelques minutes d'attente, Michelle pénétra dans la pièce. Sans un regard pour sa patiente, elle se dirigea vers le placard à pharmacie.

_- J'ai eu vos résultats…_

_- Et y a un problème ? _s'inquiéta Sara.

_- Non, c'est juste que votre dosage en vitamines B9 est un petit peu faible alors pour pas prendre de risque je vais vous en prescrire. 1 comprimé par jour en complément, _expliqua-t-elle farfouillant dans le placard. _Il en vaut mieux trop que pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense d'ailleurs que ça devrait être prescrit systématiquement au cours du premier trimestre._

_- D'incarcération ? _demanda Sara, incrédule.

_- Non, de grossesse. _

Michelle trouva enfin la boîte qu'elle cherchait, en extirpa un comprimé puis se rendit au lavabo où elle remplit un gobelet d'eau. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Sara en lui tendant le gobelet et le petit cachet blanc.

_- Tenez pour aujourd'hui._

Sara ne réagit pas. Ses bras toujours tendus vers elle, Michelle se pencha légèrement pour tenter de capter son regard qui était allé se perdre dans un coin de la pièce.

_- Ouh ouh_, souffla le médecin pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de Sara. _Est-ce que ça va ?_

Sara sortit enfin de ses pensées et regarda Michelle comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

- _Vous ignoriez être enceinte ? _comprit Michelle.

Sara hocha doucement la tête.

- _Ah…, _s'hébéta-t-elle en rabaissant ses bras. _Et, euh… c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

Sara secoua la tête.

_- Donc c'est une bonne nouvelle ?_

Les lèvres de Sara s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

- _Oui_, couina-t-elle dans un murmure étouffé.

Le visage de Michelle se décrispa et son regard se fit presque attendri.

_- Aller, avalez-moi ça ! _luiordonna-t-elle en lui donnant le gobelet d'eau et le cachet.

Sara s'exécuta puis rendit le gobelet vide au médecin.

- _Quand vous m'avez dit ce matin que votre présence ici était une erreur… c'est vraiment une erreur ? _interrogea Michelle.

- _Oui, _assura Sara._ Je n'ai tué personne. Vous savez, je passe pas mes journées à lutter contre la mort pour la donner le soir venu !_

Michelle esquissa un demi-sourire.

_- Bon… Alors j'espère que vous sortirez rapidement d'ici parce qu'avoir un bébé en prison c'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux._

oOo

- _Eh, Sara ! _bondit Ivana lorsque Sara fut de retour dans sa cellule. _J'ai réfléchi : Tancredi c'est vachement pas courant comme nom. Peut-être que tu le sais pas mais je suis sûre que tu dois avoir un lien de parenté avec le gouverneur…_

_- Je suis sa fille, _souffla Sara avant de s'allonger doucement sur son lit.

Ivana restait immobile, abasourdie.

- _T'es sa fille ?_

_- Ne le dis à personne, _ordonna gentiment Sara.

Etendue sur le dos, elle plongea une main sous sa tête et déposa l'autre sur son ventre. Ivana se pencha au-dessus d'elle et observa sa mine béate avec perplexité.

- _Ça va ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Oui, oui… _

_- On dirait que tu planes, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ils t'ont shootée ?… Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont donné, j'en veux aussi !_

_- Ils m'ont rien donné._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es bizarre je te jure !_

_- Rien, je vais très bien, t'inquiète pas._

Ivana capitula d'un haussement d'épaules et repartit s'installer à sa table pour poursuivre son dessin.


	20. Chapter 20

Chez Georges et Laura Donovan, le salon avait pris des allures de QG.

Agenouillée devant la table basse avec Lizzie, Veronica y avait éparpillé tout le dossier de l'affaire. Debout près de la fenêtre, Lincoln se creusait la cervelle en silence et, avachi sur la canapé, Michael jetait d'incessants coups d'œil à sa montre. Il attendait l'heure de sa visite à la prison… malheureusement pas pour tout de suite encore.

_- Je me demandais un truc_, intervint Lizzie. _Vous pensez que Ned peut ignorer ce que sa femme a fait ?_

_- Non, ça m'étonnerait, _répondit Veronica. _Sara m'a dit que, d'après Olivia, il devait aller voir le match de hockey mercredi soir alors je pense qu'elle a tué Rebecca toute seule mais c'est quasiment impossible que Ned ne se soit rendu compte de rien en rentrant. Je pense même qu'il a dû devenir son complice et l'aider à se débarrasser du corps. Quand Petersen interrogeait Sara ce matin, il voulait lui faire dire que Michael l'avait aidée parce qu'il avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle ait pu transporter le corps jusqu'au parc toute seule. Donc je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ned et Olivia… Bon, concentrons-nous sur ce qui nous intéresse : la liaison entre Ned et Rebecca. Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à la prouver !_

_- Mais comment ? C'est la toute la question !… Je remarque que la police n'a pas retrouvé le portable de Rebecca, peut-être qu'Olivia s'en est débarrassée parce qu'il contenait des messages compromettant pour Ned. Alors si on lui pique son portable à lui on trouvera peut-être quelque chose aussi_, proposa Lizzie.

- _Mais s'il est pas trop con, à l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà effacé tous les messages qu'il avait pu recevoir du portable de Rebecca_, fit remarquer Lincoln.

- _Ça ce serait pas un problème parce qu'il existe des lecteurs de cartes sim qui permettent de retrouver les messages effacés, _expliqua Veronica. _Non, le problème c'est qu'en fouillant le portable de Ned sans commission rogatoire on est dans l'illégalité et la preuve ne sera pas recevable. On risquerait d'avoir des ennuis en plus !… Moi j'ai une autre idée, mais c'est pas gagné…_

Elle se tut et tous restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres.

- _Vas-y, dis quand même ! _la pressa Michael.

- _On pourrait retourner à la chambre de motel qu'ils ont partagée vendredi soir et essayer de trouver une preuve de la présence de Ned, empreintes ou ADN. C'est pas gagné parce que ça fait une semaine et la chambre a dû être nettoyée plusieurs fois depuis mais je connais quelqu'un qui travaille pour une agence de détectives privés, j'ai déjà collaboré avec lui. C'est un genre de policier scientifique sauf qu'il bosse pour les particuliers. Il pourrait venir faire un relevé et s'il trouve quelque chose y aura plus qu'à faire une comparaison. À l'agence ils ont un petit labo, ils sont équipés quasiment comme des pros et ils ont même accès aux données de la police._

_- Et tu penses que Ned est fiché ? _interrogea Lincoln. _Parce qu'avec quoi on compare sinon ?_

_- C'est le deuxième point qui me fait dire que c'est pas gagné : si Ned n'est pas fiché il va falloir qu'on se procure ses empreintes ou son ADN. Mais si on va les lui demander, premièrement il n'aura aucune obligation de nous les donner, et deuxièmement ça éveillera ses soupçons et vaut mieux pas que lui et Olivia sachent ce qu'on fait. Alors si on doit le faire, il faudra la jouer finement !… Bon, je vais appeler Marius, voir s'il est dispo et je vais lui demander de faire une petite recherche vite fait pour voir si Ned est fiché._

Veronica se leva du tapis et, son portable à la main, partit à la cuisine.

_- Marius, _ricana Lincoln.

- _Eh ! Ce type va peut-être pouvoir nous aider à sortir Sara de taule, alors tu te moqueras de son prénom une autre fois, tu veux bien ? _s'énerva Michael.

- _Hum_… _oui, excuse-moi, _se reprit Lincoln.

Après quelques minutes, Veronica réapparut au salon.

- _Bon, alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Marius accepte de nous aider, il va nous rejoindre au motel dans une demi-heure. Par contre Ned n'est pas fiché._

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _demanda Lizzie. _Comment on se débrouille pour avoir ses empreintes et son ADN ?_

_- Euh… j'ai peut-être une idée, _souffla Michael.

oOo

Marius Sölberg était déjà sur le parking de l'Ohio House Motel lorsque Michael et Veronica arrivèrent. Grand blond à la peau claire, pas besoin de connaître son nom pour comprendre que Marius était d'origine suédoise. Veronica fit les présentations entre Michael et Marius puis elle les laissa seuls le temps de se rendre à l'accueil pour aller chercher le gérant du motel.

- _C'est reconnu par la loi ce que vous faites, les preuves que vous récoltez ? _demanda Michael.

_- Bien sûr. L'agence pour laquelle je travaille est privée mais pas illégale, bien au contraire. En fait ça arrive très souvent qu'on bosse avec des avocats qui cherchent à innocenter leur client ou, comme c'est le cas ici, prouver la culpabilité de quelqu'un d'autre que leur client. Notre travail est parfaitement valide en justice, les preuves qu'on apporte sont recevables au même titre que celles récoltées par la police, à condition qu'on rende un rapport détaillé._

_- Trouver une empreinte ou une trace ADN de quelqu'un en particulier dans un lieu comme ça, où des gens différents défilent tous les soirs, vous pensez que c'est possible ? _s'inquiéta Michael.

_- En tous cas c'est pas impossible, _le rassura Marius. _Ça va être un travail minutieux mais c'est jouable._

Veronica revint avec, à ses talons, un petit bonhomme rond et dégarni qui tripotait un trousseau de clefs.

- _C'est vous le policier ? _demanda l'homme à Marius en le constatant avec une grosse mallette à la main.

- _Je suis pas tout à fait policier d'état, je travaille pour une agence d'enquêteurs privés_, expliqua Marius en sortant de sa poche une carte qu'il tendit au gérant.

- _Je vais pas avoir de problème, moi, si je vous ouvre cette chambre ? _se méfia le petit bonhomme.

Michael eut bien envie de lui faire savoir que c'était s'il ne l'ouvrait pas qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Il se retint et inspira.

- _Vous êtes seulement le gérant ou aussi le propriétaire du motel ? _interrogea Marius.

- _Je suis aussi le proprio._

_- Donc c'est bon, vous ne risquez pas d'ennuis, vous avez le droit d'ouvrir à qui vous voulez !_

Le petit bonhomme marmonna dans ses moustaches, mécontent d'être mêlé à une histoire de meurtre, et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre qu'il déverrouilla.

_- Quand est-ce que le ménage a été fait pour la dernière fois ? _s'enquit Marius.

_- Mercredi matin, après le départ du dernier client._

_- Y a eu personne depuis ?_

_- Non._

_- Combien de personnes ont occupé cette chambre depuis vendredi ?_

_- Seulement le client de mardi soir, la dame m'a déjà demandé, _fit savoir le petit bonhomme en désignant Veronica du regard.

- _Bien, merci._

Marius pénétra dans la chambre, suivi par Michael et Veronica.

- _Surtout vous ne touchez à rien ! _les prévint-il.

Marius déposa sa mallette sur la vieille moquette râpeuse puis observa attentivement les lieux. Il y avait un grand lit recouvert d'un pardessus bordeaux, deux tablettes de nuit fixées au mur et, dans un coin de la pièce, une petite table et une chaise. L'enquêteur se dirigea vers une porte qu'il poussa doucement du bout de sa chaussure. Il découvrit une petite salle de bain. Cabine de douche, lavabo, toilettes et placard de fortune. Il s'approcha d'une petite poubelle et appuya son pied sur la pédale censée soulever le couvercle. Il constata avec ravissement que comme bien souvent, le mécanisme ne fonctionnait plus.

- _Bon_, commença Marius en revenant dans la chambre, _je pense que je vais faire un relevé d'empreintes sur la tête de lit, la porte de la salle de bain et sur la poubelle. Y a fort à parier qu'il avait utilisé un préservatif, qu'il l'ai jeté, et comme la poubelle est cassée, il a dû l'ouvrir manuellement. La chance qu'on a c'est que dans ce genre d'établissements, le ménage n'est jamais très poussé !_

Il s'accroupit devant sa mallette et l'ouvrit. Il enfila une paire de gants puis sortit le nécessaire pour faire ses relevés.

- _Je vais en avoir pour un petit moment, _annonça-t-il.

oOo

Suivant à la lettre les consignes de Michael, Lizzie était retournée chez elle, avait passé la tenue la plus sexy de son placard, s'était ensuite installée à son ordinateur et avait rapidement confectionné une pétition.

Pendant ce temps Lincoln était parti acheter une boîte de stylos neufs et deux porte-bloc hauts de gamme en aluminium brossé, idéal pour récolter de magnifiques empreintes.

Ensemble, ils avaient enfin rejoint Asbury Avenue.

Lincoln avait garé la voiture en bas de la rue. Lizzie s'affairait aux derniers préparatifs. Elle coinça sa feuille de pétition sous la pince du premier porte-bloc et attrapa un stylo dans la boîte.

- _Bon, je récolte pas plus de cinq ou six signatures, ce sera suffisant pour donner l'illusion, _déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de la voiture pour partir vers une première maison.

Lincoln patienta près d'une demi-heure avant de voir Lizzie revenir vers la voiture. Elle grimpa à l'avant du véhicule.

- _C'est bon ? _demanda Lincoln.

_- Ouais, j'ai six signatures. Quand il s'agit des bêtes les gens sont tout de suite d'accord. Alors j'espère que Michael a raison et que Ned aussi est sensible à la cause animale !_

_- Il a dit qu'il avait un chien, _rappela Lincoln. _Au pire, même s'il s'en fout, il signera pour te faire plaisir, _prédit-il en portant un regard insistant sur le décolleté outrageusement pigeonnant de Lizzie.

Elle plaqua une main pudique sur sa poitrine.

_- Arrête ! J'ai suffisamment l'impression de me prostituer !_

_- C'est pour Sara !_

_- Je sais. Bon…_

Lizzie retira la feuille du porte-bloc et l'installa sur son jumeau qu'elle prit soin de toucher le moins possible. Lincoln attrapa un nouveau stylo et enfonça le capuchon avec une telle force qu'il serait probablement très difficile à ôter. Il le donna ensuite à Lizzie qui une profonde respiration.

- _Ça va aller ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Ouais, ouais. C'est juste que, quand je me dis que je vais aller sonner à la porte d'une maison de meurtriers, ça me…_

Lizzie grimaça tandis qu'un frisson de répulsion lui parcourait le corps.

_- Bon aller, j'y vais._

Elle ressortit du véhicule et remonta la rue jusque chez les Spencer. Elle arpenta l'allée, monta les trois marches du perron et enfin sonna. Après quelques secondes Ned vint lui ouvrir et elle afficha son plus beau sourire.

- _Bonjour monsieur, _attaqua-t-elle alors qu'un gros Basset Hound arrivait, pataud et pacifique. _Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais auriez-vous quelques minutes de votre temps à m'accorder ? _

Les yeux pétillants d'intérêt pour la jolie blonde qu'il avait devant lui, Ned approuva sans hésiter. Et devant le regard gourmand qu'il posait sur elle, Lizzie eut envie de le baffer mais s'efforça de conserver son sourire enjôleur.

- _Je vois que vous avez un chien_, reprit-elle en regardant Sniffle qui était en train de lui renifler les pieds. _Alors la cause que je défends devrait vous interpeller. Je suppose que si j'évoque les trafics de chiens, de chats et autres visons qui sont abattus pour leur fourrure ça vous émeut ?_

_- Ça m'attriste beaucoup, en effet, _confirma Ned.

_- Et si je vous apprends qu'une boutique d'articles de luxe exclusivement constitués de fourrure animale va très prochainement s'ouvrir à Chicago et qui plus est en face d'une clinique vétérinaire, vous trouvez ça révoltant et pensez y voir ici une scandaleuse provocation ?_

_- Certainement, oui._

_- Alors vous accepteriez sans doute de signer cette pétition qui vise à empêcher l'ouverture de cette boutique ?_

_- Oui, j'accepte._

_- Merci beaucoup_, apprécia Lizzie en tendant à Ned le porte-bloc qu'il saisit à pleines mains, imprimant de magnifiques empreintes sur l'aluminium.

Elle lui donna ensuite le stylo.

_- Vous n'avez que six signatures pour l'instant ? _demanda-t-il en s'appliquant à essayer d'enlever le capuchon du stylo qui résistait.

- _C'est parce que je viens de commencer pour aujourd'hui, mais depuis le début et avec tous mes collègues, on en a déjà plus de cinq mille !_

_- Ah oui ! _s'impressionna Ned._ Le capuchon est coincé je crois, vous n'auriez pas un autre stylo ?_

_- Euh non, désolée._

_- Bon, j'y mets les dents alors, _déclara Ned en portant le stylo à sa bouche tandis que Lizzie lui donnait son assentiment en hochant la tête.

Ned réussit à retirer le capuchon puis il signa rapidement la pétition avant de rendre porte-bloc et stylo à Lizzie.

- _Vous savez, ma voisine c'est la fille du gouverneur Tancredi, _indiqua-t-il ensuite._ Si vous vous y prenez bien peut-être qu'elle demandera à son père de faire quelque chose pour aller dans le sens de votre démarche._

_- C'est la fille du gouverneur ? _fit mine de s'étonner Lizzie.

- _Oui, je vous jure que c'est vrai. Par contre ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit chez elle en ce moment, elle doit travailler._

Lizzie rassembla toutes ses forces pour étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire alors qu'elle avait envie d'hurler à ce type qu'en effet Sara serait en train de travailler si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée en prison à cause de son abominable bonne femme.

- _Et bien je reviendrais une autre fois si elle n'est pas là_, déclara Lizzie. _Merci en tous cas._

_- Mais de rien._

Lizzie tourna les talons et s'éloigna en sentant le regard de Ned qui pesait toujours sur elle. Elle se dirigea vers la maison de Michael et Sara, se retourna discrètement pour vérifier que Ned était enfin rentré chez lui et ne l'observait plus, puis elle poursuivit sa route sur plusieurs mettre le long du trottoir. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, elle s'arrêta et attendit que Lincoln la rejoigne. Il gara sa voiture à sa hauteur et Lizzie monta dans le véhicule.

- _Comment ça s'est passé ? _demanda-t-il en ouvrant devant elle un grand sac en plastique habituellement destiné à la congélation d'aliments.

- _Comme sur des roulettes. Empreintes sur le porte-bloc_, annonça-t-elle en glissant l'objet dans le sac. _Et salive sur le capuchon._

Lincoln ouvrit un deuxième sac dans lequel Lizzie plongea le stylo.

_- Maintenant y a plus qu'à espérer que la récolte sera bonne dans la chambre du motel ! _déclara-t-il avant de redémarrer la voiture.


	21. Chapter 21

Lincoln et Lizzie avaient fini par rejoindre Veronica et Marius au siège de l'agence dans laquelle ce dernier travaillait. Ils lui avaient remis les empreintes et la salive de Ned récoltées et Marius les avait félicités, leur indiquant avec un clin d'œil qu'il penserait à eux si des places au sein de l'agence venaient à se libérer. De son côté, l'enquêteur avait relevé bons nombres d'empreintes dans la chambre de motel. Il avait également prélevé un amas de poils et de cheveux récupéré dans les canalisations de la douche, au cas où Ned en aurait pris une le temps de sa présence là-bas.

Maintenant c'était un travail de longue haleine qui allait débuter. Marius expliqua qu'il allait enregistrer toutes les empreintes une à une dans son logiciel avant de lancer une comparaison avec celles rapportées par Lincoln et Lizzie. Pendant ce temps, une de ses collègues analyserait poils et cheveux et comparerait les ADN extraits avec celui de la salive de Ned. Ces deux entreprises prendraient du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Alors Marius libéra Veronica, Lincoln et Lizzie et leur promit de les tenir au courant dès que quelque chose d'intéressant se manifesterait.

Loin de là, Michael avait pris la route pour la prison. L'heure de sa visite autorisée était arrivée.

oOo

Sara regarda pour la énième fois sa montre et son cœur s'emballa. Cette fois le moment était venu. Elle se leva de son lit et fila dans le petit cabinet de toilette se refaire une apparence.

_- Est-ce que t'aurais un jeu de cartes ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Ivana qui bouquinait, étendue sur sa couchette.

- _Euh… ouais. Regarde sur l'étagère, doit y en avoir un. J'sais pas s'il est complet par contre._

Sara chercha dans tout le fourbi entassé sur l'étagère et finit par mettre la main sur un jeu de 52 cartes.

_- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter quelques cartes ? Je te les rends après._

_- Tu veux faire une partie avec ton chéri ? _s'amusa Ivana.

- _Non, c'est pour autre chose…_

_- Rien de sexuel au moins ? _pouffa-t-elle.

- _Je peux t'emprunter quelques cartes oui ou non ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, vas-y._

Sara sortit le jeu et l'étala grossièrement sur la table.

_- C'est la quinte flush royale la main la plus forte au poker, c'est ça ?_

_- Euh… ouais, je crois_, confirma Ivana.

Sara attrapa alors le 10, le Valet, la Dame, le Roi et l'As de cœur qu'elle mit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Puis elle rassembla rapidement le reste des cartes et les remis dans leur boîte tandis que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrait.

_- Tancredi, parloir ! _annonça la matonne de sa voix lasse et monotone.

- _J'arrive !_

oOo

Michael avait été conduit dans une grande salle grise du sol au plafond où trônaient plusieurs petites tables rondes. Quelques unes étaient occupées par deux ou trois personnes qui se parlaient à voix feutrées, essayant de se créer une intimité dans cette pièce froide et austère qui n'en prodiguait aucune.

Michael s'installa à une des tables inoccupées. Après quelques secondes d'attente, la lourde porte rouge du fond de la salle s'ouvrit et il vit Sara apparaître. Il se leva aussitôt. Le visage illuminé d'un radieux sourire, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et jeta ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il saisissait son visage entre ses mains pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une intensité désespérée. Il l'embrassa longuement, puis il plongea dans son cou et referma ses bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui comme s'il avait voulu qu'elle se fonde en lui. Il finit par la relâcher et la regarda un instant avec minutie, comme pour vérifier qu'on ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

_- C'est débile_, concéda-t-il dans un murmure._ La dernière fois que je t'ai vue c'était ce matin mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! Comment tu vas ?_

_- Bien, t'en fais pas_, lui assura Sara. _Et Neena, comment elle va ?_

_- Bien aussi. Elle sait évidemment pas ce qui se passe et Georges et Laura l'occupent, ils sont géniaux._

_- Ouais._

Sara s'assit sur une des chaises qui entouraient la petite table ronde et Michael prit place sur une des autres qu'il approcha au plus près d'elle.

- _Vee nous a dit que t'étais avec quelqu'un de sympa, _rapporta-il en prenant les mains de Sara dans les siennes.

- _Oui, elle est gentille, et pas trop tarée._

_- Tant mieux… Tu sais… je crois que je pourrais arriver à te faire évader d'ici, _souffla Michael qui s'était mis à parcourir les lieux d'un regard attentif.

Sara le fixa avec affliction.

- _Pour qu'ensuite on doive passer le reste de notre vie en cavale ! T'en as d'autres des idées lumineuses de ce genre ! _se navra-t-elle.

- _Non mais si tu savais à quel point ça me tue de te savoir ici, _geignit Michael avec douleur.

_- Mais je vais pas y rester. Est-ce que ça avance de votre côté ?_

_- Ouais. On s'applique à prouver la relation entre Ned et Rebecca, et Vee a fait appel à un enquêteur privé qui nous aide… Tu te rends compte ? Olivia ! _

_- Je sais, ça me rend malade. Je pense à ses enfants surtout… T'imagines l'horreur pour eux !_

_- Non, je préfère pas ! Et comment on va expliquer ça à Neena, nous, encore ? Parce que, que Ned soit inquiété aussi ou pas, ils quitteront forcément la région alors elle sera séparée d'Ashley…_

_- On dira simplement qu'ils ont dû déménager._

_- Elle sera triste quand même, _se désola Michael.

_- Oui, sûrement un peu au début mais elle a d'autres copines à l'école, elle sera pas toute seule… Et puis… _

Sara prit une profonde inspiration.

_- … on aura peut-être de quoi lui changer les idées, _souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller plus que de raison et Michael la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, entre interrogation et inquiétude.

- _Faut que je te dise quelque chose_, murmura-t-elle en sortant de la poche arrière de son jean les cinq cartes qu'elle avait empruntées à Ivana.

Elle pinça ses lèvres pour tenter de contenir un peu son sourire et prit le temps de les ranger de la plus faible à la plus forte sous les yeux de Michael qui semblait plus interdit que jamais.

- _Tu te souviens… le tournoi de poker géant ? _demanda Sara.

Et elle déposa sur la table devant lui sa main victorieuse. Le visage de Michael se liquéfia d'émotion alors qu'il comprenait ce que cela signifiait.

- _On… on a un gagnant ? _balbutia-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Sara afficha un large sourire et hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! _souffla Michael.

Il saisit le visage de Sara entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une fougue à la hauteur de sa joie.

_- Je suis tellement heureux, _glissa-t-il contre sa bouche entre deux baisers. _Tu l'as appris quand ? _demanda-t-il ensuite.

- _Aujourd'hui. En début d'après-midi. _

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois, tendrement.

_- Je t'aime, _susurra-t-il.

_- Je t'aime aussi._

_- Bon, maintenant le problème c'est que ça m'insupporte encore plus de te laisser ici !_

_- T'inquiète pas, même si je dois passer quelques jours ici ça va pas m'anéantir. Je suis trop heureuse pour que le reste m'atteigne. Bon, ça durera peut-être pas longtemps mais ça va me permettre de tenir le coup quelques jours._

_- Je te promets que tu seras sortie de là avant la fin du week-end !_

Michael appuya son serment du regard et c'est à cet instant que le délai imparti pour l'entrevue prit fin. Un dernier baiser et Sara dut partir regagner sa cellule.

En sortant de la prison, Michael avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que voir Sara ne serait-ce que quelques minutes allait forcément lui faire beaucoup de bien mais il n'avait évidemment pas prévu que ce serait à ce point ! Avec une foi retrouvée et dorénavant inébranlable, il prit la route vers Glenview, convaincu que ce ne serait plus qu'une question d'heures avant que Sara et leur bébé ne recouvrent la liberté.

oOo

Chez les Donovan, Georges, Laura, Lincoln et Veronica étaient installés autour de la table dans la véranda et partageaient un café. Assis sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, Noah grignotait un petit beurre du bout de ses quenottes.

- _Ma ! _cria-t-il soudainement en voyant son tonton arriver par le salon.

Et tous se tournèrent vers Michael.

- _Alors ? Elle tient toujours le coup ? _demanda aussitôt Veronica.

- _Ouais, ouais, elle est très forte, _rapporta-t-il. _Elle est incroyable_, souffla-t-il ensuite pour lui-même dans un sursaut d'admiration. _Et du côté de Marius, ça donne quoi ?_

_- Ben Linc et Lizzie ont réussi à avoir les empreintes et l'ADN de Ned alors il s'applique à faire les comparaisons en ce moment. Il nous appellera dès qu'il aura quelque chose. Moi j'ai téléphoné à Frank pour le tenir au courant de ce qu'on avait entrepris._

_- Ok, _approuva Michael.

Un léger sourire lui échappa en repensant à la nouvelle qui hantait son esprit depuis qu'il avait quitté la prison. Il se reprit rapidement pour ne pas éveiller une quelconque curiosité. Mais malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, une sorte de béatitude émanait de lui et il était difficile de ne pas la remarquer. Une fois son frère hors de la véranda, Lincoln se pencha vers Veronica.

- _C'était un parloir conjugal que tu lui avais arrangé ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Ben non_, s'hébéta-t-elle. _C'était un parloir normal. _

Dans le jardin, Michael s'approcha du bain de soleil sur lequel Neena était installée avec son cousin. Tous deux disputaient une partie de dames version chats et souris.

- _Ah, salut oncle Mike ! Comment va… tu ? _se rattrapa in extremis LJ qui voulait initialement des nouvelles de Sara mais jugea bon de ne pas les demander devant Neena.

- _Euh… bien, merci_, répondit Michael. _Elle va bien, _articula-t-il ensuite silencieusement pour donner à son neveu le renseignement qu'il voulait.

LJ hocha la tête puis Michael s'assit sur le bord du transat, auprès de sa fille, et lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

- _Alors ? Qui est-ce qui gagne ? _interrogea-t-il.

- _C'est moi, _indiqua Neena.

_- Le pire c'est que je fais même pas exprès de la laisser gagner, _avoua LJ.

- _Elle rentre quand maman ? _demanda ensuite Neena sans quitter le jeu des yeux.

- _Euh… pas tout de suite_, répondit Michael. _Tu sais, y a eu beaucoup d'urgences à l'hôpital, ils ont beaucoup de travail alors elle va rester pour aider ses collègues cette nuit, _tenta-t-il.

Et à son grand soulagement, il vit sa fille hocher la tête et ne l'entendit pas poser davantage de questions. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main et déposa un bisou sur sa tempe, presque reconnaissant qu'elle ne lui complique pas la tâche en ces moments émotionnellement délicats à gérer pour tout le monde.

- _Tu sais_, reprit Neena en même temps qu'elle déplaçait son pion souris sur le damier pour piquer un des pions chat de son cousin, _LJ il m'a dit qu'il avait une copine qu'avait déjà eu un plâtre et ses amis ils lui avaient fait des dessins dessus. Tu pourras faire des dessins sur le mien ?_

_- Oui, si tu veux, c'est une bonne idée ! _approuva Michael.

oOo

Michael avait attendu que Neena et LJ aient terminé leur partie puis il avait installé sa fille sur la méridienne du salon. Il s'était procuré un assortiment de feutres colorés et, agenouillé sur l'épais tapis de sol, il avait entrepris d'égayer le plâtre de Neena. Selon ses souhaits, il avait déjà dessiné plusieurs petites coccinelles et il était à présent en train de créer une grenouille verte sur le côté externe du plâtre.

Occupé à grignoter un bâtonnet de carotte crue piqué à sa belle-mère qui s'affairait à la préparation du dîner en cuisine, Lincoln s'approcha pour regarder les œuvres de son frère.

_- Tu vas avoir un beau plâtre maintenant, _lança-t-il à sa nièce. _Si beau que tu vas plus vouloir l'enlever ! _s'amusa-t-il._ En tous cas t'es pas rancunière envers les coccinelles, _remarqua-t-il.. _À moins que la grenouille soit là pour les manger…_

_- Non, la grenouille c'est parce que papa il a eu sa cicatrice à cause d'une grenouille, _expliqua Neena.

- _Le jour où je suis tombé de vélo quand on était gosses, _compléta Michael.

- _Ah ah ! Oui ! _rigola Lincoln. _Tu t'étais pris une sacrée gamelle, _se souvint-il. _Ce jour-là j'ai cru que mon rêve d'être fils unique se réalisait enfin !_

Michael jeta un regard affligé à son frère qui se bidonnait avant de reporter son attention sur sa rainette qu'il termina de colorer.

Il venait de refermer son feutre lorsque la sonnerie du portable de Veronica retentit dans la maison.

- _C'est Marius ! _cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine.


	22. Chapter 22

Marius n'avait pas voulu dire de quoi il s'agissait. Mais selon lui, c'était une bombe ! Michael et Veronica avaient aussitôt pris la route pour le rejoindre. Arrivés à l'agence, ils se hâtèrent jusqu'au labo où l'enquêteur les attendait.

_- Mes amis, je crois que si on veut jouer au loto c'est le moment parce que nous sommes dans une méchante veine ! _s'exclama Marius, grisé par le succès de son investigation. _Je vous ai monté un dossier en béton, avec ça les flics seront obligés de relancer l'enquête !_

Il donna le dossier en question à Veronica avant de reprendre :

- _Je vous explique : sur le rebord du couvercle de la poubelle j'avais relevé une très belle série d'empreintes qui étaient un peu… grasses je dirais, comme si la personne avait eu les doigts sales. Il se trouve que ces empreintes étaient celles de Ned Spencer… _

_- Alors sa présence dans la chambre est prouvée ? _comprit Michael en interrogeant tout de même Veronica du regard.

Elle confirma en hochant la tête.

- _Attendez ! J'ai encore mieux ! _leur fit savoir Marius. _Parce que Ned aurait pu se défendre en disant qu'il était en effet venu dans cette chambre mais pas en même temps que Rebecca… Sauf que j'ai analysé la substance d'une des empreintes et il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait… de sécrétions vaginales ! _annonça-t-il, triomphant.

- _Celles de Rebecca ? _devina Veronica.

- _Analyse ADN, recherche dans la base de données et qu'est-ce qu'il en ressort : Rebecca Rhodes, victime de meurtre le 24 septembre 2008 ! _confirma Marius. _Je vais pas vous faire un dessin mais Ned a dû s'en mettre sur les doigts en retirant son préservatif et après, en touchant la poubelle… enfin bref ! Voilà ! C'est béton !_

_- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai envie de pleurer_, souffla Veronica en s'éventant d'une main. _Avec ça plus le témoignage de Sara sur le moment où Olivia a été chez vous, les flics vont être obligés de se rendre à l'évidence ! Après y aura plus qu'à trouver une petite preuve du meurtre chez les Spencer et Sara sera dehors ! _

_- À condition que le crime ait eu lieu chez eux, _fit remarquer Marius.

- _Je vois pas où ça aurait pu être d'autre. De toute façon ça s'est forcément passé dans le coin, les flics mèneront l'enquête et je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront quelque chose. Je suis confiante !_

_- Je suis confiant aussi ! _renchérit Michael qui n'avait cessé de hocher la tête avec une approbation déterminée.

- _Merci beaucoup Marius !_

_- Oui, merci infiniment, _déclara Michael avec reconnaissance en échangeant une poignée de mains pleine de gratitude avec l'enquêteur.

oOo

Sans perdre une seconde, Michael et Veronica avaient repris la route vers le commissariat. Pendant que le premier conduisait, la seconde avait téléphoné à Lincoln et Lizzie pour les informer de ce qui se passait puis elle avait appelé Frank à qui elle avait demandé une faveur.

Arrivée au commissariat, Veronica traversa le parking d'un pas rapide, monta les marches du perron avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers Michael qui la suivait.

- _Euh… tu te sens capable de ne pas sauter à la gorge du capitaine, hein ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Je me sens capable de me retenir, oui, _la rassura-t-il, cynique.

Veronica pivota, entra dans le commissariat et s'avança jusqu'au guichet d'accueil avec Michael à ses talons.

_- Bonsoir, je voudrais voir le capitaine Petersen, de la part de maître Burrows._

_- Mais… le capitaine est rentré chez lui, _répondit une fausse rousse derrière le comptoir. _Le lieutenant Cohen est encore là par contre. Je le préviens si vous voulez…_

_- Non, c'est au capitaine que je veux parler. Vous connaissez son adresse personnelle ?_

La fausse rousse écarquilla les yeux.

_- Non ! Et même si c'était le cas je n'aurais certainement pas la permission de vous la donner ! Revenez demain matin si vous voulez voir le capitaine !_

_- Non, c'est urgent, ça peut pas attendre. Appelez-moi le lieutenant Cohen s'il vous plait._

La policière s'exécuta tout en fixant Veronica d'un drôle d'œil. Le lieutenant ne tarda pas à arriver à l'accueil. Veronica se précipita à sa rencontre.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maître ? _interrogea-t-il.

- _J'ai besoin que vous me donniez l'adresse du capitaine Petersen, vous devez la connaître, non ?_

_- Euh… oui. Mais vous vous doutez bien que j'ai pas le droit de vous la communiquer !_

_- C'est très important, _implora Veronica.

- _C'est au sujet de l'affaire Rhodes ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous avez fait enfermer une innocente et on en a la preuve ! _indiqua Michael d'un ton qui transpirait la rancœur malgré ses efforts pour tenter de se maîtriser.

_- En effet_, confirma Veronica. _On sait avec qui Rebecca a passé la nuit au motel vendredi dernier et on sait que c'est la femme de cet homme qui l'a tuée ! _

Cohen resta interdit quelques secondes.

_- Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours beaucoup douté de la culpabilité du docteur Tancredi, _avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Alors pourquoi vous l'avez laissée se faire enfermer ? _s'indigna Michael.

- _Mais… parce que je suis jeune, pas encore très expérimenté contrairement au capitaine qui a 25 ans de carrière et puis… ce n'était qu'une impression, je n'avais aucune preuve pour la vérifier…_

_- Vous auriez pu en chercher !_

_- Bon, on va pas revenir sur ce qui aurait dû être fait, _intervint Veronica. _À l'heure où je vous parle ces preuves on les a alors, s'il vous plait, donnez-nous l'adresse du capitaine, on lui dira pas que ça vient de vous._

Cohen poussa un soupir puis il pivota pour repartir vers son bureau. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit papier qu'il tendit à Veronica.

- _Je serais curieux de savoir à combien s'élèvent vos honoraires, maître, _déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- _Ils sont absolument hors de prix ! _répondit Veronica. _Mais le docteur Tancredi a la chance d'être ma belle-sœur… Merci beaucoup en tous cas._

oOo

Vingt minutes plus tard, Michael arrêta la voiture dans une rue de Cloverdale, devant un chic pavillon à la façade en pierres blanches et aux volets bleus. Le quartier était calme, le jour déclinait lentement, c'était l'heure du dîner. Et ce fut avec sa serviette de table coincée dans l'encolure de sa chemise que le capitaine Petersen vint ouvrir à Veronica et Michael après que la première a sonné. Il resta interdit quelques secondes.

- _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici et surtout qui vous a communiqué l'adresse de mon domicile ? _s'indigna-t-il.

- _On l'a trouvée tous seuls_, répondit Veronica. _Comme on a aussi trouvé tous seuls les preuves et témoignages qui vont vous obliger à relancer l'enquête dans l'affaire Rebecca Rhodes et ça, c'est l'objet de notre visite, un peu tardive je vous l'accorde !_

_- Tardive et totalement déplacée ! Revenez me voir demain matin à mon bureau, je serais ravi de vous recevoir. En attendant, bonne soirée !_

Le capitaine voulut refermer la porte mais Veronica l'en empêcha.

_- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre ! _insista-t-elle. _Je vous dis qu'on a résolu l'affaire ! Dans ce dossier vous trouverez la preuve formelle que Rebecca a passé la nuit du 19 septembre avec un dénommé Ned Spencer, voisin de ma cliente. Vous trouverez aussi la retranscription du témoignage de madame Mackenzie Furness, habitante du 1629 Asbury Avenue, qui m'a affirmé avoir vu mademoiselle Rhodes se rendre à plusieurs reprise chez monsieur Spencer et qui nous a éclairés sur la personnalité de madame Olivia Spencer, ainsi que celle du témoignage de ma cliente avec laquelle je me suis entretenue au sujet de la visite que lui avait rendue madame Spencer le soir du meurtre. Vous vous rendrez compte que cette dernière aura eu tout le loisir de dérober un des couteaux dans la cuisine du docteur Tancredi._

Veronica tendait le dossier au capitaine qui ne bougeait pas.

- _Écoutez_, reprit-elle avec impatience, _au-delà du fait qu'une innocente s'apprête à passer la nuit en prison, une meurtrière se trouve toujours dans la nature ! Alors il serait peut-être bon de rectifier rapidement ce problème, vous ne pensez pas ? _

Petersen poussa un soupir et attrapa le dossier qu'il ouvrit.

- _Vous avez fait appel à Marius Sölberg ? _remarqua-t-il.

- _La compétence incarnée ! _confirma Veronica. _Je travaille souvent avec lui._

Le capitaine prit quelques secondes pour parcourir des yeux les différentes pages du dossier.

- _Bon… ce sont là des éléments solides. Demain matin à la première heure…_

_- Non ! Maintenant, sans perdre une seconde ! _exigea Veronica.

Petersen la fixa en silence, mi-étonné, mi-outragé.

- _Vous savez, vous n'avez pas fait enfermer ma cliente dans un pensionnat d'enfants de cœur ! _lui rappela Veronica pour étoffer son argumentation. _Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors qu'elle n'a rien à faire en prison, je vous garantie que là notre accord ne tiendrait plus et que je laisserais le gouverneur faire ce qu'il veut de votre cas, et la presse l'expliquer à tout le monde. Réfléchissez ! Plus vite ma cliente sera sortie de prison moins elle aura de risque d'avoir des problèmes !_

Petersen poussa un nouveau soupir résigné.

- _Je reviens_, indiqua-t-il avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour repartir dans sa maison.

_- Je lui ai fait peur là, hein ? _demanda Veronica à Michael dans un murmure satisfait.

- _Et à moi aussi ! _lui fit-il savoir, les écarquillés d'effroi à l'idée que Sara se fasse agresser en prison.

Veronica réalisa sa bourde et grimaça furtivement.

- _Non mais t'inquiète pas, il lui arrivera rien, j'ai juste dit ça pour le faire réagir, _assura-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras.

- _Attendez ! _s'exclama subitement le capitaine.

Il fit demi-tour au milieu du couloir et revint vers Michael et Veronica.

_- Je vais rien pouvoir faire ce soir. Sans commission rogatoire je pourrais pas intervenir au domicile des Spencer et ça m'étonnerait que le procureur…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, _le coupa Veronica. _Mon petit doigt me dit que monsieur le procureur a reçu un appel du gouverneur Tancredi et qu'à l'heure où je vous parle il se tient près à vous délivrer tous les mandats dont vous aurez besoin !_

Petersen fixa de nouveau Veronica et, cette fois, une imperceptible lueur d'admiration traversa son regard.

_- Vous avez de la suite dans les idées vous ! _commenta-t-il en hochant la tête. _Bon…_

Le capitaine retira la serviette qu'il avait toujours à son cou et la posa sur le petit meuble en bois rouge de l'entrée. Il attrapa la veste de son costume, l'enfila, puis passa son imperméable avant de saisir ses clefs de voiture.

- _Bijou, je dois me rendre au commissariat, _lança-t-il à l'attention de sa femme. _Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment !_

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle depuis la salle.

- _Je t'expliquerai plus tard, _lui promit Petersen en sortant sur le perron.

- _Votre mari doit réparer ses erreurs ! _cria Michael à la femme du capitaine avant que celui-ci n'ait totalement fermé la porte.

Petersen lança à Michael un regard aux allures de « était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » puis il descendit les marches du perron pour ensuite se diriger vers sa voiture garée dans l'allée du garage.

- _Je vais réunir mon équipe, demander un mandat de perquisition au procureur et me rendre chez les Spencer. Je vous tiendrai au courant._

Il grimpa dans sa berline, démarra et prit rapidement la route pour le commissariat.

- _Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _demanda Michael alors que lui et Veronica regagnaient leur propre voiture.

- _Et bien on va devoir attendre. Je pense qu'ils vont interroger les Spencer et inspecter leur maison. Dès lors qu'ils trouveront des preuves du meurtre de Rebecca ou qu'ils obtiendront des aveux, ils feront libérer Sara…_

oOo

Il était un peu plus de 22 heures 30 quand le capitaine Petersen gara sa voiture devant le 1628 Asbury Avenue. Il éteignit ses phares tandis que le 4x4 de Zoey Mills et Lee Wong s'arrêtait derrière lui. La nuit était noire mais la lune, à deux jours d'être pleine, l'éclairait d'une douce lumière argentée.

- _On dirait bien qu'y a personne, _remarqua Cohen, assis dans la berline à côté du capitaine, en observant la maison des Spencer plongée dans une totale obscurité.

_- Ils sont peut-être sortis, on va aller voir ça…_

Petersen défit sa ceinture de sécurité, imité par son lieutenant, et les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule. Le capitaine fit signe à Zoey et Lee de ne pas bouger de leur 4x4 pour le moment. Arrivé à la porte de la maison, il sonna, attendit, n'obtint pas de réponse. Il sonna une deuxième fois, toujours sans réponse. Il frappa vigoureusement sur la porte et entendit cette fois les aboiements rauques d'un chien.

- _Bon, ils doivent être sortis mais si le chien est là, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas définitivement partis et qu'ils vont revenir ! _analysa Petersen.

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on les attend ? _demanda Cohen.

_- Oui. On est vendredi soir, ils doivent simplement être sortis dîner au restaurant ou voir un film, y a fort à parier qu'ils vont réapparaître incessamment sous peu…_

Le capitaine descendit les marches du perron et, suivi de Cohen, rejoignit le 4x4 des deux policiers scientifiques. Lee baissa la vitre.

_- Y a personne pour l'instant, _expliqua Petersen, _on va attendre qu'ils rentrent. Allez vous garer un peu plus bas dans la rue et tâchez de rester discrets. _

Lee opina et redémarra son 4x4. Le capitaine se dirigea ensuite vers la voiture de police qui était venue s'ajouter au convoi entre temps. Il formula le même message aux agents qui l'occupaient et qui, eux aussi, partirent se parquer un peu plus loin afin de ne pas alarmer Ned et Olivia lorsqu'ils reviendraient. De retour dans sa berline avec Cohen, Petersen mit le contact, enclencha la marche arrière et se décala de quelques mètres, se garant devant la maison de Michael et Sara. Le capitaine et son lieutenant allaient à présent guetter le retour des Spencer.

- _Vous savez ce que je me dis ? _demanda soudainement Cohen.

_- Non._

_- Si l'avocate a raison, ça voudra dire qu'à peu de choses près on avait le bon scénario mais juste pas la bonne adresse !_

_- Ouais… sauf que « pas la bonne adresse » ça veut aussi dire « pas la bonne personne » ! Quand je pense que j'ai fait enfermer la fille du gouverneur ! C'est le genre d'erreur qui peut coûter une carrière !_

_- Mais l'avocate avait bien dit qu'elle veillerait à ce que le gouverneur ne vous fasse pas sanctionner ?_

_- Oui m'enfin rien ne l'oblige à tenir parole, _fit remarquer Petersen, lucide et résigné.

- _Moi je la trouve réglo, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit véreuse, je suis sûr qu'elle respectera l'accord, _le rassura Cohen.

oOo

Il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsque Petersen et Cohen distinguèrent enfin deux lumières jaunes et aveuglantes dans leurs rétroviseurs. La voiture arpentait doucement la rue et ils se tassèrent pour ne faire qu'un avec leur siège lorsqu'elle les dépassa. Elle tourna 10 mètres plus loin pour se garer dans l'allée de garage des Spencer et le capitaine attendit qu'elle soit parfaitement immobilisée, contact coupé, avant de bouger. Il attrapa sa CiBi afin de prévenir son équipe et donner ordre de le rejoindre. Avec Cohen, il sortit ensuite de sa voiture et d'un pas rapide, gagna la maison des Spencer.

Ned était devant la porte d'entrée avec sa femme qui cherchait ses clefs dans son sac à main.

- _Monsieur et madame Spencer ? _les interpella Petersen en arpentant l'étroite allée dallée à leur rencontre.

Ned et Olivia se retournèrent pour regarder avec étonnement les deux hommes qui s'approchaient.

_- Euh… oui_, répondit Ned.

- _Je suis le capitaine Petersen et voici le lieutenant Cohen. Vos enfants ne sont pas avec vous ?_

_- Non, nos deux aînés étudient à New York et Ashley est chez ses grands-parents, _indiqua Olivia d'un ton rude. _Pourquoi ?_

Petersen ignora la question. Il observait le couple, le costume cravate de Ned, la petite robe de cocktail noire accompagnée d'un gilet cache-cœur en cachemire d'Olivia, les nombreux bijoux à l'éclat exacerbé par la lumière de la lune qui la paraient.

_- Vous étiez sortis dîner peut-être ? _devina-t-il.

_- Chez des amis, oui. C'est pas interdit par la loi à ce que je sache ! _s'irrita Olivia_._

_- Non, bien sûr… En revanche, le meurtre, ça passe moins bien…_

Olivia avait le teint très hâlé mais cela n'empêcha pas Petersen de la voir blêmir. Et elle s'accrocha au bras de son mari en voyant Zoey Mills et Lee Wong arriver derrière le capitaine accompagnés de deux policiers en uniforme.

_- Voyez-vous, _reprit Petersen avec un sourire faussement admiratif,_ j'ai toujours trouvé ça incroyable la facilité qu'ont les gens à poursuivre leur petite vie et à faire comme si de rien n'était après avoir commis la pire des horreurs !_

_- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, _miaula Olivia dans un sourire inoffensif.

- _Alors on va reprendre depuis le début, _déclara Petersen. _Descendez de ce perron ! _ordonna-t-il.

Ned et Olivia s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent dans l'allée, à présent au même niveau que le capitaine, son lieutenant, et les quatre policiers qui attendaient sagement derrière eux.

_- Monsieur Spencer, _commença Petersen,_ hier matin mes agents ont procédé à une enquête de voisinage à la suite de la découverte dans Crown Park du cadavre de mademoiselle Rebecca Rhodes. Selon leur rapport vous leur avez dit savoir qui était cette jeune femme, en l'occurrence la nièce de madame Geller, et leur avez confié qu'elle avait été en cours avec votre fils. Mais vous leur avez aussi affirmé ne pas la connaître personnellement, seulement de vue… Or aujourd'hui nous avons la preuve que vous l'avez retrouvée à l'Ohio House Motel vendredi soir dernier pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Allez-vous nier monsieur Spencer ?_

Ned échangea un regard avec sa femme puis reporta son attention sur le capitaine.

_- Si vous en avez la preuve, ça servirait à quoi ? _se résigna-t-il.

Petersen esquissa un sourire satisfait.

- _Madame Spencer, _poursuivit-il, _j'ai consulté votre casier judiciaire et j'ai vu que deux plaintes avaient été déposées contre vous pour coups et blessures. Une en juin dernier par votre jardinier personnel…_

_- … qui s'était reçu vos foudres pour avoir fait mourir deux de vos rosiers - vous aviez lancé un sécateur au visage du pauvre homme en le renvoyant sans ménagement, _rapporta Cohen qui avait tout noté dans son petit calepin.

- _… et une qui remonte à un peu plus d'un an par l'employée d'un centre de pressing…_

_- … visiblement votre tailleur avait été abîmé pendant son nettoyage à sec et vous aviez jeté votre gobelet de café brûlant sur l'employée en lui hurlant que si vraiment elle savait faire correctement son métier elle n'aurait pas de mal à enlever cette tache de ses vêtements…_

_- Madame Spencer j'ai comme l'impression que vous supportez très mal d'être contrariée. Et je suppose quand couchant avec votre mari Rebecca Rhodes vous a beaucoup contrariée, non ?_

Olivia ouvrit la bouche mais les mots tardèrent à venir.

_- Non, je… je savais pas du tout que Ned avait une liaison avec cette fille ! _tenta-t-elle de se défendre malheureusement sans convaincre.

- _Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas semblée surprise, il y a quelques minutes, quand j'en ai parlé ! Vous savez, il a été porté à notre attention que ce n'était pas la première fois que votre mari avait une aventure extraconjugale. Alors je pense que depuis la première vous êtes restée très vigilante et que vous avez dû très vite vous en rendre compte cette fois ! _

Petersen sortit un papier de la poche intérieure de son imperméable, le déplia et le donna à Olivia.

_- C'est un mandat de perquisition. Zoey Mills et Lee Wong ici présents sont de la police scientifique et ils vont procéder à l'inspection de votre maison. Veuillez leur donner la clé s'il vous plait. Ensuite vous et votre mari partirez avec ces deux agents. On se retrouvera au commissariat et si vous avez des avocats je vous conseille de les appeler._

Le regard noir de haine, la mâchoire crispée de rage, Olivia tendit son trousseau de clefs à Zoey. Cette dernière le saisit et grimpa le perron avec Lee.

- _Attendez ! _les arrêta Petersen._ Y a un chien à l'intérieur…_

_- Ils risquent rien_, souffla Ned d'une petite voix. _Sniffle est la douceur personnifiée, j'ai jamais réussi à en faire un chien de garde._

Zoey et Lee pénétrèrent dans la maison, Ned et Olivia se laissèrent embarquer par les deux policiers en uniforme et Petersen et Cohen regagnèrent leur voiture.

oOo

Au commissariat, les époux Spencer avaient été rejoints par leur avocat respectif et avait été installés dans deux pièces différentes. Survoltée, Olivia s'obstinait à hurler qu'elle n'avait rien fait et rien à dire. Petersen et Cohen avaient rapidement capitulé, toute tentative d'interrogatoire étant perdue d'avance. Ils s'étaient résignés à attendre le retour de Zoey et de Lee en espérant qu'ils leur rapporteraient une preuve à mettre sous le nez d'Olivia.

En voyant Ned avachi sur sa chaise, l'air abattu et le regard perdu dans le vide, le capitaine et son lieutenant avaient pensé qu'ils n'auraient pas de mal à le faire parler, à lui faire avouer le crime commis par sa femme. Mais les nombreuses années passées sous le joug tyrannique de cette dernière l'avait visiblement dompté et, fidèle et dévoué comme peuvent l'être les victimes à leur bourreau, le bougre était solidaire et s'était confiné dans un mutisme inébranlable.

Au 1628 Asbury Avenue, Zoey et Lee menaient minutieusement leurs investigations. Sniffle avait passé quelques minutes à leur renifler les pieds et les jambes après leur arrivée puis il était parti se recoucher dans son panier sous l'escalier pour poursuivre sa nuit.

Comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Zoey et son coéquipier avaient essayé d'imaginer le scénario précis du meurtre pour savoir où chercher des preuves.

- _Olivia avait peut-être envoyé un message à Rebecca depuis le portable de son mari pour la faire venir ici, _avait dit Lee. _Alors elle sonne, Olivia lui ouvre… Non, non ça c'est pas possible, Rebecca ne serait jamais entrée si c'était Olivia qui lui avait ouvert, elle aurait senti le danger. Alors peut-être qu'Olivia avait laissé la porte entrouverte et Rebecca l'a juste poussée, est entrée puis l'a refermée derrière elle. Ne voyant personne elle a fait quelques pas dans la maison en appelant Ned et on peut penser qu'Olivia se tenait cachée… derrière la cloison de la salle par exemple, ou du salon, et quand Rebecca est entrée dans la pièce elle a bondi et asséné un premier coup de couteau dans le dos de la gamine qui n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ! À mon avis Olivia avait condamné soit la salle soit le salon pour diriger Rebecca dans la pièce qu'elle voulait…_

_- Alors moi je parie qu'elle avait fermé les portes du salon… Regarde, c'est de la moquette. Vas-t'en retirer des taches de sang sur de la moquette toi !_

_- Ouais, alors que dans la salle c'est du parquet, _avait observé Lee. _Alors va pour la salle, je décrète que c'est le lieux du crime !_

Il n'avait pas perdu une seconde et avait commencé à inspecter la pièce, vaporisant copieusement son luminol sur le sol.

_- Tu sais, si ça trouve le clebs a tout vu ! _avait dit Zoey en rejoignant son collègue dans la salle. _Dommage qu'il puisse pas parler ! _

oOo

Lee et Zoey passèrent près d'une heure à traquer la moindre trace de sang dans la salle mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : la pièce étincelait de propreté.

- _Putain, y a rien ! _pesta Lee en se redressant après avoir fini de sillonner tout le parquet. _On mangerait sur ce sol tellement c'est propre !_

_- Ouais bah si tu veux mon avis c'est trop propre pour être honnête ! _suspecta Zoey. _Les meubles et les murs sont nickels aussi. Quelque chose me dit que ça a dû être le grand nettoyage de printemps dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi. Bon, on va essayer autre chose : tu te souviens, le légiste avait dit que le corps avait dû être conservé quelque part où il avait eu le temps de se vider de son sang avant d'être déposé dans le parc. Trois litres de sang qui s'écoulent faut pouvoir les évacuer ! Alors…_

_- Cherchons une salle de bain, _la coupa Lee._ Ils l'avaient peut-être mis dans une baignoire ! _

Il fila dans le large couloir d'entrée et se dirigea vers le fond du corridor. Il ouvrit une première porte, découvrit un cabinet de toilette. Il en ouvrit une deuxième et cria _Bingo !_

_- Une salle de bain, avec une baignoire !_

Zoey accourut pour rejoindre son collègue dans la petite pièce. Ils se remirent au travail, inspectant les moindres recoins de la baignoire, farfouillant même dans les canalisations. Inspectant également les clenches de portes à la recherche de traces compromettantes laissées par des mains, gantées ou pas, mais pour sûr maculées de sang. Inspectant aussi le couloir puisque le corps de Rebecca l'aurait traversé pour se rendre de la salle à manger à la salle de bain.

- _J'hallucine ! _souffla Lee, dépité, après une nouvelle heure de travail acharné_. Cette salle de bain est plus propre qu'un bloc opératoire ! J'ai rien !_

_- J'ai rien non plus dans le couloir, _se désola Zoey._ C'est pas possible, d'habitude y a toujours au moins une petite trace qui subsiste, quelqu'un qui sans faire gaffe a marché dans une goutte de sang, ou qui a touché quelque chose avec ses doigts souillés… Là on a l'impression que tout a été passé à… à quoi d'ailleurs ? Même quand ça a été nettoyé à la javel on peut révéler les traces normalement !_

_- Probablement un détergent à l'oxygène actif, _supposa Lee._ Les nouvelles formules sont redoutables pour les taches et pour nous aussi !_

_- En tous cas elle devait être une sacrée maniaque du ménage la mère Spencer ! Elle devait avoir l'œil expert, aucune trace ne lui a échappé !_

_- Ou alors… Rebecca n'a pas été tuée ici… c'est pas eux, on se goure !_

_- Non, je suis convaincue que c'est eux, enfin elle ! Bon, vas inspecter la voiture, moi je vais regarder toutes les semelles de chaussures que je pourrais trouver…_

Une demi-heure plus tard, sortant dans la nuit claire, Zoey rejoignit Lee dans l'allée devant la maison. Il était prostré près du coffre ouvert de la voiture, son vaporisateur de luminol à la main.

- _J'ai tout passé au luminol, pas la moindre trace de sang, _annonça-t-il, anéanti.

- _S'ils avaient mis le corps dans une bâche ou un truc comme ça c'est normal_, déclara Zoey. _Moi avec les chaussures j'ai rien non plus… _

Lee ferma le coffre de la voiture d'un geste rageur.

_- Reste plus qu'à appeler Petersen, il va être ravi ! _ironisa-t-il.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et chercha le numéro de son boss dans le répertoire.

- _Oh attends, attends ! _l'arrêta Zoey dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller de la lumineuse idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit._ Y a une dernière chose qu'on peut inspecter… Il peut peut-être pas parler mais…_

Zoey repartit comme une flèche dans la maison et Lee la suivit. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux plantés devant Sniffle qui dormait paisiblement.

_- Tu veux qu'on inspecte le chien ? _s'étonna Lee tout bas pour ne pas réveiller l'animal.

- _Oui_, confirma Zoey. _Et plus particulièrement ses oreilles !_

_- Euh… tu m'expliques ta théorie là, parce que…_

_- Écoute : pour commettre son meurtre, Olivia avait dû se débarrasser du chien pour qu'il ne soit pas dans ses pattes mais je doute qu'elle l'ait enfermé dans le salon. À mon avis il ne doit pas avoir le droit d'y aller parce que c'est pas de la moquette à 2 dollars le mètre carré qu'ils ont. Je me souviens quand j'étais petite, mes grands-parents avaient un chien aussi et il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans les pièces où il y avait de la moquette et ça doit être pareil ici. Bref. Je pense qu'elle avait dû le mettre dans la cuisine sauf que c'est une porte battante qui sépare la cuisine de la salle, elle peut pas être verrouillée. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger, qu'il s'est tenu tranquille tout le temps qu'il entendait du bruit mais, quand Ned est rentré et qu'avec Olivia ils ont déplacé le corps vers la salle de bain, il en a profité pour sortir de la cuisine et venir voir ce qui se passait et… il serait pas impossible qu'en venant renifler le sang sur le sol de la salle, ses oreilles aient trempé un peu dedans. Un Basset Hound ça a les oreilles qui traînent par terre._

_- Oui, je sais !… Dis, c'est pas con ton idée mais… il va peut-être pas apprécier qu'on le réveille là, _grimaça Lee.

Zoey se mit à siffler doucement. Sniffle leva une paupière lourde. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, approcha doucement sa main pour lui caresser la tête. L'animal ne bougea pas. Elle souleva une de ses longues oreilles tandis que Lee s'accroupissait à son tour à côté d'elle. Il pointa sa lampe torche sur l'extrémité intérieure de l'oreille. Zoey et Lee découvrirent les poils bruns et courts collés entre eux par une substance d'apparence sèche. Ils échangèrent un regard alors qu'ils retenaient leur souffle.

Lee confia sa lampe à Zoey et prit dans sa mallette une petite coupelle qu'il approcha sous l'oreille du chien. À l'aide d'un petit bâtonnet, il gratta la substance suspecte qui tomba en petites miettes dans la coupelle. Il préleva un peu de cette poussière avec un coton tige, y versa une goutte de solution à base de phénolphtaléine. Le liquide rosit instantanément, indiquant la présence de sang humain. Zoey étouffa un cri de joie.


	23. Chapter 23

Il était 3 heures 30 du matin lorsque Zoey et Lee furent enfin de retour au laboratoire du commissariat. Ils confièrent aussitôt l'échantillon de sang retrouvé sous les oreilles de Sniffle aux techniciens pour l'analyse ADN en exigeant la priorité absolue.

Deux heures plus tard, les résultats tombèrent. Sa feuille à la main, Zoey courut jusqu'au bureau de Petersen et frappa à la porte avec une vigueur qui fit sursauter le capitaine, assoupi sur son petit canapé en cuir noir.

- _Euh… oui ? _donna-t-il l'autorisation d'entrer tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le sofa et reprendre ses esprits.

La porte s'ouvrit, Zoey apparut et fit quelques pas pour s'approcher.

_- Vous avez quelque chose ? _demanda-t-il, la voix groggy.

_- Ouep ! Mais ça n'a pas été de la tarte. Avec Lee on a bien cru avoir à faire au meurtre parfait tant la maison était propre et les preuves manquaient ! Mais, comme toujours, une trace a subsisté. On a retrouvé du sang séché sous le bout des oreilles du chien. Je pense que pendant que ses maîtres s'occupaient du corps, il est venu renifler le sang sur le sol du lieu du crime et que ses longues oreilles ont traîné dedans. Toujours est-il qu'on a fait un prélèvement et l'analyse ADN confirme qu'il s'agit du sang de Rebecca ! _

Petersen se leva d'un bond et arracha la feuille des mains de Zoey.

_- Merci Zoey, merci !_

Il fila dans le couloir, demanda à ce qu'Olivia soit ramenée en salle d'interrogatoire et appela Cohen qui se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

Les quelques heures passées sur le banc inconfortable de sa cellule de garde à vue avaient marqué Olivia. Les traits tirés, le teint brouillé, elle paraissait épuisée, à bout de forces, et Petersen savait qu'elle serait moins virulente.

_- Madame Spencer, au nom de mon équipe je dois vous féliciter, _commença le capitaine en venant s'asseoir en face d'Olivia ._ Rarement ils ont vu une scène de crime aussi propre !_

_- Arrêtez immédiatement votre cynisme ! _protesta l'avocat, installé aux côtés de sa cliente. _Si vous avez quelque chose venez-en au fait !_

_- Mes agents ont découvert du sang séché sous les oreilles de votre chien, un Basset Hound, _précisa Petersen à l'attention de l'avocat. _Du sang qui appartenait à Rebecca Rhodes._

Le capitaine tendit la feuille qui comportait les résultats d'analyses à l'avocat.

_- Expliquez-nous comment ce sang s'est retrouvé sous les oreilles de votre chien ? _demanda-t-il ensuite à Olivia.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux vitreux et cernés en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire effronté.

_- C'est pas mon chien_, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, _c'est celui de Ned !_

_- Ne jouez pas sur les mots. Cet animal vit à votre domicile à tous les deux ! Alors je vous écoute ? Pourquoi ses oreilles sont maculées du sang de Rebecca ?_

Olivia resta muette.

- _Voici la théorie de mes agents_, reprit Petersen. _Théorie que j'approuve : vous avez tué Rebecca chez vous et le temps qu'avec l'aide de votre mari vous vous occupiez du corps, le chien est venu voir ce qui s'était passé et ses oreilles ont traîné dans le sang de la victime pendant qu'il le reniflait. Vous ne l'aviez pas vu faire ?_

Olivia émit un petit rire.

- _J'ai toujours détesté ce chien…_

_- Ce sont des aveux ? _demanda Petersen.

- _Non ! _intervint l'avocat. _Olivia ne dites rien ! _ordonna-t-il à sa cliente avant de reporter son attention sur le capitaine. _Ce que vous avez ne prouve pas grand-chose…_

_- Ça prouve que du sang de Rebecca se trouvait au domicile de monsieur et madame Spencer._

_- Mais ça ne vous dit pas qui l'a tuée. Ça pourrait être Ned…_

_- Je vous interdis d'accuser mon mari ! _vociféra subitement Olivia en jetant un regard assassin à son avocat qui sursauta. _C'est pas lui, c'est moi, C'EST MOI ! _hurla-t-elle.

Petersen et Cohen échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- _Alors là, ce sont des aveux, _déclara doucement Petersen. _Madame Spencer j'ai une question importante à vous poser : aviez-vous subtilisé un des couteaux qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine de votre voisine, le docteur Tancredi, pour commettre ce crime ?_

Les yeux embués de larmes, le souffle court, Olivia s'efforça de reprendre son calme.

_- Je… oui, _murmura-t-elle.

- _Expliquez-nous s'il vous plait._

_- Euh… y a deux semaines à peu près_, débuta Olivia, _j'ai commencé à soupçonner Ned d'avoir une liaison avec une femme. Comme vous le savez c'était pas la première fois et y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas et que j'ai reconnus tout de suite… Je voulais savoir qui était cette femme. J'en suis venue à penser que c'était Rebecca parce que le parfum que j'avais senti dans le salon en rentrant un jour était le même que celui que j'avais senti sur elle lorsqu'une fois je l'ai rencontrée à la sortie de l'école. Alors… c'était… jeudi de la semaine dernière je crois, le matin, pendant que Dorothy était partie chez sa voisine pour prendre le café comme tous les matins vers 10 heures, je me suis infiltrée chez elle - c'était pas difficile parce que la porte de derrière reste toujours ouverte - et je suis montée dans la chambre de Rebecca pour essayer de trouver une preuve de sa relation avec mon mari._

Olivia s'interrompit un court instant avant de reprendre :

_- J'ai rien trouvé concernant Ned mais… j'ai trouvé une boîte dans sa penderie avec des photos de mon voisin…_

_- Monsieur Scofield ? _devina Petersen.

- _Oui… Alors j'ai compris qu'elle avait une liaison avec lui et pas avec Ned… Le lendemain, le vendredi soir, Ned m'a dit qu'il sortait retrouver un copain mais je savais qu'il allait retrouver sa maîtresse alors je l'ai suivi… Il s'est rendu à l'Ohio House Motel et c'est là que j'ai vu que la femme qui lui a ouvert la porte de sa chambre était Rebecca… _

La mine d'Olivia se durcit dans une grimace haineuse.

_- Cette traînée se les faisait tous_, grogna-t-elle. _Le mercredi suivant, j'ai emmené Ashley chez Sara pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille qui s'était retrouvée aux urgences la veille. En m'expliquant ce qui s'était passé, elle m'a confié qu'elle s'était emportée assez violemment contre Rebecca. À un moment, dans la discussion, j'ai su qu'elle passerait sa soirée seule parce qu'elle m'a dit que Michael avait une réunion professionnelle et ne devait pas rentrer de bonne heure… Peu avant que je parte avec Ashley, Sara a emmené sa fille aux toilettes. Moi j'en ai profité pour débarrasser la table et j'ai ramené les tasses à café dans la cuisine… C'est là que j'ai vu le bloc de couteaux et que tout s'est mis en place très vite dans mon esprit. Je devais être seule avec Ashley aussi ce soir-là parce que Ned allait voir le match de hockey. Je savais que Sara serait seule, qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas d'alibi à fournir, je savais qu'en découvrant le corps de Rebecca la police fouillerait sa chambre et trouverait la boîte alors, avec le fait que Michael ait une liaison avec elle et l'histoire de cet accident avec sa fille, je savais que Sara aurait de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à Rebecca et qu'elle ferait la coupable idéale. Et puis je me suis dit que comme elle est la fille du gouverneur, son père pourrait faire étouffer l'affaire et que les choses en resteraient là._

Olivia poussa un soupir.

- _J'ai pris un des couteaux que j'ai enveloppé dans un torchon, je l'ai mis dans mon sac à main et je suis rentrée chez moi avec. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'Ashley se soit endormie, j'ai pris le portable de Ned - il l'emmène jamais avec lui quand il va au stade ou à la patinoire parce qu'il a peur de se le faire piquer - et j'ai envoyé un message à Rebecca en me faisant passer pour Ned évidemment et en lui demandant de venir chez moi… J'avais laissé la porte d'entrée entrouverte, Rebecca est rentrée et j'ai attendu qu'elle pénètre dans la salle pour la poignarder…_

Le regard d'Olivia se noircit et un petit sourire satisfait se dessina au coin de sa bouche.

_- Ça se fait pas de se taper le mari des autres_, souffla-t-elle. _Elle j'ai l'impression qu'elle se faisait tout le quartier alors je crois que mes voisines me doivent une fière chandelle ! _

_- Quand votre mari est rentré du match de hockey, il a vu ce que vous aviez fait ? _demanda Petersen.

_- Non ! Ned ne sait rien ! Il est pas impliqué, relâchez-le ! _exigea Olivia.

_- Vous allez le protéger alors qu'il vous trompait ? _s'étonna Cohen.

Olivia l'assassina du regard.

- _C'était pas de sa faute_, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, la mâchoire crispée de fureur. _Si cette garce n'était pas venue rouler des hanches et battre des cils devant lui il ne l'aurait même pas regardée ! Mais Ned est faible, je le connais, alors il n'a pas pu faire autrement que de succomber mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime !_

_- C'est vraiment ce que vous croyez ? Que Rebecca est la seule responsable de sa liaison avec votre mari ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

_- Madame Spencer, _reprit Petersen, _vous aviez piqué le couteau dans la cuisine de votre voisine pour la faire accuser alors pourquoi vous en êtes-vous débarrassée finalement ? Vous savez, du fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans l'eau les empreintes n'étaient plus utilisables et s'il n'y avait pas eu de numéro sur la lame, on aurait jamais pu savoir avec certitude qu'il venait de la cuisine du docteur Tancredi !_

Olivia resta silencieuse.

- _C'est Ned ? _demanda le capitaine. _C'est Ned qui s'en est débarrassé parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire accuser une innocente ?_

Silence.

- _Bon. On va en rester là avec vous pour le moment, _déclara Petersen en se levant de sa chaise. _Vous allez être placée en détention provisoire en attendant votre audience devant le procureur._

Il sortit de la pièce avec Cohen.

- _J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre, _s'hébéta ce dernier. _J'ai l'impression qu'elle a une totale domination sur son mari, qu'elle doit pas toujours être tendre avec lui mais à côté de ça elle le protège !_

_- Je sais. Elle a une drôle de façon de l'aimer… _

_- Bon, comment on fait pour faire avouer sa complicité à Ned parce qu'à mon avis on pourra pas la prouver et si sa femme refuse de le balancer…_

_- Ça il le sait pas qu'elle refuse de le balancer !_

Petersen s'avança jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire voisine pour rejoindre Ned. Il prit place en face de lui, Cohen resta debout près de la table.

_- Monsieur Spencer votre femme vient de nous avouer avoir tué Rebecca Rhodes, _annonça le capitaine. _Monsieur Spencer pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police lorsque vous avez découvert ce qu'elle avait fait en rentrant du match de hockey ?_

Ned leva son regard las vers le capitaine.

_- Olivia est ma femme, la mère de mes enfants, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que j'allais la dénoncer ?_

_- Alors vous avez préféré laisser accuser une innocente ?_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Oui, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais jusqu'ici c'était votre voisine, le docteur Tancredi, qui était accusée du meurtre et qui, à l'heure où je parle, dort en prison !_

_- Non, je… je savais pas_, souffla Ned. _Je… j'ai jamais voulu ça ! _

_- Mais votre femme si puisqu'elle avait piqué un couteau à votre voisine précisément pour la faire accuser._

_- Oui mais je me suis débarrassé de ce couteau !_

Petersen hocha la tête, satisfait.

- _Monsieur Spencer, expliquez-nous exactement ce qui s'est passé après que vous soyez rentré chez vous ce soir-là._

Ned poussa un soupir.

_- Quand je suis rentré j'ai… j'ai vu le corps de Rebecca étendu sur le sol de la salle. Olivia était assise sur une chaise avec le couteau à la main. J'ai compris qu'elle avait dû découvrir ma relation avec Rebecca. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai eu peur qu'elle s'en prenne à moi aussi mais elle m'a regardé avec un petit sourire affectueux, et elle m'a dit : « C'est pas de ta faute, cette fille était la tentation incarnée. D'ailleurs t'es pas le seul à être tombé dans ses filets mais maintenant c'est fini ! ». Je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer sur le « t'es pas le seul » et elle m'a dit que Rebecca entretenait aussi une liaison avec Scofield, mon voisin. J'ai pas eu de mal à la croire parce que vendredi dernier je l'avais vu sortir de chez Rebecca en pleine après-midi. J'avais pas apprécié et en retrouvant Rebecca au motel le soir même je lui avais demandé des comptes. Elle m'avait dit qu'il était venu l'aider à régler un problème de plomberie, c'était aussi l'excuse qu'il m'avait donnée alors même si j'avais encore un doute j'ai choisi de les croire. Mais Olivia m'a aussi expliqué qu'elle avait découvert des photos de Scofield dans une boîte dans la chambre de Rebecca avec une chemise à lui ! Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris un couteau chez les voisins et que comme ça on pourrait faire accuser Sara puisque les flics allaient trouver cette boîte et comprendre que son mari avait une liaison avec Rebecca… Mais moi je voulais pas. Alors… on a mis le corps de Rebecca dans la salle de bain, on a commencé à tout nettoyer, lorsqu'il a été 3 heures du matin à peu près on a enveloppé le corps dans une vieille bâche et je suis allé seul en voiture le déposer dans le parc. Après j'ai été à la vieille décharge abandonnée de Wilmette où je voulais brûler le couteau, la bâche et le portable de Rebecca. Mais en passant sur le petit pont au-dessus de canal j'ai trébuché et le couteau est tombé à l'eau. Alors finalement j'ai pu brûler que la bâche et le portable mais je me disais qu'au pire des cas, même si les flics retrouvaient le couteau, y aurait probablement pas d'empreintes utilisables alors Sara ne serait pas inquiétée. Ensuite j'ai rejoint Olivia à la maison et on a passé le reste de la nuit à nettoyer la moindre goutte de sang dans la maison. Voilà._

Un petit silence s'installa.

_- Monsieur Spencer vous allez être mis en examen pour complicité et non-dénonciation de crime, _annonça le capitaine Petersen, _mais si votre avocat fait du bon boulot je pense que vous pourrez vous en tirer avec le minimum._

Il se leva de sa chaise, fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de se retourner vers Ned.

_- Vous aviez raison de ne pas vouloir laisser accuser Sara Tancredi parce qu'elle n'avait pas de mobile pour s'en prendre à Rebecca. C'était réellement pour une histoire de plomberie que monsieur Scofield se trouvait chez votre maîtresse vendredi dernier. Ils n'avaient pas de liaison ensemble._

Petersen sortit de la pièce suivi de son lieutenant.

- _Je crois que j'ai de la peine pour ce type, _souffla Cohen. _Entre une femme tyrannique qui le dominait et l'avilissait et une maîtresse qui l'utilisait pour réaliser les fantasmes qu'un autre lui inspirait !_

_- Ouais m'enfin le deuxième point il le sait pas alors laissons-lui un peu de sa dignité ! Bon, il faut que j'appelle l'avocate de Tancredi maintenant. Et là c'est moi qui vais y laisser un peu de ma dignité, _prédit Petersen, résigné à admettre son erreur et à s'en excuser platement.

Cohen rigola et tapota amicalement l'épaule de son capitaine pour lui donner du courage.


	24. Chapter 24

**\ CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

Sara n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit parce que, si Ivana n'était pas méchante, elle avait par contre le défaut de ronfler grassement. Aux premières lueurs du jour, elle avait quitté son lit, s'était préparée sans bruit et était venue se poster à la petite fenêtre de la cellule pour voir le soleil se lever pendant que sa codétenue terminait sa nuit.

Contrairement aux apparences, Ivana avait le sommeil léger. Et elle bondit littéralement hors de son lit en entendant la clef de la gardienne s'agiter dans la serrure de la porte, pensant qu'on apportait le petit-déjeuner.

_- Vite, vite, j'ai trop la dalle ! _s'impatienta-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Ivana se figea en découvrant qui se trouvait derrière. Ni bol de café, ni petits pains au lait mais, à côté de la matonne, le directeur de la prison en personne.

- _Bonjour_, la salua-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

- _Bonjour_, répondit timidement Ivana avant de pivoter pour aller regagner son lit.

Le directeur, un homme grand, large, à la stature fière et imposante et au bouc impeccable, fit quelques pas pour pénétrer dans la cellule.

_- Docteur Tancredi ? _demanda-t-il en regardant Sara.

- _Oui, _confirma-t-elle.

_- J'ai l'honneur de vous apprendre que vous avez été innocentée cette nuit, que vous êtes donc libre et allez pouvoir quitter cet endroit sans plus attendre !_

D'abord surprise, Sara afficha un sourire ravi et se tourna vers Ivana. Celle-ci s'efforça de se réjouir de la nouvelle mais semblait au fond un peu déçue.

_- T'auras pas été là longtemps mais je crois que tu resteras ma codétenue préférée, _souffla-t-elle.

Sara s'approcha et l'étreignit affectueusement.

_- Tu sais, ça n'a pas été drôle pour moi de me retrouver ici_, murmura-t-elle. _Mais grâce à toi ça m'aura pas traumatisée. Enfin pas trop…_

Ivana eut un sourire amusé.

_- Avant que tu t'en ailles, dis-moi quel dessin est ton préféré ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant de la main le mur recouvert de ses œuvres.

Sara plissa les yeux, balada son regard de dessin en dessin avec attention et après quelques secondes en montra un du doigt.

- _Celui-là !_

_- Excellent choix, _approuva Ivana.

Elle décrocha le dessin et le roula sur lui-même avant de le donner à Sara.

_- Tiens, cadeau… mais, si tu veux pas garder de souvenirs d'ici t'auras qu'à le jeter à la poubelle en sortant, je le saurais pas…_

Sara prit le dessin comme on reçoit un honneur.

- _Je vais pas le jeter Ivana, _lui promit-elle. _Parce que c'est pas la prison que ce dessin va me rappeler, mais toi !_

Ivana étira ses lèvres dans un sourire touché.

_- Aller, vas vite retrouver ta famille ! _lança-t-elle ensuite.

_- Oui… Tu sors dans combien de temps toi ?_

_- Moins de six mois si je suis sage._

_- D'accord… Bon courage._

_- Merci. Bon retour à la liberté !_

Sara embrassa une dernière fois Ivana puis quitta la cellule pour suivre le directeur qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

_- C'est quand qu'on a le p'tit-déj' ? _demanda Ivana à la matonne avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

- _Dans une demi-heure, sois patiente ! _

oOo

En sortant de la prison, Sara fut accueillie par un rayon de soleil qui l'aveugla. Elle ferma les yeux, esquissa un sourire et lui offrit son visage quelques secondes pour se gorger de lumière et de chaleur. Puis elle traversa la cours pour arriver devant un immense portail rouge. Une gardienne lui ouvrit la petite porte à taille humaine creusée dans un des vantaux et Sara se retrouva bientôt dans la rue. Elle regarda sur sa gauche, ne vit personne. Elle tourna la tête à droite et son visage s'illumina.

Il était là, à quelques mètres à peine d'elle. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et lui sourit. Elle aurait pu courir pour aller se jeter dans ses bras mais elle décida de faire durer le plaisir. Son regard accroché au sien, elle s'avança doucement à sa rencontre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et referma ses bras autour de son cou. Michael croisa les siens dans son dos et l'embrassa comme s'il avait voulu la manger. Après de longues secondes d'un langoureux baiser, il cala son front contre le sien.

_- Faudrait pas qu'on se fasse arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur_, murmura-t-il, le souffle court.

- _Non, en effet, _confirma Sara avec amusement. _J'ai eu ma dose d'arrestation pour le reste de ma vie je crois !_

Michael chercha ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon la bague de fiançailles de Sara et la lui remit au doigt.

- _Si t'es toujours d'accord, bien sûr… _

Sara rigola et lui répondit par un baiser.

- _L'avantage maintenant c'est qu'on va se marier pour le meilleur et seulement pour le meilleur. Le pire étant déjà passé…, _analysa-t-elle en rejoignant la voiture avec Michael.

Elle monta côté passager et il prit place derrière le volant.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-il en remarquant la feuille qu'elle avait dans sa main. _Ils t'ont donné un diplôme ? Ou bien ce sont des excuses officielles peut-être ?_

_- Non_, rigola Sara. _C'est un cadeau de ma codétenue._

Elle déroula le dessin pour le montrer à Michael.

- _C'est beau, non ?_

_- Ouais, pas mal_, approuva-t-il.

Il remit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et enfonça sa clef dans le barillet de contact.

_- On va chez Georges et Laura_, indiqua-t-il. _Neena est encore là-bas, on a pas réinvesti la maison._

_- Ok._

_- Je te préviens que tu risques d'avoir le droit à un vrai comité d'accueil parce que Linc et Vee y sont aussi, tout comme Lizzie et ton père. Vee les a prévenus après que Petersen l'ait appelée et ils ont rappliqué. Et LJ aussi est là, et lui il est comme un fou. Le coup des oreilles du chien qui ont trempées dans le sang il arrive pas à s'en remettre ! _rapporta-t-il avec amusement.

- _« Des oreilles du chien qui ont trempées dans le sang » ? _répéta Sara dans une grimace interrogatrice.

_- Oui, Petersen a tout raconté à Vee, je vais t'expliquer…_

Michael démarra et prit la route pour Glenview tout en relatant à Sara tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit.

oOo

Sara venait juste de descendre de la voiture lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et Lizzie surgir pour venir se jeter à son cou.

- _Oh ma chérie, je suis trop contente de te revoir ! _se réjouit Lizzie en étreignant Sara avec une force à la hauteur de sa joie.

_- Moi aussi, mais… tu m'empêches de respirer là ! _lui fit savoir Sara.

- _Désolée…_

Lizzie la relâcha et prit quelques secondes pour l'observer.

- _T'as pas l'air traumatisé_, remarqua-t-elle.

_- Non, ça va, t'inquiète pas._

Lincoln, qui tenait un Noah somnolant dans ses bras, Veronica, les parents de cette dernière et enfin LJ arrivèrent ensuite et s'approchèrent de Sara pour l'embrasser tour à tour.

_- Je crois que je vous dois un immense merci à vous_, déclara-t-elle avec reconnaissance._ Michael m'a expliqué tout ce que vous aviez fait !_

_- Ouais, enfin on l'a pas tant fait pour te sortir de taule que pour éviter que Mike devienne fou ! _glissa Lincoln avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil taquin à son frère.

Au même moment, Frank sortait à son tour de la maison pour venir à la rencontre de Sara.

- _Ma fille_, souffla-t-il en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras._ Je t'assure que s'il n'y avait que moi ce très cher capitaine Petersen comprendrait la douleur de son erreur, mais…_

Il dévia son regard vers Veronica. Elle haussa les épaules.

- _Un accord est un accord ! Si je veux être prise au sérieux je dois rester réglo quoiqu'il arrive, _se justifia-t-elle.

- _T'inquiète pas, _murmura Sara. _Je suis sûre qu'il doit se sentir suffisamment mal comme ça et puis… l'erreur est réparée maintenant ! _assura-t-elle à son père. _Je voudrais voir ma fille moi, elle est où ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_- Elle dort encore, _indiqua Laura._ Il n'est que 8 heures et demie._

_- Ouais… et ben je vais aller la réveiller, tant pis !_

_- Je lui avais dit que tu bossais cette nuit_, prévint Michael alors que Sara se dirigeait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle pénétra sans bruit dans l'ancienne chambre de Veronica et s'avança jusqu'au lit dans lequel Neena dormait paisiblement, allongée sur le dos, ses petites mains remontées sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de son visage. Sara s'assit doucement sur le bord du matelas, se pencha au-dessus de sa fille et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue chaude. Elle les fit claquer en de petits bisous sur sa peau veloutée et Neena esquissa un sourire. Sans avoir encore ouvert les yeux, elle enveloppa le cou de sa mère de ses deux bras.

- _Bonjour mon bébé, _murmura Sara.

_- T'as fini ton travail ? _demanda Neena d'une petite voix ensommeillée en ouvrant enfin ses paupières.

_- Oui._

_- T'es fatiguée ?_

_- Oui… mais si tu me fais un gros câlin je suis sûre que ça va aller mieux !_

Neena resserra alors ses bras autour du cou de Sara, du plus fort qu'elle put. Toutes deux restèrent enlacées de longues secondes, s'échangeant bisous et mots doux. Puis Sara se redressa et aida Neena à s'asseoir dans le lit.

- _Est-ce qu'on va rentrer à la maison maintenant ? _interrogea Neena.

_- Oui, mais on va prendre un petit-déjeuner avant. Tu as faim ?_

Neena hocha la tête et Sara la prit dans ses bras pour aller rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée. En descendant les escaliers, elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Ivana qui devait être en train de petit-déjeuner seule dans sa cellule. Elle toucherait deux mots à son père à son sujet. Après tout, de par sa fonction Frank avait sous ses ordres l'administration pénitentiaire, il lui serait sûrement possible d'accorder une remise de peine exceptionnelle.

En bas, tout le monde s'activait à la préparation d'un copieux petit-déjeuner. Lincoln demanda s'il était de circonstances d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne, tous lui assurèrent que ce n'était pas l'accompagnement idéal au café matinal et Sara put souffler de soulagement car le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas vider sa coupe n'aurait certainement pas échappé à l'œil affûté de Lizzie.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Michael et Sara furent les derniers à quitter Georges et Laura après les avoir chaudement remerciés pour leur généreuse hospitalité et leur précieux soutien.

oOo

Après un quart d'heure de trajet, Michael arrêta la voiture devant la porte du garage. Il descendit du véhicule puis ouvrit la portière arrière pour prendre Neena dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la maison mais s'immobilisa en voyant que Sara ne le suivait pas. Elle était restée près de la clôture à regarder la demeure des Spencer. Il la rejoignit et posa une main réconfortante sur sa nuque.

_- J'espère que les enfants seront bien entourés_, souffla-t-elle.

_- Je suis sûr que sera le cas_, la rassura Michael.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe puis l'entraîna avec lui vers leur maison.

oOo

Il était un peu plus de 21 heures lorsque Michael et Sara montèrent coucher Neena au terme d'une journée qu'ils lui avaient consacrée en ne manquant de savourer à chaque seconde le bonheur simple mais inestimable de pouvoir être ensemble.

_- Vous me lisez une histoire ? _réclama Neena une fois installée dans son lit.

_- Euh… moi je suis trop fatiguée, _se désola Sara. _Tu sais, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière alors ça t'embête pas si c'est que papa qui te la lit ?_

Neena secoua la tête et Sara vint l'embrasser.

- _Bonne nuit ma toute belle, je t'aime_, murmura-t-elle.

Elle quitta la chambre tandis que Michael demandait à sa fille quelle histoire elle voulait entendre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. En entrant dans la pièce elle vit ce grand lit, si douillet, si confortable, qui l'appelait. Sans réfléchir elle s'y laissa tomber dans un soupir éreinté. Erreur fatale ! Elle ne trouva plus la force de se relever pour aller se changer et s'assoupit presque aussitôt.

Michael arriva à son tour dans la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. La vue que lui offrait Sara, étendue sur le dos et endormie avec la grâce d'une princesse, dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il grimpa sur le lit, s'installa près d'elle et, délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, retira la main qu'elle avait posée sur ventre. Il entreprit de déboutonner le bas de son chemisier puis ouvrit son pantalon, défaisant le bouton et éventrant la fermeture éclair. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la peau douce et chaude de son ventre avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Et il ne tarda pas à sentir la main de Sara venir se poser sur sa nuque.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? _demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire comme on prend sur le fait un enfant en train de farfouiller dans le placard à bonbons.

- _Je venais souhaiter une bonne nuit à mon bébé._

_- Si tu savais à quoi il ressemble ton bébé pour l'instant ! _pouffa Sara.

- _M'en fiche, c'est peut-être qu'une crevette planctonique de deux dixièmes de millimètre mais c'est mon bébé quand même !_

Michael déposa un nouveau bisou sur le ventre de Sara puis il s'étendit de tout son long à côté d'elle. Il planta son coude dans son oreiller et cala sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

_- Tu sais, je crois que je vais jamais pouvoir attendre neuf mois, _confia-t-il, la mine dépitée.

- _Huit mois et demi._

_- C'est encore trop. Je voudrais déjà qu'il soit là ! _

_- Va pourtant bien falloir que tu te montres patient parce que je suis pas une souris, 20 jours ne vont pas suffire !_

_- Et bien c'est dommage… c'est très dommage ! _se navra Michael sous le regard amusé de Sara qui lui caressa la joue pour le consoler.

- _Dis-toi que l'attente fait aussi partie du plaisir_, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.

- _Ouais…_

Dans le silence paisible de la chambre, Michael contempla Sara avec minutie, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Les traits délicats de son visage reflétaient toute la douceur et la bienveillance qui la caractérisaient et cela avait le don de l'émouvoir profondément ; il retombait amoureux chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Du bout de son pouce il effleura ses lèvres.

- _Je t'aime tellement, _souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et il prit sa bouche dans un langoureux baiser. D'une main il défit les derniers boutons de son chemisier pour l'ouvrir entièrement et se lancer dans l'exploration de son corps brûlant. Elle referma ses bras sur son dos et glissa une main sous son tee-shirt pour le caresser, de la pulpe de ses doigts ou du bout de ses ongles. Il promena longuement ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau sucrée.

Il se redressa un instant pour retirer définitivement son chemisier à Sara. Elle se cambra légèrement pour lui permettre de faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras et de son corps. Il lui ôta ensuite son pantalon, sa petite culotte avec, puis il se délesta rapidement de ses propres vêtements avant de reprendre place au-dessus de Sara. Il happa ses lèvres avec avidité et insinua une main sous son dos pour défaire l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge qui fut sèchement congédié.

Leurs bouches scellées étouffaient les soupirs impatients tandis que le frôlement de leurs sexes attisait un désir qu'il devenait urgent d'assouvir. N'y tenant plus, Sara descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Michael pour le ramener au plus près d'elle.

- _Michael_, l'appela-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il lui sourit, d'une main sous son genou il remonta sa cuisse contre sa hanche et d'un mouvement de reins précis, il s'enfonça en elle dans un grognement. Sara gémit et prit son visage entre ses mains pour amener ses lèvres aux siennes. Pendant de longues minutes Michael joua avec leur plaisir. Monter doucement. Frôler l'extase. Calmer le jeu. Recommencer.


	25. Chapter 25

**oOo EN TRAVAUX oOo**


	26. Chapter 26

**oOo EN TRAVAUX oOo**


	27. Chapter 27

**oOo EN TRAVAUX oOo**


	28. Chapter 28

**oOo EN TRAVAUX oOo**


	29. Chapter 29

**oOo EN TRAVAUX oOo**


	30. Chapter 30

**oOo EN TRAVAUX oOo**


	31. Epilogue

**oOo EN TRAVAUX oOo**


End file.
